Je t'aime alors je t'ignore
by F'Jurasik
Summary: Bella ignore Edward malgré qu'elle en soit follement amoureuse depuis deux ans. Mais lorsque le destin s'en mêle, et qu'il mêle avec lui ce fameux Chat universitaire... Nos héros finissent par dialoguer ensemble, sans le savoir. AH.Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction! C'est ma première, soyez indulgents! **

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bonne Lecture, F'.**

Chapitre 1:

-Bella…

-Oui. Dis-je à moitié endormie, il était 5 heures du matin, il fallait comprendre. J'allais presque me noyer dans mes céréales. Oui, du haut de mes 19 ans je mangeais encore des céréales.

-Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi, pourquoi tu le détestes ?

-Voyons je ne le déteste pas.

- Tu l'aimes?

-Non.

-Alors quoi?

-Il m'indiffère…

-Putain, Bella , Edward n'indiffère P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E. Articula Emmett, montrant son exaspération.

-Emmett, tu es mon frère alors je vais être gentille quand je vais te dire ça… Dis-je de ma voix la plus douce en m'approchant de lui… je posais ma main sur son torse et repris: TU ME LAISSES TRANQUILLE AVEC ÇA ! SURTOUT QU'IL EST 5 HEURES DU MAT' ET QUE NOUS EN AVONS DÉJÀ PARLÉ ! Criais-je le faisant sursauter.

Emmett Swan était mon frère ainé. Il avait la carrure d'un gros ours mais n'était pas du genre à toucher à une mouche… sauf si elle venait trop le titiller.

Lui et moi étions opposés; seul notre nom de famille, nos yeux ainsi que nos cheveux prouvaient que nous étions frères .

Emmett adorait son prénom alors que le simple fait de m'appeler Isabella me répugnait. J'avais donc opté pour Bella.

Il était fière de ses 21 ans alors que je restais de force dans mes 19 ans.

Il était grand et j'étais petite.

Il avait une carrure d'ours alors que je ressemblais à un chaton mouillé.

Il était sociable alors que je ne l'étais pas.

Il était populaire alors que je passais inaperçue partout.

Il aimait sortir et était un coureur de jupon alors que j'étais une petite fille pleine de principes qui n'attirais personne.

Et oui, nous nous opposions sur tout …

En particulier sur un point: Edward Cullen. De son nom Edward Anthony Cullen. C'était un homme. Très perspicace. Il était grand, élancé, bien musclé. Il était beau comme un dieu avec sa mâchoire carrée, sa bouche parfaite, son nez droit, sa peau pale et elle semblait douce comme de la soie. Ses cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux d'un verts éclatants. Il était gentil, attentionné, intelligent, populaire et riche. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Basket .

Le mec parfait.

C'était aussi le meilleur ami de mon frère… et j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Depuis la première fois ou il avait franchi les portes de l'université, j'étais sous le charme de cet adonis.

Il était comme mon frère, Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et n'hésitait pas à en profiter. Ils étaient meilleurs amis ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tache… Car oui, je l'aimais plus que tout et c'était pour cela que je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole. Bien qu'il soit souvent à la maison, qu'il soit souvent avec Emmett et de ce fait avec moi, je ne lui avais jamais parlé.

Emmett ne comprenait pas ma « haine » pour son meilleur ami, le « frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu » comme il le disait mais je ne pouvais m 'en empêcher.

Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles. En tout cas je me force à le croire… Edward est sans arrêt poursuivi par un troupeau appelé « fan club » constitué de filles qui portent même un badge. Oui, ça craint. Elles lui vouent un culte immense. Moi, je me contente de le regarder quand il ne me voit pas et de ne pas lui adresser la parole.

-Isabella Marie Swan… prévint Emmett.

-Quoi? M'exaspérai-je.

-Fais au moins un effort. Soupira-t-il.

Je claquais de la langue et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, je montai les escaliers et chacun de mes mots résonnaient entre la rencontre de mon pied et de l'escalier.

-JE… NE…VOIS… PAS… POURQUOI… TU.. TE..METS… MARTELE.. EN TËTE… ! JE..NE VEUX PAS, JE NE VEUX PAS! Dis-je avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre.

Nous étions dimanche, le dernier jour des vacances d'avril avant la reprise des cours à l'université. Nous étions donc dans notre maison de vacances à Chicago. Nous rentions à New-York pour reprendre les cours.

Oui, nos parents avaient de forte facilités financières. J'enlevais mon pyjama et me vêtis d'un jean clair slim et d'un débardeur blanc qui mettait mes formes en valeur. Je mettais mes talons à bout ronds blancs. Je me mettais un peu de gloss ainsi qu'un peu de mascara. J'empoignai ma veste en jean et la déposai prés de mon sac blanc.

Je terminais ma valise et la mettais dans la voiture pendant qu'Emmett était au téléphone avec sa copine du moment: Lauren Mallory. Je retins un frisson de dégout, cette fille était écœurante. Je ne sais pas somment Emmett faisait mais il arrivait à lui dire des: « Moi aussi, tu me manques » , « oui bébé, t'inquiète je t'appelle en arrivant » , « oui plein de bisous partout ». Beurk…

En remontant dans ma chambre pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié, j'empoignais mon I-phone et vis un nouveau message d'Angela-ma meilleure amie.

_« Nouvelle rentrée, nouveau départ, nouveau courage? ;D . A.»_

Voilà ma meilleure amie, toujours à me donner des phrases par message juste pour me prouver qu'elle a raison. Bien évidemment, elle savait que j'aimais Edward et du coup, elle comprenait ma réaction mais n'adhérait pas.

Elle pensait que je devrais au moins devenir son ami. Angela était une perle rare. Elle sortait depuis quelque temps avec un certain Ben qui étudiait en Médecine… _Comme Edward. _Pensai-je. Je me tapais le crane. Comme Emmett.

Angela et moi étions en droit, deuxième année alors qu'Edward, Emmett et Ben étaient en troisième année de médecine.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et descendais les marches sourire aux lèvres.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma main et je vis un mail intitulé:

_Pour les élèves de l'université._

_« Cher étudiants afin de profiter des autres étudiants, cette année, l'université propose un « chat » gratuit entres élèves, vous pouvez vous inscrire en vous rendant sur le site de l'université ou directement sur: serencontréàluniversité.com» _

Le reste du message expliquait les avantages de ce chat ainsi que son fonctionnement.

Je montais dans la voiture avec Emmett et le silence s'installa, il m'en voulait toujours. Au bout d'un moment, je commençais à m'ennuyer et je rouvris ma boite mail.

Je regardais le mail et décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je m'inscrivais, il y avait déjà plus de 500 inscrits. Waouh!

Je cherchais pendant longtemps un pseudo et j'optais pour « LFM-IMS » . Personne ne me reconnaitrait sous ce pseudo et c'est que je souhaitais. Une fois inscrit une page regroupant tout les inscrits était affiché. Il suffisait de cliquait sur un bouton et la fenêtre s'ouvrait pour une discussion.

Trouvant l'idée ridicule je fermais la page.

Plus tard une fenêtre s'ouvrit:

EAC&Co (h): « Peux tu me rendre un service? »

Je fus étonnée par cette question. Je me tournais vers Emmett qui faisait toujours la tête. Si j'avais bien compris l'identification entre parenthèses signifiait le sexe de la personne. F comme femme et H comme homme. Mon interlocuteur était donc un homme. Je redirigeais mon attention vers mon téléphone et répondis:

LFM-IMS(f): « Que puis-je faire pour toi ?»

Quelques secondes plus tard, une réponse me parvint:

EAC&Co(h): « Veux tu entretenir la conversation avec moi, je suis entrain de me faire agresser pas une folle (ou un fou) complètement dingue =$ … et si nous parlons ensemble alors les autres fenêtres sont bloqués… »

Je retins un rire et je répondis:

LFM-IMS(f): « Okay, mais à quelques conditions: pas de noms, ni de prénoms, et pas d'informations précise sur nous-mêmes. Ca te va ? »

EAC&Co(h): « Oh oui c'est parfait! Tant que ça me sauve des autres -'' »»

Je ris et c'est ainsi que nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien surtout de nos gouts cinématographiques et musicaux. Je nous trouvais beaucoup de points communs mais aussi d'énorme différence. Nous aimions les classiques mais il préférait les films d'aventures alors que je détestais ça. Nous aimions tout les deux la musique classique mais nous ne nous entendions pas sur les différents groupe de Rock. Nous passâmes facilement une demi-heure à débattre sur chaque cas. Certains de ses arguments me valurent quelques fou rires. Emmett me regardant bizarrement. Quelques heures plus tard, ce dernier s'était calmé et entama la conversation, je prévins donc EAC&Co que je fermais la fenêtre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regretter de mettre fin à cette conversation.

Une fois arrivé à destination, nous étions tellement fatigués que nous prîmes -sandwich en main- la direction de nos chambres universitaires. Nous faisions partis de l'élite, nous avions donc les meilleures chambres et étions un par chambre. Ces dernières étaient composées d'une kitchenette, d'une salle de bains et de toilettes, ainsi que d'une chambre, un mini salon et un mini placard. Un petit studio.

Ces chambres se situaient dans un seul bâtiment du campus.

Nous étions coupés des autres et c'étais nul. Nous étions entre « riche »… je ne pouvais donc pas éviter Edward.

Le temps de finir mon encas ainsi que de prendre une douche et préparais mon lit ainsi que mes affaires, je me retrouvais dans mon lit, pelotonnée dans mes draps… avant de fermer les yeux, j'ouvris la page et écrivis un petit message à mon internaute:

LFM-IMS(f): « Bonne nuit =) »

Instantanément, il me répondit:

EAC&Co(h): « A toi aussi (l) »

Sur ce je fermais les yeux et fut emportée dans un sommeil des plus profonds… rêvant encore et toujours d'un seul et même homme… Edward Cullen.

**Impressions? Avant de continuer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis vraiment touchée par votre motivation, j'ai remis le chapitre 2 , il me semble que je l'ai rendu plus lisable avec moins de fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, aux nouvelles, que je m'adresse et les anciennes, que je remercie énormément d'ailleurs, (j'ai répondu a tout le monde normalement) j'espère retrouver vos avis, des milliers de bisous! F'. **

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 2**:

-Répète un peu pour voir?

-Arrête de faire comme si t'avais pas compris! Dit Emmett ennuyé.

-Ta Gueule, Emmett! Tu peux pas faire autrement, j'sais pas moi, dormir dans ta voiture!

Il me fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur et répondit:

-Fuck ! Apparemment on fait parti de la même famille… Dit Emmett sarcastique. Il y a des nouveaux arrivants, ils sont obligés de regrouper l'élite, ils regroupent les frères et sœurs en premier…

-Tu pouvais pas demander à être avec … Je montrais Edward d'un geste de la tête.

-Bella, il a un P-R-E-N-OM! Articula Emmett comme si j'étais une demeurée.

Edward sourit, ce magnifique petit sourire, qui ensoleillait ma journée…

-Avec… Je fis une grimace. Cullen? C'était la première fois depuis que je le connaissais que je parlais de lui … en sa présence bien sûr.

-Non, il reçoit l'un des nouveaux arrivants… Et il s'appelle EDWARD, ça te brulerais la langue de le dire?

-Waouh, Emmett connait une expression, dansons tous ensemble la dance de la joie! Je faisais des petits gestes avec mes mains et tournais sur moi-même.

Edward rit et Emmett me fit un autre doigt d'honneur et il répliqua:

-Et bien profond!

Je fis une mine horrifiée.

-T'as pas honte de me dire ça?

-Du tout! Il ajouta un sourire taquin. Je dépose mes cartons ce soir. Continua-t-il.

-Et merde, fais chier!

-Moi aussi, je t'aime petite sœur! Cria Emmett alors que je lui tournais le dos et avançais vers ma classe. Je levais ma main et mon majeur s'éleva.

Emmett rit avant de dire.

-Voyons Bella, je sais que je compte mais bon… Pouffa-t-il.

Pfff!

La journée avait si… normalement commencé.

Je m'étais réveillée tôt afin de me préparer. J'avais vêtit un simple débardeur noir, un jean slim foncé et de petites ballerines. Mes cheveux avaient été lissé et laissé tomber sur mes épaules. J'avais mis un peu de gloss et une touche de mascara. J'avais pris mon sac en bandoulière noir ainsi que ma veste en cuir de la même couleur et avais pris la direction de la chambre de mon frère.

Une fois devant celle-ci, j'avais ouvert la porte pour apercevoir comme toujours Emmett en caleçon, je lui avais dit bonjour et avais repris la direction de la porte, ne voulant pas croiser Edward.

C'était comme ça, chaque jour… Ensuite j'avais rejoins ma meilleure amie Angela et nous étions parties prendre notre petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.

Nous avions parlé de nos vacances respectives. Les siennes se résumaient à trois mots : « sea, sex & sun » les miennes avaient étaient beaucoup plus longues à expliquer:

-De un, Emmett m'a fait ch… Elle me regarda sévèrement. Elle trouvait que je parlais trop « vulgairement » … Emmett n'a fait que m'embêter.

De deux, il fallait que je révise pour ses put… pour les examens … et pour finir il n'a fait que mauvais temps à Chicago!

-Pas de copain?

-Non…

-Bella, il faut que t'en parles à Edward, tu peux pas continuer comme ça…

-Bien sur et je vais le voir , je lui dis « Salut Edward, tu vois ça fait des années que je t'ignore complètement comme si tu n'existais pas mais en fait, je suis follement amoureuse de toi, si tu savais ce que ça me fait quand tu souris , ou quand tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux… On peut se voir pour fêter toutes les saint Valentin qu'on a loupé? » T'es bête ou quoi?

-T'es vraiment pessimiste ma fille! J'allais lui faire un doigt d'honneur, mais elle me lança un regard noir.

-Le doigt d'honneur est une habitude chez les Swan!

-Bah oui, tu savais pas ? Dis-je sarcastique avec un sourire innocent.

Elle me fusilla du regard puis nous nous rendîmes en cours. Le cours se passa de manière habituelle, nous écoutions et prenions des notes dans un silence quasi-total.

En sortant, Angela avait couru hors du cours afin de parler à son prochain professeur avant que les élèves affluent. Je croisais mon frère dans les couloirs, et comme à chaque fois il me serra dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer .

-Emmett POSE moi! Jusque là tout était normal…

-Bella, faut que je te parle… Oh voilà Edward! Se coupa seul Emmett. Je tournais d'un geste automatique la tête vers l'endroit qu'observait mon frère et je LE vis….

Ces deux semaines l'avaient rendu encore plus beau. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ses yeux verts étaient pétillants. Son visage était plus que parfait. Il était habillé d'un simple jean ainsi que d'un polo qui moulait parfaitement son corps. Mon Dieu, tuez moi!

Je n'avais qu'un seule envie, et elle n'était pas très « catholique » …

Il s'avança vers nous , un magnifique petit sourire en coin qui me fit fondre comme toujours.

Je tournais les talons mais les bras de mon frère encerclèrent ma taille et me retinrent:

-Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que j'avais à te dire… Dit-il .

Et c'est à CE moment que ma journée ne s'était plus passé … habituellement.

Normalement, il aurait fallu je rebrousse chemin et que je continue ma petite vie mais non il avait fallu que j'affronte le regard hypnotisant d'Edward.

Ce dernier arriva et mon frère et lui entrechoquèrent leurs points. Il m'adressa un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas… Bien évidemment de l'intérieur , je fus toute émoustillée par ce geste mais j'avais appris à ne rien laisser paraître en sa présence.

Lui et Emmett parlèrent vivement quelques secondes, jusqu'à qu'on rentre dans une conversation que j'interrompis…

-La blonde était canon mais tu me connais je préfère les brunes… disait Edward. J'en suis donc arrivé à douze il me semble…

Ne me dites pas qu'il parle de ce que je crois qu'il parle!

-Outch mec, t'es toujours aussi fort, dit la voix d'Emmett. Moi , je …

-Toi, tu as une copine ! Coupais-je . J'adressais un regard noir à Edward qui se contentait de me sourire.

Salop!

-Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi, je suis là debout comme une conne à attendre que vous ayez fini de parler de vos « fricotages vacanciers » ? Je mimais les guillemets.

Et là, Emmett m'avait dit qu'il allait venir habiter avec moi!

L'idée qu'Emmett vive avec moi ne me dérangeais pas, c'était le fait que j'allais devoir « supporter » son meilleur ami qui me m' « embêtais ».

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours et sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

La page du chat de l'université était ouverte, une session était ouverte.

EAC&Co(h): « Alors ta rentrée? =) »

LFM-IMS(f): « Anormal & toi? »

EAC&Co(h): « Moi aussi… »

LFM-IMS(f): « ? »

EAC&Co(h): « Disons que les choses changent quand on ne s'y attend pas »

Je soupirais, lui et moi avions tellement de points communs, si je n'était pas si follement amoureuse d'Edward, je crois que je me serais jetée dans ses bras et aurais tout fait pour le rencontrer et le conquérir. Je souris à cette pensée… Moi, faire autre chose que me terrir dans un trou, impensable!

LFM-IMS(f): « Je suis bien d'accord… C'est si horrible que ça? » Répondis-je en vitesse en m'asseyant en fond de l'amphi'.

EAC&Co(h): « =D C'est la vie 3 »

LFM-IMS(f): « On a parlé de tout hier sauf de notre vie sentimental… »

Une fois le message envoyé, je me giflais mentalement… Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais?

EAC&Co(h): « A toi l'honneur! *sourire satisfait* »

LFM-IMS(f): « Gentleman? *faussement choquée*»

EAC&Co(h): « Tu n'as pas tout vu…*haussement de sourcils subjectif* »

EAC&Co(h): « Ne dévie pas le sujet… Maintenant c'est dit , assume! »

LFM-IMS(f): « On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un être abominable et sans cœur? »

EAC&Co(h): « MDR *ris aux larmes* Oui, souvent! Alors? »

LFM-IMS(f): « Bon alors la vérité c'est que….

**Un avis ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les filles, je suis désolée, famille a la maison, je vais remettre les chapitres environ deux par semaine :)

Merci pour toute les reviews, inscrites je vous ai répondu normalement.

Non-inscrites MERCIII

Nouvelles *_* MERCI aussi :D

Bonne Lecture, F'.

**Chapitre 3:**

LFM-IMS(f): « Bon alors la vérité c'est que…. Non je peux pas le dire … =$ »

Je rougis seulement à la penser de lui dire que j'étais follement amoureuse du meilleur ami de mon frère et que je me faisais un point d'honneur à l'ignorer…

EAC&Co(h ): « C'est si dure à expliquer? =) »

Oh que oui…

LFM-IMS(f): « Tu commences? ^^ » Envoyais-je essayant de dévier le sujet de ma vie sentimentale presque inexistante.

EAC&Co(h ): « Pourquoi? Bon d'accord… On t'a déjà dit que t'étais le genre de fille qui obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait? »

Je souris, en plus il avait de l'humour…

LFM-IMS(f): « Oui, entre autres… Alors?»

EAC&Co(h): « Hum, comment dirais-je ça sans passer pour un Dom Juan? Hum je profite de la vie? »

LFM-ISM(f): « Okay, je vois, tu sais que quand tu dis ça, ça donne des indices de qui tu es… c'est vrai quoi les coureurs de jupons ont forcément une belle gueule, ca réduit l'espace de recherche dans ce bahut « océan » …. ^^ »

EAC&Co(h ): « Lol, Tu m'expliques le « océan ».. ? Pourquoi tu me cherches? Je veux bien te dire qui je suis… »

Cette idée était tentante… après tout… savoir qui était l'internaute, aussi intelligent que lui, ayant ses opinions mais qui écoutait les autres débattre et qui acceptait de défendre sa thèse avec des arguments. Quelqu'un de posé et de calme. Un homme avec qui c'était simple de discuter et vu ce que j'avais pu comprendre plutôt mignon… une partie de moi voulait cependant garder cette « relation »… anonyme.

LFM-ISM (f): « Simplement parce qu'il y a « des baleines, des truites et des thons »… (N/A: Clin d'œil aux Faceboukiennes xD)Tu ne préfère pas garder le secret? »

EAC&Co (h): « LOL *rigole* Je n'avais jamais regardé les choses dans cet angle…. J'avoue que savoir à qui appartient des gouts si nuls en arts est tentant… tu vois?»

LFM-ISM(f): « =O j'ai pas des gouts si nuls , c'est toi qui t'y connais pas… »

EAC&Co (h): « Permets moi d'en douter… »

LFM-IMS (f): « Permission Non accordée ! »

EAC&Co(h): « =D ! Faut que je te laisse, ça va bientôt être la fin du cours et je dois rejoindre mon meilleur ami … »

Je regardais l'heure, c'était passé à toute vitesse…

LFM-IMS (f): « Oki, Bisous 3 »

Ca sonna et je vis qu'il était entrain d'écrire, je me concentrais donc sur l'écran du téléphone et sortis de la classe. Je percutais de plein fouet quelqu'un. J'attendis la rencontre avec le sol, mais des bras chauds et durs m'entourèrent … (N/A: Vous avez une idée?)

J'ouvris un œil puis les deux pour rencontrer de beaux yeux émeraudes, que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Sa magnifique odeur m'entoura et je sentis mes yeux papillonnaient.

Edward.

-Merci, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. Dis-je en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Ma voix était douce et honteuse. Avec sa proximité, je ne pouvais pas garder mes idées claires… je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer et être froide.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et me remit sur mes pieds.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne regardais pas non plus… Il me sourit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre cette preuve de gentillesse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait? Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça avec Edward…¨Pourquoi MOI Isabella Marie Swan souriais-je au gars dont je suis amoureuse depuis 2 ans et que j'ignore… pourquoi étais-je « polie »?

Une voix à l'intérieur de moi, me disait que mes sentiments étaient de plus en plus fort et que je serais bientôt obligé de les affronter… OMFG (N/A: Clin d'œil a ma mordue 3 OH MY FUCKING GOD), si c'était vrai alors ma vie tournait au cauchemar… ou au conte de fée… pensa une voix profonde dans ma tête.

Nos yeux n'avaient pas perdu le contact et c'était comme si nous étions dans une bulle, tout les bruits environnant m'importais peu… Il n'y avait que lui et moi… je regardais dans ses perles d'un magnifique verts, afin de trouver quelque chose, mais ses yeux faisaient de même avec moi… l'incompréhension et autre chose… c'était comme si on se rencontrait pour la première fois. Je me rendais compte que j'étais vraiment éperdument amoureuse de lui. Cet instant était comme magique. J'aurais voulu qu'il dure éternellement….. MAIS j'avais un frère.

La voix tonitruante d'Emmett fit cessé le contact de nos yeux et nous regardâmes tout deux autre part… comme gênés.

-Edward, on avait rendez-vous dehors et Bella, t'étais sensée manger avec Angela, elle te cherche partout… dit Emmett.

MERDE! Angela….

-Bon bah j'y vais, bisous Emmett. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

J'allais partir quand je me retournais et collais un bisous sonore sur la joue d'Edward et dis:

-Bisous Edward. Merci, c'était de ma faute, je suis vraiment désolée!

Et je partis. OH MON DIEU, c'était quoi ça? Je… j'avais fait une phrase entière à Edward Cullen, mon fantasme ambulant depuis maintenant deux ans. Et mes lèvres me brulaient en se rappelant la peau douce d'Edward. J'étais choquée de mon audace! Mon dieu, si quelqu'un m'avait raconté cette scène il y a à peine une heure, je lui aurais rit au nez!

Quand je me retournais, Edward était toujours en état de choc vu la main qu'Emmett agitait devant lui alors qu'il fixait la direction que je prenais.

Je sortis de l'enceinte du bâtiment et regardai mon portable, il était dans ma main dont mes muscles étaient complètement contractés… J'eus du mal à desserrer mes doigts tellement ils étaient serrés contre mon I-Phone sous l'excitation de mon geste… J'avais EMBRASSE Edward Cullen!

Une fois que j'eus repris l'utilité de mes cinq sens, je vis que étrangement le dernier message de mon internaute était un enchainement de lettres successive ne voulant rien dire… étrange … Je lui demandais donc pourquoi il m'envoyait: « On parleraBjki» et attendis la réponse, puis je me souvins qu'il devait surement être avec son meilleur ami.

Je vis de loin Angela et courus vers elle.

-ANGELA tu devineras jamais ce qui viens de se passer!

-Non, surement…

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire et je vis qu'elle était fière de moi…

-Je suis super heureuse Bella, j'espère vraiment que tu vas continuer comme ça… Je souris.

-On a plus cours, tu viens, on va chez moi, faut que je fasse de la place à Emmett… Mon air blasé la fit rire.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment, nous vîmes un gros camion de déménagement.

C'était EUX, qui avaient mis fin à MA tranquillité, je LES détestais. Angela vit le regard noir que j'adressais au camion et me souffla.

-Pas besoin de les mettre sur ta liste noire Bella, ils sont surement gentils.

-Ta gueule Angela… Elle me regarda choquée. C'est bon décoince toi, Angie, tu sais que c'est une manie.

-Manie ou pas , tu l'a fait dégagé quand je suis la! Elle m'attrapa par l'oreille! OUI, et j'avais 19 ANS!

-Tu peux M'expliquer ce qui TE prend? Je me dégageais d'elle et elle me regarda avant d'exploser de rire.

SALOPE! Je souris, je l'aimais… et j'avais parlé à Edward Cullen!

-Hum…. Interrompit une voix derrière nous. Je fis volte face. Je suis nouveau et… reprit un beau blond, plutôt grand avec de beaux yeux bleus.

-C'est vous le couillon, qui m'obligeais à vivre en coloc' avec mon frère? L 'agressais-je.

Angela rit et lui me regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts sous l'étonnement.

-Il y a un problème Jasper? Demanda une grande blonde sulfureuse à ses cotés.

-Non, cette jeune fille… dit-il en me désignant. Me disait à quel point elle était heureuse de nous rencontrer.

-Okay. Dit la blonde, apparemment déçu d'avoir rien à se mettre sous la dent.

-En fait il ment, qui a pris l'appartement 302? Demandais-je. Angela me donna un coup de coude pour me dire de la fermer, son regard voulait dire « on est à arme égale mais quand même! »

-C'est moi et Rosalie. Dit une autre jeune femme petite aux airs de lutin. Je suis Alice, voici Rosalie et mon copain Jasper… Et vous êtes? Demanda Alice.

Angela me lança un regard « Ils sont trois nous sommes deux fermes là ! Regarde en plus, Alice à l'air gentille…. »

-Vous êtes donc celles qui m'obligent à vivre avec mon frère! Repris-je les agressant de nouveau.

-Ne nous agresse pas, on a pas choisi. M'agressa Blondie. Ferme ton clapet de fausse brune et tu dégages de notre chemin.

Je voulu me contrôler mais mon esprit impulsive fut plus fort.

-Ecoute Blondie, toi et tes bagages.. Dis -je en désignant ses (gros) seins. Vous allez faire le chemin de retour et repartir d'où vous venez, si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu peux toujours aller te faire injecter du silicone dans le cul jusqu'à ce que ce soit proportionnel a tes melons. Quand à ma couleur de cheveux, chez MOI c'est les blondes qui sont fausses et pas inversement… et à moins que tu veuilles que dans un futur proche je t'explose le nez avec mon point 100% naturel, t'as intérêt de bouger tes fesses de MON chemin… j'étais face à elle, ma voix froide et j'avais j'en étais sure mon air menaçant. Elle me lançait un regard noir qui ne m'atteint pas.

Elle s'avança vers moi bien décider à m'en coller une d'après ses points serrés et la haine que je lisais sur son visage…

-Toi? Dit elle en me désignant. Je faillis répondre mais…. (N/A: J'ai failli couper là… )

Mais je vis se positionner devant moi… Emmett.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici? Dit sa grosse voix.

« Ca va chauffer » …. Fut la première pensée qui me traversa…

Alors ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les filles ! Merci pour tout, je suis désolée si j'ai pas répondu a tout le monde, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir, promis sur ce chapitre je réponds a tout le monde, bon c'est vrai j'ai mes bacs blancs à préparer mais on fait avec, je vous fais d'énormes bisous, je remercie tous le monde, les inscrites, les noms inscrites, laissez moi une trace de votre passage ça me fait vraiment plaiiiisiiiiiiir !**

**Toout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapitre 4:**

_« Ca va chauffer » …fut la seule pensée qui me traversa…._

-Bella que se passe-t-il ici?

-Blondie veut me mettre une claque parce que je suis franche…

-Franche?

-Elle est bien superficielle… je lui ai juste dit…

-Pas tout à fait… soupira le dit Jasper.

-Oh Ferme là toi! L'agressai-je.

-J'aimerais que tu lui parles mieux, je ne suis pas intervenue avant mais il y a des limites… commença à s'énerver Alice.

-Oui Brunette, dégage ton style Geek de mon chemin. Finit Blondinette.

-Pardon? Tu vas redescendre de tes injonctions de Botox, tu parles à MA meilleure amie, alors même si je ne suis pas intervenue jusqu'à maintenant, je peux te faire fermer ta grande Gueule de gré ou de force avec mes mains ou mes converses! Dit Angela.

J'ouvris la bouche sous la surprise. Angela ! Quelle répartie.

-On se calme… Intervint Jasper.

Nous lui lançâmes -toutes les quatre- un regard noir.

-Jasper, rentre à la maison! Dit Alice d'une voix sans appel.

-C'est ça Jasper, obéie à ta maitresse et rentre et sois sage surtout… dis-je sarcastique.

-T'as vraiment un problème toi? Le seul animal qui mérite d'être dressé c'est toi, là! Me dit Alice acerbe.

-Mademoiselle « jean troué et T-shirt année 2000 » , est tenue de quitter la pièce avec ses vannes pourries! Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Effectivement Alice était emmitouflée sous plusieurs couches de vêtements. Les couleurs étaient mal accordés, elle avait l 'air jolie mais ne se mettait pas assez en valeur.

-Salope! M'insulta-t-elle.

Apparemment je touchais un point sensible.

Jasper intervient:

-Là ca va trop loin!

Je ne fis pas attention à sa remarque et je fis un petit geste de détresse et lançai d'une voix sarcastique:

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis vexée! Mon cœur, qu'on m'aide, tu m'atteins pas, je sais pas si tu te rends compte.

- 'Lice, Jasp', Rose, Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? S'exclama une voix de velours dans mon dos et celui d'Emmett. Cette voix. Douce. Sexy. Attirante. Pleine de beauté.

Edward.

Emmett, Angela & Moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement.

Edward avait un regard plutôt surpris mais surtout enchanté et ravi.

NE ME DITES PAS QU'IL LES CONNAISSAIT!

-Edward! C'était censé être une surprise, on voulait venir te chercher mais on a eu un problème! Dit Blondie, la voix remplie de venin en me lançant un regard noir.

MAIS ATTENDEZ, IL LES CONNAISSAIT!

-Hum, Edward, tu connais miss Belles formes? Dit Emmett en relookant Rosalie sans gène de haut en bas. Son regard était envieux. BEURK! C'était pire que Lauren.

Je tapais Emmett au niveau de la nuque, il poussa un « aie » et se frotta la nuque. Il me regarda les yeux furieux et je fis semblant de me mettre l'index dans la bouche, faisant « semblant » de me faire vomir.

-Avoue Bella, cette Rose est vachement bien foutue! S'exclama-t-il.

-JE SUIS LA! Hurla Blondie.

Edward rit d'un rire franc qui provoqua un dizaine de fantasmes anticatholiques qui me submergèrent. Un rire si beau et si sexy, attirant… Bref de quoi vous faire avoir un orgasme sur place.

-Rosalie, je te présente Emmett, mon meilleur ami et sa sœur, Bella (il rougit légèrement à l'évocation de mon prénom en lâchant un regard distrait vers Alice qui avait toujours les larmes aux yeux suite à ma dernière remarque.. Moi culpabiliser? JAMAIS! ) et voici la meilleure amie de cette dernière Angela.

Emmett, Angela, Bella voici Rose, ma meilleure amie qui a pour frère Jasper qui est un très bon ami d'enfance et voici Alice ma fausse Jumelle accessoirement la copine de Jasper.

Oh mon Dieu, Edward avait une sœur , c'est vrai, mais je l'imaginais du style de Blondie (grande, blonde, sulfureuse) et non petite, fluette, brune…

-Edward, c'est ta sœur Jumelle? Si je m'attendais à ça! Et puis t'en parles jamais, c'est pas ma faute.. Dit Emmett. J'eus le temps de voir le lutin fusillait son frère.

-Si je la cite souvent, mec'! Dit Edward toujours amusé par la situation. J'aimerais bien que vous vous disiez des « enchanté », « ravi de faire votre connaissance »… vous voyez? Ce que font les gens normaux…

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer notamment Blondie & Emmett. Mon dieu, me dites pas qu'il a flaché, je vais vomir…

-J'ai dit tout le monde! Toussa Edward en m'entourant de son regard émeraude hypnotisant.

Je restais pantoise et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèves, ô combien attrayantes! Il se souvenait de quelque chose! Ne me dites pas que c'est du baiser! Vu le sourire, suite au rougeur de mon visage, j'avais vu juste! Oh mon Dieu. Notre échange ne dura que quelques secondes avant que je dise toujours aussi mauvaise.

-Hum.. Cullen, (ça faisait deux fois que je l'appelais par SON nom et que je lui parlais directement en une journée soit plus que la totalité des fois que je lui avais parlé depuis deux ans. Bon ok, je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole avant mais comme même, mon Dieu quelle journée merdique!) j'espère que tu crois pas que je vais faire ce genre de truc surtout à ce genre de personnes… Et puis je vais te finir en beauté, je ne suis pas normal, je suis donc épargner. J'ajoutais un sourire insolent.

-SWAN, grouille tes fesses, et dit bonjour! Dit Emmett, qui avait les yeux plongés dans le regard de La blonde siliconée.

LE REGARD! Emmett était toujours plus intéressé par le bonnet que par autre chose et là il la regardais autre part et dans les yeux en plus…

-Pfffffffffff! Dis-je de mauvaise grâce. Je suis Isabella Swan et vu que vous n'êtes pas mes amis, continuez à m'appeler Isabella.

Edward étouffa un rire en toussant, alors qu'Emmett grognait et qu'Angela rigolait à gorge déployée.

Jasper souriait face a mon « tact » je pense.

-Isabella.. Cracha Rosalie.

-Bella Swan! S'illumina « la fille des années 2000 » . Apparemment elle se rendait compte de quelque chose et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Edward déglutir difficilement.

-J'avais dit Isabella pour vous. Dis je.

Elle rit. Je la regardais mi-choquée, mi-amusée. Généralement les gens étaient mauvais quand je leur parlais ainsi et elle, elle riait! Le lutin qui avait les larmes aux yeux tout à l'heure était bien loin désormais.

-Edward m'avait parlé de toi mais j'avoue que l'original est bien mieux! Dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi et en me prenant dans ses bras… DANS SES BRAS!

Trop bien élevée, je me dégageais. Edward piqua un fard et regarda ses chaussures. J'haussai les sourcils.

-Bon, j'y go ! Annonçai-je. Angela, tu viens, on y va! Em' je te fais un peu de place. Il grommela quelque chose, alors qu'il parlait avec « Madame gros nénés! » .

-Oui!

Je me tournais et me redirigeai vers les chambres. Une fois arrivé, je passais la clé, et nous entrâmes en rigolant, juste en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Je faisais un peu de place dans une de mes armoires et aménagé un espace dans un coin pour installer un lit dans ma chambre. Pendant ce temps, Angela avait rangé l'appartement et préparait nos sandwichs. (N/A: les chapitres s'étendent sur une journée là, donc on est toujours la première journée de la rentrée. De plus on a pas dépassé 14 heures environs) nous mangeâmes en vitesse avant de reprendre nos affaires et de nous diriger vers nos cours de l'après-midi. Je n'avais aucun cours avec Angela l'après-midi, nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous, le lendemain comme d'habitude, pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble.

L'après-midi ne se passa pas trop mal. En me dirigeant vers ma chambre, je décidais de reparler à mon internaute.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Re! Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'es arrivée tout à l'heure… »

J'attendis mais finalement il ne me répondis pas. Je soupirai de frustration. Bizarrement, j'avais très envie de parler avec Lui. Il me … manquait?

Plutôt étrange, vu que je ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours.

Finalement, je rentrais et trouvai un message d'Emmett sur la porte.

_« Je suis avec Rosie, je rentre tard et peut-être pas…. ;D bref j'ai pris les clés, Bonne soirée petite Sœur! .Em'-» _

5 lettres: BEURK!

Je soupirais lourdement une nouvelle fois avant de jeter une dernier coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Rien.

J'ouvrai ma porte , jetai mon sac, et claquai ma porte avant de me diriger vers mon endroit. Il y a avait très peu d'endroit tranquille à New-York, j'avais trouvé un petit recoin dans Central Parc, isolé de tout… j'aimais venir réfléchir… et penser…. À Edward. Vers 21 heures, je prenais la direction du campus.

Quand je me retrouvais devant chez moi, je soupirais car je ne trouvais pas mes clés. Au bout d'un moment, je réussi à pénétrer dans mon appartement. Avant d'entrer je constatai que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

Je re-soupirais (encore) et entrai chez moi. Je pris une bonne douche et repensai à cette journée… pas habituelle. J'avais (beaucoup) parlé avec Edward; je l'avais embrassé, et l'avais appelé par son nom! J'avais rencontré sa sœur, et ses amis! Wow, énorme! J'avais parlé aussi avec _mon_ internaute et l'appréciai de plus en plus. Emmett était raide dingue d'une nouvelle fille.

Je sortis et me vêtis seulement d'un minishort et d'un débardeur m'arrivant au nombril.

Je soupirai de nouveaux en jetant un nouveau regard à mon téléphone toujours posé sur le meuble de l'entrée et ne voyant toujours aucune réponse. J'étais déprimée ce qui était étrange seul Edward me déprimait!

J'empoignais mon pot de Glace et m'installai confortablement dans mon salon. J'allumai la télé puis finalement je me stabilisai sur un reportage concernant les trafics d'organes en Asie. Un truc pour bien dédramatiser ma vie.

Effectivement, le fait que certaines personnes vendent leurs organes pour survivre dédramatiser grandement ma vie.

Au bout d'une nouvelle cuillère de glace, je zappai sur un film que j'adorais: la Ligne Verte.

J'étais absorbée par le film quand plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps:

Mon téléphone s'alluma et quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. Bien trop euphorique à l'idée de savoir si _mon_ internaute avait répondu, je sautais sur mes jambes et courus vers la porte. Hélas, je me pris le pied dans le tapis, et m'étalai de toute ma longueur sur le tapis. Je poussai « PUTAIN DE MERDE » avant d'attraper mon téléphone, je me relevai difficilement et ouvris la porte. Sans même regardé de qui il s'agissait je louchai (difficilement) sur mon téléphone et vis que la fenêtre de mon internaute était ouverte. Un sourire niais apparut sur mes traits…

« EAC&Co ( h) : J'ai percuté la seule fille qui peu, peut-être un jour me changer… je me rends chez elle là =$ »

Mon sourire se fana… pourquoi? Je ne saurais le dire, je sais juste que ensuite une délicieuse odeur attira mon attention…. Je relevais doucement le regard vers le nouveau venu et tombais sur de merveilleux yeux émeraudes.

-Bella…souffla-t-il comme pris de court… ses yeux étaient légèrement noircies, et je ne sus dire pourquoi.

Automatiquement, des tas de pensées de lui et moi s'insinuèrent en moi, une seule personne avait ce don.

_Edward._


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les filles ! **

**Alors j'ai plusieurs choses à dire, lisez s'il vous plait!**

**De 1) MERCI pour tout, les alertes, mise en favoris, en auteur préféré, MERCI pour les reviews, inscrites à qui j'ai répondu, non inscrites, que j'embrasse fort pour montrer ma gratitude.**

**De 2) Je me suis dit, tiens F' demain c'est la Rentrée, HELAS ! Mais bon postes un nouveau chapitre (pas si nouveau pour certaines...) Bonne rentrée à celles qui reprennent comme moi, et bonnes vacances à celles qui commencent (les chanceuses) et celles qui en sont à la demi "Méfiez vous bientot... c'est la reprise!" Mohaha! **

**De 3) J'aimerais avoir vos avis, parce que à chaque fois il y a pleins de mise en alertes mais très peu de réactions, le fait est que j'ai énormément de mal à reposter cette fiction et j'ai besoin de votre soutien, je suis sérieuse, j'ai besoin de savoir, ce qui vous plait, ou non... Alors faites un effort.**

**De 4) Pour celles qui me sont restés fidèles, je tiens à vous dire que le prochain chapitre est bouclé, soit le 14 et que c'est le seul avant vous savez quoi xD J'en dis pas plus, Bonne Lecture. F'.**

**Chapitre 5:**

-Cullen?

Il rougit et détourna le regard.

-Quoi? J'ai un bout de salade dans les dents? L'agressais-je.

Il rit, d'un rire amère, un rire du style « si seulement » .

Je le fusillai du regard, et m'analysai et voilà que je remarquais que mon haut était relevé au niveau de mon soutien gorge et que mon short descendait au niveau de mon sous vêtement.

Je rougis plus que le permettait la nature et commençai à me confondre d'excuse.

Maintenant que j'y repensai, je voulais me cacher dans un trou minuscule -de souris de préférence - et ne plus jamais, jamais en sortir.

Je tirais machinalement sur mon T-shirt et mon minuscule short. C'était quoi cette idée de pyjama aussi court ! Me sermonnais-je

-Tu veux peut-être entrer ? Demandais-je. Je suis trop mal polie.

-Tu bâteras pas Emmett... Sourit Edward.

-MERCI MON DIEU! Mais c'est mon frère, je suis trop influencée, c'est pour ça. Alors je vais me servir de l'excuse « Je suis la sœur d'Emmett. » Je parlais trop vite et débitais des paroles complètement idiote, oh mais quelle horreur.

Il rit et je ris avec lui afin de me changer les idées et de paraître pour quelqu'un de normal... enfin autant que je le pouvais.

C'était étrange; comment moi Bella Swan pouvais parler aussi simplement avec Edward Cullen , le mec que j'ignorais royalement depuis 2 ans parce que j'étais folle de lui?

Je ne le savais pas, mais la dernière chose que je pouvais faire, c'était y réfléchir maintenant . Je reportais donc mon attention sur lui. Il observait minutieusement chacune des choses présentes dans mon appartement... Heureusement que j'avais rangé! Ou plutôt , heureusement qu'Angela avait rangé.

Je me rendis compte, que malgré que ça fasse deux ans que je sois ici, et trois ans que c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère, il n'avait jamais vu mon appartement.

Finalement je lui dis.

-Hum, tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Oui! Se retourna-t-il vivement. Je souris face à son empressement. Quelque chose de très, très, très fort, s'il te plait.

-Okay. Je me dirigeais vers ma Kitchenette, et sortis la bouteille de Vodka et deux verres. Je pris le jus d'orange et posai le tout sur un plateau... avant de reprendre le chemin vers lui, je répondis à mon internaute.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Hum, oki, quelle coïncidence, un homme vient de déparquer chez moi... »

J'entrais dans le salon, et vis qu'Edward avait une mine dépitée. Pourquoi? Je n'y fis pas attention et dis.

-Alors , qu'est-ce qui t'amène...

-Je peux m'en aller tu sais...

-T'inquiète c'est bon.

-Non, mais je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas trop mais en fait, Rose & Emmett ont pris la chambre de Rose et Alice. Cette dernière c'est dit qu'elle devrait elle-aussi rendre visite à son « amoureux » et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve dehors.

Il avait débité tout ça en une demi-seconde. Il but cul-sec le verre que je venais de lui verser.

J'étais étonnée qu'il pensa que je ne l' « apprécie » pas trop... Pff, Idiot.

-Et t'as pensé à moi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais des numéros, après tout, toi & Emmett aimaient compter le nombre de filles avec qui vous... Je m'interrompis quand je vis son sourcil s'arquer et son sourire en coin apparaitre.

Putain, je faisais une crise de jalousie... ! Je détournai le regard et le vis prendre son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Oui, c'est que je n'avais pas trop envie de faire le Dom Juan ce soir. Me répondit-il.

Il utilise la même expression que mon internaute... ne puis-je empêcher de penser. Je vis un sourire apparaitre... lorsqu'il regarda son téléphone. Et je jalousais qui pouvait le faire sourire... mais comme moi plus tôt, son sourire se fana. Il pianota rapidement sur son téléphone et le rangea.

-Ca va les chevilles au moins? Dis-je en m'installant proche de lui, il releva ses yeux verts sur moi, et j'eus envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Ses yeux étaient assombris par une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas...

-T'es sur que ça va ? Demandai-je prudemment.

-Hum, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-il en reprenant constance.

J'haussai distraitement les épaules avant de boire cul-sec mon verre. Je vis mon téléphone s'allumait.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Emmett aimerait que tu boives alors que je suis avec toi. Dit Edward. Il se servit de nouveau un verre ajoutant un peu de jus d'orange qu'il but aussi vite que le dernier.

-T'es sérieux? Et cette constatation t'es venu tout seul? Bravo!  
Emmett pense que je suis encore vierge, que je n'ai jamais pris de grosse cuite et que je n'ai jamais fumé, alors ... tu constates qu'il est toujours loin de la vérité ce gars... et je l'avoue , ça même si c'est mon frère!

Je me resservis un verre ou je ne prenais même plus la peine d'ajouter du jus d'orange et bus de nouveau plus lentement cependant.

-Swan arrête ça! Dit-il en me prenant le verre pour se resservir lui-même un verre. Je ris et il rit avec moi.

-Cullen, je te laisses trente secondes pour me rendre cette bouteille.

-Même pas en rêve, Emmett va me tuer. Il se servit de nouveau et bus de nouveau. Je me levais -trop rapidement et chancelais quelque peu avant de prendre la direction de la kitchenette. Je pris une autre bouteille et regardais mon téléphone.

La page du chat était ouvert, il m'avait répondu.

EAC&Co (h ) : « Hum, okay, je vais te laisser, je suis en compagnie d'une fille presque pas habiller, avec du jus d'orange et de la vodka ;D »

Je blêmis. (N/A: roulement de tambour... elle a comprit, oui , non? »

J'étais tellement jalouse. (N/A: non, toujours pas ^^)

Je lui répondis rapidement.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Je vois et je comprends surtout, je suis en compagnie d'un joli garçon avec de magnifique yeux, du jus d'orange et de la vodka! XOXO 3 »

Je reposais mon téléphone et hop dans le salon.

-Et toc! Dis-je en me servant un verre et le boire.

Il rit.

-Pff, t'es ridicule. Dit-il en s'allongeant sur mon canapé, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Je ris. Il se servit de nouveau et rigola encore.

Je m'avachis proche de lui et il m'attira contre lui.

-Allez cul-sec, Swan!

-Ok, Cullen! Mais attends à quoi on boit?

-Hum, à notre première discussion, à mon manque de confiance en moi, et à ma belle gueule.

Je lui tapais l'épaule.

-Cava t'as pas gonflé au point d'être dur au moins?

Il haussa suggestivement les sourcils et je me rendis compte du sens caché de la phrase.

Je rougis et il pouffa.

-Arrête c'est horrible comme ton esprit est mal placé, buvons à... nos vies !

-Okay...

Et voilà qu'on criaient en cœur « UN, DEUX, TROIS : CUL SEC ! »

-Je reste plus forte que toi Cullen.

-Rêve Swan, rêve.

J'avais envie de lui dire que la personne qui hantait mes rêves était devant moi et que je rêvais déjà.

-Cullen, pourquoi tu te bourres la gueule.

-Je ne te le dirais pas Swan... Sers moi, s'il te plait.

-Non, je préfère pas à la place je vais... FAIRE LA GUEULE! Pourquoi, tu veux pas me dire? Je suis gentille...

-Et jolie. Il me fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, avant de se lever. Il chancela et prit la bouteille avec le jus d'orange.

Je pouffai comme une gamine de 12 ans à son premier flirte.

Les effets de l'alcool étaient là...

[...]

-Tu sais que t'es mignonne Swan avec ce petit truc. Dit-il en jouant avec mon short.

Je pouffais de rire.

-Cullen, t'es mignon aussi. Dis-je en m'avachissant sur lui.

-Swan tu m'étouffes! Dit-il en riant.

Je pouffais de nouveau.

-Je veux juste atteindre la bouteille. Pleurnichai-je.

Il pouffa.

-Tiens.

Il se baissa pour attraper la bouteille à terre, et nous fit basculer au sol . Nous tombâmes sur la télécommande qui mit en route la radio. Nous rigolâmes plus que nécessaire. Mon haut avait été relevé.

-Oh, j'aime cette chanson. Hurlais-je en me levant. J'enlevais mon haut pour faire le même geste que la chanteuse dans le clip et le lançai comme elle le faisait.

Il pouffa de nouveau et but à la bouteille. Je lui retirai alors qu'il pestait.

Comme toute réponse je lui tournais le dos et posai mon majeur gauche sur ma fesse gauche. (N/A: C'est un doigt d'honneur...) Il rit. Je bus de nouveau et entamai une danse sensuelle sur la chanson. Il pouffa puis vint me rejoindre...  
Sentir Edward contre moi était... plaisant, j'avouais que tout mon corps le réclamer. Je ne pouvais pas le nier.  
Sentir son souffle contre ma nuque ne m'aidait pas non plus. Nous dansions un collé serré très provoquant, quand nos yeux plongèrent dans la lave de l'autre. L'air se chargea en électricité automatiquement... nos gestes se firent de moins en moins...timides.

_« Sa langue rencontra la mienne avec passion et ferveur, rien n'aurait pu empêcher ses lèvres de rencontrer de nouveau les miennes.. Sauf l'oxygène.  
Nous nous écartâmes et sa bouche se pose sur mon épaule déjà dénudée . Je ne pus retenir les gémissements qui m'échappaient.  
Il sourit contre ma peau avant de sucer avidement mon épaule.  
Finalement je décidais de prendre les choses en main de mon coté, et me mis à caresser son torse dénudé. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Je l'entendis soupirer lorsque j'arrivais au niveau de son bassin.  
Un petit cri m'échappa lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins et qu'il joua avec mes tétons.  
Je touchais son membre à travers son boxer et l'effet que je lui faisais ne me fit que sourire.  
J'empoignai les bords du boxer alors qu'il jouait toujours avec mes seins.  
Je tirai légèrement dessus... »_

C'est quoi ça? Ce bruit assourdissant, c'est vraiment dans mon crâne? Ce marteau qui tape dans ma boite crânienne, c'est normal? Dites moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve! Par pitié!

Ouille, je ne boirais plus jamais.

Je sentis un poids sur moi et l'odeur qui envahit mes narines ne me fit que sourire, au début. Puis plus j'identifiais l'odeur plus je paniquais. Pourquoi Edward était là?

OH NON, NON, NON, NON! Edward vient et demande l'hospitalité , je lui accorde , je ramène la vodka et là on a commencé à boire, à boire et à boire. Puis finalement ... quoi? J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Dites moi que c'était un rêve.

Finalement je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris les yeux.

La lumière m'aveugla et je dus refermer mes yeux.

Je sentis Edward bouger et me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Apparemment il dormait lui. J'ouvrais les yeux petit à petit cette fois-y. Nous étions par terre et ... EN SOUS VETEMENTS.

C'était quoi ça? Que s'était-il passé? Je me dégageai d'Edward à regret, je l'avoue, car oui j'étais amoureuse de lui, alors me dégager de ses bras alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, c'était plutôt contradictoire. Surtout que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le mater et Oh My God mes rêves ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il avait des muscles magnifiquement bien dessinés. Tout chez lui était parfait, jusqu'à la couleur de sa peau.

Je souris devant son air paisible, attends mon vieux quand tu vas ouvrir les yeux!  
Mon mal de crâne m'obligea à réagir et j'attrapai le premier vêtement et tombai sur la chemise d'Edward.

Okay, je vois!

Je soupirais en l'enfilant je me levais et attachais mes cheveux avec la pince que je trouvais sur le mini plan de travail. J'étais courbaturée, je haïssais mon tapis.

Je décidais de commencer par aller me débarbouiller, ma bouche était trop pâteuse... Je pris un verre d'eau en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Finissant ma toilette matinale, je pris mon verre d'eau et y ajoutai mon comprimé contre le mal de tête.

Me redirigeant vers la cuisine je vis qu'Edward était toujours profondément endormi. Je décidais de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était 7 heures, ce qui signifiait que nous étions en retard pour les cours, si on ne s'activait pas... C'était ennuyeux étant donné que c'était... Le deuxième jour.

Je me rabattis sur le café. Me servant une grande tasse, je m'assis.

Comment? Et que s'est-il passé? Impossible, je ne me souvenais de rien, et il était plutôt étrange si Edward et moi avions couché ensemble que je ne m'en souvienne pas ... d'après ce que je savais Edward avait été gâté par la nature... impossible, que je n'ai aucun souvenir...

Que ferais-je lorsqu'il serait réveillé: l'ignorer? De toute évidence, c'était impossible. Mais je pourrais recommencer lorsque ce moment embarrassant sera passé. Je sursautai quand je sentis quelqu'un me...RENIFLER?

-CULLEN? Je rêve ou tu me renifles?

-Moins fort Swan, moins fort... Il avait les yeux plissés et les cheveux plus en bataille, ses traits étaient tirés et je ne pouvais arrêter de le mater. (N/A: Imaginer E.C torse nu dans votre cuisine... *se gifle* ) Son torse était un appel à la tentation.

-Pourquoi tu me renifles? Repris-je.

Je me levai, lui servis un café et lui donnai une aspirine.

-Je sentais si tu sentais le sexe... Répondit-il seulement avec un petit sourire en coin. Il me regardait en biais alors qu'il buvait son café.

-Le sexe a une odeur? (N/A: si personne ne voit le rapport et la ressemblance avec un film que toutes celles qui lisent cette fiction ont vu... alors j'en suis navrée, je vais... rentrer dans ma maison (même si j'y suis) Quoi? Je ferme ma gueule? Okay, okay, pas besoin d'être vulgaire.. )

-Bien sur. Répondit-il simplement et de toute évidence nous n'avons pas couché ensemble cette nuit.

-C'est clair. Je rougis, si il me demandait pour...

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

... quoi, je serais forcée de lui dire que si je l'avais senti en moi je m'en souviendrai... Alcool ou pas.

-On va être au retard .

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Emmett sourire niais sur le visage. Il ne sourit plus du tout quand il nous aperçut : Moi avec la chemise d'Edward et lui en caleçon.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois. Affirmais-je.

-Viens là Swan, demanda mon frère qui ne souriait plus du tout.

Je m'avançais prudemment, arrivée à sa hauteur, je me tournais vers Edward. Il souriait.

CONNARD!

Qu'Emmett lui explose la tronche tiens! Bon... pas la tronche , son si joli visage... mais... Bref.

Emmett s'avança vers moi, et me renifla. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui. Il me renifla pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de relever la tête tout sourire.

-Alors vous avez fait la fête? Demanda Emmett. Et même pas vous m'invitez... Je suis déçu.

-Pourquoi tu me renifles!

-Si tu aurais couché avec Edward, tu sentirais le sexe...

-Le sexe n'a pas d'odeur!

-Avec Edward, si. Dit simplement mon frère. Je regardais Edward qui lui était fière comme un coq. Macho! Bon, allez vous habiller, on a cours! S'impatienta Emmett.

Il se leva et je partis m'habiller, j'enfilais une simple robe marron cintrée au niveau de la taille et des tallons marrons. Je n'avais qu'une heure de cours ce qui me permettrais de venir prendre une douche. Je me maquillai et préparai mon sac de cours.

Quand je rentrais dans le salon, Edward n'était pas là.

-Je vois que tu as fait des efforts... constata Emmett.

Je soupirais.

-Ou est-il?

-Parti se changer, alors vous...

-Nous avons bu.

-Et?

-Et rien du tout.

-T'es comme lui, tu te souviens plus trop, hein?

MERDE, mon frère était trop perspicace.

Je baissai la tête honteuse. Mon frère se mit à rire. Je claquai de la langue et le frappai derrière la tête en passant. Un « aiiieuh » résonna et il me fusilla du regard.

Une fois que j'eus fermé la porte, Emmett me serra contre lui.

-Merci de faire des efforts, vraiment Bella, merci...

Il n'avait pas fini alors j'attendais. Je ne savais pas exactement si je faisais des efforts, ça se faisait juste naturellement en fin de compte. Et si je faisais des efforts je pensais avant tout à moi et non à lui...

-Derien Em' alors avec Blondie...

Un sourire pervers apparut sur ses traits.

-Rosie est super! Cette nuit a été.. A elle est si.. Tellement...ARGH...

Je le regardais perpexle, mon frère ne perdait jamais ses mots.

-... Et on a rendez vous avec eux cet après-midi. Reprit-il avant de s'enfuir.

Il commença à courir vers sa salle, pendant que l'information percutait mon cerveau.

-EMMETT SWAN! Hurlais-je dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. TU VAS ME LE PAYER, SWAN!

-Toi aussi Swan, tu vas me le payer... Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je déglutis et fit la grimace.

Je me retournai. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

**Alors j'attends vos hypothèses, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'aimerais plus d'avis, vous savez le Neuf mars cette fiction aura un an, alors j'espère que si j'ai énormément de retour, je puisse la remettre à jour, pour publier le nouveau chapitre... Qui sait? **

**A votre avis qui est la personne? Avez-vous apprécié ? **

**Bisous, F'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey les filles, comme vous le voyez, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 6! **

**Je pense publier tous les deux jours, surtout que ma semaine est plutôt légère (examens blancs obligent) . **

**Ensuite je VOUS remercie, ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir vos avis alors j'espère sincèrement que vous continuerez parce que ça me fait vraiiiment plaisir *_* **

**J'ai répondu à toutes les inscrites. **

**Au fait je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais il y a un nouveau concours dans l'air, je pense m'y inscrire alors ne vous étonnez pas si je n'avance sur JTJT. **

**J'espère avoir votre soutien.**

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Bonne Lecture, F'.**

******Chapitre 6:**

Je me retournai et commençai à prendre appui sur ma jambe droite puis la gauche.

-Ecoute Angela, je suis vraiment désolée, je te jure j'ai une très bonne explication...

Elle avait vraiment l'air en colère.

-Swan, ouvres tes oreilles et fermes ta bouche. Une fois ; je veux bien que tu m'oublies et que je t'attende mais que finalement tu viennes, mais alors déjà quand c'est la deuxième fois ça me gave, mais si en plus tu ne bouges pas ton cul et que tu me laisses seule au Starbuck pour le petit déj', là je m'énerve complètement ! Elle était hors d'elle.

J'aurais presque pus voir la fumée sortant de ses oreilles et de ses narines.

-Ton père est mort ? Reprit-elle.

- Non, voyons ! M'offusquai-je.

-Ta mère alors ?

-Voyons, cesse de dire-..

-Une inondation, un tsunami, un meurtre ?

-Ca devient ridicule là !

-Putain Swan alors pourquoi tu n'as pas ramené tes fesses !

-Tu vois il y avait Emmett qui voyait Blondie et...

-Oh je sais, dit-elle ironique. Tu t'es retrouvée seule avec Edward dit le-mec-a-la-belle-gueule-que-tu-aimes-comme-une-malade-mais-a-qui-t'as-jamais-parlé en sous vêtements, je ne sais pas moi, bouteille de Vodka à la main en train de danser un collé-serré.

Je la regardais la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds, comment elle savait ?

Elle ferma ma bouche, et me regarda sévèrement.

-Si je te dis oui ?

Mauvaise réponse !

-Eh bah je te dis, que tu te fous de MA GUEULE, et que moi j'en peux plus de LA TIENNE, là maintenant toute suite ! Bonne journée ! Elle fit volte face et partit d'une démarche assurée .

-Reste là ! Grondais-je.

Elle se retourna, ses yeux exprimaient colère et impatiente.

-Je ne suis pas surhumaine d'accord, ai-je déjà loupé un de nos rendez-vous, Weber ? De toute évidence NON, je suis toujours à l'heure ! J'ai eu un empêchement car oui je me suis réveillée avec la gueule de bois en sous vêtements dans l'étau des bras d'Edward ! Et au lieu de voir ma meilleure amie, afin de tout lui raconter, cette dernière ne me laisse même pas le temps de m'expliquer ! Est-ce normal ? Non, encore une fois. Je suis désolée d'accord, je me suis excusée et je m'excuse encore !

- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même.

-Pardon ?

-« Je m'excuse. » Reprit-elle. Ca ne se dit pas car on ne s'excuse pas soi-même. Ses traits étaient plus doux. Elle ne m'en voulait plus, là elle se moquait de moi.

-Oh... souris-je. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. Tu acceptes ?

-A une condition ? Sourit-elle joueuse.

-Oui ?

-JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! Sauta-t-elle en l'air. Elle sautillait partout maintenant.

Ouf' !

-Je vais en cours, on se retrouve ensuite faut que je rentre chez moi prendre une douche, Emmett m'oblige à passer l'aprem' avec ses nouveaux amis.

Angela grimaça.

-Comme tu dis, soufflai-je. Allez Bisous, je t'adore. Je lui collai un bisou sonore sur la joue.

Et je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours. J'étais diablement en retard. Malgré mon tempérament de feu, j'étais très discrète et passe partout, je ne suis même pas sur que les élèves me remarquaient.  
Je toquai doucement et ouvris la porte.  
Je me raclai la gorge et rougis. C'était un cours d'amphi, alors je me dirigeais sans bruit au premier rand, sortis mes notes. Le calme régnait, et le prof' ne remarqua même pas mon interruption.

Je faillis m'endormir, je connaissais déjà ce cours alors je voulus sortir mon téléphone.  
MERDE ! Mon téléphone était resté chez moi. J'aurais bien parlé avec mon internaute, moi.

Je broyais du noir, quand je me rendis compte que le cours était fini.

-On va chez toi ?

-Oui, j'ai oublié mon tél' en plus, faut que je me douche et que je me prépare pour affronter Emmett et ses nouveaux amis ! Ma mine blasée fit rire Angela.

-J'ai Alice dans mon cours, elle a l'air sympa.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Angela, tu te souviens d'hier ? Elle acquiesça. Donc Elle n'est pas sympa, MERDE ! Ni elle, ni son copain, ni la blonde siliconée !

-Waw, t'énerve pas, calme !

-MAIS JE SUIS CALME ! J'en ai marre, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai envie de prendre une douche et de parler avec mon internaute ! Je pleurnichai, ma parole.

-Ton quoi ? Dit Angela. (N/a : Grillée ! :D )

Je rougis. (N/a : bah la au moins, c'est discret -–')

-Euh.. bah.. Rien..Enfin.. Regarde, Il y a Ben ! M'exclamai-je.

Dois-je redire qu'Angela était irrévocablement amoureuse de lui ?  
Elle rougit et s'abaissa afin de se cacher derrière moi.

-Ne parle pas si fort... dit-elle en marchant en se servant de moi comme bouclier.

-Quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Trop rien... elle rougit encore. Vite ...

-Non, je veux savoir, sinon je crie son prénom là maintenant.

-Tu es trop timide pour faire ça.

Je la regardais avec un air de défi, elle se rendit compte que je tiendrais tête et abdiqua.

-Ok, ok, je vais te dire quand on sera chez toi, à l'abri.

Je souris, on aurait cru qu'elle avait vraiment peur de lui. C'est donc en longeant les couloirs de l'université que nous arrivâmes aux appartements du campus.  
Nous entrâmes dans mon appartement (et celui d'Emmett. Me corrigeai-je) et je commençai à ramasser et ranger tout ce qui trainait. Angela m'aida et en cinq minutes, l'appartement était rangé.

-Bon, je nous prépare un café, va prendre ta douche.

-OK, j'y vais, j'en ai grandement besoin. Et toi, prépares-toi tout me raconter sur Ben.

-Et toi, cette soirée avec Edward dit le-mec-sur-qui-tu-fantasmes.

Je ris et dévêtit ma robe. Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements devant Angela, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

-SWAN, c'est quoi ça ? Hurla-t-elle en me montrant quelque chose proche de moi.

-Quoi ? Dis-je en tournant sur moi.

-Ça ! Entre tes jambes, voyons. Au niveau de la cuisse.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter, de quoi parlait-elle ? Je commençai à chercher ma cuisse. Finalement je me mis à sautiller, sur un pied afin de voir ma cuisse. Je relevai ma jambe au niveau de ma poitrine.

Sauf qu'une fois que je vis de quoi il s'agit, j'hurlais et continuai de sauter sur moi-même. La porte fit un bruit, une serrure mais bien trop occupé dans mon horreur, je ne fis pas attention, j'aurais du pourtant...

Je sautais toujours, Angela était pliée de rire et... Emmett et Edward entrèrent dans l'appartement.  
Sous le choc, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et me retrouvai en moins de deux secondes les fesses par terre, et les jambes écartaient. (N/a : la je suis morte de rire :D *larmes aux yeux*)

Oh Mon Dieu.

Emmett et Edward me regardaient les yeux grands ouverts, plus choqués que jamais.

Angela avait arrêté de rire en voyant les garçons rentraient. Mais elle et Emmett explosèrent de rire en même temps. Je rougis comme une tomate même pire. Edward se jeta sur moi pour m'aider à me lever.  
Il détournait le regard, mais nos yeux s'accrochèrent quand il me releva et que nos corps entrèrent en contact.  
Impossible, le souffle coupé. Je rougis encore mais aucun de nous ne détourna le regard. Il me stabilisa puis fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Bella, j'appelle ça « être tombée sur le cul » ! Se moqua Angela.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, finalement je la désignais du doigt et portai mon index a mon cou, mimant le typique : « je vais te trancher la gorge ». Ce qui fit rire Emmett. Lui je lui fis un magnifique doigt d'honneur, tournai les talons, et marchai jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je trébuchai en me cognant sur le canapé, ce qui fit rire de nouveau l'assemblé. Je grommelai des paroles insignifiantes et entrai dans la douche.

J'enlevai le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait et réglai l'eau.  
Je rentrai dans cette dernière et l'eau chaude me fit un bien fou.

Pas le temps de réfléchir, je sortis, enroulai la serviette autour de moi. Je me coiffai les cheveux et me maquillai légèrement.

Je sortis de la salle de bains et allai directement dans ma chambre. Je retirai la serviette et me dirigeai directement dans mon dressing.

J'enfilais mes sous-vêtements. J'entendis un bruit et me retournais pour faire face à mon lit et (N/A : Est-ce que vous voyez ce qui va lui arriver là ?) je blanchis, Edward se tenait là les bras le long des bras. Son téléphone au sol. Ses yeux verts grands ouverts, la mâchoire tombante.

Je fus dans le même état que lui et au bout d'un long moment à m'analyser, il me fit un magnifique sourire en coin.

Il dit de sa voix de velours :

-Bah dis donc, c'est soit tu fais comme si j'existais pas, soit je te vois 3 fois en sous-vêtements différents en quelques heures.

Je souris puis rougis.

-Sors de là, avant que j'appelle Emmett et que je lui dise que tu mattes sa sœur.

-Si égoïste... Soupira Edward en jouant le faux mélodrame. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais je l'interpelai. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, me donnant du courage.

-Edward... ?

-Oui ? Dit il en ne se retournant pas mais en tournant légèrement la tête.

-Bleu ou rouge ? Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Le bleu te va mieux au teint. Il ouvrit la porte et sortis.

Je souriais comme une adolescente et je rougis à son compliment.  
J'enfilai donc mon maillot de bains noirs aux reflets bleu nuit, une mini jupe en jean et un haut bleu nuit.  
Mes tongs enfilaient je sortais enfin de la chambre.

-Waouh, le bleu te va super bien sœurette ! Je lançai un regard à Edward qui avait l'air hypnotisé. Et une information de coté, une !

-Merci ! Répondis-je seulement. Maintenant vous pouvez nous laisser ?

Ils eurent l'air offensé.

-Non. Dit Emmett.

-Okay alors on parlera alors que vous êtes là. Abdiquai-je. Angela ?

-Je t'explique, assieds-toi. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Tu vois Ben était un peu soul hier en rentrant de soirée et moi je voulais, enfin tu vois...

-WAW WAW WAW ! Hurla Emmett, les mains devant lui, Edward aussi avait un air horrifié. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la porte, en courant.

-Rendez vous à la plage artificielle après votre... conversation. Dit Edward avant de s'éjecter de l'appartement. Emmett murmura un « C'est ça » avant de suivre son meilleur ami.

Une fois la porte claquait, nous explosâmes de rire.

-A... ça... c'était... trop..Fort ! Dis-je ma voix coupée par mes rires.

-Je sais ! Dit Angela.

-Alors ? Dis-je une fois calmée.

Elle devient maussade.

-Ben m'a dit qu'il avait des sentiments très fort pour moi ... Je poussai un cri de joie.

-MAIS C'EST GENIAL !

-Oui, sauf que je suis restée tétanisée devant lui.

Je grimaçai.

-Ah...

-Comme tu dis.

-Bon, ça va s'arranger.. Je pense, enfin t'as intérêt, parce que c'est un chouette gars.

-Oui, Et toi avec Edward?

Je rougis. Je lui racontais l'histoire et elle se mit à taper dans ses mains.

-Voilà tu sais tout ! Je cherchai mon téléphone qui n'avait pas bougé et regardais l'heure , je notais que j'avais plusieurs messages. Faut que j'y aille, ils vont m'attendre.

-Ok, de toute manière, j'ai cours moi. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et je l'embrassai sur la joue. Nous nous dîmes au revoir, et au lendemain, SANS FAUTE. Se sentit-elle obliger de préciser.

Je regardais mon téléphone, la fenêtre de chat était ouverte.

EAC&Co (h ) : « Bonne Soirée Alors ! »

Celui-ci datait d'hier.

EAC&Co (h ) : « Bonjour en ce bon matin... Oui, je suis bien joyeux.. »

EAC&Co (h ) : « Tu comptes me répondre ? :) »

EAC&Co (h ) : « Okay, j'ai compris... :( »

Je fus prise de panique. Je lui répondis rapidement.

LFM-IMS (f ) : « Désolée, j'avais oublié mon téléphone, ravie de voir que tu es heureux, xD . On se reparle ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec les amis de mon frère, et crois moi je préférais être dans mon lit à papoter avec toi –' Bisous 3 »

Je traversais le campus et me retrouvai à la plage artificielle.

Ca allait être drôle...

-BELLA ! Hurla une voix dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis le lutin sur excitée : Alice.

Elle me faisait des grands signes. Je m'avançai vers eux quand je fus encerclée par deux bras chauds. Emmett. J'hurlai. Il m'arracha mon sac et le jeta sur le bord. Il me mit en sac à patates et se mit à courir.

- Non, sœurette ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, je me venge... Il rit et m'éjecta dans l'eau... Gelée. J'hurlai et sortis ma tête de l'eau. Je me remis difficilement sur mes jambes et hurlai.

-Emmett SWAN ! Je sortis de l'eau. Ma vengeance sera pire qu'un voyage pour aller danser sur la banquise en caleçon Bob l'éponge et ce, en pleine hiver !

Tout le monde explosa de rire, y compris lui .Il voulait jouer ? Soit.

-Blondie... dis je avec un regard carnassier. Elle haussa les sourcils. Tu serais partante pour quelques histoires compromettantes sur 'Memett ?

Son regard s'illumina.

-Et comment ! Viens t'assoir, Brunette. Je souris, peut-être allions bien nous entendre après tout...

J'étais trempée et le regard intense d'Edward ne m'aidait pas. Blondie et petit lutin me laissèrent une place et je m'intégrai facilement au groupe. Nous rigolions beaucoup et j'appris qu'ils étaient plus sympas que je le croyais. Je me permis même quelques blagues avec Alice, Blondie et son frère. Avec Edward c'était un peu plus tendu, j'essayais de remettre les vieilles barrières de l'ignorance parce que mes barrières faiblissaient franchement. Je racontai une ou deux histoires sur Emmett à Blondie sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive puis je dis plus fort :

-Oh, faut que je te raconte l'histoire du nounours !

-NON, mais ça va pas, je viens à peine de la rencontrer... MERDE Swan, tu ne fais pas ça ! S'écria Emmett.

-Toi, ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas, la prochaine fois veille à ne pas me mouiller. Alors voilà à ses cinq ans, Emmett avait un vieil ourson tout pourri...

- Tu ne parle pas comme ça de Benny s'il te plait.

Edward ainsi que Jasper regardaient la scène avec attention, et une fois le « Benny » prononcé, ils éclatèrent de rire, je pouffai dans mon coin.

-Edward le tien s'appelait ... « Stan » je crois. Informa Alice en haussant les sourcils du style « grillé ».

Edward rougit alors que nous étions tous plié de rire, sauf Emmett et Edward.

-Jasper cesse de rire, le tien s'appelait « Fly ». Dit La blonde. Jasper blêmit alors que nous, nous entrechoquâmes nos mains et explosions de rire.

Alice riait aux larmes, Rosalie se roulait par terre alors que j'étais tordue en deux.

-Parce que vous en aviez pas, vous ! Attaqua Emmett, alors que Jasper et Edward avaient des sourires carnassiers.

-Hum le mien s'appelait « Eric » et c'était un nounours blanc et noir, il était magnifique. Pensa à voix haute Alice prise de nostalgie. Edward acquiesça.

-Mon doudou était une poupée blonde avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Dit Blondie. Je n'aurais pas pu me tromper... pensai-je.

-Le mien n'était pas un doudou, juste un pendentif. Informais-je en portant ma main à mon cou ou le dit pendentif était toujours.

-EDWARD ! Hurla une voix stridente dans mon dos. Stridente, superficielle ... et pas inconnue. Je me retournais et vis avancer devant moi ... Jessica Stanley : (N/a : imaginez la musique dans les films quand la bimbo entre en scène)

Taille : 1m75.  
Cheveux : Blonds.  
Yeux : Bleus.  
Seins : trop gros.  
Bouche : trop grosse.  
Maquillage : pot de peinture.  
Habits : Mini-jupe ; talons (dans le sable), haut cachant (juste) la poitrine.  
Sac : Gucci.  
Profession : Directrice du fan club d'Edward. (N/a : Eh oui, enfin... :D )

Edward sourit de manière hypocrite.

-Hum Edward, je te cherche depuis au moins 30 minutes. Dit sa voix. Elle se voulait aguicheuse.

-La prochaine fois pense à utiliser ... je ne sais pas moi, ton cerveau et prend le téléphone ! Dit Blondie d'une voix lasse. J'explosai de rire et terminai la pauvre Stanley en disant :

-Parce que tu penses qu'elle a un cerveau ?

Alice finit en beauté :

-Disons seulement qu'on l'espère.

Blondie rigola et nous nous tapâmes dans la main.

-Swan ? Dit Stanley comme si elle venait juste de me voir.

-UGH, pitié mon nom, dans ta bouche, ça fait juste... cinq lettres : BEURK.

Je ne me connaissais pas une telle répartie... surtout devant Stanley.

Edward et tous les autres rigolèrent.

-Je garderais ma mauvaise langue pour moi si j'étais toi. Dit Stanley.

Je me mis sur mes pieds, défroissai mes vêtements et affrontai Jessica du regard. Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de dire.

-Mais encore heureuse, tu n'es pas moi, et tout le monde sait que ta langue est très peu dans ta bouche.

Emmett ouvra la bouche sous le choc et les autres écarquillèrent les yeux.

Elle ne comprit pas toute suite, vu son regard confus puis elle bafouilla.

-Espèce de ...

-Tu l'insultes et crois moi que ta bouche ne va plus pouvoir faire grand-chose ensuite ! Menaça Blondie.

-Et ce ne sera pas la seule incompétente dans tes membres. Affirma Alice. Je souris, ses filles étaient des tueuses et je m'en voulais, d'aimer ça. Tout en elles me plaisaient, leur compagnie, leurs conversations, leur humour, leur répartie... Et j'en passe.

-Que veux-tu Jess' ? Soupira Edward. On était sensés se voir ce soir. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise et lui jetai un regard noir. Sa sœur et Blondie firent de même.

-Oui, bébé, je voulais juste te dire que c'était toujours bon...dit-elle en battant des cils.

Écœurant.

Edward sourit poliment et lui fit un signe de tête ainsi qu'un signe d'en revoir. Je préférais ça mais la seule idée qu'il voit cette blonde me dégoutait, surtout qu'il n'allait surement pas faire une partie d'échec... (N/a : Non ? Et ça t'es venue toute seule ! Applaudissons BELLA ! *ironie* )

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire mi-aguicheur mi-entendu et fit demi-tour. Emmett se leva et commença à faire des gestes hawaïens entamant une danse ridicule.

-Mon meilleur pote à serrer Jessica Stanley... Mon meilleur pote a serrer Jessica Stanley... chantait-il. En ajoutant des « INHIN, AH OUAI ! YOUPI YOUHOU !».

Alice, Blondie et moi le regardâmes avec dégout. Jasper donna une accolade virile sur l'épaule d'Edward en souriant. Edward était fière comme un coq et lui et Mon frère entrechoquâmes leurs points puis Edward-le-mec-dont-je-suis-amoureuse-Cullen dit toujours fidèle à lui-même :

-Eh oui, qu'est-ce tu crois, ce que Cullen veut, Cullen l'obtient. (N/a : j'aime le Edward sur de lui, on m'en veut ?)

Ils se mirent à rire. Blondie se leva dans toute sa souplesse se dirigea vers son meilleur ami. Elle lui asséna une claque monumentale au niveau de la nuque, je n'avais jamais vu ça en 19 d'expérience et retourna s'assoir.

Edward la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle revint s'assoir proche de moi.

-Mais t'es pas bien, Rose ! Explosa Edward. Blondie lui offrit un regard plein de supériorité et dit comme si de rien n'était en indiquant Alice :

-Ce que Cullen veut, Cullen l'obtient. Elle haussa les épaules. (N/a : J'aime, j'aime & J'aime)

Alice sourit narquoisement à son frère. Son regard était toujours de glace cependant.

-Je vais dans l'eau. Dit Edward en se levant.

-On t'accompagne ! Dit Emmett et Jasper en même temps.

Nous nous retrouvâmes entre filles et nous commençâmes à rigoler de la manière dont nous avions envoyé Stanley sur les roses.

-C'était trop fort Rosalie, le top départ était génial ! Rigolais-je. Elle s'arrêta de rire et me regarda.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Rosalie.

-T'es montée dans mon estime, Rose ! Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle me sourit.

Le regard d'Alice et le sien fixèrent au dessus de moi et je me retournai. Je vis sortir de l'eau, surf a la main, un indien à la peau mat, de beaux yeux marrons, certaines de ses mèches tombaient sur son visage et surtout un magnifique corps. Des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Le V dont toutes les femmes rêvent et des épaules si carrés qu'on veut devenir une figure géométrique pour si emboitait. Un magnifique petit sourire sur une très belle bouche.

Pas si beau qu'Edward à mes yeux mais parfait pour la gente féminine.

-Oh My God, c'est qui lui ? Dis-je en désignant le parfait inconnu.

Là les filles commencèrent à parler en finissant les phrases de l'autre.

-Jacob... Commença Rose.

-...Black, un mec...

-De la réserve de forks...

-L'endroit, ou on habitait avant...

-.. LE mec...

-... Par excellence...

-... Beau...

-...intelligent...

-...polie...

-... Et super bon au pieu d'après celles qui ont eu cette chance... soupira Alice complètement dépitée.

-Ce mec ne se laisse pas approché, la promise doit être brune, petite...

-Alice en fin de compte?

Alice se décomposa.

-Hum, il l'a lâchement fait souffrir en la trompant avec une fille de la réserve. Dit Rosalie. J'ouvris la bouche et m'excusai.

-T'inquiète Puce, on est bon amis malgré que je lui en veuille et que je me vengerais... Dit Alice et un sourire réapparut. Elle plongea dans ses pensées puis son sourire s'agrandit. Elle me regarda en haussant les sourcils, sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Nous vîmes les garçons avançaient vers nous et Alice dit :

-Mes parents ont une maison juste à la limite de la ville, soirée pyjama chez moi ce soir, invite Angela ! Dit Alice sans me donner mon avis.

J'envoyais un message à Angela lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et le programme de la soirée pendant que les garçons s'installaient proche de nous.

L'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, nous mangeâmes et je rentrai avec Emmett à l'appartement . Nous discutions de tout et de rien quand j'eus le malheur de prononcer « Rosalie » . Là il commença à déballer et à déballer ô combien elle était parfaite.

J'eus le temps de travailler, de préparer mon sac, de ranger et de faire une machine, qu'il parlait TOUJOURS de Rose.

Lorsque cette dernière sonna, j'interrompis Emmett.

-Ecoute, j'ai compris combien elle est belle, intelligente et tout et tout ; mais ce soir je vais aller passer la soirée chez Alice avec Rosalie-la-fille-super-golée-sur-qui-tu-fantasmes-Hale, donc veille à pas faire cramer l'appart' et achète-toi une pizza, il y a de la bière dans le frigo.

-Ok, sœurette ! Il me fit un bisou sonore sur la joue et s'en alla ouvrir la porte. Il embrassa Rosalie et alla dans la chambre.

-T'es prête ? Me demanda Rose.

-Oui, allons-y.

Nous récupérâmes Angela et prîmes la route.  
Le trajet se déroula dans le calme, Rosalie et Angela étaient dans leurs pensées, alors que moi je dialoguais avec mon internaute.

Apparemment il se préparait pour un rencard, j'étais légèrement jalouse et je me demandais rapidement pourquoi. Je lui disais que j'avais une soirée entre filles et nous commençâmes à discuter. Nous nous connaissions de mieux et mieux et je m'étonnais d'apprécier ça.

Un moment de la conversation me fut rire et Rosalie me regarda étrangement.

EAC&Co se croyait irrésistible,(N/a : non, non il ne se « croyait » pas , il est irrésistible,Nuance...) il venait juste de me montrer cette partie de sa personnalité, et j'étais heureuse que la modestie ne soit pas son fort.

Je rigolais donc quand il m'écrivis : « Tu ne me résisterais pas si on se connaissait VRAIMENT ! »

Une fois le fou rire passa je lui répondis un « Cava les chevilles ? Tu ne te sens pas un peu trop modeste n'est-ce pas ? »

Ca simple réponse me fit sourire : « La modestie c'est pour les faibles, ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'il valle. »  
LFM-IMS (f ) : « Qui a dit ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas. J'arrivais devant la maison (villa) Cullen. Alice nous attendait devant la porte. La villa était bien entendue magnifique et elle nous mena à une porte. Nous entrâmes dans un magnifique couloir.

-Ce sont les quartiers d'Edward et moi. Il ne doit pas être loin, cet idiot se prépare pour aller voir Jessica. Bon, les filles j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée... dit elle pendant qu'on s'installait dans leur « mini » salon.

-Ah oui ? Dit Angela, qui apparement s'entendait bien avec tout le monde.

-Mais j'ai besoin de l'aide de Bella...

Je la regardais choquée.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Tu dois séduire Jacob Black pour moi, le tromper.

-Mais ça va pas, je ne sais pas faire ce genre de truc !

-On va t'apprendre, Rosalie et moi sommes là pour ça, mais même si on se connait pas beaucoup , il faut que tu me venges, je t'en supplie, ça lui fera ravaler sa belle gueule à cet idiot.

-Je sais pas... dis-je en me tortillant. Je vais me rafraîchir.

Je me levais et m'aventurais dans le mini appartement, je passais devant une porte entrouverte. Je reconnus la voix d'Edward et m'arrêtai net. (N/a : ce n'est pas bien d'é couter aux portes... on s'en fout hein ? Ok, ma gueule.)

J'entendis sa voix.

-Oui bébé, t'inquiète pas c'est juste ce soir... oui, bien sur que je t'adore, non Lauren, je t'ai dit Jessica est juste un coup d'une nuit...

Je fus choquée mais lorsqu'il coupa la conversation et que son téléphone sonna de nouveau je le fus encore plus.

-Oui chérie, t'inquiète pas c'est pour la vie toi et moi... oui bien sur que je t'adore... Non Lauren n'est ... rien du tout, c'est toi mon soleil.

Il raccrocha. Oh la saloperie ! J'étais jalouse et en colère !  
Je savais pourtant qu'Edward était un coureur, et c'était un trait de sa personnalité que...soyons honnête m'excitait. (N/a : Maso celle-là –') Mais je lui en voulais de traiter les femmes comme ça, même Jessica et Lauren surtout qu'elles étaient meilleures amies. En même temps avec la gueule qu'il avait, autant en profiter non ?

J'étais décidée et retournai dans le salon.

-Je vais le faire ... dis-je très sure de moi.

-Faire quoi ? Demanda une voix derrière moi. Je me retournai lentement ne connaissant pas cette voix. Je ne fus pas déçue cependant. (N/a : j'ai hésité sur la fin parce que là on est à 4470 mots :D )

**Alors ? Je veeeeeux vos avis, un petit clic et un petit mot, et on se retrouve comme ça dans deux jours ! Bisous, F'.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut les filles :)**

**Oui, je sais j'avais dit que je posterais tous les deux jours sauf que j'ai carrément pas eu le temps. **

**Je poste aujourd'hui entre deux heures de cours, en plus aujourd'hui j'ai un oral blanc alors je stresse comme une débutante.. M'enfin bref :p On s'en fout un peu.**

**J'ai beaucoup de BlaBla à faire avant de vous laisser lire, j'espère que vous allez tenir :P **

**Déjà je commence par disclamer, tout appartient à Stéphénie Meyer. **

**Ensuite je vous remercie encore une fois, pour toutes vos reviews, Les inscrites je n'ai oublié personne j'ai vraiment fait attention à répondre à TOUT Le monde, si quelqu'un est passé à travers ce n'est pas ma faute ! **

**Les non-inscrites, à partir duprochain chapitre je vous réponds parce que je vous trouve juste formidable, surtout celles qui sont passé pour me demander la suite, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D ! Merci (L) . **

**Ensuite je dois vous avertir que je fais partis du répertoire Starbucks-Twilight .skyrock. com . Donc si vous connaissez tant mieux, sinon allez le visiter il y a vraiment d'excellentes fictions. Rien que pour les montages ça vaut le détour. :D**

**Pour suivre, j'ai une lectrice qui écrit une fiction vraiment sympa que je vous conseille c'est _Une histoire de flingue, d'Amour qui sait ?_ Et c'est clairement super marrant. Alors Papillon, Je veux la suite, et je te fais de la pub, je sais que tu ne peux déjà plus vivre sans moi mais là honnêtement je signe plus d'autographes je t'ai déjà dit. (Rendez-vous dans mes favoris pour la trouver.) **

**Et enfin, cette fiction à aujourd'hui un an . Elle a été créée sur Skyrock le 9 Mars 2010, suite à un coup de tête. Aujourd'hui je devrais poster mon chapitre 14 mais nous en sommes qu'au 7... Ca va venir ! Alors vous lisez, on se retrouve dans les reviews, pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, et surtout vos avis :)**

**Bonne Lecture, F'. **

**Chapitre 7:**

_-Faire quoi ? Demanda une voix derrière moi. Je me retournai lentement ne connaissant pas cette voix. Je ne fus pas déçue cependant._

Devant moi, j'ai nommé Jacob Black, dans toute sa splendeur. J'arquai mon sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

-Tu dois être Jacob? Je lui souris de manière charmeuse... je l'espérais, du moins j'eus l'effet recherché car il parut « ébloui ». (N/a: En même temps c'est Jacob.)

-Oui, c'est ça... il me sourit, il était vraiment mignon.

Pas mon type mais mignon.

-Et que fais-tu dans le couloir? Demanda Alice.

-Je sais pas, j'ai appris qu'Edward voyait ...

-Oui, on sait Stanley... Crachai-je.

Il sourit, amusé.

-Tu dois être Swan.

J'arquai mon sourcil.

Il se pencha vers moi et souffla.

-On parle beaucoup de toi.

Je le relevais et lui dit en posant ma main sur ton torse.

-Dis à tes amis de faire attention , la vengeance est l'une de mes meilleures qualités.

-J'ai hâte de connaitre les autres. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

On flirtait, j'arrivais à flirter avec Black. J'entendis des pas arriver et dis d'une voix claire et posée.

-Quand tu veux beau gosse... Il sourit et nos visages se retrouvèrent très rapprochés.

-Ahem, ahem... Dit une voix velouté. Edward. Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Je dérange? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh... je laissais Jacob répondre.

- Bien sur Cullen, je te présente...

-Bella , je la connais idiot.

Cullen était de mauvaise humeur, tant mieux, moi aussi !

-Ca va Cullen? Le cherchai-je . T'es enfin prêt à rejoindre ta pouf'?

Un éclair de tristesse le traversa vite remplacé par de la moquerie. Cullen salaud est de retour.

-Et bien plus encore... souffla-t-il amusé.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Je me retournais vers Jacob et me fit plus douce. Jacob je serais ravie qu'on continue cette... conversation quand tu veux.

-Tout le plaisir sera pour moi, Bella. Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je rêvais ou Edward avait l'air en colère.

-Tu peux me laisser ton numéro ? M'intima Jacob. Je lui donnais.

-Appelles moi surtout. Je fis un clin d'œil et dit: Edward.

Il hocha la tête et je fis de même.

Je me retournais vers les filles qui n'avaient pas loupé un mot de l'échange . Elles me souriaient apparemment fière de moi.

Jacob donna une accolade viril à Edward et dit:

-Allez, c'est parti, j'ai appris que tu te faisais Stanley. Edward sourit. Bien mon gars, je suis fière de toi. Stanley, putain quoi!

Putain, c'était quoi le problème avec cette fille? (N/a: *Se cache d'Alexia et chuchote* Elle est blonde! XD)

- Allez go, je te déposes chez Stanley, si tu veux? Alice vient de m' inviter, je reviens ensuite.

_Ah oui?_ Je jetais un regard à Alice. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu l'inviter. Elle me sourit, elle aussi, amusée.

-Oui, allez ramènes tes fesses, je vais être en retard.

Les garçons claquèrent la porte. Alice sautilla et dit en désignant la direction des garçons en articulant:

- Ça ... Swan c'était bon!

-Oh ouai! Dit Rosalie en hochant vivement la tête.

Angela, elle, était en admiration.

Je ris.

-Vos têtes sont à prendre en photo!

Là elles explosèrent toutes de rire.

Plus tard, nous étions avachies sur les canapés à manger des cochonneries devant un film « John Tucker doit mourir. » *

Ce qui me fit rire. C'était exactement ce que je faisais avec Jacob et les filles étaient totalement d'accord avec moi.

Nous nous amusions toujours du film quand le générique de la fin du film fini. Angela sortit un DVD qui bloqua mon rire dans ma gorge. « Comme Cendrillon. » *Avec Hilary Duff & Chad Mickael Murray.

-Pourquoi ce film, Angela? Demandais-je désinvolte. Je n'étais pas du tout désinvolte. Mais _vraiment_ pas.

-Bah tout à l'heure t'as parlé d'internaute et ça m'a fait penser à ce film et ça me donner envie de le voir.. Expliqua-t-elle avec désinvolture. D'ailleurs tu m'as toujours pas dit! Fit-elle remarquée.

J'haussai les épaules et bus une longue gorgé de coca.

-Vous avez entendues parler du chat universitaire? Demanda Rosalie.

Je m'étouffais avec le coca.

-Calme, Bella! Respire!

-Oh Mon Dieu. Dis-je en reprenant difficilement mon souffle.

-Tu vas bien? Me demandèrent-elles en même temps.

-Oui, c'est mal passé !

Elles hochèrent la tête.

-Pour en revenir à toi Rosalie , oui j'en ai entendu parler, à ce qui parait ca fait fureur! S'exclama Alice.

Ouille! Merde, pourquoi nous devions parler de ça!

-Ah oui? Dit j'en ai pas entendu parler, et toi Bella?

-Moi? Oh euh, j'ai reçu un mail dessus et j'ai vu qu'il y avait déjà il y a deux jours au moins 400 inscrits. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Oh, et vous savez si on peut parler avec tout le monde? S'intéressa Angela.

-Je vous propose qu'après le film on y aille, histoire d'attendre Jacob! Dit Alice.

-Tu l'as vraiment invité? Souris-je.

-Non, il s'est invité seul.

Nous commençâmes à regarder le film quand on découvrit enfin la tête de l'internaute, Rosalie mit « pause ».

-Maintenant c'est sure je vais m'inscrire à celui de l'Université!

Nous rîmes.

-Emmett , te plait plus? Demandais-je tristement.

-Si, si ... mais avec Emmett c'est plus compliqué, c'est un gros coureur, alors j'essayes de ne pas m'attacher.

-Oh je vois... soufflai-je. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, je faisais la même chose avec Edward, j'essayais de pas m'attacher... sauf qu'Emmett ne m'avait jamais parlée d'une fille comme il parlait de Rosalie.

Elle remit le film et plus tard mit "pause" de nouveau.

Nous soupirâmes, c'était le ball là, MERDE!

-Rose? Dit Alice.

-Oui? Dit-elle.

-Fais moi penser à PLUS JAMAIS te laisser la télécommande, tu veux? Cracha-t-elle.

Rosalie eut un sourire amusée.

- T'inquiètes, moi je m'en occuperai. Dis-je en sautant sur Rose. Cette dernière cria en même temps qu'Alice alors qu'Angela était pliée de rire.

Rosalie se défendit en me lançant un coussin.

-Oh oh ! Dit Angela . T'aurais jamais du faire ça.

Là débuta une magnifique bataille d'oreiller. (N/a: *replonge dans ses souvenirs* Et hop on revient sur terre.)

Je lui avais envoyé un coup d'oreiller , Alice l'avait défendue et Angela m'avait défendue. Finalement moi et Rosalie nous alliâmes contre les deux autres.

Nous rions énormément surtout quand nous tombâmes d'épuisement, nos cheveux emmêlés et nos vêtements froissés. Finalement j'aimais beaucoup ces filles.

Je riais toujours quand nous nous remîmes le film. Nous replongeâmes dans le film sans problème. Au moment ou « Sam » se faisait humilier par la bande pom-pom girl, Rosalie mit de nouveau « pause ».

-Putain Rose! S'indigna Angela .

-Toi? Tu dis des gros mots? M'exclamai-je.

-Tu... dit-elle en me désignant. A une mauvaise influence sur MOI! Dit elle en se désignant.

Je fis non de la tête, et levai les yeux au ciel. Je pris des chips évitant de répliquer.

-Maintenant remets le film, Rosie! Dit Alice.

-Non, t'as vu ces filles? Non, mais je suis choquée quoi, la blonde est même pas belle.

-C'es pour ça qu'à la fin, elle a que ses jambes pour pleurer. Dit Angela mauvaise.

-J'ai appris que t'avais passé la soirée avec Edward... Dit Rosalie.

Je m'étouffai avec les chips. Je regardais Angela. Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est Edward qui me l'a dit! Indiqua Rosalie.

-Oh...

-Alors? Dit Alice.

-Alors quoi?

-Bah aloooors , genre les détails, vous avez fait quoi? Pourquoi vous étiez ensemble déjà?

-Oh, parce que vous aviez décidé de vous envoyer en l'air avec vos copains! Bah on a bu ...

-Non?

-Si , c'était cool.

-Tu passes la soirée avec mon meilleur ami , et tu me dis que c'était _juste_ cool? S'indigna Rosalie.

-Hum.. Oui, un problème?

-Un peu ouai, j'ai passé des soirées avec Edward et on ne s'ennuie pas... Mais alors pas du tout! Et c'est loin d'être juste « cool ».

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ils sont sortis ensemble. Dit Alice.

J'hochai la tête. Alors là, je pouvais tirer un trait sur une quelconque relation avec Edward. Pas que j'en veuille (N/a: Et mon cul aussi... OOPS je suis vulgaire.. ) mais Rosalie et moi étions opposées tant physiquement que mentalement sauf sur le coté répartie peut-être...

-Alice à Bella, reviens! Dit Alice en claquant des doigts devant moi.

-Hein , quoi, quoi?

-Les garçons arrivent, alors on va se faire belles! Dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

Je grimaçai . Pitié... non. Pourquoi? Pourquoi, moi? Pourquoi?

_Pourquoi tu la joues mélodrame Bella? Pourquoi tu te parles seule aussi? Et pourquoi tu continues cette réflexion sans queue ni tête... Pourquoi? _

-Allez venez. Dit Alice en courant. Nous la suivîmes et nous entrâmes dans une magnifique et grande chambre. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Alice : excentrique, pleine de vie, sans en faire trop cependant. Je savais qu'Alice avait les moyens, alors la connaissant je n'arrivais pas à comprendre _pourquoi_, elle était habillée si simplement et sa chambre si simple aussi? Ce n'était pas ... logique. Mais est-ce que cette fille était logique ?

_Pourquoi_ posais-je la question? Bien sur que non.

Une chose était sure, j'aimais le mot _pourquoi_.

-Quand tu dis garçons? Demandai-je alors qu'elle était entrée dans une pièce que je supposais être son dressing.

-T'avais cas écouter , ce sera une surprise maintenant! Dit Alice , elle ressortit et nous lança chacune une nuisette. La mienne était bleu nuit. Angela rose pale, Alice noire, alors que Rosalie en avait une rouge sang.

Nous nous fîmes les ongles et des masques dans la bonne humeur, je m'amusais plutôt bien. Trop fière pour avouer que je m'éclatais. Finalement on s 'était amusées à se maquiller et je me retrouvais avec des yeux charbons . Nous nous amusions aussi avec nos cheveux. Les miens ressemblaient à ceux de Gabriella Solis. Les filles rirent aux éclats en me voyant limiter, j'avais pris de très haut talons et limiter courir, la manière dont elle tenait son sac et dont elle parlait. De la même manière, Rosalie imita Bree, Alice: Susan, Angela trouva sa place dans Linette.

Nous avions toutes des hauts talons et nous rions toujours à en perdre haleine quand les garçons entrèrent. Ils furent tous choqués et aucun ne s'empêcha de profiter du spectacle, plus que le permettait la galanterie.

-Ce que vous voyez vous plait au moins? Dis-je.

Devant nous se tenait: Jacob, Jasper, Emmett et Edward. Edward. Des feux d'artifices apparurent derrière lui.

Ils hochèrent vivement la tête.

-Tant mieux parce que c'est fini! Dit Alice en nous tendant chacune un pénoir. (N/a: Dommage, hein? MDR désolée je vois les têtes là... HAHAHA!)

-Alice, je te jure que sans tu es très bien aussi. Sourit Jasper.

-Ca je le sais! Dit elle en souriant.

Elle se mordait la lèvre et je crois qu'on perdu Jasper. Il failli se jeter sur Alice.

Edward le reteint.

-T'aimes aller chez le dentiste? Demanda-t- il .

-Beurk! Dit Jasper toujours obnubilé par Alice.

-Alors ouvres tes oreilles, espèce de pervers. C'est ma jumelle, alors pas devant moi! Grogna-t-il. Sauf si tu veux perdre tes dents. Ca te tente? (N/a: J'aime le Edward protecteur!)

Jasper déglutit. Il blanchit de manière théâtrale, Alice soupira, lasse. Et non Alice, pas de poutous devant le grand frère. Trois minutes plus grand mais quand même.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué? Dit Emmett en s'avachissant sur le canapé comme si de rien n'était.

-Et ça c'est mon frère? Soupirai-je, perplexe.

Angela pouffa. J'aimais Angela, elle riait à tout ce que je disais.

-Ta gueule Swan! Dit mon frère.

-Oh fais gave à ce que tu dis, quand t'ouvres ta bouche, toi! Le prévins-je. (N/a: Qui voit Bella dire ça? Mdr Bah moi elle le dit, NAH *tire la langue* )

-J'ai peur... fit-il en grelotant faussement. Je levais mon majeur.

-A la SWAN! Lui dis-je.

-Laisse moi deviner: Bien profond? Devina Emmett.

-Et plus encore si tu peux, ça te fera une bague! (N/a: Je ne parle pas du tout comme ça. *sifflote innocemment.*)

Tout le monde rit, sauf Emmett car c'est moi qui avait eu le dernier mot, et la fierté Swan qui se coltinait ne permettait pas qu'il rigole quand je me faisais un plaisir de le rabaisser.

-Bon vous regardiez quoi? Dit Jacob.

- « Comme cendrillon ».Indiquai-je.

Il grimaça et s'installa sur MON matelas.

-Un film de meuf' quoi? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Tout à fait. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur. Mais tu es prié de lever tes belles fesses de mon matelas!

-Rooh, viens plutôt te mettre entre mes jambes.

Il me sourit. Edward grommela un _« Elles sont ou les boissons histoire que je lui rafraichisse la mémoire en le mettant en contact avec le fer de la canette? »_. (N/a: Mdr! D'accord, je me tais. Je vois totalement la scène...) Sans que je m'en aperçoive , Jacob reçut un coup qui le fit s'allonger direct. (N/a: Game Over: K.O. ) Je me retournai vers son agresseur et vit Emmett qui serrait les points. Ca sentait pas bon... (N/a: Ca put complètement là!)

-Tu sais Black, Edward a promis de casser les dents à Jasper, moi tu ne pourras plus te regarder dans un miroir sans en faire des cauchemars! (N/a: J'ai envie de dire: « Dans tes dents petit chien! »)

Jacob sourit, pas du tout impressionné. Edward et Emmett grognèrent et je vis la peur passait dans ses pupilles.

O.k.

Je me dirigeais vers Jacob et m'installais proche de lui. Edward me fusilla du regard alors qu'Emmett préparait le prochain projectile.

-Fais ça et c'est limite si tu pourras plus te branler! Le prévins-je. (N/a: *s'étouffe.*)

Emmett était choqué alors qu'Edward pinçait ses lèvres afin de ne pas rire. Ce gars était trop lunatique, il y a deux secondes il était sur le point de tout casser et là il se retenait de rire. Son dédoublement de personnalité, me donnait la nausée.

-Depuis QUAND tu parles comme ça toi? (N/a: « Depuis que F'. écrit ma vie » dit Bella. Elle peut dire ça? Ok ... je sais ... Ma gueule.)

-C'est Angela... soupirais-je innocente.

Tout le monde rit, quoi c'était si improbable que ça? Les rires continuèrent. Apparemment.

-C'est pas le film ou il y a un Chat ou un truc comme ça? Demanda Jasper pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui, Jasp' c'est ça et j'ai appris que il y avait même un Chat universitaire. Dis-je désinvolte.

Edward s 'étouffa. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient rougis et il reprit peu à peu son souffle.

-Cava Edward? Demanda Jasper en souriant.

-Hum, oui bien sur. Reprit-il en respirant difficilement.

Il releva ses yeux et tomba sur les miens. Nous étions si « connectés » que même un tremblement de terre n'aurait pas interrompu cet instant. Il sourit légèrement et lui retournai son léger sourire. Je me mordis les lèvres alors qu' une impression inconnu passa dans ses yeux. L'air se chargea automatiquement en électricité.

Nous fûmes tirés de notre contact lorsqu'Alice bouscula son frère et rompit le contact.

-Alors?

-Hum?

-Tu le savais ?

Il la regarda confus. Apparemment il avait aussi quitté ce monde pendant cet instant.

-Ce Chat Edward!

-Oh, oui rapidement... souffla Edward.

Jasper feignit de s'étouffer et Edward lui lança un regard furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

-Je vous propose de finir le film et de faire un action-vérité! Dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

-Je n'ai... commençai-je.

-Non, je vais le redire! On regarde la fin du film ENSEMBLE et ensuite on FAIT un action-vérité. Reprit Alice. Personne n'osa la contredire... (N/a: Mauviettes! En lala, elle fait 1m55 la fille! )

Jacob me sourit et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Emmett et Rosalie s'enlacèrent, Jasper et Alice firent de même. Angela se retrouva seule et Edward se mit à coté d'elle. Je fus jalouse! Il lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fit rire et moi je la détestai! Je voulais être celle qu'il faisait rire!

Nous (les filles) avions versé une larme lorsque Sam avait dit: « Parce qu'attendre après toi c'est comme attendre après la pluie en cette sécheresse, inutile et désappointant. ». (N/a: Avec ça , je connais A PEINE le film) Les garçons eux n'avaient pas compris la réaction "Trop excessive" selon eux. Le fait qu'une fille se voit humilier devant tout le monde ne semblait pas les choquer plus que ça... Peine perdue.

Le film se termina sur une note joyeuse et les garçons étaient tous presque endormis !

-Oh réveillez vous! Cria Alice. Les garçons sursautèrent en même temps. Ils avaient tous les yeux ensommeillés. Edward s'étira et voir ses muscles se contractaient et son haut se relever laissant apparaitre son V parfait me fit presque baver. (N/a: C'est parti pour le fantasme : E.C qui se réveille ensommeillé comme pas deux, les cheveux indomptables, en T-shirt, caleçon avec une mine innocente. Il vous fait son sourire en coin et là il s'avance doucement et... ON SE REVEILLE! Mdr Envie de me tuer? Non... xD )

-On commence ! Repris Alice. Hum Emmett action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

-Combien?

Emmett déglutit.

- 154.

Personne ne compris leurs échanges. Elle hocha la tête. Ils se sourirent et Emmett interrogea Angela.

-Vérité.

-Okay, Ben?

Tous les garçons la regardèrent avec reproche. Quoi c'était possible qu'ils parlent de nous entre eux?

Angela rougit. Comme moi, elle n'aimait pas avoir l'attention du public.

-Je vais lui dire, Okay? Je le jure. Ils hochèrent la tête incertain.

-Bella , je me tendis. Action ou vérité? Demanda-t-elle.

Je déglutis.

-Vérité.

-Okay.

Pitié Angela, pitié!

-C'est quoi sur ta cuisse ?

Oh! Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça? (N/a: 0_O bah c'est F'. qui écrit alors... et c'est pour les lectrices.) Edward s'étouffa avec sa boisson...encore. Il avait du mal ce soir...

-Cava Edward, t'as du mal aujourd'hui! Dit Emmett amusé. Emmett pensait comme moi. Je souris, c'était bien mon frère.

Edward hocha vivement la tête et plantait son regard dans le mien.

Ses magnifiques yeux verts exprimaient de l'attente. Lui aussi ne savait pas.

-Un suçon. Soufflai-je.

Et je rougis. Edward écarquilla les yeux. Nous plongeâmes dans les yeux de l'autre et je constatais que la même question trônait: « Que s'était-il passé hier? ».

-Woh, t'as un suçon sur la cuisse? S'indigna Emmett.

J'haussai les épaules.

-C'est toi qui voulait qu'on est les mêmes amies. Edward rit. Il comprenait TOUT le sens de la phrase, lui.

-Hum Jasper, action ou vérité?

-Action. Dit il en bombant le torse.

-Alice donne lui tes affaires, Jasper va nous faire un joli défilé...

Jasper pâlit. Il défila donc devant nous tous, nous étions tous plié de rire, sa carrure dans les mini affaires d'Alice.

-Rosalie action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

-Tu sors avec Emmett, exclusivement?

-Je sais pas.

-Oui, on sort ensemble. Ils avaient dit ça en même temps. Rosalie ouvrit la bouche avant de sauter dans ses bras, l'embrassant goulûment. Nous grimaçâmes tous. Une fois enfin séparés, Emmett tomba au sol.

Jasper se tenait devant lui.

-Edward promet les dents, tu promets le visage, je te promets la stérilité! (N/a:MDR ! Mon Jaspirinou faut pas se mettre dans des états comme ça... XD)

Jasper avait l'air effrayant.

Je ris quand Emmett hocha vivement la tête. Tout le monde suivit dans mes rires.

-Edward action ou vérité? Demanda Rosalie.

-R' (N/a: a prononcé en anglais) la dernière fois que j'ai fais un action vérité avec toi , j'ai du te rouler une pelle... dit Edward. (N/a: MOI AUSSI JE VEUX FAIRE UN ACTION VERITE AVEC E.C! )

Rosalie rit à se souvenir.

-Vérité. Répondit-il quand même.

- Alors avec Jessica?

-Pitié Rose, je ferais ce que tu veux! Cria Edward désespéré. Ouh, sujet sensible.

Rosalie le regarda sadique et dit:

-Non, tu ne veux pas me dire alors je t'humilie.

-Mais on est sensés être meilleurs amis...

-Tu préfère faire action?

Edward rechigna. Les garçons étaient pliés de rire. Rosalie avait tout monopole sur Edward. Elle le savait, il le savait, nous le savions.

-Jessica est... Beurk. On peut passer à autre chose?

-Détails.

-On a couché ensemble et il n'y a rien à dire sauf que c'était nul.

-Donc c 'est pas un si bon coup que ça? Se dit Jasper.

-Oh croyais moi, c'était.. Vraiment...

-Stop Cullen, on veut pas en savoir plus! Grimaçais-je.

Edward me fit un petit sourire en coin qui me fit fondre. (N/a: Je fonds aussi.) J'étais jalouse mais rassurée de savoir que Stanley était _incompétente_.

-Jacob action ou vérité?

-Action!

-Lala love you.

-Je refuse.

-Pas le choix. Il grimaça pris une grande inspiration puis se leva. Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende les premières notes de Bb Brunes.

Il entama les premières paroles et la chanson défila. Arrivé au refrain Nous étions mort de rire devant son jeu d'acteur.

_« Elle me dit qu'elle n'aime que les slows en anglais, j'expire un Shakespeare très français,_  
_si l'élocution traine l'intention y est quand, je fais « I love you » »_

Il faisait des petits huit avec ses pieds, enchainant des mouvements d'épaules, se penchant en arrière puis en avant. Exagérant les gestes et mimant plusieurs moments... Il me décerna le « _Lady when I say... I love you. _» en montant son index vers moi. Ce qui fit grogner Emmett et je vis la mâchoire d'Edward se serrer. Ils étaient malgré tout entrain de rire à gorge déployées.

Nous rions aux larmes quand il finit sur un magnifique jeu d'épaule.

-C'est à tuer... rit Emmett. Jacob était gêné, ça se voyait, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de rire.

-Je t'avais dit Bro' ! Dit Edward reprenant difficilement son souffle. Jacob rit, se rassit et dit:

-Alice, Action ou vérité?

-Action.

-Striptease.

-Pardon? C'était Edward qui avait parlé. Alice le fusilla du regard style "Je ne t'appartiens pas."

Alice se leva, mis une musique qui percuta mon cerveau .

Je tournai mon regard vers Edward qui savait à quoi faisais référence cette musique. Nous nous étions collés de manière outrageuse sur cette musique. On s'était frottés l'un à l'autre même... Une vague de chaleur me percuta. Fallait redescendre et se calmer.

Alice fit un striptease digne des stripteaseuses, ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards noirs (Edward) et insinuations(Emmett)douteuses. Elle finit perchée sur Jasper. La musique prit fin et elle tourna un regard carnassier vers moi.

-Bella Action ou vérité?

-Action. Je n'avais plus le droit de faire vérité.

-Embrasse Edward.

-Pardon?

-T'as bien entendu, 3 minutes. Angela pouffa telle une adolescente.

Je pouvais pas faire ça! (N/a: moi je veux bien! ) Je la regardais et me levai de l'étau de Jacob, je me dirigeai vers Edward qui n'avait pas encore percuté. Merde comment allais-je m'en sortir?

-T'as pas le droit de la toucher, elle gère. Informa Alice pour Edward.

Je me mettais à califourchon sur Edward, ma nuisette se relevant. Je crus l'avoir vu déglutir.

Je pris appuis sur mes genoux, pour arriver devant son visage. Je posais tendrement et lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres étaient douces et pulpeuse Nos lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je caresse sa lèvre inférieur de ma langue. Mes mains étaient crochetées à lui . Il répondit à a demande et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Nos yeux étaient connectés par une force dont j'ignorais l'existence et la force mais elle était là. Mes mains voyageaient entre ses cheveux, sa nuque et ses joues. Sa peau était si douce. Ses cheveux si soyeux. Ce baiser était magique. J'aurais pu l'embrasser toute ma vie. Ses mains voulurent se poser sur mes hanches mais Alice grogna nous faisant rappeler sa présence ainsi que celles des autres. Je l'attirais un peu plus à moi et le baiser se chargea en... fougue?

Je l'embrassai toujours quand Alice dit:

-C'est bon. Je m'écartai de lui à regret et poussai un soupir de frustration.

Les yeux d'Edward était noircis par je ne sais quoi. (N/a: Moi je sais. ^^) Ce que je sais c'est que ma culotte était ruinée et mes futurs rêves... dessinés.

-Bon au lit tout le monde! Angela prend place à coté de Jacob, Edward et Bella dans la chambre d'Edward. Jasper tu viens avec moi. Emmett et Rosalie la chambre du fond est vide. Allez demain c'est mercredi!

Alice resterai toujours Alice, toujours dans les vapes à cause du baiser, mon cerveau se mit en alerte: Edward et moi, même chambre. Je me retournai vers Alice, qui avait un sourire victorieux au visage.

HAN! La ... HAAAN !

-Tu viens Bella? Demanda Edward. Ensuite, il dut réaliser car ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

Pourquoi?

Il reprit contenance.

Je le suivais et tombais sur une magnifique chambre.

-Je suis crevé.

-Non sans blague? Demandais-je acerbe. Il me regarda confus.

-Oui, sans blague.

-J'espère que Jessica est au moins une bonne fatigue. Il sourit puis déglutit.

-Oh non pas elle. Il grimaça. Je vais prendre ma douche, mets toi dans le lit , j'arrive.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais dormir avec toi?

-On a fait bien pire, tu sais ! Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Quoi? QUOI PIRE? Mes yeux s'alarmèrent . Il rit.

-Je rigole Swan!

-Va te faire ... Cullen! Lui dis-je en souriant, je lui envoyais quand même l'oreiller qui se trouvait proche de moi. Il l'évita prestement.

Il rit en courant vers la salle de Bains. Ses magnifiques fesses étaient extrêmement bien moulé dans son magnifique dit super-jean-méga-sexy .

Je me couchai dans le lit. Le sommeil m'emporta rapidement mais je sentis le lit s'affaissait avant de sombrer totalement.

Je crois bien avoir sentit une pression sur mon front mais je ne jurais pas.

« -Bella?

-Oui?

-Bella je veux te faire l'amour. Dit sa voix de velours. Maintenant et de suite. Reprit-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je répondis automatiquement à son baiser. Nos lèvres se touchèrent à peine que nos lèvres s'emmêlèrent. Un gémissement m'échappa. C'était tellement bon. Rapidement nos vêtements furent de trop. Nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement.  
Lorsque nos vêtements ne furent plus un obstacle, il embrassa mon cou, mon sternum et descendit vers mes seins. Il les cajola au point de me rendre folle de désir.  
Mes gémissements s'échappaient sans retenus.  
Finalement je repris le dessus, et collai mon bassin au sien. Un magnifique grognement lui échappa qui me fit perdre la tête et mourir de désir.  
Sans plus attendre je le laissai reprendre le dessus et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et là je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Je ne l'aimais pas. Pas seulement. J'étais bien plus qu'éprise. J'étais plus que ça. J'étais, dépendante et assoiffée. Irrévocablement éprise, dépendante et assoiffée. Son regard chercha le mien et me demanda l'approbation. Bien plus avide de ses caresses que lui des miennes (N/a: ça c'est pas prouvé ^^ ) j'hochai la tête et gémis quand il toucha mes lèvres . Son sexe se positionna près du mien, il m'embrassa plus fort, créant parla même occasion une friction et plongea en ... »

Le réveil sonna et un poids me coupa dans mon élan pour me lever. J'étais choquée, c'était quoi ça? Ça : ce rêve et ça , ce poids? Finalement je repris conscience.

Sa peau était contre la mienne. Elle était douce et sentait bon. Sa main était sur ma hanche, sa jambe recouvrait les deux miennes de manière possessive. Sa tête était au niveau de mon ventre. Ma nuisette relevé, lui seulement en caleçon. (N/a: moi aussi je veux me réveiller comme ça! *pleurniche* ) Son torse chaud était en contact avec moi et j'aurais pu gémir.

J'humais son odeur à plein nez.

Son bras posait sur ma hanche se détacha et envoya valdinguer le réveil. (N/a: SO SEXY! ) le vide se fit ressentir mais il la reposa automatiquement.

-J'aime quand tu fais ça! Soufflai-je sans m'en rendre compte. Il sourit contre ma peau. (N/a: ARGH!)

-Alors je vais le faire plus souvent! Sourit-il en relevant sa tête.

Nos yeux entrèrent en contact et automatiquement nos visages se rapprochèrent...

-Bella, Action ou vérité? Souffla-t-il.

Son odeur percuta mon visage, ses lèvres à un demi millimètre des miennes et je me sentis vraiment défaillir, _Pourquoi_?

**Alors ? N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis.**

**Moi je cours en cours. Je suis en retard avec cette publication. **

**Je vous embrasse. **

**Joyeux Anniversaire, _J_e t'aime alors Je t'ignore. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, Bonjour!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Les inscrites je vous ai répondu individuellement, mais Merci encore!**

**Tout Appartient à Stéphénie Meyer. **

**J'ai pas de blabla en particulier ! Lachez-vous pour ce chapitre :D .**

**Ilonka:** Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de précédentes reviews, en espérant que tu me laisses ton avis sur celui-là.

**Leila:**Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça t'a plus et que j'aurais l'honneur de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre :D .

**Audreydidi**: La voilà, la suite ^^.

**S004**:Merci beaucoup d'avoir été si fidèle, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir poster un chapitre plus tot, j'ai eu quelques soucis ... Mais Merci pour tout!

** NewFairytale** : Une Skyrockienne (L) Merci d'être là, et ton avis est toujours aussi excquis, je t'en remercie, t'es toujours aussi sympa avec moi. Bisous.

**Manoon **: Que de mots gentils, ça me touche *_* Il ne faut pas faiblir par rapport a leur légendes tout de même.

**Vampiresdiaries003**: Je suis désolée pour le retard! :/ Bisous. Les chapitre sont prêts jusqu'au quinze.

**o0O-Eden-O0o **: Une autre Skyrockienne, ça fait plaisir, d'énormes bisous et merci de prendre le temps de laisser ton avis! Bisous.

**Chapitre 8 **:

Son souffle fouetta mon visage. Je ne sus que répondre, mes joues s'enflammèrent alors que mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Action ?

Vérité ?

Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens. J'essayais de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour et le désir qui me consumaient quand je posais mes yeux sur lui, lui _prouver_. L'air se remplit d'électricité et automatiquement mes hormones se mirent en route. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre et tentai de frotter mes jambes entre elles. Sauf que douée comme j'étais, je me frottai aussi à Edward qui grogna. Oh, non..

Il se pinça les lèvres et sa prise sur ma hanche me manqua.

-Bella… Je suis un mec, ne refais pas ça sauf si tu veux que je te saute dessus.

Je souris et nos corps se soudèrent, nos visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres désormais. J'adorais ces moments ou tout pouvait se produire, le regardant avec défis, je me frottai de nouveau à lui, alors que ses yeux fixèrent avec famine mes lèvres.

Un violent coup fut porté à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître... un cri strident.

-EDWARD !

-Oui Alice ? Dit Edward en se détachant de moi et en regardant sa sœur. Je soupirai en même temps que lui.

-Regarde! C'est horriblement gonflé ! Edward parut automatiquement concerné.

-Montre-moi ça ! Je fus attendrie de la manière dont Alice Et Edward réagissaient. Il était tellement attentionné avec elle… comme s'il la protégeait…tout le temps. Elle balançait son doigt gonflé devant les magnifiques yeux verts d'Edward.

-Oh c'est aussi gonflé qu'une montgolfière, t'as vu ? Dit Alice choquée.

-Comme ça t'as une chance de t'envoler. (N/A : Je sors….) Répondis-je carrément agacée d'avoir loupé un moment magique pour un doigt rougi.

_Dit-elle.. en passant._

Edward rit et Alice me fusilla du regard. Quoi, c'est marrant, non?

-Viens 'Lice, on va désinfecter ça. Il se retourna vers moi. On finira cette conversation plus tard. Je ne me souvenais d'aucune conversation précise mais son regard me disait que lui non plus. Il me sourit et je sautai du lit, rangeant ma nuisette, je dis.

-Je vais trouver seule la cuisine.

- Aide-toi des voix ! Me conseilla-Alice.

Je souris et sortis. Je me collai contre la porte et soufflai un bon coup me donnant du courage.

Je repérais facilement la grosse voix d'Emmett, et entrai dans une magnifique cuisine.

-'Lut ! Dis-je.

Tout le monde me salua. Je m'assis à coté de Jacob, et ma « mission » me revint en tête. Je me penchai donc un peu plus en avant, laissant ma nuisette s'abaissa et dis d'une voix sensuelle.

-Bien dormi ?

Il me regarda, un peu ébloui il me semble.

-Ca va et toi ? Répondit-il en reprenant contenance.

Je lui souris, aguicheuse et m'avançai vers son oreille. Je soufflais légèrement et je le sentis déglutir.

-Pas totalement. Susurrai-je. Jacob parut perdre le contrôle, de son pauvre petit corps. _Trop simple._

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais pourtant… Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Oh mon Dieu. Edward. Je relevais les yeux sur lui, je lui souris, guère impressionnée par ce regard noir. Enfin, qu'un peu. Je sautai de mon tabouret et annonçai.

-Interprète mieux les signes, Cullen. Jacob rendez vous ce soir 17 heures. Emmène-moi dans un truc classe.

Et je sortis de la pièce. J'avais mon rendez-vous et j'étais soulagée. Je ne m'étais pas roulée par terre, implorant Edward de faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, j'avais bien évidemment, excellemment bien dormi dans ses bras.

Emmett me rejoignit bien vite cependant.

-C'est quoi ? (N/a : Emmett phrase complète : Sujet, verbe, complément ^^ )

-Quoiquoooou ! (N/a :MDR , désolée, sur dose de petits cousins qui à chaque fois que je dis « quoi » me disent « quoiquou » )

Ok j'étais une grosse gamine, carrément puérile. (N/a : Mes cousins ont 5ans donc oui tu es une grosse gamine.)

-C'est trop marrant. Dit Emmett mauvais, apparemment mes blagues n'étaient pas marrantes, étrange venant d'Emmett. je le regardais, définitivement très étrange.

-Tu trouves aussi ? Dis-je en pouffant. Il s'avança vers moi, pas content le frèrot. Ca va chauffer.

-A quoi tu joues, Swan, Putain ! C'est quoi ce jeu d'allumeuse, que tu me fais là !

-Baisses d'un ton !

-Non, il y en a marre, tu fais toujours dans l'extrême et tu me gaves ! Tu sais quoi restons en là !

-T'as fini ? Emmett me faisait toujours cette petite crise.

-Oui, avec toi et tes gamineries, de petite fille pourrie gâtée. Il fit volte face et dit à ce qui devait écouter la conversation dans la cuisine « On se voit en cours ! » et Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Les larmes montèrent mais je me dirigeai vers la chambre, m'habillai, et sans un mot me dirigeai vers la sortie, je pris le bus et il m'accompagna devant l'université. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction d'Emmett. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le bâtiment quand je le rencontrai. Il m'ignora royalement, comment ça se faisait, ou était mon câlin ?Je ravalais difficilement les larmes, il me traitait comme si j'étais une gamine, et que je ne pouvais pas faire mes propres choix!

D'habitude il me dérangeait, là il me manquait. Il se retourna et me lança un regard si noir, que j'en frissonnais.

J'étais vexée, triste aussi. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement, lançai le sac de la soirée d'hier et me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours. Au détour d'un couloir, un jeune me regarda bizarrement, grand et blond, de magnifiques yeux, néanmoins un air mauvais, qui me faisait flipper. Il me sourit de manière sadique et je frissonnais. (N/a : BOUUUUUH ! Mdr ok, je sors…)

Ce qui venait de se passer était... étrange. J'étais encore toute retournée quand Alice me sauta dessus.

-Bella, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, trois jours c'est rien, mais je suis sure qu'on va devenir de très grandes amies!

Je lui souris. Elle reprit.

-Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de rester si proche d'Edward...

Si tu savais… Pensai-je.

-Surtout que tu es amoureuse de lui... Reprit-elle.

Je la regardais choquée.

-Qu.. quoi?

-Oh ça se voit, mais on s'occupera de ça quand tu auras brisé le cœur de Jacob.

Je restais pour le moins pantoise. Comment savait-elle ? Non de dieu, comment ce mini-pouce savait que j'aimais son frère et pourquoi le prenait-elle si bien!

-Tu te trompes. Essayais-je de la convaincre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bref, ne débattons pas, t'es comme lui.

Comme qui? Je voulus dire ça mais elle m'en empêcha.

-Tu as vu comme Jacob était dégouté que tu ne dormes pas avec lui! Sourit-elle. Ca lui prouve que tu ne lui appartiens pas ! Et c'est connu "Suis le il te fuit, fuis le, il te suit." récita Alice solennellement.

Ce qui me fit rire. Cette fille était excellente.

-J'ai cours. Annonçai-je.

-Okay, n'oublie pas tu vois Jake ce soir alors tu te prépare à la maison, vu que c'est … en fait c'est parce que c'est comme ça. Je ris.

-Pourquoi ne pas vivre dans votre maison?

-Parce qu'on s'ennuie! Dit Alice comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Nous étions réellement pourri-gâtés.

J'hochai la tête. Je prenais mon téléphone dans mon sac en marchant vers ma classe et vis un message de mon internaute.

EAC&Co (h) : "Même pas un petit coucou? Je suis déçu!"

Je fixai le téléphone et soupirai levant légèrement les yeux au ciel. Les mecs étaient des bébés. Je lui répondis.

LFM-IMS (f):"MDR, désolée mon p`tit chéri, bonjour, comment vas tu en ce bon matin? " Je souris.

Il répondit presque instantanément. Je m'assis sans faire attention aux élèves autour de moi.

EAC&Co (h) : "Tu n'oserais pas de foutre de moi, hein?"

LFM-IMS (f) :"Moi? OH j'en reviens pas que tu me vois comme ça!*Mouvement de cheveux à la Mallory et sanglot à la Stanley.*".

J'entendis un petit rire et je tournais ma tête. Edward Cullen regardait son téléphone, amusé. Il tapa quelque chose et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. J'aurais pu baver. Chacun de ses gestes me prouvaient à quel point je l'aimais. Et celui-ci était particulièrement sexy. (N/A : A qui le dis-tu Swan, à qui le dis-tu… )

Mon portable vibra et me sortis de mes pensées.

EAC&Co (h) : "Tu réduis le champ de recherche là xD."

Je ris.

LFM-IMS (f) : "Oui, c'est vrai mais rien que pour me foutre de leurs gueules, je prends le risque."

Edward rit de nouveau et bizarrement il se retrouva à la place juste à coté de moi. Je me raclai la gorge, il releva ses émeraudes vers moi et dit de sa voix chaude.

- Même pas un petit coucou? Je suis déçu.

Ça c'était fort ! Il disait exactement la même chose que mon internaute. (N/I: Mais quel bouleeeet)

-Alors tu te tapes Black ce soir ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc en tapant sur son téléphone. Le mien vibra juste au moment ou il releva les yeux vers moi.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon téléphone. (N/I: je m'en tape la tape, mais ouvrez les yeux ^^)

EAC&Co (h ) : « MDR , Je suis bien d'accord… »

Je répondis.

LFM-IMS (f ) : « Pourtant elles sont blondes… »

Je répondis ensuite à Edward.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-A pare ce que vous réfléchissez à ce genre de truc ? Il baissa les yeux vers son téléphone, et il sembla confus.

-Bien sur, qu'est-ce tu crois ? Sérieusement tu penses vraiment, qu'il n'y a que vous qui savez avec qui vous allez vous envoyer en l'air ?

Il me regarda choqué.

-C'est quoi le problème avec les blondes ? Demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai confus.

-Non mais c'est quoi le rapport avec les coups d'u-…

-Tut tut, me dit-il. C'est quoi le problème avec les blondes ?

-Trop de stéréotypes.

-Ca se comprend. J'haussai les épaules.

Il tapota vivement sur son téléphone. Mon téléphone vibra et il me regarda étrangement. (N/I: Enfin?)

EAC&Co : « Ca veut dire que t'es brune ça ! »

Je ris. Perspicace le gamin. (N/a : je veux bien un gamin comme E.C moi !) (N/I: Als moi je veux être ta belle-fille :p)

-Tu m'as posé une question, à moi ! Dis-je. Il me sourit de manière aguicheuse. (N/A : c'est parti pour le fantasme : Vous êtes en pleins cours (ou au boulot) il fait super chaud et E.C vous a posé une question, c'est donc a votre tour. –Edward, tu me donnes chaud, tu veux bien retirer tes vêtements ? Il vous sourit et lève ses mains au niveau de sa nuque et tire sur son T-shirt blanc. Vous pouvez admirer ses magnifiques abdos et sa peau, ses épaules carrées, et la naissance de son « V », vous vous retenez de lui sautez dessus. Là il s'avance vers votre oreille, et son haleine fraiche vous effleure et fais légèrement voltiger vos cheveux. Il sort sa langue et vous pouvez sentir la chaleur de celle-ci le long de votre lobe, pourtant elle ne vous touche pas et la de sa voix suave il dit : « Et c'est tout ? » Vous brulez de désir et voilà que….. C'EST FINI ! )

-Qu'est ce tu veux savoir ?

-Pourquoi toujours les blondes ?

-J'ai toujours préféré les brunes. Me dit-il en souriant. Là je ne compris pas puis je réalisai d'un coup que JE SUIS BRUNE ! (N/a : on va y arrivé, on va y arrivé ! –')

-Pourquoi Stanley alors ? Dis-je en grimaçant.

-C'était juste une question… Et il retourna à son cour non sans avoir fait son petit sourire en coin. Je fus néanmoins vexée et en colère qu'il m'ait arrêtée ainsi, j'aurais du mieux choisir ma question !

Je répondis quand même à mon internaute.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Tant que je ne suis pas cuivrée ! »

Le téléphone d'Edward vibra et je commençais à me demander avec qu'il parlait, la jalousie monta en moi telle une marrée ! (N/a : Trop conne ! Oops, vulgaire !)

Je reçus de nouveau un message.

EAC&Co : « Je connais très peu de personne avec des cheveux cuivrées… »

-Moi j'en connais… Soufflai-je en lançant un regard vers Edward.

Edward se retourna vers moi et me regarda très bizarrement. Quoi?

LFM-IMS (f) : « Moi j'en connais qu'une.. »

Le téléphone d'Edward vibra, mais il sembla l'avoir oublié. Quand à mon internaute, Il ne me répondit pas. (N/a : Sans Blague ? Et est-ce que Swan a compris ? Bien sur que non ! Pfff!)

La journée se passa rapidement et je commençai à fatiguer. En rentrant chez moi, je préparai mes affaires et me redirigeai vers le bus. Je le pris et arrivai rapidement chez les Cullen. J'étais assez mal, Edward ne m'avait pas reparlé, et j'avais juste eu le droit à un signe de la main. Je n'avais pas recroisé Emmett mais je pensai qu'il m'évitait. Le regard du Blond me faisait flipper et je ne savais pas trop pourquoi.

J'arrivais chez Alice mais même sa légendaire bonne humeur ne m'atteint pas. Elle me prépara et s'inquiéta que je ne bronche pas. Je n'avais pas envie, j'étais vidée.

Cependant, elle m'expliqua quand même ce que je devais faire avec Jacob et qu'il était déjà fou de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de coucher avec lui, mais je devais rendre la relation exclusive, et le tromper ensuite. Le problème n'était pas l'action de le tromper mais… Avec qui ?

Là Alice séchait encore et moi aussi. Jacob arriva pile à l'heure, il me complimenta sur ma tenue et nous allâmes faire une promenade. Jacob était narcissique : Lui, lui et toujours lui. Il réussit cependant à me distraire. Il avait une certaine conversation ou il disait souvent «Moi je » mais sinon je m'amusais. Le repas se déroula bien jusqu'à ce qu'on apporte le plat.

Jacob était un vrai porc, se jetant sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Il parlait la bouche pleine et j'esquivais agilement les attaques de nourriture. La bouche pleine, et de la sauce sur le contour de la bouche il me dit :

-Ché Bella, che voudrais qu'on chorte enchemble ! Tu cherais d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête, écœurée, j'avais une de ces envies de rentrer, quitte à prendre mes jambes à mon cou ... il piqua une grosse cuillère dans mon assiette , je me demandai pourquoi je faisais ça ? Et ensuite comment Alice n'avais pas pu me prévenenir ! J'écourtais le repas, refusant poliment le dessert prétextant un mal de tête.

Nous nous promenâmes dans central Park et je lui offris un chewing gum, si je devais l'embrasser, valait mieux prévenir que guérir. (N/a : PTDR ! )

Il accepta sans trop de mal et je remerçiais une quelconque divinité. Nous prîmes la direction de sa voiture. Il me redéposa devant chez Alice et avant de franchir la porte , il me dit.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y.

- Laisse-moi-t'embrasser. Je cachai ma grimace et il s'avança. Il m'embrassa, plutôt bien d'ailleurs, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la barrière de mes dents, là une odeur horrible me percuta, j'aurais pu m' étouffer. Je faillis hurler, mais je le repoussais doucement.

Je rentrai chez Alice, avec une envie de vomir, atroce... Elle , toute joyeuse, à la porte attendant avec impatience que je fasse un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui c'était passé. Je me fis une joie de tout détailler surtout le repas.

-C'était écoeurant, pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenue ?

-Je n'ai jamais mangé avec lui. Et elle rigola. Je rigolais avec elle mais je me figeais quand j'entendis Cullen rentrait en claquant la porte, il ne m'avait pas vu car il grommelait seul en se dirigeant , je suppose vers nous.

-Je te jure Emmett exagère, pourquoi ne supporte-t-il pas que sa sœur fleurte ! Il parlait en avançant vers nous. Alice je te jure, il m'a pris la tête ! Le pire c'est que… Il se stoppa en me voyant sur le canapé. Il rétrécit ses yeux.

-Toi je te déteste !

Je le regardais choqué. Cette phrase venait du cœur, et elle me brisa. Je l'aimai et lui me détestait. (N/a : Elle ou Il mérite des claques ! )

-Emmett nous a parlé TOUTE LA SOIREE, de la manière « horrible » dont tu te comportais, et on était obligés de l'écouter ! Heureusement que t'as une jolie gueule ! S'exclama-t-il.

Alice le regarda en souriant alors que je retenais difficilement mes larmes.

-Bon, je vais me coucher !

-Moi aussi ! Bella prend la chambre d'amis. Informa Alice, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

Je ne dis rien et me dirigeai vers la chambre juste à coté de celle d'Edward. J'avalais difficilement mes larmes... Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'il avait dit que j'étais jolie.. enfin c'était sous la colère et pour minimiser les choses.

J'enfilai ma nuisette et montai dans le grand lit froid, il était minuit. Je regardai mon téléphone, un message de mon internaute. Je souris, j'aimais tant parler avec lui.

EAC&Co : « Moi aussi =) Tu connais E.C ? »

Tout le monde savait qu'E.C signifiait Edward Cullen, son fan Club avait fait passer le mot. Je lançai violement mon téléphone dans la chambre.

Oui, je le connaissais et lui, il me détestait… Les larmes coulèrent et de violents sanglots me secouèrent.. Sachant qu'Edward était tout proche, j'essayai de me calmer.

En réponse, un violent coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter et une pluie déchainée tomba.

J'avais peur, très peur, trop peur… Je me mis à greloter et voilà que je revoyais le regard méprisant du blond du couloir … Je retins un cri quand un coup fut porter à la porte.

-Bella, c'est Edward, ça va ? J'ai entendu du bruit et… Il se précipita vers moi. Effectivement je devais faire peur. Mes yeux étaient gonflés et j'étais en position fœtus sur mon lit, secouée par de violents sanglots.

Il me prit dans ses bras et mit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Il prit une grande inhalation. Sa présence me calma instantanément, son odeur m'enveloppant et m'étira vers le sommeil.

Le lendemain Edward me tenait toujours enveloppé dans ses bras de manière protectrice. Son souffle régulier sur ma nuque. Nous nous réveillâmes sans parler. Avant de quitter la pièce, Edward me souffla un « Ca reste entre nous… » Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux et quitta la pièce.

Même s'il faisait semblant, et que dans la réalité il me détestait, je ne pus que sourire et attrapai mon téléphone pour répondre à mon internaute.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Oui, c'est même le meilleur ami de mon frère ! =) »

Trente secondes après, j'entendis un magnifique « YES ! » venant de la chambre D'Edward, et un bruit sourd.

Je me dirigeai en courant vers la chambre et explosai de rire face à la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Néanmoins, je rougis bien vite…

**Alors ? Le prochain chapitre est Edward Point de Vue... Après c'est vous qui voyez...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut les filles, avec l'abondance de reviews, (j'espère que vous continuerez) j'ai vraiment eu l'envie de reprendre ce point de vue qui est un bonus vous le savez !**

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Je tiens à toutes particulièrement vous remercier. Sans vous, je n'en serais pas là.**

**Merci aux inscrites, je vous ai répondu individuellement :D**

**Les non-inscrites, vous êtes tout aussi importantes!**

**Manoon **: Bella est Bella, je veux garder son coté, je vois rien malgré mon intelligence, apparemment ça marche :D . Comme Cendrillon est super, je le dis et le redis! ;)

**o0O-Eden-O0o** : Oui, je trouve aussi, même moi ça permet de perfectionner le tout... même si on est loin du chef d'oeuvre, n'est-ce pas?  
NewFairytale : Oui je suis d'accord, D-E-B-I-L-E ! Tu as oublié profondément Débile :D . J'ai décidé de répondre, j'estime que vous y avez le droit vous aussi après tout. Talent? Non, je dirais que je sais faire des phrases plus ou moins corrects.:P

**Leila** : Salut Leila, c'est trop de compliments pour moi, mais je suis contente que tu aimes (ou pas) ce que j'aime (ou pas). Au moins, je vois que je fais passer ce que je veux, des bisous.

**Fraisee** :Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

**Charboune** : Tu vas voir s'il a compris ou pas :P

**4U** :Merci pour ta review!

**Ilonka** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Prend soin de toi aussi !

**Bonne Lecture, F'.**

**POV EDWARD :**

Mon Dieu, même en m'envoyant une lettre venant de Dieu lui-même, je ne l'aurais pas cru…

Bella était LFM-IMS. (N/a : Edward le sait ! *danse de la victoire*.)

Certes j'avais des doutes, mais pas au point d'être sur. Il y avait une chose encore plus bizarre.

Pourquoi, pourquoi ça me plaisait que ce soit elle et non une autre?

Ça s'était très étrange. Je suis Edward-je-suis-sexy-et-je-le-sais-Cullen , m'attacher à une fille n'était pas dans mes habitudes, impossible dirais-je même.

Mais est-ce que Bella était une fille ? Non. De toutes évidences, c'était La fille.

Je m'étais inscrit a ce chat, et je ne savais pas pourquoi …

C'était la veille de la rentrée, et Tous mes amis étaient encore en vacances, je m'ennuyais donc et j'avais décidé de m'y inscrire. J'avais choisi un pseudo commun, sauf que Jessica et Lauren avaient reconnu le « &Co » qui me caractérisait si bien. Je me demandais même comment Bella n'avait pas encore deviné. Avait-elle deviné et continuait-elle comme si de rien était ?

Je le disais souvent à la place de Cullen signifiant « & courez pour arriver plus haut. » (N/a : Pour celles qui nous ont quittés: &Co : Courrez, Haut « O » son pseudo EAC&Co veut dire : «Edward Anthony Cullen & courez pour arriver plus haut. » ) c'était aussi un jeu de mot avec Emmett qui disait que j'avais aussi toujours de la « compagnie ». Bref, c'était juste resté, et il s'avère que les deux miss-commandeur-de-mon-fan-club avaient compris et m'avaient - virtuellement - sauté dessus.

N'oublie pas, qu'_elle_ t'ignore…

Ah oui, voilà pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, Bella Swan m'ignorait royalement depuis qu'elle me connaissait. Pourquoi? Personne ne savait, tout le monde l'ignorait

Emmett avait essayé de me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ma faute mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle me vouait elle une telle… haine ? Un tel… Mépris ?

Les femmes étaient trop compliquées.

Et mon idée se confirma lorsque la belle et somptueuse sœur de mon meilleur ami commença - d'un jour à l'autre - à me parler, et que nous passâmes même une soirée ensemble. Magnifique soirée en compagnie, d'une Somptueuse compagne.

"Bella est _somptueuse_ ? Cullen que t'arrive-t-il ?"

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la maintenant, elle me regardait… bizarrement alors que nous étions attablés dans un restaurant... Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella & moi. Apparemment son rendez-vous avez été foireux avec Black.

J'aimais bien Jake, _avant, _mais depuis qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de Bella, il me plaisait un peu moins. Beaucoup moins.

Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait trop Bella. Ce qui était étrange vu que je n'étais pas possessif, sauf avec les personnes qui me tenaient vraiment à cœur.

Bella me tenait-elle vraiment à cœur ? La question fusa : _Non_. Je ne la connaissais pas, elle ne me connaissait pas ,on se parlait seulement depuis quatre jours en comptant aujourd'hui.

"Tu oublies le chat, tu sais - désormais - beaucoup de choses sur elle…"

Mais la réponse fut démentie par toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées en si peu de temps.

J'entends par là, la soirée avec L'alcool, le rapprochement physique, la nuit, l'action-vérité, l'après midi à la plage et la rage qui me consumait quand elle parlait avec Black. Sans oublier, Le chat.

Et surtout sa beauté lors de la soirée pyjama. Je ne pensais plus à elle, comme avant... J'étais... troublé.

Mais je savais plusieurs choses, elle ne m'aimait pas, je n'étais pas Jaloux, elle m'indifférait. (N/a : Faux, Menteur &&&&&& Faux encore.)

Je devais avouer qu'elle était plutôt sexy et plutôt séduisante, pleine de charme et enchanteresse. (N/a : Mais n'oublions pas, elle l'indiffère.)

"Sexy, séduisante, pleine de charme et enchanteresse ? Bien, Cullen continue !"

Je réfléchis rapidement à si je devais ou non lui dire que j'étais EAC&Co, moi je savais mais elle … Etais-ce fair-play de ma part ?

Non de toute évidence, il en était hors de question… Je ne lui dirais pas. Après tout ce qui s'était dit et passé entre nous, elle ne me reparlerait jamais surtout après la conversation de ce matin par texto sous nos pseudonymes, et après la position dans laquelle, elle m'avait retrouvé ce matin.

Je piquai dans mon plat de frites et regardai la table. Bella réfléchissait sérieusement et elle semblait être en conversation avec Alice. Rosalie me fixait alors qu'Emmett et Jasper parlaient sport.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes ? Demanfais-je à Rose.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

-Comment tu sais que je te regarde ?

-Peut-être parce que tu sais que je te fixe et que ce n'est pas possible de savoir ça sans que tu me regardes. Pourquoi tu me regardes entrain de te fixer ?

-Pourquoi tu réponds à mes questions avec des autres questions ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que je veux savoir … ?

-C'est pour ça que tu me fixes, tu penses que tu vas pouvoir lire en moi ? Dis-je, amusé par le comportement de ma meilleure amie.

-Allez Edward, toi et moi, on s'est toujours tout dit, et sur cette fille, tu n'ouvres même pas la bouche.

-Qui dit que c'est une fille ? Dis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

-Ça, ca veut dire que s'en est une.

Je souris.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Car ça se voit qu'elle te tracasse. Je sais déjà qu'elle ne te montre pas d'intérêt, ou pas celui que tu veux. Elle doit être mignonne, et tu ne te l'ais jamais tapée. Je ne sais pas trop mais je pense que tu dois te mentir à toi-même …

-R' es tu sure d'être ma meilleure amie ?

-Bien sur gros béta !

-Donc tu dois savoir, que je t'en parlerais quand je serais prêt, non ?

Elle grimaça. Touché, coulé.

-Bro' on y va, nos cours on commençait... On venait de me sortir de ma conversation avec ma meilleure amieet je remarquai que Rosalie et moi étions très proches. Trop proche, pour que ça paraisse amical vu de loin.

Pour nous, c'était limite fraternel, mais Alice et Jasper nous avaient fait remarquer plusieurs fois que nos comportements n'étaient pas très clair aux yeux du monde extérieur... et que ça pouvait porter à confusion.

Mais bon, Rosalie était mon plan cul depuis mes 17 ans, normal que nous soyons proche, non ? C'était d'ailleurs un très bon plan. Je retournais mon regard vers elle et nous sourions de la même manière.

Rosalie avait les mêmes pensées que moi et elle finit par déglutir. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur et elle articula silencieusement un « Emmett & Bella ». Je jetais un coup d'œil vers eux et je remarquai qu'Emmett avait l'air ennuyé alors que Bella était plus tiraillée.

La réaction de Bella m'ennuya, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que Rosalie et moi soyons plus que des amis.

Mais pourquoi ça me gênait ? Après tout, elle ne m'était redevable de rien et moi non plus. Ma thèse se confirma quand Jacob arriva avec une petite bande et Bella lui sourit en se levant.

Elle souriait presque faussement, pourtant elle était du genre franc, simple et sans artifices… là elle avait l'air… contrainte.

-Les mecs, je vous présente Isabella Swan mais appelez la Bella, ma petite amie.

Ils s'embrassèrent et je retins difficilement une grimace. J'avais envie d'éloigner Bella de lui au plus vite, et de laisser ressortir mon coté homme des cavernes. Allez lui aracher Bella, faire une petite danse des hommes des cavernes, de la mettre derrière moi, et de piailler à tu-tête des "A moi!" .

Mais à la place je me levais et fit un signe à Emmett qui fusillait Jacob du regard. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, sortir d'ici. Emmett ne voulait qu'une seule chose, déchiqueter Jacob. Nous étions dans la même ligne de désirs.

-Est-ce que t'as vu ça, Putain ! J'ai pas confiance en ce mec , Bro' Je te jure ! Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur, mais c'est devenu limite une trainée. Elle l'a allumé c'était horrible, j'ai presque eu honte !

On était repartis pour un tour… Je me contentai d'hocher la tête et nous entrâmes en cours, Emmett ayant répété, un nombre incalculable comment sa sœur arriver à le décevoir.

Nous étions en cours et au moment ou je m'endormais, Lauren et Jessica entrèrent dans la salle. Pitié… non. Je jetais un regard furibond à Emmett. Tout ça était de sa faute.

J'avais entendu Jessica mal parlé de Bella et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais voulu défendre cette dernière, j'avais vite repoussé l'idée mais je gardais ce gout amer des mauvaises paroles de la poupée blonde.

Mais quand Emmett m'avait dit que Lauren était une garce et qu'il avait arrêté de justesse un coup bas qu'elle prévoyait de faire à la sœur de mon meilleur ami, j'avais craqué, et j'avais décidé que les deux y passeraient.

J'avais l'habitude d'user de mes charmes pour avoir des filles, mais généralement c'était pour satisfaire mes besoins, le fait de me taper Mallory et Stanley en même temps renforçaient ma réputation –ce qui me plaisait- et m'aider à venger Emmett mais surtout Bella.

Pourquoi voulais-je défendre Bella ? Je ne savais pas. Bien sur, je n'avais pas dit à Emmett que je vengeai avant tout sa sœur et non son honneur.

J'avais une bonne excuse, Stanley n'étant pas du genre à coucher partout comme Lauren, c'était un pari collectif entre les mecs. Quant à Lauren, bah c'était Lauren.

J'avais couché avec elles, et ces filles étaient… comme disait Bella, 5 lettres : BEURK.

Pourquoi raportais-je tout à Bella ?

-Edward ?

Je souris aussi faussement que Bella tout à l'heure. Et voilà que je recommençai… ARGH !

-Oui ?

-Il nous faudrait quelques uns de tes autographes s'il te plait.

Non, ça ne me plait pas. Pouvais-je sérieusement répondre ça ? Non.

-Bien sur.

-Monsieur Cullen, ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour nous. Dit le professeur apparemment agacé par l'entrée des deux jeunes femmes. Je le comprenais en même temps.

-Monsieur, on en a dans le pantalon ou on n'en a pas. Plaida Emmett. Je ris.

-Tout à fait Emmett, voilà pourquoi toi et Edward me feraient le plaisir de me rendre un exposé écrit sur « La femme est-elle une rose ? » 10 pages pour Lundi.

Emmett fermes ta gueule la prochaine fois ! J'avais arrêté de rire.

Je les fusillai du regard.

-Mais monsieur, on est jeudi !

-Vous avez raison, Monsieur Swan, nous nous voyons demain, ce sera donc pour demain.

Je grognai, j'allais le tuer.

-Eddy s'il te plait.

Je grognais plus fort : EDWARD ! Compliqué, difficile ?

"Pour leurs cerveaux , surement…"

-Edward… grognais-je. Je signai rapidement, les regardant à peine, fusillant mon meilleur ami du regard. Il me regarda penaud, mi désolé, mi autre chose.

Nous sortîmes du cours.

-Putain Emmett, on est à l'université et t'arrives encore à nous coltiner des devoirs supplémentaires, j'en reviens pas DIX PAGES ! En plus, v`la le sujet !

-C'est bon viens on a fini, on va s'y mettre.

Nous allâmes dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bella. L'odeur de cette dernière flottait dans l'appartement, de l'eau coulait dans la salle de bains. Bella se douchait.

"Bravo, c'est très perspicace comme remarque."

Je m'assis, et je commençai à rédiger avec Emmett. Un bruit retentit, ainsi qu'un juron, je souris, elle s'était fait mal. Encore.

Elle sortit habillée et coiffée, plus belle que jamais.

Bella était une rose, la plus belle.

Comment arrivais-je à complimenter quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Je n'étais pas narcissique mais je ne complimentai personne, jamais, je n'aimais pas ça, j'estimais que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Salut les gars…

Avais-je dit qu'elle avait la voix la plus belle et douce du monde ?

Putain, je devenais une gonzesse. Et je faisais des références ridicules à des choses ridicules...

-Non ! Grognais-je. Ton frère nous a collé une dissert' sur « La femme est-elle une rose ? » !

Bella rit.

-C'est de ta faute, si ton fan club rentrait pas en cours.

-Et si t'ouvrais pas ta gueule pour dire de la merde !

-Il faut bien que j'équilibre mes paroles avec ton physique…

Bella fit un « HAN » .

-Ou peut-être que t'es juste passé devant un miroir. …

Bella explosa de rire. Elle ne connaissait pas nos échanges, Emmett et moi étions de vrais gamins.

-Va sauter quelqu'un Edward. Lança Emmett.

-Il aimerait bien. Souffla Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Que faisait-il là ? Quand était-il arrivé ?

-Si seulement. Dis-je presque désespéré. Depuis combien de temps t'es là toi ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu frapper, je me souviens pas avoir laisser la porte ouverte...

-J'étais avec Alice mais elle devait dire un truc à Rose alors je suis venu.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Bella avait une lueur inconnue dans les yeux.

-Alice veut te voir au fait, Bella. Nous la regardâmes. Elle a parlé de « mission trop important JBDM » Elle a dit que dés tu serais, tu accourais sinon elle te botterait le cul. Dit Jasper en souriant.

Menace de mort. Ma jumelle avait une manie de tout vouloir commander au dépens des désirs d'autrui. Il fallait faire ce qu'elle disait, c'était ça ... ou la mort.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, surtout que je vois Jacob après.

Je grimaçais intérieurement. Je savais que Jacob était comme moi, à la limite du pire. Coureur de Jupon, sans moral, ni principes.

Je me demandais comment Bella, elle si intelligente pouvait tomber dans ce piège ?

"Ah voilà qu'elle est intelligente ? Elle verra donc que tu es le con que tu prétends ?"

Ou qu'elle con je _ne_ suis _pas_.

J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle voit ce que j'étais. Pourquoi voulais-je autant cela?

J'étais complètement perdu. Nous rédigeâmes la dissertation en nous amusant et arrivâmes à la comparaison avec un poème : _« Mignonne allons voir si la rose »_.

La femme était belle, lors de sa jeunesse comme la fleur, elle finissait par faner et ne restait que les épines.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord sur la fin Edward, Rosalie n'a pas d'épines. J'explosai de rire, R' était ma meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas une épine. Elle avait pleins d'épines.

-Tu verras, un jour ou l'autre... Je me contre disais moi-même vu que je pensais que Bella était aussi une exception, je me retins de le dire à son frère cependant.

Je rentrai dans une chambre vide le soir même. Regardant par la fenêtre, je vis la pluie tombait. Nous étions à New York mais je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer.

J'en déduis que Jasper devait être avec mon ami et ma sœur.

Je n'imaginais même pas la réaction d'Emmett si… Mais à quoi je pensais là ? Oh mon Dieu. J'avais terriblement peur de mes nouveaux sentiments.

En caleçon, je m'allongeais feuilletant rapidement un bouquin.

La sonnette retentit, je m'étais assoupi. J'ouvris la porte et découvris une Bella mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Son décolté blanc était transparent et je pouvais voir l'eau coulait entre ses seins. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et l'odeur de fraise qu'ils dégagèrent me retourna, je la voulais.

Je déglutis. Son short en Jean collait à sa peau. Ses beaux yeux chocolats rencontrèrent les miens.

-Edward , je m'apprête à faire quelque chose qui va changer nos vies, peux-tu m'aider ?

Je la regardai, confus.

Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. Je ne réagis pas. Vite mes pensées s'entrechoquèrent et nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement.

Mes mains voyageaient partout sur elle, m'imprégnant de toute sa perfection. Lorsque je touchai ses seins, elle gémit. J'enlevai son haut et rencontrai son soutien gorge. Il disparut aussi vite que son T-shirt, et je pus constater qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi. Je caressai doucement et tendrement ses jolies seins , et je me léchai les lèvres d'anticipation. M'abaissant juste au niveau de ses tétons, j'en pris un en bouche et commençai à leur infliger une violente, douce et merveilleuse torture.

Bella souffla de bien être et agrippa mes cheveux essayant de me rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

Je grognais quand nos bassins s'entrechoquèrent . Ses habits mouillés contrastaient parfaitement à la chaleur de sa peau. Elle gémit en constatant l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Ma bouche infligea ensuite la même torture à son autre sein. Elle ne resta pas en reste, ses mains glissèrent sur ma colonne vertébrale et passèrent dans mon caleçon. Ses paumes chaudes se posèrent sur mes fesses et me firent grogner alors que ses doigts caressant, encore froids m'excitèrent davantage. Mes mains se positionnèrent sur ses reins et firent le contour de sa taille, se rejoignant au niveau du bouton de son short. Je défis le bouton du short et il se retrouva vite dans un coin de la pièce.

Je crus défaillir quand ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de mon sexe. Je gémis son prénom embrassant les endroits qui m'étaient accessibles, ses épaules, son cou, ses joues, sa bouche... Bella constata rapidement que j'étais déjà prêt à être en elle. Je la voulais. Tellement. Arrivé à son string, mon regard s'émerveilla, ses courbes étaient parfaites. Voluptueuses et sensuelles. Je ne pus réfréner un sourire, lorsque je constatais qu'elle m'analyser autant que je le faisais avec elle.

Elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait car elle se mordait la lèvre. Aucun mot n'était prononcé. Il n'y avait rien à dire . Elle et moi savions que nous avions peu de temps. Je la pris donc et la posai sur la table de la Kitchenette. Attrapant un préservatif , je l'enfilai rapidement sur mon sexe. Je me remis entre ses jambes, et cherchai l'approbation dans son regard. Trouvant ce que je cherchai, je m'enfonçai en elle. Vite. Avide de sensations. Elle laissa échapper un cri. Nos corps s'emboitèrent de telle manière que je ne voulus jamais quitter ma place.

Nos bassins s'entrechoquèrent alors que nos lèvres étaient sellées et que nos langues se rencontraient encore et encore, m'envoyant dans le premier ascenseur direction le ciel.

Le plaisir naquit et mes poussées se firent de plus en plus profonde. L'orgasme se forma et je sentis Bella s'arquer et se resserrer contre moi. Elle hurla mon prénom. En même temps je me déversai dans le préservatif, gémissant son prénom en entier. _Isabella_.

La sonnette retentit. J'ouvris les yeux. Quoi je les avais fermé ? Je regardais autour de moi, confus de nouveau. Quoi un rêve ? Oh non !

Pourquoi voulais-je tant que ça se produise ? La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Je m'analysais rapidement. Ça va, je n'étais pas si repérable…

De nouveau, ça sonna._ Jasper_, pensai-je. Ne prenant pas la peine de demander, j'ouvris la porte à la volée.

Bella se tenait dans l'encadrement; trempée.

-Il faut que tu m'aides…. Elle éternua.

-Entre, tu dois geler. Dis-je en l'invitant à entrer.

Elle inspira et passa le seuil, elle inspira profondément et se retourna vers moi.

-Un chocolat ?

-Oh merci.

Je lui préparai le chocolat et lui offris une couette.

_Excuse personnelle mentale_: Je n'allais pas laisser la sœur de mon meilleur ami, tomber malade.

"Bien sur, et mon cul c'est du poulet." Mon cul est ton cul. Je secouai la tête , putain je me parlais à moi-même.

Elle me fixai puis inspira profondément. Nos yeux entrèrent en contact … (N/a : Et là, c'est le drame.) Je la voulais, et putain je la voulais plus que tout.

Ne pense pas à ton rêve Edward. Ne regarde pas cette table Edward. Non, non ne la regardes pas….

Mon corps se réveilla à la vue d'une Bella tremblotante entourée de ma couette, assise sur une chaise de la table de la Kitchenette.

-Promets de ne pas m'interrompre ? J'hochai la tête.

-Alice m'a entrainé dans un truc bizarre pour la venger. Il fallait que je sorte avec Jacob. Maintenant que c'est fait, il faut que je le trompe… J'étais estomaqué, et c'était peu dire. Bella n'aimait pas Jacob. Cette information me fit du bien, m'allégeant. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas que Bella serait le genre de filles à faire ça. Si... Si elle savait que j'étais l'internaute avec qui elle dialoguait et qu'elle jouait la comédie ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides. Edward… dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi, grelottante. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

Des images de mon rêve me revinrent à l'esprit, comme des faits réels indélébiles et je faillis grogner.

Est-ce que je pouvais l'aider ? Voulais-je l'aider ? La réponse fusa et je pris la parole.

**Alors ? J'espère avoir vos avis, si c'est le cas vous aurez rapidement la suite, juré! Au fait j'ai bouclé le chapitre du bal, du point de vue de Bella, oui j'en suis venue à bout, alors cliquez! Bisous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et j'en suis venue à bout *danse un petite danse ridicule* **

**J'adore avoir vos avis. Certaines me l'ont demandé donc oui, le chapitre du point de vue d'Edward était là avant... Seulement il faisait juste 1000 mots, autant dire qu'il a doublé de volume. ^_^**

**Ce chapitre a été un casse-tête à reprendre, enfin le manque de temps à pas mal joué aussi. **

**Je vous le poste donc. Le compteur des reviews explose de plus en plus, et j'espère que vous continuerez parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et j'ai vraiment envie de boucler tout ça. D'ailleurs des demain je m'attaque à un chapitre super intéressant pour vous je pense.**

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer. **

**Je vous remercie donc ! Inscrites et non inscrites à qui je réponds en bas du chapitre car il se trouve que décide que c'pas possible avant ...**

**Au fait, vous trouverez quelques commentaires que j'ai pas pu supprimer, ça nous correspond trop. Mes amours d'échangistes je pense à vous.**

**Bonne Lecture,F'.**

**Chapitre 9** :

J'observais Edward et Rosalie et ne pus qu'être Jalouse_. _

Comment pouvais-je espérer rivaliser avec _ça_ ? Rosalie était belle et élancé. Elle était blonde, grande et sulfureuse. Intelligente, et pleine de bon sens. Elle était la perfection masculine, pour chaque homme normalement constitué.

-Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sur Alice.

-Qu'est ce que je viens de dire dans ce cas ?

Silence_. Euh... de mode? _Rien ne me revint pas, pas un mot me rappelant de quoi elle parlait, de quoi avait-elle parlé ?

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Ecoute Bella, je ne veux pas paraître… enfin tu vois mais nous n'avons toujours pas d'homme avec qui tu pourrais tromper Jacob et je commence à être pessimiste là…

Waouh Alice et Pessimiste n'allaient pas dans la même phrase. C'était étrange qu'elle perde espoir si rapidement.

-Putain Bella, t'es pas avec moi là !

-Si si je te jure, je ne sais pas trop, on pourrait trouver juste un gars qui « jouerait la comédie. » ?

-Oui, mais qui acceptera de s'opposer à Jacob _? (N/Dazzling: Tous les vrais mecs...)_

-Hum… Tu n'as pas tord.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Rosalie grimaçait alors qu'Emmett prenait la parole.

-Bro' on y va, nos cours nous attendent. Edward resta un moment assis, attendant que l'information percute son cerveau. Il me fixa quelques secondes puis ses yeux se voilèrent. Il réfléchissait. Il savait faire ça ?

Je vis un groupe de personnes s'approchant de nous, Alice me donna un petit coup de coude.

Jacob, pitié non. En plus il était avec ses « potes ». Je collai un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage.

-Les mecs, je vous présente Isabella Swan mais appelez la Bella, ma petite amie.

Il s'abaissa et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je retins un haut le cœur et me promis de lui offrir une brosse à dents et éventuellement des bonbons à la menthe_. _

Edward se leva, fidèle à lui-même, plus beau qu'un Dieu et fit signe à Emmett. Ils quittèrent ensemble le self avec prestance et beauté.

J'entendis vaguement Jacob me dire au revoir mais je m'en fichais, j'étais obnubilée par la manière dont les cheveux d'Edward avaient bougé lorsqu'il s'était levé.

Alice claqua des doigts devant moi.

-T'es vraiment dans les vapes, aujourd'hui. Dégage, tu me tapes sur les nerfs là.

Son ton exaspéré, et ses yeux levés en l'air contrastaient avec son sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Dis-je en me levant.

-Parce que tu fixes la porte du self… Et que tu es toute jalouse. Elle me poussa et dit : Maintenant oust, en dehors de ma vue.

Je souris, vidai mon plateau et sortis du self. Mes cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui. Je rentrai chez moi et pris une douche. Je me mis à réfléchir. Nous étions jeudi. En trois jours, j'avais réussi à avoir un copain qui m'horrifiait, j'avais adhéré à un chat, parlé avec l'homme que j'aimais, faite des amis et désormais il me fallait trouver un homme pour tromper Jacob_. _

Quelqu'un tambourina à ma porte. J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma poitrine et ouvris.

-Alice ?

-J'ai la solution !

Je souris.

-Alors ?

-Tu vas tromper Jacob avec Edward, ce qui te permettra de le charmer.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Pourquoi ? Puis c'était pas une question ! Alice allait commencer sur quelque chose, lorsque je la coupais déjà.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Edward est branché blonde aujourd'hui.

-Mais non, Edward préfère les brunes.

Je soupirais, las.

-Bon, écoute. Dit-elle en me poussant et pénétrant dans mon appartement.

-Ca va, te gène pas ! Bougonnais-je.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien.

Elle entra dans ma cuisine, ouvrant mon frigo, les placards… tout en parlant... De mieux en mieux, cette petite !

-Bon alors tu vas séduire Edward mais d'abord il faut lui proposer et qu'il accepte et ça c'est un peu plus compliqué… JASPER ! Hurla-t-elle, je sursautai. Ce dernier entra. Pourquoi n'était-il pas entré avant ?

-Tu sais si Rosalie est dans la chambre ?

-Surement.

-Ok, allons-y, Bella je te contacte dés que j'en sais plus. Alice empoigna MON pot de Nutella et sortit. _MON POT DE NUTELLA, Ma Mort serait iminente après ça, enfin non SA mort. _

Je soupirais et me dirigeais de nouveau dans la douche.

Je passais rapidement par les tiroirs, je cherchai ma brosse. En passant par un tiroir assigné à Emmett, je rougis. Le parfum d'Edward envahit la pièce, peut-on m'expliquer ? Je découvris enfin un vêtement que j'avais vu récemment sur Edward… Que faisait-il dans ce tiroir? Non pas que je sois gênée, ça me rappelait la conversation avec mon internaute de ce matin et la condition dans laquelle j'avais trouvé Edward. Je rentrais dans la douche, réglai l'eau et tombai dans les souvenirs de ce matin. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

**Flash Black**

Edward était en caleçon sur son lit, debout, portable en main. Il sautait comme un gamin sauf que d'après ce que j'avais compris une latte du lit avait pété. Il avait en ce moment un pied en l'air, une grimace d'un enfant qui se fait prendre, les bras en l'air comme un singe… Faisait-il le rappeur ? Je rougis immédiatement quand je vis qu'il n'était pas du tout habillé et que son caleçon ne le cintrait pas bien… La latte avait touché le sol dans un bruit sonore.

Il était donc un peu embêté mais un sourire en coin trouvait tout de même sa place sur ses lèvres. Etais-ce du au fait que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son corps malgré son regard pénétrant ? Ou du au fait qu'il comprenait quelque chose qui m'échappait? Ou à la bave qui devait maintenant être apparente?

Comprenez… Son torse était un appel à la tentation, ses épaules étaient carrées, si on descendait, on tombait sur une tablette de chocolat à... manger, un V parfait et enfin des belles jambes musclées. Je ne me lassais pas de cette vision. Une envie de l'embrasser me submergea, mais à la place je décidais de le charrier.

-Dis donc Cullen, t'as 21 ans et tu sautes encore sur ton lit quand t'es content ? _(N/B : J'aime & j'approuve =D)_

-Ha Ha très drôle Swan ! Dit-il en descendant. Je ne sautais pas sur mon lit, j'essayais d'atteindre l'étagère. Dit-il en désignant l'étagère rempli de CD au dessus de son lit.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je te demande si t'es allée aux toilettes ce matin, moi ?

Je ris. Je ne le croyais pas du tout. Puis le rapport entre les toilettes et l'étagère ?

-Bref, je suis dans la merde. J'ai pété le lit. Il grimaça.

-Pff`t n'importe quoi… Lève le matelas, je vais arranger ça. Il leva ce dernier sans problème. Je remettais la latte sans aucun problème non plus.

Gosse de riche, je le voyais déjà sortir sa carte bleue (Bien plus bleue que la moyenne) et allait acheter un nouveau lit qui serrait même capable de lui masser les pieds… Je secouai la tête. Putain il en serrait capable!

Il redescendit le matelas et me sourit pour me remercier.

Je rougis, déboussolée par ce regard vert étincelant, et me tapai le pied violement sur le bord du lit et m'écrasai sur ce dernier, la tête la première. J'entrainais Edward dans ma chute ayant essayé de m'attraper à quelque chose mais pris de surprise, je l'avais entrainé avec moi. Je fus automatiquement envahie par l'odeur, douce et sucrée d'Edward. Je retins un gémissement de contentement. Il se retrouva sur moi. Nos corps s'emboitaient. Nos yeux restèrent coincés.

Son souffle se mêla au mien …

-Tu me dois toujours une réponse Swan.

-Vérité.

Il fut confus de mon choix mais se reprit. Il se releva prestement.

-Pourquoi tant de haine ? S'exclama-t-il dramatique.

Je ris.

-T'es trop innocent Cullen. Dis-je en me relevant et me dirigeant vers la porte. Il me rattrapa sans difficulté et je sentis son corps à quelques centimètres du mien.

Son souffle fouetta ma joue et fit légèrement voler mes cheveux.

-Pas autant que tu le crois, Swan.

Sa main caressa mon flanc, partant du haut vers le bas. Je frémis. Il se redressa, me lança un regard brulant avant de s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la douche. _(N/B : F' tu déconnneeees à mort là !) (N/Dazzling: * soupir de désespoir*) (N/A : (aaa) De quoi vous parlez ? Je suis aussi innocente qu'une biche égarée^-^ )_

**Fin du Flash Black**

Je souris… que j'aimais Edward. Je pourrais lui donner ma vie sans concession. Il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il l'obtenait déjà d'ailleurs. Je me demandais comment nous étions passés de l'ignorance à… à quoi d'ailleurs? Je ne saurais le dire. C'était trop et pourtant pas assez… Si étrange. Aussi étrange que la conversation avec mon internaute. Je me la remémorais avec intérêt.

**Flash Black**

J'étais en cours du matin et je m'ennuyais ferme. Programme déjà vu pendant les vacances. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un message à mon internaute.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Hello toi =D, pourquoi je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi ? Ca te dérange que je connaisse E.C ? =( . »

La réponse ne tarda guère.

EAC&Co (h ) :« Non, pas du tout. Juste que j'avais cours. »

LFM-IMS (f) : « Sinon, tu as un sujet de conversation ? ».

EAC&Co (h ) : « Parlons amour… pour une fois car désormais je sais que tes gouts en littérature et certains en musique sont nuls... »

Je souris.

LFM-IMS (f ) : « Pff`t je crois que tu te trompes juste de discours… C'est toi qui a des gouts nuls… (Pour pas dire autre chose.. ) L'A-quoi ? L'amour ? Connait pas , ça se mange ? »

EAC&Co (h ) : « *rit aux larmes* J'ai bien peur que non , ça ne se mange pas…. Hélas … quoique peut–être qu'on peut… *sourire_*_ »

LFM-IMS (f ) : « Pervers ! :D. »

EAC&Co (h ) : « Moi ? Surement pas ! Ca me vexe que tu penses ça de moi..=(. »

LFM-IMS (f ) : « Allez boude pas :p. Bon alors que veux-tu savoir ? _» _

J'abdiquai, ce mec me faisait trop craquer… Pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vu, je ne connaissais même pas son prénom mais je lui trouvais quelque chose de plus… Et je cédais à ses moindres caprices. Un seul avait cette capacité. Edward Cullen.

EAC&Co (h ) : « Tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de ta situation amoureuse. »

LFM-IMS (f) : « Ah bon ? A vrai dire il n'y a rien à dire , je suis amoureuse, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le dire alors finalement je me tais… »

Hors de question que je dise à mon internaute que j'aimais E.C , il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Et puis, je ne voulais pas me bruler les ailes. Edward était inaccessible et je pouvais dire que jusque mon dernier souffle , je serais amoureuse de lui mais que je ne pouvais pas l'avouer car se serait forcement une déception qui me tuerait et sonnerait mon dernier souffle. Un cercle vicieux. Je regardais mon téléphone et ne vis rien de nouveau. Je ne pus empêcher un soupir de … tristesse ? Manque ? Aucune idée.

Je sentis un regard insistant sur mon dos et me retournai. Le blond que j'avais précédemment rencontré dans les couloirs me fixait. Je frissonnai , je n'étais plus à l'aise. Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur, et commençai à étouffer dans cet espace confiné… La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées. Ramassant mes affaires comme si ma vie en dépendait, je prenais la direction de la sortie. Sans le vouloir , mes yeux jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'homme blond et j'aurais juré lui voir un sourire satisfait. Je me rendis rapidement à mon prochain cours.

**Fin du flash Black**

Cette dernière partie me fit frissonner, l'eau étant pourtant très chaude. Mon sourire avait disparu. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et finalement décider de sortir de la douche.

Qui était cet étudiant ? Que me voulait-il ? Je commençai à sérieusement flipper alors je décidais de ne pas m'en occuper pour l'instant. Après tout c'était peut-être moi qui interpréterai mal les signes…

Je m'habillai et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant Emmett et Edward dans l'appart' à… travailler ? Emmett… Travail ? Dieu existe.

Je décidais de prendre la parole…

-Salut les gars…

-Non ! Grogna Edward. Ton frère nous a collé une dissert' sur « La femme est-elle une rose ? » !

Je ris.

-C'est de ta faute, si ton fan club rentrait pas en cours. Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge. Edward était tellement beau… et diablement sexy en colère… et pas à moi !

Putain mais je perdais la boule. Jamais Edward ne voudrait de moi ! J'étais bien insignifiante à coté de Mallory ou une autre .Mieux à coté de Rosalie ! Je ne pouvais même pas me permettre de rêver, même ça était inaccessible.

-Et si t'ouvrais pas ta gueule pour dire de la merde !

-Il faut bien que j'équilibre mes paroles avec ton physique…

-HAN ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de … pimenter ? C'était la première fois que je les voyais ainsi et j'avoue que ... j'appréciais. Ils étaient comiques.

-Ou peut-être que t'es juste passé devant un miroir. …

J'explosais de rire, Edward avait vachement de répartie… Ou pitié les papillons dans le ventre…_ il_ m'attirait lorsqu'il envoyait bouler mon frère ainsi.

-Va sauter quelqu'un Edward. Lança Emmett.

Ca c'est de l'insulte. Genre le « va baiser » qui blesse telle une lame en plein cœur… ironisais-je pour moi-même.

-Il aimerait bien. Souffla Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver... encore une fois. Ce gars était trop discret pour moi.

-Si seulement. Dit-il presque désespéré. Ah oui ? Edward n'avait pas tiré son coup depuis quand ? C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il m'allumait. Juste pour du sexe ? Je ne pus être que triste… J'aurais aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux… mais apparemment seul l'aspect physique chez les femmes l'attirait. Je soupirais doucement.

-J'étais avec Alice mais elle devait dire un truc à Rose alors je suis venu. Informa Jasper.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Elle devait avoir parlé à Rosalie de son plan avec Edward. Oh mon Dieu, je voulais vraiment qu'il m'aide mais je ne pense pas qu'Edward serait d'accord. Même pas du tout.

-Alice veut te voir au fait, Bella. Elle a parlé de « mission trop important JBDM » Elle a dit que dés tu serais, tu accourais sinon elle te botterait le cul. Dit Jasper en souriant. JBDM ? Je retiens un sourire, j'espérais que ce n'était pas le truc que je pensais que c'était. _(N/Dazzling: dit F'...JBDM c'est comme ta super idée GPTDR?) (N/A : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de notre vie sexuelle devant les autres… PTDR , Giga Mort de Rire ou un bidule comme ça (Excuse, il était 1h30 ) et non JBDM, je m'en souviens… Et toc ! ) _

Ca me rappela que je devais voir Jacob ensuite… Pitié, non.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, surtout que je vois Jacob après.

Je sortis laissant les garçons bosser. J'arrivais chez les filles.

-Bella, alors t'as réfléchi.

-Non… mais chérie , je vais t'expliquer il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit… avec Edward.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pleurnicha Alice.

-C'est comme ça…

-Tu vas bien devoir pourtant…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il va falloir que tu rompes avec Jacob.

-Parce que certaines rumeurs disent que Jacob traine depuis quelque temps avec un certain James Ontario et qu'ils ont tendance à…

-A quoi Alice ?

-Echanger les filles…

-WAW WAW WAW, dans quoi tu m'entraines là ? C'est quoi cette histoire.

-T'inquiète, tant que tu n'as pas couché avec lui, rien ne se passera, mais notre famille a celle qui a le plus d'influence et c'est mieux pour toi si tu sors avec Edward ainsi tu peux être sure que rien ne t'arrivera.. Jacob a trop peur pour son visage.

Je flippais grave là. C'était quoi ce bordel digne des films américains?

-Ou est Rosalie ?

-Avec Angela.

-Que font-elles ?

-Angela essaie de réconforter Rosalie...

-Pourquoi ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Emmett et Rosalie ont eu leur première dispute hier. Ils se sont réconciliés mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

Aie . Je grimaçais. Je me demandais ce qu'ils s'était passé mais n'osai pas demander.

-Bon viens, je vais te préparer pour aller voir Jacob.

Je ne dis rien. Une fois prête, je rejoignis Jacob, on passa la soirée dehors et ce mufle ne m'offrit même pas une glace. Radin ! _ (N/Dazzling: PTDR c'est bien du Jacob ca...comment on peut être Jacobienne...paix a vos âmes les filles * sifflote*)_

A la fin, il voulut m'embrasser.

-Hum… dis-je en m'écartant. Je ne peux pas Jacob.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles? Il s'avança de nouveau vers moi.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être méchante en lui disant que tout son être me révulsait, qu'il était hors de question que ses lèvres-dite-grossières-et-puantes me touchent… donc, je m'enfuis en courant. Réaction puérile de ma part, je l'avouais.

Il commença à pleuvoir et je fus trempée. Je passais ma tête dans l'appartement que je "partageais" avec mon frère et les gémissements que j'entendis me firent rebrousser chemin. Ils étaient définitivement réconciliés. J'allais vers la chambre des filles et j'entendis Jasper et Alice, riant comme des cruches. C'était du joli.

Ok, il ne me restait plus qu'une seule destination, je pourrais ainsi lui parler de mon projet… enfin celui d'Alice.

Prenant tout mon courage, je me rendis devant la porte, je pouvais déjà sentir les effluves de son parfum.

Je toquai. Aucune réponse. Il devait dormir, désolée Edward mais faut que je te parle. Je sonnai donc.

Pas de réponse. Mais j'entendis un froissement. Je sonnai de nouveau. Et j'entendis plus de bruit mais toujours rien. Je sonnai encore. Et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Edward était là dans toute sa splendeur, presque nu. Son caleçon descendait sur sa taille, laissant un magnifique V apparaître, ses jambes musclées. Son torse bien dessiné, sa mine ensommeillée qui me fit fondre et ses cheveux en bataille. Je me clouai au sol, ne lui sautes pas dessus, ne lui sautes pas dessus !

Je pris la parole.

-Il faut que tu m'aides…. J'éternuai. Oh putain non, pas de rhume !

-Entre, tu dois geler. En fait depuis que je l'avais vu, mon corps était en feu.

Quand je pénétrai dans son logement j'inspirai profondément, Son parfum était partout. Je soupirais puis repris une grande bouffée.

-Un chocolat ?

-Oh merci !

Oh moins un gentleman. Il me tendit une couette et prépara mon chocolat. Ses doigts fins et habiles attrapèrent une tasse et je pus voir ses muscles se contractaient et son V apparaitre un peu plus. Je me mordis violement la lèvre. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, me donnant du courage mais son parfum m'entoura et j'aurais pu mourir, ça aurait été ma plus belle fin. Je me giflais mentalement. On se reprend.

-Promet de ne pas m'interrompre ? Il hocha la tête.

-Alice m'a entraîné dans un truc bizarre pour la venger. Il fallait que je sorte avec Jacob. Maintenant que c'est fait, il faut que je le trompe…Il fut un peu choqué, ça se voyait sur ses traits. Il faut que tu m'aides. Edward… dis-je en m'avançant vers lui, grelottante. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

Il ne sembla pas réfléchir longtemps et pris la parole.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Jacob, je suis désolé Bella.

-Ecoute on va faire un couple toi et moi et ça va bien se passer. S'il te plait.

-Bella , non. Se borna-t-il.

-Edward… dis-je en balayant son visage de mon souffle. S'il te plait. Ma main glissa sur son torse.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

-Comment alors ? J'ai besoin de toi. Dis-je alors que main s'approchait de son entre-jambe.

Si tu arrêtais la progression de ta main pour commencer ?

-Surement pas.

-Tu veux qu'on soit un faux couple ? Moi je veux plus.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mon coeur battait un peu plus vite que la normale.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Une amitié.

-Ok.

-Seulement je veux une amitié complexe.

-Une améliorée tu veux dire ?

Il hocha la tête comme si je lui proposais de manger des pâtes.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent , Edward voulait que nous couchions ensemble.

-Je ne te demande pas de réponse maintenant, mais je pense que si je renonce à ma liberté , je ne veux pas renonçait au sexe. Puis-je être giflée ? Ou mieux, le gifler ? Pourquoi je ne me sentais même pas offensée ? J'étais vraiment folle. Folle de lui.

_(N/a : Connard ! ) (N/Dazzling: Euh F' insulte toi...petit rappel c'est toi l'auteur MDR)(N/A : Ca c'est un détail.. )_ Je fus simplement déçue, finalement il ne me désirait pas particulièrement , il voulait juste du sexe.

-Tu n'es pas offensée ? Ce que je demande est déplacé. Il semblait gêné , sa voix était plutôt entrecoupée comme s'il cherchait les bons mots.

-Non, je vais y réfléchir. Ma voix semblait normale alors que mon corps était en ébullition. Elle sonnait comme si nous parlions d'un film que nous allions aller voir.

Il m'attira contre lui et m'approcha encore, mes mains autour de sa taille. Ma tête reposa sur son torse. J'humai sa magnifique fragrance.

-Du coup tu n'aimes pas Jacob ? Plaisanta-t-il. C'est aussi ça que j'aimais chez Edward, il ne se formalisait pas du discours, il abordait tout sans que ça lui prenne la tête. Tout était naturel chez lui.

-Beurk , tu as déjà senti son haleine ? Dis-je en levant ma tête de son torse et en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux verts pétillant de .. Malice ? Soulagement ? Jalousie ? Mieux as-tu déjà mangé avec lui ?

Il rit.

- Ok, tu ne le portes vraiment pas dans ton cœur.

Pas comme toi... Pensais-je.

Je grimaçai à la place.

-Une haleine de phoque et des manières à la Shreck, non merci, je vais m'abstenir.

Il soupira comme soulagé, ensuite il rit.

-Bon ça te dit d'aller te coucher ? Et tu y réfléchiras plus tard. Dit-il alors que sa main caressait le coté de mes seins.

Oh putain, je ne vais pas tenir. Je sentis mes tétons se durcirent. La merde !

-Oh oui, ça m'a épuisé. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'accepte, dire que ce n'est même pas moi qui ai eu cette idée farfelue.

-`Lice ?

-T'es trop fort Cullen ! Dis-je en souriant.

-Je le sais Swan. Je te l'aurais bien montré de bien des manières mais tu es triste ce soir. Une prochaine fois. Il embrassa mon front, s'allongea sur son lit et me tira vers lui...

C'est moi ou cette phrase a des intonations perverses ?_(N/B : Non c'est pas toi ou alors on est deux =)) (N/Dazzling: Trois?) (N/A: *saute en l'air* Vous m'oubliez! Ca fait euh... 5? Non. 4 alors!)_

-Haha ça c'est à toi dans juger. Je rougis, j'avais dit ça à voix haute. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir. Il m'attira plus contre lui et ma tête reposa sur son torse. Il se mit à caresser mes bras, mes cheveux , mes épaules, mon cou. Je frissonnais à chacun de ses touchés. Nous nous installâmes dans son lit, enlacé comme la veille sauf que cette fois-y le lit était celui de l'université... Finalement, il joua avec mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que Morphée m'emporte...

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs jours que je me réveillai dans les bras d'Edward, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude. _(N/Dazzling: Mets deux baffes à Bella, pour lui remettre les idées en place.)(N/A : Eh oh, c'est moi l'auteur... )_

_Mauvaise_ ? A la blague !

Son souffle régulier était encore sur ma nuque. Il dormait. Je relevais lentement la tête vers lui et me rendis compte que c'était la plus belle vision qui m'ais été donné de voir... jusqu'à maintenant.

Edward était si paisible lorsqu'il dormait... Si beau, il était à son apogée.

-La vue te plait ?

Je souris, l'Edward arrogant était de retour.

-Plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Dis-je en faisant glisser ma main sur son torse. Il frissonna.

- Dépêche-toi de prendre ta décision Swan, mon self-control a des limites...

La journée se déroula sans embuche sauf une nouvelle altercation avec Jacob. Je lui avais dit que j'avais besoin de temps et il n'avait pas ... très bien pris la chose. Nous étions (Emmett, Rosalie qui s'étaient rabibochés, Angela et Ben qui s'étaient ENFIN avoués leurs sentiments , _dit celle qui n'a toujours pas dit à Edward Cullen qu'elle l'aimait, _ Jasper et Alice qui se câlinaient et Edward et moi. ) assis sur l'herbe dans le campus, armés de sodas à rigoler et à discuter quand Jacob arriva. Il fronçait les sourcils. Ça sentait mauvais. Je me tendis. Je jetais un regard à Alice qui elle, fixait son frère.

Hein ? Elle me faisait quoi là ? J'avais besoin de ses instructions et elle , elle regardait son frère ! J'avais bien réfléchis à la proposition d'Edward mais j'avoue que j'étais partagée... J'avais un peu peur que mes sentiments pour lui, ne fasse qu'accroître ou pire qu'il me fasse prendre la mauvaise décision. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward alors je pouvais prendre n'importe quoi, accepter tout ce qu'il me donnait... j'avais peur d'accepter ce contrat et... de le regretter.

-Bella ! Je ne ...

-Tu ne veux pas en parler plus tard... Il y a du monde. Dis-je en lançant un regard mal-alaise à mes amis..

-Non ! Il m'attrapa violement le bras et me leva. Alice poussa un petit cri d'horreur en synchronisation avec Angela et Rosalie. Je vis Emmett serraient les points.

-Tu me fais mal, Jacob ! Arrête.

- Eloigne-toi de ma sœur, BLACK ! Emmett était plus qu'énervé , il respirait la fureur . Il ressemblait à un ours enragé. Il s'énervait très vite, mais je savais que le lien entre nous était fort, et qu'il renforçait la rage qui vivait en lui... et son esprit protecteur.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Nargua Jacob.

-Parce qu'on te l'a dit et que... Je sentis des bras me sortirent avec douceur mais rapidité des bras de Jacob. ... Bella ici présente est MA copine.

Sur ceux, les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes.

- Avise-toi de te comporter encore une seule fois comme ça, et tu auras à faire à moi ! C'était la voix dure, froide et posé de Jasper. Elle était remplie de venin en restant la plus calme possible. Le style qui a le don de vous foutre la chair de poule. Jasper le regarda méchamment.

-Nous allons y aller. Dit Edward en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Vous nous retrouvez dans notre chambre : celle de Bella ET de moi.

Edward m'entraina avec lui, en embrassant légèrement mes cheveux. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras puissants. Nous arrivâmes dans son petit appartement et il me regarda intensément . La question qu'il attendait que je pose, me brûlait les lèvres. Je pris donc la parole.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je sais de quoi est capable James Ontario.

Je frissonnais, un long frisson qui se rependit dans mon corps avec lui le souvenir de la peur qui me consumait à chaque fois qu'on prononçait ce nom. C'était étrange vu que je ne l'avais entendu qu'une fois mais il me faisait peur.

-Et de quoi est-il capable ? Demandais-je dans un souffle tellement j'étais pétrifiée par la réponse.

-Il est capable de... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Edward !

-Ecoute on va faire un couple toi et moi et ça va bien se passer. Il n'y a plus d'amitié améliorée qui tienne. Il est hors de question qui t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

Je pris un peu d'air ambiant, je m'avançai vers lui, il regardait ses pieds, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Lorsqu'il vit mes pieds, il releva la tête vers moi. Nos corps se touchaient.

-Qui a dit que j'avais dit non ? ?Nos souffles se mêlèrent et nos bouches entrèrent en contacts. Nos langues ne tardèrent pas à valser ensemble, et nous basculâmes sur le canapé. _(N/Dazzling: F' a écoutée mes prières...qu'est ce que je t'adore toi =))_

Il m'embrassa en enlevant mon haut et dit :

-Les gars n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Je gémis , j'avais enfin ses lèvres sur mon corps et c'est désormais tout ce qui comptait... ce James était bien loin... Pour le moment. _(N/B : « F ' » cri B' elle veut la suiiiiite & tout de suiiiiite =D ! ) (N/Dazzling: Espèce de sadique! pourquoi avoir coupé la * sanglote*)(N/A : Vous savez que je suis l'innocence même ? Non, bon ok !(aaa) *Le fantasme du chapitre : Edward arrive dans votre salon, il fait une chaleur épouvantable alors vous êtes seulement en soutien gorge, il vous trouve là et s'approche de vous, par réflexe vous reculez mais vous butez rapidement contre le canapé , il pose sa main sur votre épaule, et vous fait basculer sur le sofa. Rapidement vos langues se mêlent. Son torse est un appel à la tentation mais vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de le savoir... PARCE QUE C'EST UN FANTASME ! *Pars en courant* MDR)_

**Alors ? Faites péter la boite mail, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Vous en pensez quoi? Bisous, F'. Et voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes. **

**Manoon :** Tu l'as dit ! Bonne lecture, merci pour ton avis, à bientôt.

**Qucharboune** : Je ne sais pas si tout le monde la veut mais ça me fait plaisir que toi tu la veuilles, son égocentrisme te plait ? Tu vas être servie. ^-^

**Lilly-rose** : Alors je te laisse voir tout ça, j'espère que ca te plaira toujours.

**Ilonka** : Oui, il était déjà là. Bonne lecture, à toi aussi.

**Leila** : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise. Oui, j'avoue ça parait orgasmique un Ed' homme des cavernes. Si tu savais que la fille qui t'ignore depuis toujours était une de tes plus ferventes amies rencontrées sur la toile, t'irais lui dire toi ?

**Audreybc** : Une nouvelle lectrice *étoiles dans les yeux* j'espère que tu continueras à laisser ton avis, et à dire si tu aimes.

**Allison** : Merci, la voici la suite, bisous.

**NewFairytale** : Ma petite Skyrockienne ! Ravie que ça te plaise *rougie* Je reste à demi-convaincu je pense que le style vaut l'histoire. Or, ici c'est pas terrible… bref ! Merci beaucoup, toujours un plaisir de lire ton avis ! Bonne lecture.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, qui a dit que j'étais l'auteur la plus chiante et longue de la terre ? **

***Lève la main* **

**Merci, merci, merci, merci, pleiiins de meeeerci, sérieux ça me fait tellement plaisir, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Les non-inscrites je vous remercie juste après. **

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Personnellement je suis en vacances, mais bon j'ai tellement de devoirs qu'il vaut mieux rester en cours *Bonhomme blasé*.**

**De plus, je voudrais soutenir SKYROCK *Ok, ça a rien avoir* j'aime tellement cette radio, perso' j'ai tapé des délirs énormes grâce au chauve, le matin entre six heures et neuf' heures... "Allo, ici Monsieur Pince, je vous appelle pour un grand jeu, et vous venez d'être débité de 15 euros". Excellent :D. Donc sérieux, faut pas m'enlever ça :O. Donc Vive Sky', je soutiens à mort quoi. **

**Ensuite, moi d'avril si vous vous souvenez, moi très difficile psychologiquement et moralement pour moi, donc indulgence, indulgence ^^. **

**Chapitre 10 :**

Edward. Edward et ses cheveux. Edward. Edward et ses yeux. Edward. Edward et sa peau. Edward. Edward et sa bouche. Edward. Edward et son corps. Edward. Edward et ses doigts. Edward. Edward et son se...

-Bella, à quoi tu penses, tu as l'air ... émerveillé ? Edward avait sa tête posé sur ma poitrine alors que ses doigts dessinaient de petits cercles sur ma hanche nue.

Je souris. Mes doigts étaient plongés dans ses cheveux et caressaient son cuir chevelu.

-A rien, je me remets de toutes nos mésaventures de cette nuit. Mentis-je. Un léger rire le souleva.

C'était vrai, nous avions passé la nuit à baptiser tout le mini-studio. Nous évacuions la frustration des quelques jours pour un, et celle de plusieurs années pour l'autre. Nous avions été soulagé de constater qu'Emmett allait occuper la chambre de Rosalie alors qu'Alice occupait celle de Jasper.

Le sexe avec Edward était des plus spectaculaires.

-Je pense que tu devrais penser à autre chose...

-Ah oui ? Et à quoi Monsieur Cullen par exemple ? Demandais-je.

-Par exemple, comme Edward Cullen est beau, sexy et musclé. Dit-il l'air de rien. Je tirais un peu sur ses cheveux. Aie ! Bella !

-Carrément Jouissif, en clair ?

-Totalement.

Je ris.

-J'espère que tes chevilles vont bien, Mister Je-sais-que-je-suis-le-plus-beau-mec-de-la-terre-et-j'assume-carrément.

Sa prise sur ma hanche se resserra et il releva la tête.

-Je « sais » ? Tu avoues donc... dit-il en se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Que je suis super beau ? Dit-il en se penchant sur mon cou et en me donnant pleins de baisers mouillés sur cette zone.

-Aaaah, jamais de la vie. Dis-je déboussolée par ce contact. Le contact: ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Pathétique? Je sais.

Je m'étais rendue compte que mes précédentes « gènes » ou plutôt perte-total-de-contrôle lorsqu'Edward me touchait, ou lorsque je l'ignorais encore, étaient encore totalement présentes. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à m'embrasser, il y a de cela quelques heures, j'avais perdu tous mes moyens. Pathétique? Je sais.

-Je reviens. Dit-il en se levant.

-Ok, merci de me laisser aussi frustrée! M'offusquai-je.

Il rigola, me fit un clin d'œil et je vis ses fesses disparaître. Aurais-je oublié de dire qu'il s'était levé totalement nu, et qu'il avait marché d'une manière si nonchalante, et tellement assuré, que j'étais de nouveau, totalement .. prête.

Je ne savais plus ce que signifiait réfléchir. Penser était un mot inconnu. J'avoue que le fait de dépendre autant d'un homme était... chiant. Oui, ce n'était même pas quelque chose qu'il m'imposait par son propre sadisme. Non, mon addiction vis-à-vis de lui était... vitale. C'était comme manger ou boire... naturel. Et c'était en plus d'être carrément chiant et gênant... c'était aussi frustrant. Je n'arrivais même plus à manger sans penser à lui. Par exemple si je buvais un café je faisais le lien avec la première fois qu'il avait dormi dans mon appartement et la manière dont j'avais fait coulé le café pour lui, la manière dont il l'avait bu... Pathétique? Je sais.

Le vibreur de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées.

EAC&Co (h) : « Alors le programme en cette bonne après midi de Samedi ? »

« Je m'envoie en l'air avec mon fantasme ambulant. » ? Déplacé.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Bonjour à toi aussi. Je crois que je passe du bon temps. Et toi ? »

EAC&Co (h) : « Je suis dans le même cas. Quel style de bons temps ? »

J'avais pu constater que nous devenions de plus en plus intime. Les discussions taboues pour des étrangers se détruisaient de plus en plus rapidement faisant de nous des "amis".

J'avais même l'impression qu'il y avait plus. J'étais vraiment amoureuse d'Edward sur qui je pouvais mettre un visage et une tête. Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que j'étais incontestablement attirée par mon internaute. Malgré que j'ignore son vrai visage, je pouvais dire que je l'adorais déjà. Sa personnalité m'avait charmé dés les premiers mots.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Le style qui fait qu'on sent plus ses jambes. & Toi ?»

EAC&Co (h) : « Le style qui épuise. Bon je dois te laisser, je retourne à mes précédentes occupations. Je t'embrasse. (L'.»

LFM-IMS (f) : « Bon Sport alors, amuse toi. »

Pas de cœur, pas de sourires, je devais bien l'avouer, j'étais jalouse, morte de jalousie. Je lançai le téléphone et me renfrognai. Pourquoi réagissais-je comme ça? C'était totalement puéril, voyons, il s'agissait d'un ami, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me tordait le ventre? C'était mal de penser à un autre alors que je venais de passer les meilleurs heures de ma vie avec l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse depuis des années. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?

La vision d'Edward de retour me fit esquisser un léger sourire et je ressentis une vague de soulagement. Pourquoi? Aucune idée, après tout, Mon inconnu s'envoyait comme même une inconnue et ça me bouffait, alors je ne comprenais pas ma réaction.

Je ne savais pas si je vivais le coup de foudre, ou l'amour fou mais qu'importe, j'avais dans mes bras un homme merveilleux, Edward Cullen. Ce n'était pas rien, tout de même. Ce n'était pas une joie immense qui me consuma à cet instant, et la raison en fut simple, j'ouvrais les yeux, je me rendais compte que ce que je vivais était... C'était juste une chose : souffrance. En creusant au plus profond, c'était une évidence, j'allais souffrir.

Je ne pouvais pas nier que je savais qu'Edward et moi n'éprouvions pas les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Il devait me trouver à son gout, son nouveau jouet. Au maximum, il devait m'apprécier, penser à moi quand il me voyait seulement, mais son esprit devait surement se diriger après Emmett juste après ou bien il devait se demander quand son attachement diminuerait et quand il se lasserait. Bref, il ne devait pas être attaché.

De mon coté, c'était beaucoup plus... complexe. Je le trouvais magnifique, je l'aimais depuis des années maintenant et mon amour ne faisait qu'accroitre. Je pensais à lui à chaque fois que je respirais, toutes choses même la couleur de la veste d'un inconnu me faisaient penser à lui. En conclusion, j'étais... dépendante. Voici la cause qui allait me perdre. Je savais que je pouvais accepter tout ce que Edward me donnait. Il avait décidé de me donner une Amitié Amélioré. Soit. Je savais que lorsqu'il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait aucun remord. Je le voyais bien me dire : « C'était bien mais c'est fini, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rester avec toi pour toujours quand même ? Ah tu croyais ? T'es mignonne. »*. Est-ce que ça m'arrêtait pour autant ? Non. Me révulsais ? Non. Allais-je continuer ? Foutrement oui. Jusqu'à ma perte ? Jusqu'à ma mort.

-Tu sais Bella, ses yeux voilés par la réflexion ne présage rien de bon pour moi ? Dit-il en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux alors qu'il était désormais sur son flan.

-Nous sommes quel jour ?

-Samedi il me semble, Pourquoi ?

-Lundi c'était la rentrée, je t'avais jamais parlé de ma vie, on est samedi est on est nus dans un lit. Le même lit. Je réfléchis et je me dis, "serais-je une pute?".

Il rit franchement.

-T'es une idiote, ça c'est clair, t'es loin d'être une pute, voyons, c'était juste tout ou rien.

-Le juste milieu, ça existe, à ton avis ?

-Je pense qu'il y en a un, oui. Mais que même si tu le vis, tu ne le sauras que plus tard... De même qu'on ne sait jamais quand on vit le bonheur, on le sait quand on nous le reprend. De la même manière, tu ne sais jamais si tu es dans le juste milieu, parce que tu le sauras que quand tu le perdras.

-Edward Cullen... aurait un cerveau... là. Dis-je en posant ma main dans ses cheveux. Et non là...dis-je alors que mon autre main se poser sur le bas de son ventre à la limite de son sexe.

-Ne te méprends pas, ils arrivent juste à cohabiter ensemble. Ils savent faire régner l'autre si besoin. Dit-il pervers.

Je ris.

-Tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

-C'est toi qui vois le mal partout... dit-il innocent.

-Moi ?m'offusquai-je. Bien. Je me levais, nue, roulant exagérément des hanches. J'allai à la cuisine, ouvris le frigo en me penchant au maximum, attrapai la chantilly, penchai la tête et faisant couler la chantilly dans ma bouche.

Appuyant un peu plus je faisais « malencontreusement » tomber ma friandise entre mes seins. Toujours aussi « innocemment », la chantilly se rependit jusque mon nombril. Je m'exclamai faussement.

-Oh ! Quel dommage. Je le regardais, feignant le « un peu désolée ». Edward avait beaucoup de self-control. Sur beaucoup de sujet. Il avait par exemple supporté que je le méprise durant de longues années mais je crois que la chantilly eut raison de lui sur ce coup là. Il se leva, enroulant le drap autour de lui. Il s'approcha prestement de sa démarche gracieuse et assuré, contrastant parfaitement avec ses yeux qui étaient noircis par le désir, sauvages et empressés.

-C'est vrai que c'est Ballot. Dit-il alors que ses doits étaient justes au dessus de mes lèvres intimes. Je suffoquai lorsque je sentis son doigt passait sur les lèvres de mon intimité. Son doigt remonta lentement vers mon nombril. Il passait son index à l'intérieur alors que ma respiration se coupa. Je pense que le gâchis c'est pas bien... dit-il en agitant la tête de droite à gauche, alors que son index tourbillonnait toujours à l'intérieur de mon nombril. Tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-il en s'approchant de mon oreille alors que sa parfaite-magnifique-foutrement-orgasmique langue vint directement se poser sur le lobe de mon oreille.

J'haletai.

-Assurément.

Il retira sa bouche de mon oreille et porta son doigt à sa magnifique bouche. Il fit tournoyait sa langue autour de son doigt alors que j'étais hypnotisée.

-Ca me rassure que tu fasses attention à la planète tu sais ? Dit-il en me regardant à travers ses cils. Je restais subjuguée par son regard un instant avant de prendre son doigt encore sur sa lèvre et le porter à ma bouche. Je le suçai et je l'entendis grogner. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi alors je me reculai, jusqu'à me retrouvé collé au sèche-linge. (N/Dazzling: Oh my god...je vois ou ton esprit perverse veut en venir Ma maitresse...) (N/A : *Mets sa main sur la bouche De Maitresse * Chut, règle n°1 : On n'interrompt pas, JAMAIS un Lemon.)

Il garda cependant une distance raisonnable pour pouvoir admirer comme la chantilly se rependait sur mon corps.

-Je vais te dire une fois ce que tu vas faire, et tu as intérêt de m'obéir. Dit-il alors que je voyais les flammes du désir et de la sauvagerie dans ses yeux. Je frétillais d'impatience et d'anticipation quant à la manière dont Edward Junior allait entrer en moi.

Lorsque le drap retenu autour de sa taille s'envola, je me retenais de m'évanouir. J'étais tellement excité que mon corps se retrouva alarmé juste lorsqu'il souffla sur moi. Mes tétons se durcir et mon intimité s'humidifia d'avantage si ce fut possible.

- Assieds-toi. Je prenais appui et m'installai sur le sèche-linge. Il m'hypnotisait toujours par ses beaux yeux verts. Sais-tu que la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder ?

-Celui qui a dit ça était vraiment intelligent. Il rit légèrement.

-Bella ?

-Oui.

-Je suis un homme, n'est-ce pas ? Question rhétorique. Et une femme nue avec de la chantilly entre les seins fait de moi un homme avec un coté animal sur développé. Penche-toi vers l'arrière, exactement comme ça, arque ton dos. Enfin. Offerte à moi et à moi seul. Il souffla de nouveau sauf que se fut en direction de mes cuisses. Je crois que c'est à cet instant qu'on me perdit. Je frissonnai. Son visage s'abaissait à mon cou. Il embrassa d'abord ce dernier, alors que je gémissais déjà. Sa bouche se faufila sur mon sein gauche. Il mordit mon téton. J'écartai les cuisses et arquai d'avantage mon torse voulant plus de contact. Sa langue descendit le long de la trace de la chantilly. Arrivé à mon nombril, il ne s'arrêta pas et je sentis sa langue aux portes de mes lèvres.

J'haletai.

-Tu sais quoi ? Parlait-il au dessus de mon intimité qui eut pour effet de me faire crier de frustration.

-Hum ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te gouter avec ma langue... il orchestra cette parole d'un coup de langue furtif sur mes plis ou complètement, vu que tu es prête pour moi, te faire jouir grâce à mon deuxième cerveau. (N/B : Chuuut ON RENTRE DANS LE VIF du sujet ! Culottes de secours ! *regard innocent*)(N/Dazzling: fait ce que tu veux Ed mais prend la...avant qu'elle meurt de combustion spontanée...)(N/A: Toi ou elle ? Question rhétorique, toi évidemment.)

Je souris.

-Fais comme tu le veux, fais comme tu le sens. Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Comme je le veux, comme je le sens ? Comme ça donc. Dit-il. Sa langue se faufila a l'intérieur de moi, j'hurlai tellement les sensations qu'il me prodiguait, firent battre mon cœur et alarmés mes sens.

Je sentis sa langue un court instant tournoyait en moi, ses doigts se faufilaient a travers moi. Il commença à bouger doucement, me torturant au maximum, souhaitant faire monter l'orgasme sans qu'il explose. Avoir quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux qu'Edward en moi était juste ce qui me permettait de me dire que je n'étais pas entrain d'orchestrer moi-même ma mort.

Arrête de penser ! M'intimai-je.

Je me retenais difficilement aux choses autour de moi alors qu'il continuait à se servir divinement de sa langue et de ses doigts.

Les portes de l'orgasme encore fermés furent enfin construites et c'est là que je ne sentis plus rien. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et Edward souffla juste au dessus.

-J'ai toujours pas vraiment décidé. J'attrapais ses cheveux et l'attirai vers moi. Mes lèvres se plaquèrent violement sur les siennes. Nos bouches s'ouvrirent cherchant plus de contact. Mon gout sur la langue d'Edward me fit gémir. Je frottais mon corps au sien, jusqu'à faire rencontrer nos deux intimités.

Edward et moi haletions en même temps. J'attrapai le préservatif qui se baladait sur le plan de travail et me demandai qui avait pu le poser ici. Question idiote : Edward me regardait si innocemment que la question ne se posait même pas. Le bruit du déchirement du plastique me fit sautiller d'impatience. Je sentis une vibration sous moi à ce geste. Quoi ? Le sèche-linge venait de s'enclencher.

J'hurlai de plaisir, poussant plus mes fesses sur l'engin et ouvrant d'avantage les cuisses.

-J'adore quand l'avenir est avec moi. Il m'approcha de lui, poussant son sexe d'avantage sur le mien. Il attrapa mes hanches et me pénétra. Enfin. Il était en moi. Il entra violemment et commença avec un rythme soutenu.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est qu'il pousse plus. Edward abdiqua à ma prière silencieuse. La combinaison de son va et viens sauvage et le mouvement du sèche-linge décuplaient toutes les sensations de notre ébat. Je resserrais mes jambes autour de lui.

Il s'enfonça toujours plus loin en moi atteignant là ou personne n'était jamais allé. Le sèche-linge s'activait de plus en plus vite. De la même manière, nos gémissements furent de plus en plus fréquents et lorsque la jouissance nous frappa, elle fut si violente, que je ne pus retenir un cri. Il grogna fortement et longuement de son coté.

Les vagues du plaisir se répandirent pendant quelques minutes. Nos respirations se régulant difficilement. Sa tête se posa sur mon torse. Nous étions recouverts d'un filet de sueur. Le sèche-linge s'éteignit, enfin.

Il souffla.

-Celui-ci était pas mal.

-Le meilleur.

-Oh ouais. Sourit-il.

Je descendis de mon perchoir.

-Alors c'est moi qui vois le mal partout ? Il rigola.

-Disons que... J'ai raison même quand j'ai tord. Il bomba faussement le torse. Je le pinçais, ce qui eut pour effet de le refroidir.

-Et ce n'est pas toi qui mens c'est la vérité qui se trompe ? Me moquai-je.

Il me regarda, outré.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Il m'attrapa par la taille, mais je me dégageai. Je commençais à rire devant sa mine déconfite. Il haussa les sourcils, et je me mis à courir. Je courais toujours prise du fou rire alors qu'il m'attrapait et que nous nous retrouvions sur le canapé. Il commença à me chatouiller.

-St...stop... implorais-je.

-Promets que tu ne te moqueras plus de moi...

-Ha.. ha... je... peux... pas...

Edward faillit parler mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Je le cherchais des yeux. Il était par terre. Je me dégageai de l'emprise d'Edward et allai récupérer mon téléphone. Je répondis.

-Allo ?

-« Bah j'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais ! » s'exaspéra Angela.

-Désolée, je t'expliquerais.

-« C'est bon, c'est cool, c'était pour savoir si on pouvait se voir, vu que tu m'as foutue des crampes toute cette semaine pour nos rendez-vous du matin... »

-Désolée, je...

-« Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Si tu as trouvé de nouveaux amis, dis le et je m'efface. »

-Arrête de dire des conneries Ang' !

-« Je dis des conneries ? Et toi t'es vachement culotée. Tu sais quoi quand tu trouveras du temps pour ton ancienne amie, viens me voir je te remettrais en lien avec elle ! »

-Attends, je...

Elle avait raccroché.

-Putain de merde ! Edward me fit la grimace.

-Quoi ? L'agressai-je.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très sympa avec elle ces derniers temps. Observa Edward. Il avait enfilé un caleçon et absorbée par ma conversation téléphonique je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait posé un drap sur mes épaules.

Cette gentille attention fut vite balayée par sa dernière réplique.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ?

-Rien. Je trouve que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec nous ! La pauvre Angela doit se sentir bien seule...

-Depuis quand, tu... ?

-Je l'aime bien, Angela, c'est une chic fille. Dit Edward en haussant les épaules. La jalousie s'insinua en moi tel un poison.

-Bah t'as qu'à allé la sauter en A.A (N/A : Amitié Améliorée.) alors ! M'énervai-je. Je vais dans la douche. Seule !

Je me dirigeai vers la douche alors que j'entendais Edward rigoler.

Le salaud.

Je rentrai dans la douche, réglai l'eau et profitai du liquide chaud sur ma peau.

Comment pouvait-il l'apprécier, et me le dire, et ne pas m'apprécier moi ! J'étais si jalouse que je ne sentis toujours pas le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou, et ses mains sur mon ventre.

-Va-t-en.

Je sentis son corps se soulevait par le rire. Je frappai ses mains.

-T'es trop quand tu es jalouse.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de « trop ».

Il me retourna et me plaqua sur le mur de ma douche. Sa tête vint se loger dans mon cou.

-Trop craquante, mignonne, attachante, sexy... et pleins d'adjectifs comme ça. Chuchota-t-il. (N/Dazzling: rRembobine...QUOI attachante...craquante...mais ou est passé ton Edward arrogant?)(N/A : Il a laissé travaillé le premier cerveau*siffle*)

-Quel cerveau travaille ?

-Un peu les deux. Rit-il en me chatouillant un peu.

-C'est juste pour me sauter c'est ça? Dis-je en souriant.

-Non! Dit-il innocemment.

Je ne fis plus –et lui non plus- de remarque sur Angela. La douche ainsi que dimanche se déroulèrent sous le thème du sexe. Désormais j'étais amoureuse d'Edward mais aussi de son physique, de son esprit, et de son agilité. Perdue. Voilà ce que j'étais. Et folle de m'en formaliser ou folle de ne pas m'en formaliser assez. Je ne saurais le dire.

Lundi pointa le bout de son nez. Nous n'avions pas entendu parler du groupe. C'était le matin, Edward encore étendu sur mon lit, nu, exposé à moi. J'étais déjà prête, je désirais voir Angela. Je le réveillais juste avant de partir.

-Tu vas ou ?

-Dehors.

-Pff. Dit-il encore ensommeillé.

-Je vais voir si je peux trouver Angela.

-Ok, a toute à l'heure. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Je t'aime ». Aurais-je voulu dire. Mais ne me blâmez-pas ! Cette scène avait l'air si digne d'un vrai couple ! Il se leva. Ses fesses bien musclées se révélant devant moi.

Je fermai les yeux, empoignant mes clés et mon téléphone, et me dirigeai vers le starbucks.

Je trouvais une Angela me tournant le dos, n'attendant personne, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Je t'ai vraiment négligée alors ? Soufflai-je penaude.

Elle se retourna, surprise. J'étais vraiment désolée et je pense qu'elle le vit car elle m'analysa longuement avant de me faire un pauvre sourire.

-T'as pas été très attentionné quoi...

Je soupirais.

-Il y a une place pour une traitre à ta table ?

-Non...

Je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment une belle ordure de l'avoir laissée ainsi. Je comprenais qu'elle m'en veuille, j'étais juste triste. Vraiment triste. J'avais lâchement abandonné ma meilleure amie pour une histoire d'amour à sens unique. Qui faisait ça ?

Une salope.

Quelqu'un d'égoïste aussi. Angela, elle, malgré Ben, avait réussi à bien faire la part des choses et à ne pas me délaisser.

-Pour une traitre, non. Pour ma meilleure amie, il y en aura toujours.

Je souris. Je m'assis et l'enveloppai dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

Elle rit.

-Je suis sincèrement-totalement-vraiment désolée de mon comportement à chier ces derniers temps.

-C'est vrai que t'as été injuste, dure, méchante & égoïste. Fit-elle faussement dramatique.

J'élevai mon majeur, signe de mon retour total.

-Toujours aussi vulgaire, mais je n'aurais jamais du monter sur mes grands chevaux comme ça, non plus.

-Vrai.

-Hé ! Dit-elle en me bousculant.

Nous rîmes.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Je suis en Amitié Améliorée avec Edward et je simule un faux couple avec lui. Je lui piquai un bout de son gâteau.

Elle me regarda choquée.

-Oui, je sais et toi ?

Elle me regardait la bouche entrouverte avant de pousser un cri strident. Elle monta sur la chaise et effectua une petite danse en chantant.

Je ris aux larmes avant d'attraper son haut et de l'attirer vers le bas, j'étais rouge de honte.

-Arrête, c'est quoi ce comportement !

-C'est de la joie, et de la satisfaction ! Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est génial ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

-Je suis vraiment ravie de ton enthousiaste. Et toi ?

-J'ai parlé à Ben. .. Et c'est cool.

-C'est génial, Ang' !

-Oui... dit-elle rêveuse.

Je la regardais, j'étais contente qu'elle se soit ouverte à Ben.

-Alors comment E.C est au lit ? Je rougis.

- Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi !

-Oh, si ! S'il te plait !

-Ok ! Ca va.

-Quoi ? Juste « cava » ?

-Disons qu'il est plus fort en dehors du lit ! Haussai-je les épaules innocemment. Bon j'ai cours, je te laisse. Je me levais mais elle me rattrapait.

-Quoi comment ça ? Ou ça ? Je marchai vite alors qu'elle marchait à mon allure au pas de course.

-Disons... partout ?

-Cuisine ?

-Oui.

-Salle de Bains ?

-Oui.

-Salon ?

-Oui.

-Oh je sais ou, c'est limite impossible... Elle me sourit, alors que je riais amusée.

-Un instrument ménagé...

-Le sèche-linge ça compte ? Un cri aigu sortit de son gosier alors qu'elle sautillait partout.

-Ok, là tu m'inquiètes. Merci de m'avoir accompagné à ma salle.

-Oui, oui... Hum dis moi Bella pourquoi James Ontario te fixe ? Demanda-Angela.

Je blêmis.

-Ja... James ?

-Oui, le blond a trois heures.

Terrorisée, je tournais lentement ma tête et je retins un hoquet de stupeur. James Ontario était le blond qui me terrorisait ces derniers temps. Comment étais-ce possible ?

-Ca va Bella, t'es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine?

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas va... Ouais, va en cours, tu vas être au retard.

-Ok, on se retrouve demain matin ?

-Je te dirais. Souris-je désolée.

Elle me sourit. Elle mima un téléphone et s'en alla. Ok, que faire ? Terrorisée d'affronter le regard avide du blond alias James Ontario alias le mec qui me « veut » parce que Jacob m'a eu. Calme. Respire Bella, dis-toi que ça va s'arranger. Respire.

Je me rassurais mentalement. Nous entrâmes dans la salle. Afin de ne pas subir le regard dégoutant du B-H alias James Ontario alias Blond Hair, je me mis en quête de mon téléphone.

Téléphone-Internet-Chat Universitaire-Internaute-EAC&Co.

Si je lui parlais ? Ok, mais que pourrais-je lui dire ?

Ok, ça commençait mal ! C'était quoi ce comportement indécis quand à savoir ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Ca ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Surtout pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

Rectification. Je connais EAC&Co, les seules choses que je ne sais pas sont essentielles mais pas indispensable pour avoir des sentiments pour lui.

STOP ! On rembobine ! Des sentiments pour lui ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Il m'a fallu des mois pour m'avouer que j'aimais Edward et une semaine pour un mec dont je ne connais même pas le nom !

Parce que maintenant je l'aime ? Mais c'est quoi ce clip là !

Il faut que je me calme ! Résumons, j'aime deux personnes en même temps et ce sont deux amours impossibles. Le premier parce que je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble son nom et à quoi ressemble son visage, le second car il ne pense qu'à me sauter... C'est du joli. Je suis entrain de paniquer parce qu'il y a un psychopathe qui veut me mettre dans son lit. Chez les Swan, on ne fait jamais les choses à moitié...

Maintenant que je suis vraiment dans la merde, je lui parle ou pas ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas.

En fait, je ne pouvais pas, ne pas lui parler.

Mon téléphone en main, j'ouvris la page.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Hey ! »

Simple, de quoi lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre... ou pas. La fin du cours allait pointer le bout de son nez quand mon téléphone sonna enfin.

EAC&Co (h) : « Hey =) ! Alors cette reprise?»

LFM-IMS (f) : « J'en sais trop rien. Bien et Nulle ! Ca t'arrive de trop réfléchir ? »

EAC&Co (h) : « Question piège, n'est-ce-pas ? Si je dis oui, je suis une femmelette, si je dis non je suis un mec sans cerveau. »

LFM-IMS (f) : « Et dire la vérité ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, j'eus ma réponse.

EAC&Co (h) : « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu me demandes ça mais sache que parfois on a besoin de réfléchir et de se poser les bonnes questions, tu vois ? Mais que rien ne sert de se faire du mal pour des personnes qui ne s'en font pas pour toi. » (N/B : J'aime & j'adhère royalement !)

J'étais émerveillée par son franc parlé. Par sa manière de me rassurer par de simples mots. D'arriver à faire de moi ce qu'il voulait par un ridicule message texte. Serait-il possible que j'apprécie énormément cet internaute, au point de l'aimer ? Surement. Un petit espoir de pouvoir mettre un nom sur le visage de mon correspondant naquit en moi. C'était un désir neuf et pourtant en moins de quelques secondes, il avait rempli mon être.

Une idée germa dans ma tête.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Merci. Je te remercie, ça me... rassure. Dis tu vas à la fête en mai ? »

EAC&Co (h) : « Pourquoi ? »

LFM-IMS (f) : « J'avoue être fascinée par ta pauvre petite personne, alors j'aimerais te voir. »

EAC&Co (h) : « Ma pauvre petite personne est bien plus que fascinante ! Surement, c'est un bal costumé. Connaissant ma sœur, je me retrouverais avec un costume horrible. »

Je ris.

-Mademoiselle, les baleines qui sont massacrées chaque jour sont si drôles ? Interrompit mon prof'.

-Disons qu'elles sont divertissantes au maximum.

Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ? Je n'aime pas le regard supérieur de ces profs d'université. Quelques personnes pouffèrent alors que je rougis, ma main sur ma bouche.

-Ah ce point ? Intima-t-il durement.

-Surement pas. Nom de Dieu, j'avais pris mon pied un weekend et désormais j'étais aussi hautaine que Mallory, c'est quoi ça ?

-Quittez cette salle.

-Bien.

Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de bavarder. Je pris mes affaires et sortis. Il ne restait que quelques secondes de cours, et puis ça évitait le regard de James. Je continuais l'ensemble de mes cours jusqu'à arriver à la cantine. Je me souvins de ne pas avoir répondu à mon internaute.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Peu m'importe ! Ça te dirait qu'on se voit là bas ? » La réponse envoyée, j'eus la charmante surprise de trouver Edward accoudait, nonchalamment sur les portes du self, petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Il m'envoya un baiser quand j'arrivais, encercla ma taille et nous entrâmes dans le self.

-Putain de belle gueule. Soufflai-je. Il rit.

-C'est tellement mignon que c'est... écœurant. Dit une voix dans mon dos.

(N/B : Je veux me la faire cette voix namého ! F' je te HAIS de t'avoir arrêté là ! Je veux la suite moii =( ) (N/Dazzling: vu que tu as eu une super idée pour ma fin sadique...je vais faire pareil * sourire sadique* Que toute personne déteste cette fin si F...qui est si sadique...ce qui veulent tué ma maitresse...inscrivez au commando lemonesque, j'ouvre l'inscription ^^ * rire diabolique* munie d'un gode je vais a ta poursuite... Maitresse...tu sais que je t'aime tant...ou est tu? Tu te cacheras pas longtemps * sifflote*) (N/A : Fantasme du chapitre : Vous êtes là légèrement frustrée de la fin de ce chapitre... et là vous appercevez une note de F' qui vous apprend ce que jamais elle aurait du vous dire... Accrochez vous : La voix la que vous entendez... Non rêvez pas, c'est un fantasme... PTDR *s'en va*)

*Réplique tiré du film « Elle est trop bien » que je conseille vivement.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews qui passent pas plus haut ... **

******Manoon : Haha ravie que ça te plaise, des bisous F'.**

******Lilly-rose : Mdr , normalement tu n'es plus frustrée après ça :D Non elle a disparu dans .. trois chapitres..**

**********Melanie : Moi Sadique Mélanie, arrête c'est rien ça encore *sourire mauvais***

**************Charboune : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu apprécies parce que ça s'améliore pas.**

**********************Leila : Ravie que ça te plaise. Tant mieux que tu aimes la manière dont Jacob est traité …**

******************************Audreydidi : Je suis désolée *ou pas* mais ça va pas en s'arrangeant* :D .**

******************************NewFairytale : Haha désolée vraiment, ça c'est bien passé au moins ce bac blanc philo'? Tu connais l'histoire de l'expression « merde à toi» ? J'ai appris ça sur « Un, dos, Tres. » :D Non, shuuut, je te crois toujours pas :D. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ! Alors c'est qui qui n'en revient pas? C'est moi, d'abord, oui j'ai décidé que je pouvais largement vous mettre la suite ^_^. **

**Vous devez vous dire mais pourquoi tant de gentillesse de sa part? Bien, je ne sais pas, je l'avoue. **

**Enfin si je sais, c'est parce que dans deux chapitres on revient à là on s'est quittés :D Avec deux fois moins de reviews, et deux fois moins de temps mais quand même ! C'est pas trooop génial ça ? :D **

**Et aussi parce que j'ai clôturé le chapitre seize , han ce que je vous réserve... *Sadique* **

**Certaines ont cherché à savoir ce qui me perturbait durant ce mois, et donc autant que je le dise tout haut, à cette époque, en avril, il y a de ça un an, j'ai perdu un proche, la base de mon petit monde... Voilà pourquoi c'est une période funèbre chez moi, accompagnée de trois bons kilos et d'yeux carrément déglingués... avec aussi des amis envoyés bouler majestueusement... Fin' bon, on s'en remet. Je vous le dis parce que je trouve ça ridicule de vous le cacher, sur cette fiction j'ouvre mon coeur, et vous en connaissez extrêmement sur moi, si vous arrivez à lire entre les lignes... donc une information de plus ou de moins.. **

**Bref! Merci beaucoup pour tout. J'espère juste avoir vos avis pour ce chapitre, plus que d'habitude, parce qu'on a beaucoup d'alertes mais pas du tout le même compte en avis.. Bref, vous savez moi, même un mot REPRÉSENTATIF de votre avis, ça me suffit... **

**Bref, je fais pas de blablatage. Merci à tout le monde encore une fois, je réponds aux non-inscrites juste après et les inscrites, j'ai oublié quelqu'un? **

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapitre 11 :**

Cette voix, bien qu'inconnu, me fit froid dans le dos. Edward se retourna et je me cramponnai à lui.

James Ontario, nous regardait, sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

-James, salua poliment Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

James le dévisagea méchamment.

-Rien du tout.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Souffla Edward.

-Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça Cullen. Elle, je la veux, et je l'aurais. Je frissonnai de peur, Edward resserra son étreinte, il se retourna et rigola, méprisant.

-Non, mais tu te crois où Ontario, on n'est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose, où il y a un chevalier et un méchant ! Alors redescend sur terre, tu veux ? On est à l'université, il y en a des milliers des filles. Alors oublie-la et va pourrir l'air ailleurs!

-Non, je la veux elle ! Et que ce soit maintenant ou dans un moi, peu m'importe. James paraissait comme transporté par une fièvre, il était en sueur, totalement énervé.

-Et jamais ? Provoqua de nouveau Edward.

Les narines de James se dilatèrent, il vira au rouge. Je crus qu'il allait nous sauter dessus, mais miraculeusement Jasper et Emmett apparurent.

-Un problème ? Dit Jasper.

-Aucun. Répondit James qui prenait peur. On se reverra. Il semblait s'être totalement dégonflé, les hommes je vous jure. Il s'en alla jetant des petits coups d'oeil furtifs derrière lui comme apeuré qu'on le suive.

-Pense à ce que je t'ai dit surtout ! Dit Edward un peu plus fort, un sourire moqueur dans la voix, sur la pointe de ses pieds, le doigt en l'air. Je le tapais légèrement.

-Aie ! Quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es aussi méprisable ? M'indignai-je faussement, alors qu'un sourire fendait ma mine embêtée.

Il rit.

-Parce que ça m'éclate de le voir rager ! Grr ! Et il rit plus fort, comme si l'attention n'était pas assez portée sur nous.

-Pff ! T'es con ! Dis-je en cognant mon épaule contre la sienne.

-Ca te plaisait la dernière fois, oh mais c'était hier... Je sentis sa main juste au dessus de mes fesses.

-Attention, Emmett est là ! Sursautai-je.

-Mais je ne peux pas me retenir... pleurnicha-t-il. (N/Dazzling: tellement chou XD)

Je souris. Je me retournai et tapai sur ses fesses, un peu longtemps que la normale, il fallait l'avouer.

-Allez hop, au miam-miam. Annonçai-je.

La rencontre avec James m'avait complètement apeurée mais j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître. Je ne voulais que personne ne se doute de rien. J'étais censée être en confiance, je ne laisserais personne voir que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Les jours passèrent... petit à petit les choses se compliquèrent... ou s'améliorèrent.

James avait disparu et Jacob était porté malade. C'était l'un des points qui s'était amélioré.

L'un des points qui s'étaient compliqués été ma vie « amoureuse ».

Mon internaute se rapprochait de plus en plus, et je commençais même à me demander si je ne l'aimais pas autant qu'Edward. Je me ravisais de tout questionnement quand j'entre-apercevais le magnifique sourire d'Edward. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient encore plus profonds. Plus vrais. Plus réalistes. Plus tout.

Le plus simple seraient qu'ils soient une et même personne. Je ris de ma stupidité... Comme si c'était possible! Pensais-je avec ironie. (N/B : Ouvre les yeux !) (N/Dazzling: * se tape la tête sur son bureau * Désolé B...mais je me demande si parfois Bella est pas blonde intérieurement...)J'éprouvais des sentiments pour les deux même si Edward avait et aurait toujours cet avantage gigantesque et grandissant. Nous voilà fin avril, et ma relation améliorée avec le meilleur ami de mon frère était stagnante... stupéfiante mais stagnante. Parfaite, jouissive... (Et c'était le mot) mais stagnante.

Quoique... -Edward avait cette capacité, de me faire dire quelque chose, pour ensuite la nuancer, et finalement me retrouver à dire le contraire de ma première idée- Les gestes étaient plus tendres, les caresses plus tendres, les regards plus passionnés, les baisers plus désireux, le sexe plus « faire l'amour » que « baiser », les discussions plus nombreuses, les fou-rires plus nombreux, la complicité plus y avait comme un cap de passé après chaque étreinte, comme un lien renforcé après chaque baiser. Je courais à ma perte. Je n'étais pas dupe, pas bercée d'illusions mais rêver était-il interdit ?

Imaginer me promener avec Edward pour faire de longues balades dans central parc, pour finir sur la balançoire des enfants à rire comme des gamins. Faire les courses et rentrer dans notre appartement où il me ferait sauvagement l'amour contre la porte d'entrée, tellement ma robe l'aurait excité quand je choisissais les gâteaux au supermarché. M'assoupir à ses cotés pendant un film sur notre canapé, m'endormir dans ses bras chauds et rassurants en me disant qu'il était mien chaque soir de chaque jour de chaque semaine de chaque moi de chaque année. Me réveiller dans ses bras. L'attendre le soir, pour aller au cinéma. Lui prendre la main dans la rue. Rire alors qu'il ferait le singe dans un musée simplement pour me déconcentrer et que je lui accorde de l'attention. M'énerver sur lui car il se serait endormi dans l'opéra. Rendre jaloux la caissière célibataire endurcie vieille et moche des attractions de la fête foraine car il m'embrasserait à tout va et ferait de ce fait durer la queue empêchant la vieille mégère de faire son travail. Voir dans ses yeux se baignaient quotidiennement l'amour et le bonheur. L'entendre murmurer dés qu'il me verrait me fâcher un "Je t'aime" dans l'oreille et un baiser mouillé dans le cou. Lui appartenir corps et âme. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Éternellement.

Imaginer était néfaste pour la santé. C'était purement ridicule. Je me faisais du mal et j'en faisais aussi à mon coeur.

Nous formions toujours un faux couple car nous savions que les amis de Jacob et James nous surveillaient toujours. En soit, c'était flippant mais ça me servait car je pouvais rester dans les bras d'Edward tout le temps même si tout le monde -dans le groupe- savait qu'il s'agissait de comédie. Les choses avaient été établies de sorte que la chambre d'Edward soit celle de notre couple. Celle des filles, le nid d'amour de Jasper et Alice et la mienne, le support des ébats sauvages de Rose et Emmett. Hélas. Ma pauvre -et ancienne- chambre. Paix à son âme.

Ma relation avec mes amies s'étaient arrangés. J'étais proche de Rose et Alice mais je passais toutes mes matinées avec Angela. Sans jamais être en retard. Je passais la soirée avec Rose et Alice et Emmett, Jasper et Edward nous rejoignaient trois fois sur quatre.

La vie allait plutôt bien. Personne ne se doutait de rien quant à mon Amitié Améliorée avec Edward jusqu'au jour où Alice capta une scène à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais du assister.

C'était un dimanche, et il n'y avait rien de prévu, j'avais décidé d'emmener Edward avec moi dans _mon_ endroit à central parc. Nous étions étendus, moi dans ses bras, humant sa délicieuse odeur, lui jouant avec les mèches de mes cheveux. Le moment était idyllique. Le soleil n'était pas loin de se coucher. La brise faisait légèrement volée mes cheveux, les siens prenant une autre teinte. Juste un peu plus belle, le rendant mille fois plus beau, si bien évidemment c'était possible. Nous ressemblions plus à un couple amoureux qu'à deux personnes qui s'envoient en l'air dés que l'occasion se présente.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il m'appela et il captura mes lèvres, le baiser était passionné, désireux, doux, tendre. Parfait. Aussi somptueux, voluptueux que lui. Différent des baisers fougueux qui précédaient nos ébats. Presque amoureux. Sa langue se faufila lentement dans ma bouche et elle goûta doucement la mienne.

Ses mains étaient déjà sous mon T-shirt caressant mon dos, les miennes massant lentement son cuire chevelu mais un raclement de gorge nous stoppa. Nous nous retournâmes et constatâmes une ombre fluette, les cheveux en piques, qui n'aurait pas reconnu Alice en tenue de jogging ? Apparemment pas nous.

Edward semblait bien prendre la chose alors que moi je me tendis à en devenir statue. Elle avait un regard stupéfait, malicieux, et approuvant quant à la vision qui se déroulait devant elle. Au bout de trente secondes sans _aucun_ bruit, elle se mit à sautiller :

-J'avais raison ! J'avais raison ! Elle sautillait, tournait sur elle-même alors que je devenais livide.

-Tu... avais raison... sur quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Vous êtes vraiment un couple.

-Non... tu... Je fus coupée par Edward qui exerça une pression sur ma main. Il hocha négativement la tête alors qu'Alice, elle, marchait en dansant partout.

Edward m'attira sur lui. Plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Sa main se posa en dessous mon T-shirt, touchant distraitement mon ventre. Il était sérieux? Déjà qu'on était grillé... mais alors là. Bien sur, je ne me dégageais pas. Moi, me séparer d'une caresse d'Edward, et mon cul c'est du poulet?

-Alice ... Commença Edward.

-Franchement Edward, je t'en veux, il faut me dire quand tu sors avec une fille. Et quelle fille ! Bella, nom d'un chien... c'est fantastique ! Elle poussa un cri surexcité.

-Alice, nous voulons garder le secret alors pas un mot, même pas à Jasper.

-Pardon ? Alice avait été stoppé dans son élan. Pourquoi ? Quoi ?

-Alice, moi parlé toi. Interrompis-je. Toi devoir chut sur Edward et moi bisous. Toi comprendre ? ( N/a : B' chérie. ;D )(N/B : *B' saute sur F'*)

Alice me regarda de ce regard qui lui était propre. Une lueur de défit passa dans son regard.

-Moi répondre toi Bella. Moi pas idiote, mais moi pas comprendre. Toi, Edward, joli couple.

-Les filles arrêtaient de parler comme ça. Moi plus comprendre. Dit Edward avec une grimace. (N/B : On t'en veut pas Chéri c'est normal)

Je ris et Alice rit avec moi.

-Toi, enfant primaire. Dis-je tapant sur son front et explosant de rire.

-Primaire tu dis ? On va attendre qu'Alice s'en aille. Je frissonnai d'anticipation. Nos yeux plongèrent dans celui de l'autre, ma main se posa sur sa joue, alors qu'il m'approchait de lui. Mon sourire avait disparu, je n'étais sure d'une chose : Edward était magnifique et je l'aimais.

Sa tête se pencha. La mienne s'avança.

-Hum Hum. Alice nous interrompit... de nouveau. (N/B : Alice oust!)

Je rougis et lorsque je pris l'initiative d'enlever ma main, Edward la retint. Son regard toujours sur moi, plus transperçant que jamais.

-Alice ? Va-t-en si tu ne veux pas assister à une scène qui feront de nous des jeunes pleins d'hormones. Et si tu ouvres la bouche au sujet de ce que tu viens de voir, je t'égorge, et plus jamais, tu ne seras quoique ce soit.

Alice sourit.

-Ok, je m'en vais.

A peine eut-elle disparue, que j'étais déjà à califourchon sur Edward l'embrassant passionnément. Mon haut été déjà relevé, ses mains à l'intérieur de mon soutien gorge. Ses mains enveloppèrent mes seins et je gémis de contentement.

-J'ai oublié de vous dire... La voix d'Alice s'éteignit. Edward grogna de mécontentement, alors que je quittai ses lèvres.

Je me retournai vers elle et elle sourit.

-Je passerais vous voir ce soir finalement mais sachez que ... la chaussure d'Edward était déjà partit, Alice l'ayant évité prestement. OK, Edward n'est pas aimable quand il est... (N/Dazzling: en même temps qui le serait pas après être dérangé deux fois... *roule des yeux*)

-Bouge de là, Alice, et maintenant ! Menaça-t-il. Il me fit frissonner. Edward, autoritaire... c'était tellement excitant. (N/A : tout ce qu'il faut à ma petite Maitresse . ) (N/Dazzling: Ma Maitresse d'amour! tu sais que je t'aime toi , tu me connais trop bien. )

Alice rit, secouant la tête, amusée et s'en alla.

-Enfin ! Souffla-t-il. Je quitta mes seins et inversa nos positions, se retrouvant sur moi. Mes jambes nouées autour de ses hanches. Mes cheveux sur mes yeux, il les poussa tendrement.

-Alors Monsieur Cullen ; impatient ?

-Tu rigoles, c'est plus de l'impatience là, c'est ... embrasse moi Bella et ferme là. (N :B N'amoureuze, On dit « Tais-toi & embrasse moi » pas l'inverse rohh faut tout t'apprendre à toi .. *héhé*) Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, mais c'était si tendre. Il retrouva sa place sur mes seins et commença à les masser. Mon bassin s'approcha et se colla au sien.

Après un long baiser, plus merveilleux encore que les autres avec cette note particularité absente jusqu'à présent, il me repoussa. Je soupirai de mécontentement. Je le regardai, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas.

-Le soleil.

-Quoi le soleil ?

-Voyons Bella, regarde autour de toi, il fait presque nuit. A quoi tu pensais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ? Se moqua-t-il.

_« Je pensais à combien je t'aimais. »_ J'aurais voulu lui dire cette phrase mais je m'abstins. _Il ne ressent rien pour toi, Bella. Sauf une attirance ridicule, prend ce qu'il te donne et tais-toi !_ Il se moquait de moi et je décidai de mettre de la distance... juste pour réfléchir. Ou pour qu'il me rattrape ? Qu'il me prouve qu'il tenait à moi... qu'il me prouve... je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. J'étais perdue. Complètement perdue.

-Tu veux jouer à ça, Cullen ? Dis-je en me relevant, arrangeant mon haut et nettoyant mes vêtements. Tu veux savoir à quoi je pensais ? Il hocha la tête, un peu confus. Bah crois-moi que ... Je me penchais sur lui, dévoilant mon décolleté, mordant ma lèvre. Ses yeux fixèrent ma lèvre, puis mes seins, le désir de ses yeux se rallumant. Crois-moi, poussin, tu vas y penser. Je me relevais et m'en allais. (N/Dazzling: J'ADORE! C'est bien un mec, un rien l'excite )

C'était dimanche, et nous voila le vendredi suivant. Le premier week-end de mai était là. Le bal dans trois semaines. Et surtout une semaine où Edward ne m'avait pas touché. Une longue et pénible semaine. Et c'était horrible. Nous nous voyons dans notre chambre, mais je le repoussais tout le temps. Fierté a la con.

Je soupirais me souvenant de l'un des nombreux moments où je l'avais repoussé. J'étais folle.

**Flash Black.**

C'était le Lundi après notre altercation.

J'allais rejoindre mon cours de droit, celui où j'avais déjà effectué la moitié du programme quand je sentis deux mains fermes me prendre par les épaules et me coller contre le mur qu'on appelait « angle mort » car mis-à-part si on se mettait devant, on ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Alors tu m'évites ? Dit-il, sa tête dans mon cou, humant mon odeur.

-Non.

-Oh si, tu es rentrée à la chambre très tard, je dormais déjà et tu es partie avant que je me lève.

J'avais du mal à réfléchir car il m'embrassait dans le cou, de ses petits baisers mouillés qui m'enflammaient. D'ailleurs il le savait et en profitait.

Courage Bella, ne faiblis pas ! Je le repoussais.

-Non, non, tu sais et te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier.

Il soupira, son souffle enflammant ma peau.

-Je m'en fiche. Je te veux toi, là maintenant. (N/B : Je suis toute à toi ! )(N/Dazzling: J'arrive! )

-Non ? Pourquoi ça sonnait comme une question alors que je voulais que ça sonne comme une obligation. Parce que je ne voulais ... non je le voulais moi aussi. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres, sa langue, son corps...

-Pourquoi ça sonne comme une question ?

-Aucune idée mais c'est tout, je vais en cours. Je me dégageai brusquement.

Il m'attrapa le bras. Il avait un air si frustré, qu'il était encore plus sexy. Mon dieu, donnez moi la force de tenir. Il avait l'air si dépité. Le pauvre. Désormais, je culpabilisais.

-Pourquoi ?

_« Parce que je t'aime. »_

-Parce que tu t'es moqué de moi ! Je lui envoyais un baiser et me retournai.

**Fin du Flash Black.**

Mais quelle conne ! (N/B : Je confirme !) Je soupirais contre moi de nouveau.

Voilà d'où venait le dernier point de ma vie : l'abstinence. C'était l'un des mauvais points. Je l'avais défié et j'avais bien trop de fierté pour revenir vers lui, malgré le fait qu'il me relançait tout le temps.

Edward aussi avait l'air de mal le vivre, il était comme grognon tout le temps, se disputant beaucoup avec Rosalie. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose de lui et apparemment il ne voulait pas lui donner. Nous étions entrain de déjeuner et nous vîmes le self se remplir. Angela avait décidé de manger avec nous. J'en étais heureuse.

Nous nous retrouvions donc par couple. Alice, Angela et Rosalie étaient assises sur les genoux de leurs copains respectifs. Je me retrouvai donc sur les genoux d'Edward, les genoux de celui qui ne me touchait plus, parce que je ne le laissais plus, parce que j'étais conne plus que la normale et que je voulais le faire languir. Finalement c'était moi qui me languissais.

J'étais en jupe, le beau temps revenant sur New-York. Une magnifique mini-jupe évasée.

-Alors le bal est dans trois semaines et nous n'avons toujours pas de foutus costumes ! C'est horrible.

Et nous étions repartis pour un tour. Alice ne cessait de nous retourner le cerveau sur "Ô combien ça n'allait pas" , que nous étions "affreusement" au retard. Je ne l'écoutais plus et me concentrer sur le bal. Je n'avais pas reparlé de tout ça avec mon internaute mais j'avais cette furieuse envie de lui faire savoir qui j'étais. Je voulais intérieurement trouver un prétexte qui me sauverait d'Edward.

Me sauverait... J'étais bien hypocrite. Ou bien juste de la curiosité... Impossible.

-Tu es dans tes pensées, serais-tu entrain de te rendre compte que le sexe avec moi te manque. Chuchota-t-il tout bas dans mon oreille ce qui me fit frissonner.

_« Ca je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser, je le ressens partout. »_ Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça.

A la place, je fis semblant de rigoler, mauvaise.

-Tu sais que si tu n'arrives pas à être médecin, tu deviendrais un très bon clown. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Tu me blesses en plein cœur. Fit-il une main sur le cœur, dramatique.

-J'en suis bien heureuse, tu t'es moqué de moi. Dis-je en mettant mes bras sous ma poitrine. Il les enleva et dit.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je confuse.

-Je te montrerais, pour l'instant, je tiens à dire, que je n'ai jamais tenu une semaine sans coucher avec quelqu'un alors tu t'imagines avec toi...

-Quoi avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que t'insinues par là ? Demandais-je un peu furieuse. Serais-je nulle au lit ? Me questionnai-je intérieurement. Je levais les yeux au ciel, j'étais ridicule.

-J'insinue... dit-il en me déplaçant et en positionnant mes fesses sur son entre-jambe, que c'est la semaine, la plus longue de ma vie alors si tu ne veux pas que je perde tout contrôle de moi-même et que je te viole sur cette table, devant nos amis, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner. Je gémis doucement. Il était aussi impatient que moi.

-Je pense que si tu me fais sortir d'ici pour me faire l'amour dans la chambre, partout où il y aura une place, alors je t'excuserais. Une flamme s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Marché conclu. Dit-il d'une voix emplie de désir. Nous nous lançâmes un regard enflammé.

-Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous interrompit Alice.

Je la regardais confuse. Alice captant mon regard, soupira.

-Tu préfères qu'on s'y rende par couple ? Reprit-elle. Je réfléchis mais je sursautais sentant quelque chose sous ma jupe. La main d'Edward, jouait distraitement avec le pli de mon string. J'essayais de rester indifférente mais j'étais déconnectée. Déjà qu'à chaque fois qu'il me touchait je perdais la face mais avec une semaine d'abstinence...et sa main _si_ bien placée.

-Moi je pense... Interrompit Edward, venant à ma rescousse. Qu'on devrait tous s'y rendre déguisé par nos soins et retrouver notre moitié. Le déguisement doit être parfait pour ne pas que ce soit simple.

Sa main quant à elle faisait des gestes très simples mais lorsqu'elle passa sous le tissus, je frissonnai.

Je l'enlevai, et c'est lui qui soupira, mécontent.

-Je me sens mal. Je ne bougerais pas ce week-end, je vais aller me reposer un peu. Angela, tu prends mes cours ?

-Pas de souci, chef.

-Merci t'es un amour.

-Oui, mais pas n'importe quel amour, c'est mon amour. Dit Ben en l'enlaçant amoureusement. J'étais vraiment contente pour elle. Je souris doucement, attendrie par cette scène. J'étais néanmoins un peu jalouse, Angela avait une relation avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, pourquoi pas moi ? J'avais une relation avec l'homme que j'aimais mais lui ne m'aimait pas. C'était juste ça? C'était la dure réalité.

-Il s'est parlé aux femmes, soupira Rosalie. Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais des choses comme ça ? Interrogea-t-elle Emmett.

Emmett haussa les épaules.

-Je t'aime plus que je ne le laisse paraitre, je n'ai pas besoin d'afficher mes sentiments, c'est trop mielleux pour une relation comme la notre. Rosalie haussa les épaules.

-Je serais partante pour une partie de jambes en l'air, le placard des femmes de ménage ? J'étais estomaquée par son franc parlé, devant son frère, Jasper. Ce dernier absorbait par le visage d'Alice.

Se fut au tour d'Emmett d'hausser les épaules.

-Si tu veux. Il y avait, depuis l'arrivée de Rose, cette lueur d'amour dans ses yeux, désormais si baignait le désir.

-Oh Pitié, pas devant moi ! Jasper et moi avions parlé en même temps. Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour.

-J'y vais maintenant. A tout à l'heure Edward, à lundi les gens. Avant que je ne parte, Edward me rattrapa par le bras.

Je le regardais.

-Embrasse-moi, Il y a un ami de James qui nous épit. Je me penchai, posant doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces encore que mon souvenir. Ce baiser fut remplie de nos prochains exploits et je m'enflammais, impatiente.

Je doutais qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui nous épit mais peu m'importait. Edward mit fin au baiser et lâcha ma main.

J'arrivais dans la chambre plus excitée que jamais, je décidais de faire un peu de rangement. J'y mis tout mon esprit et je finis dans une bonne douche chaude.

Enfin. Le ménage m'avait complètement épuisée. Je commençais à sentir mes muscles se détendre quand je sentis Edward dans mon dos. Je frissonnais, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

Il me retourna, et je me retrouvais devant un magnifique spectacle. Edward, l'eau ruisselante sur ses magnifiques muscles. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin et ses yeux d'un vert sauvage.

-Je viens de me rendre compte, qu'une semaine, c'est très long. Sept longs jours à te voir, sans t'avoir. Ses mains passaient du milieu de mes seins à mon nombril. C'était carrément frustrant. Sa bouche se posa dans mon cou.

Une voix au fond de moi, me disait de me méfier, mais l'homme qu'on aime ne peut pas nous faire de mal... _Du moins c'est ce que je croyais_.

Le week-end nous fit rattraper le temps perdu. Ce fut lorsque lundi pointa son nez que je décidai de parler a mon internaute.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? »

J'étais en cours, plus que deux semaines avant le bal.

EAC&Co : «Je suis d'accord, laissons juste le hasard décidé. Je te contacterais au bal... »

LFM-IMS (f) : « Très bien. »

EAC&Co : «Es-tu rancunière ? »

LFM-IMS (f) : « Seulement avec les gens que j'aime profondément, sincèrement. Pourquoi ? »

Aucune réponse.

Je sortis de mon dernier cours, toujours aucune réponse de mon internaute. Un manque immense m'envahit. Et pour m'achever complètement, Edward m'apprit qu'il choisissait son costume ce soir et que je ... serais seule ce soir de ce fait.

Je rentrai, me mettai en short et en T-shirt et lorsque je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent, un violent coup fut porter à la porte. La vision des personnes devant moi, m'horrifia. (N/B : Ma F' si je te dis que là tout de suite j'ai une grande enviie de te tuer pour couper comme sa tu en penses quoi ?) (N/Dazzling: Je suis d'accord avec B...NON MAIS OH C'EST QUOI CETTE FIN?)

**TADAAAM ! Alors? Mais qui sont ces gens et que veulent-ils? **

**On oublie pas de laisser un petit mot avant de disparaître, personnellement je vois double, alors je vais me coucher. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites-moi ! **

**Réponses aux anonymes. **

**Lilly-rose : Oui, tu l'as dit, mais je ne t'en veux pas,j'en suis flattée :D ! **

**Manoon : Je suis pas sure :P Merci pour les compliments, et j'espère que cette suite t'as plu?**

**El's : Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Alors si tu te doutes, j'attends tes pronostics :D**

**Ilonka : Merci pour ta review, prends soin de toi aussi ! Des bisous, F'. **

**Du coup j'ai même pas pu lire The Screamers, fin' bon je lirais demain :D ou tout à l'heure... MDR :D**

**Des bisous, F'. **


	13. Chapter 14

**Hey ! Je suis de retour, merci pour tous vos encouragements, et votre soutien. **

**Je ne peux répondre à personne, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, j'espère quand même avoir vos avis... *croise les doigts* **

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chanson pour la correction de ce chapitre:**

**Judith: Te passes pas de moi. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Chapitre 12 :**

La vision qui s'imposa à moi me choqua. Effectivement, Angela et Rosalie se tenaient devant moi, en larmes, secouées par de violents sanglots alors qu'elles s'étaient enlacées.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? M'écriai-je complètement retournée par leur apparition. Elles avaient l'air tellement vulnérable.

Elles pleurèrent de plus belle comme si les mots ne franchissaient pas leurs lèvres ou qu'ils les brulaient.

-Entrez, entrez ! Je leurs laissais l'espace afin qu'elles puissent pénétrer dans la pièce, elles réagirent de manière automatique. Alors qu'elles s'asseyaient elles me regardaient depuis leurs yeux baignés de larmes.

Je leur fis à chacune un chocolat chaud et une fois que Rosalie posa ses lèvres sur son mug, j'en déduis qu'elles étaient sans doute prête à prendre la parole, et malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Les filles que vous arrive-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé? Je m'étais assise par terre, en face d'elles.

Angela me regarda, les larmes montant de nouveau. Rosalie fixait son chocolat dans un geste désespéré d'oublier la situation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Le mutisme dans lequel elles étaient me mettait hors de moi. Non pas que je ne le comprenne pas, parfois notre gorge est tellement nouée qu'il est impossible de sortir un seul son, ce qui me mettait hors de moi, c'était de ne rien pouvoir faire.

-Nos mésaventures n'ont rien en commun, je … je veux dire il nous est rien arrivé à toutes les deux en même temps, enfin si, mais on n'était pas ensemble... Je… je me suis disputée avec Emmett. Mais … Un sanglot coupa sa phrase, Angela passa son bras autour des épaules de Rosalie. Ces dernières paraissaient tellement fragiles. Mais… C'était tellement … violent. Rosalie ne put en dire plus, les larmes coulèrent, elle plongea son visage dans sa tasse, et quelque chose se noua en moi.

Je restais pantoise devant cette révélation. Emmett ne se disputait jamais, avec personne. Il était sociable, marrant et je m'enfoutiste, ces caractères lui créaient très peu de conflits. De plus, je n'avais jamais vu Emmett aimait quelqu'un comme il aimait Rosalie, ça me semblait impensable qu'ils se disputent et pire qu'il soit à l'origine de cette querelle.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? « Très construit Bella, bravo ! » Me sermonnai-je intérieurement.

-Je…je… ne sais pas trop. Il m'a dit qu'il rejoignait Edward pour les costumes du bal et … j'ai soupiré, en disant que je pensais que nous allions passer la soirée ensemble. Il me manque tellement en ce moment. Je voulais que nous restions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rien de plus… Il a … commencé à me crier dessus et à m'engueuler et il est partit en disant « Je m'en vais avant de dire quelque chose qui nous ferait du mal. » Et je n'ai pas compris Bella, je ne sais pas… pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette réaction? Je retourne la scène dans ma tête et je ne vois pas à quel moment ça a explosé. Elle se remit à pleurer.

La réaction d'Emmett était vraiment exagérée. C'était quoi ce comportement de débile, sérieusement ? Je le pensais plus intelligent. Je me repassais à mon tour le discours de Rosalie mais je ne trouvais pas « qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait. ».

-Toi aussi ? Dit-Angela. Ben est rentré, très distant, quand je lui ai proposé de faire un ciné, il m'a regardé, mauvais et il est partit, sans rien dire, en claquant la porte. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il ne répondait pas, je lui ai laissé un message implorant. Je l'ai rappelé, cette fois-y, il a décroché et il m'a dit « Tu ne comprends pas quoi quand je ne te réponds pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Angela, je risque de dire des choses qui vont nous détruire ! » Il a … raccroché juste après, comme si j'étais une petite… merde.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise. Y'aurait-il un mouvement de rebéllion contre les couples ce soir ? Et je n'étais pas au courant… C'était surement parce que je n'avais pas de « copain ».

Pourquoi avaient-ils réagi comme ça ? Ils avaient été trop loin ! Beaucoup trop loin ! Leurs réactions étaient excessives et elles blessaient mes amies. Aucune réponse ne me vint. Je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer leurs réactions, et encore moins aux filles. Alors à regret, j'allais chercher les films à l'eau de rose, les bêtises chocolatés et sucrés et je m'assis entre elles. Les filles pleurèrent longtemps et finirent pas s'endormir devant le deuxième Dvd. Je les allongeai correctement sur le canapé avant de poser une couette sur elles. Je me rassis devant elle.

Mon esprit ne voulut pas s'arrêter, et continua à tergiverser sur l'attitude des petits-cons-copains-des-filles. Ils adoraient leurs copines, pourquoi réagirent si… incompréhensiblement?

Une clé passa dans la serrure. Une marche douce et mesurée arrivait. Edward. Je souris. Il m'avait manquée.

Quelle cruche ! Mets-toi bien en tête Swan que quoique tu fasses ou dises, il va bientôt te quitter. Quand il aura trouvé… mieux. Et Dieu seul sait qu'il existe BEAUCOUP mieux que toi.

-Hey toi ! Chuchota Edward dans mon oreille. Je frissonnai. Il avait ce regard brulant que j'aimais tant.

-Salut. Soufflai-je à mon tour.

Il s'assit proche de moi, par terre, encerclant ma taille presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il colla un baiser sur ma tempe, et mes épaules se relâchèrent.

-Cava ? Pourquoi notre chambre est devenue un dortoir féminin ? Dit-il taquin en me bousculant l'épaule de la sienne.

Vu mon regard, il du comprendre que ce n'était pas si marrant.

-Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

-Il s'est passé que ton meilleur ami…

-Ton frère de ce fait ?

-Dans ces moments là, ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est juste ton meilleur ami. Souris-je.

-Sympa pour moi. Il me rendit mon sourire, mi-attendri, mi-« merci-de-me-l'offrir-sous-son-meilleur-jour ». Un léger rire me souleva mais mourut dans ma gorge.

-Emmett et Ben se sont comportés comme des idiots, ce soir.

Il grimaça. Dans ses yeux un éclair classé « Non-identifié. »

-Tu sais de quoi il en retourne ?

Il me regarda, indécis. Il fallait que je le presse.

-C'est que…

-Quoi Edward ?

-Bella… il plissa le nez. Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler… je ne sais pas les gars ne se sont pas attardés sur ça…

-Quoi ? Je sentais la colère s'insinuait en moi.

-Bella, elles ont l'air épuisé, calme-toi. Viens. Il m'emmena dans la salle de bains.

A peine la porte refermée, que je perdais patience.

-Tu es bien entrain de me dire que ca ne l'est à pas atteint plus que ca…

-Non, Bella, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais nous ne sommes pas comme vous, nous confier n'est pas primordial chez nous. Les mecs parlent seulement s'ils veulent. Alors c'est vrai Emmett et Ben n'étaient pas bien mais on en sait pas plus.

Il attrapa mes épaules alors que je faisais des cercles, dans l'espace confiné ou nous étions.

- Calme-toi Bella, t'exciter ne servira à rien.

-Où est Emmett ?

-Bella, tu ne tiras rien de lui. Je lui lançais un regard de défis. Bella j'ai essayé et il a été à ça... dit-il en laissant un minuscule espace entre son pouce et son index. De me foutre la raclée de ma vie… reprit-il.

Je ris, c'était typique de mon frère ou en ce moment du meilleur ami d'Edward.

-Ne ris pas, j'ai eu très peur pour mes dents. Souffla-t-il. Et c'était reparti, notre proximité engendrait une réaction entre nos deux corps, et Rien ne nous retenait plus, aucune force ne pouvait nous empêcher de nous toucher, de nous désirer, de nous vouloir. Le rire mourut dans ma gorge instantanément.

Ses yeux, incendièrent littéralement chaque pulsation sanguine de mon cœur. J'aurais pu vendre mon âme.

-Je pense que tu devrais te calmer… Souffla-t-il. Il ne faut pas gâcher toute cette énergie. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et un violent frisson me parcourut.

On venait de me perdre. C'était sur.

-Ok, si on allait dormir ? Demandai-je ma voix coupée tellement mon souffle était court.

Dis « non », dis « non », je t'en supplie. Il me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant la vérité dans mes paroles. _Est-ce que je le voulais vraiment ?_ Mes yeux s'allumèrent de désir, mon corps se consumant doucement. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, un sourire pervers barrant son visage, un petit pli sur son front et finalement il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-C'est bien la dernière chose que je veux en ce moment.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille, relevant légèrement ce que je portais. Les deux yeux émeraude face à moi se chargèrent de désir alors que mes mains avides de sentir sa peau relevèrent son haut.

C'était un moment exquis. Il n'y avait pas cette fougue de d'habitude, je pouvais lire de la tendresse et de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Il était comme… sincère. Et il y avait cette chose dans son regard. Ce petit truc qui faisait que je l'aimais.

Ses doigts telles des plumes, caressèrent lentement ma peau et me retirèrent lentement mon débardeur. Je soufflais de contentement quand ses mains se posèrent sur mon cou et qu'il les glissa lentement le long de mes seins. Il avait l'air d'essayer de se souvenir de tout, de chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'il touchait, comme s'il appréciait particulièrement ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voyait. On était loin de la fougue de nos ébats, loin de nos mots crus, de notre constant allumage réciproque, juste deux âmes qui s'unissaient. Ses mains se posèrent toujours aussi doucement sur mes reins et me rapprochèrent de lui jusqu'à me coller à lui. Il passa ses bras au dessus de mes épaules, m'enveloppant dans une étreinte. Ses bras chauds, rassurants et protecteurs. Il m'enlaça longuement. Je respirais son odeur comme si en ce court instant, c'était mon oxygène, ma bouée, mon île déserte…

Il me recula ensuite légèrement, plantant son regard dans le mien, ses lèvres se posèrent alors doucement sur les miennes. Chaste, léger. Le baiser s'intensifia quand une de ses mains passa dans mes cheveux pour approcher sa tête de la mienne. Sa langue caressa la mienne sans créer de conflits habituels, comme si elles avaient découverts que aucune ne gagneraient.

Son autre main vint caresser mon flanc. C'était tellement tendre. Ce baiser me retournait. Une de mes mains se posa sur sa joue, sa peau était si douce. Mes yeux se fermèrent. J'étais tellement bien, tellement à _ma place._Son autre main remonta sur l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Nos yeux se connectèrent. J'essayais de montrer mon amour, il ouvra l'attache et glissa lentement ses longs doigts sur mes bras attirant avec lui mon carcan. Il fixa mes seins comme si c'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ses mains se posèrent de nouveau sur mes hanches et il fit de petits cercles pour me détendre. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien quand je le dévêtis lentement, appréciant chaque courbe de son corps. Je m'attardais sur ses épaules bien dessinées, son corps musclé. J'étais tellement amoureuse de cet homme. J'appréhendais ce rapport plus que les autres… comme s'il représentait plus qu'une simple amitié avec quelques avantages. Etions seulement amis ? Avions seulement un lien ? En dehors du sexe ? J'en doutais.

Le baiser prit fin, sa bouche se réfugia dans mon cou. Un gémissement et des milliers de petits frissons se rependirent en moi. Il me porta et me posa sur un rebord de l'espace confiné.

Edward était merveilleux. Sa lèvre était légèrement gonflée, ses cheveux étaient bien éparpillés. Mes mains déboutonnèrent son jean et il se retrouva en caleçon. Il se logea entre mes jambes. Son corps s'emboita merveilleusement au mien et je pus sentir sa peau chaude contre la mienne. Il passa tendrement ses mains sur mon ventre et fit glisser, une jambe après l'autre, mon short. Il remonta vers mon visage, en laissant ses mains glisser le long de mes jambes. Son toucher était si doux. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon sous-vêtement au même moment ou les miennes se posèrent sur le sien.

Je frissonnais. Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous liant par un lien que j'appréciais. Nos lèvres se touchèrent et au lieu de se battre l'une contre l'autre elles se prouvèrent quelque chose qui me dépassa. Edward et moi n'étions plus les êtres qui faisions les choix, nous laissions nos corps se prouvaient comme ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Nos sous-vêtements tombèrent dans un même son, comme s'ils prouvaient qu'à jamais nos barrières étaient détruites.

Il me colla a lui et je pus sentir chacune de ses respirations comme si c'étaient les miennes, chacun de ses battements de cœur, comme s'ils étaient pour moi. Je pus sentir nos cœurs se régulaient pour battre ensemble. Ma tête posé sur son épaule, la sienne sur la mienne, les yeux à moitié clos, j'appréciais le moment. Pendant un long moment je pus rester ainsi dans ses bras. Aucun de nous ne parla et finalement je le sentis embrasser légèrement mon cou. Son désir se réveilla –encore plus si cela était possible- et il remonta lentement sur ma joue, puis sur mon oreille et finalement sur ma bouche. Le baiser était fougueux désormais. Il prit un préservatif et il se colla à moi. Son torse s'abattit sur mes seins doucement. Il m'embrassa, et de petits gémissements m'échappèrent. Nos corps s'emboitèrent et nous fondîmes l'un sur l'autre.

Nos gestes tendres, appliqués, lents se complétaient en une symphonie à rendre sourd. Une danse sensuelle, les yeux plongeaient dans celui de l'autre, j'aurais pu croire à un rêve. Je m'accrochais à lui comme a un chemin déjà parcouru, comme si je voulais qu'il me sauve de lui-même, ce chemin que je savais connaitre, c'était lui, et je m'y raccrochais, désespérément. De furieux gémissements nous traversèrent. Je fis taire tout ceci en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains se plaquèrent sur ses joues et l'orgasme nous traversa simultanément. Nos cœurs ne trouvèrent un rythme normal que plus tard, et il me porta vers la chambre… avant de nous allonger sur mon lit une place, me logeant dans ses bras.

La dernière action dont je me souvins c'est Edward qui s'excusait en embrassant mes cheveux.

-Bella, Edward, levez vous ! Cria-Rosalie. Je sursautai mais n'arrivai pas à me relever. Edward avait sa hanche sur moi, j'étais dans l'étau chaud de ses bras. Nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, me faisant frissonner.

-Edward… Soufflai-je. Réveille-toi.

-Non, je dors, je suis bien là, t`façon. Dit-il en logeant sa tête plus dans ma poitrine.

-Tu dors et tu me dis que tu dors ? Souriais-je.

-Un problème avec ça Swan ? Dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux d'une voix endormie, légèrement autoritaire, carrément sexy.

-Aucun. Abdiquai-je. Sauf que ta meilleure amie est dans le salon à nous appeler. Dis-je désinvolte.

Il soupira.

-Vrai ?

-Deux fois plutôt qu'une.

Il ouvrit un œil, et un sourire apparut lorsqu'il me regarda.

-C'est nul… Sourit-il.

Je souris. Je posais ma main sur sa joue.

-Bonjour... Dis-je.

Il fit passer son index autour de mon sein et première réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre : je gémis.

-T'es dépendante Swan… Je stoppais sa main alors qu'un léger rire le prit.

-Un problème avec ça Cullen ?

-Aucun ! Moi, Avoir un problème avec le fait que tu sois accro au sexe ? Il ria.

-Sale con.

-N'oublie pas que t'adore ça, tu veux bien. Il inversa nos situations de manière à me surplomber.

-CULLEN&COMPAGNY ramenez vos culs respectifs !

Nous nous regardâmes, et tout en nous dégageant, nous enfilâmes nos pyjamas. Déjà que nous avions laissé nos vêtements ainsi dans la salle de bains.

J'allai sortir quand il me rattrapa me calla contre le mur, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, liant nos lèvres pendant quelques secondes.

-Bonjour _ma_Bella. Il me relâcha et sortit. Pendant quelques instants, je restais ainsi, pantoise à toucher mes lèvres… Waw, sa Bella. Je soupirais doucement avant de quitter la chambre à mon tour.

En arrivant, j'entendis Edward dire.

-Alors dispute-dispute avec Em' ?

-Ta gueule Ed !

-Non mais tu sais ce qu'on dit…

-On dit ma main dans ta gueule si tu la fermes pas. Il rigola alors qu'elle lui envoyait le torchon dans la tronche.

-Me tente pas Cullen !

-Moi tenter quelqu'un ?

-Les mecs de Forks ont appelé.

-Ta gueule.

-Sois pas malpoli, ok ?

-Je suis pas malpoli je te dis de fermer ta gueule.

-Ah ouais et pourquoi ?

-Parce que Bella est trop curieuse.

Oh la grosse merde ! Je rougis furieusement. Quelle discrétion ! Griller en trente secondes, record à battre.

-Bella, bien dormi ? Me dit Angela en sortant de la salle de bains, sourire entendu sur le visage malgré la tristesse qui régnait dans ses yeux. Rose tu peux aller prendre ta douche, si tu veux.

Mes yeux s'alarmèrent mais Angela me rassura d'un regard. Ouf, elle avait ramassé les vêtements.

Rosalie passa devant Edward en lui disant.

-On est : toi, Bella et moi convoqués chez le chef.

-Il nous veut quoi ? Nos parents payent assez il me semble.

-Bah je suis pas dans sa tête, couillon.

-Rosalie parle bien.

-Non, pas très envie… bon je vais me doucher. Et elle s'en alla. Edward la suivit du regard en souriant vaguement. Il se tourna vers moi et sourit à Angela.

-Comment va Angela ?

-Plutôt pas bien mais je dirais que ca va plutôt bien.

Edward sourit, compréhensif.

-Il est juste un peu sur les nerfs, c'est pas sa faute, il va revenir. Il sourit, comme désolé.

-On verra. Souffla-t-elle.

Je la prenais dans mes bras et nous allâmes nous assoir autour de la table. Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement. Je me posais légèrement la question de ce que voulait le chef de l'établissement mais ne m'attardait pas, je le saurais bien assez tôt. Surtout que je n'aimais pas particulièrement mes avantages… ou plutôt les avantages économiques de mes parents.

Angela passait de mon visage à celui d'Edward plusieurs fois avant de dire.

-Vous avez une idée de pourquoi vous êtes convoqués ?

Edward se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. Une vague de jalousie me traversa. C'était vraiment horrible. Il était si sincère avec elle. Il avait l'air de l'apprécier. Elle lui sourit en retour, et je vis rouge.

-Je ne sais pas, si c'est ce que je pense alors ça va pas être sympa…

Je le regardai et fronçai les sourcils.

-Il y a cet échange tous les deux ans avec un autre état… Dit-il en regardant ANGELA.

-Oh je vois…. Répondit Angela avant moi. Je la fusillais du regard, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer vu qu'elle échangeait un bon et grand sourire avec l'homme dont MOI, j'étais amoureuse.

-Oui, mais ça me branche pas, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à rendre ces derniers temps.

-Oui Ben aussi mais je crois qu'il ne dirait pas non à un petit voyage malgré tout, on n'a pas tous les mêmes moyens. Ils rigolèrent de bons cœurs et je fus presque a la limite d'égorger Angela.

L'ambiance retomba vite quand Angela se rendit compte que ça ne c'était pas si bien passé la veille.

Edward remarqua sa peine et repris la parole.

-Tu sais je suis sure que Bella sera d'accord pour qu'on vous laisse notre place. Il me lança un regard du style : « T'as pas le choix. »

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? J'avais une voix froide. Ils me regardèrent interrogatifs. QUOI ? Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué mon humeur ? On entendit le verrou et Rosalie sortir toute prête de la douche.

-Bon à mon tour.

Je me levais sans les regarder, alors que je sentais leurs regards insistants.

Je retournai dans la chambre, enlever mon pyjama et chercher des affaires propres, quand je me retournai, je me retrouvai face à Edward.

-Il y a comme un air de déjà vu… Rit-il.

-La dernière fois, j'étais tout de même en sous-vêtements. Dis-je indifférente.

-Ouais, mais depuis notre relation a évolué, quand même. Il essayait de me faire rire mais je décidais de rester froide.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Dis-je en enfilant un haut long.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dit-il en mettant le bras sur la porte pour m'empêcher de partir.

-Rien. Dis-je en articulant alors que son odeur m'entourait.

-Joue pas à ça, Swan.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi ? Laisse-moi passer.

-Ca me fait, que je te trouve vraiment pas bien, et que je veux savoir pourquoi.

-En attendant ça répond pas à ma question, ma question c'est : qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et ce qu'il vit du le choquer. Je me dégageai rapidement et passai la porte.

Je ne savai pas expliquer mes réactions mais je n'y fis pas attention, je montai dans la douche, et oubliai un instant mes problèmes. Quand je sortis, je trouvai tout le monde dans la chambre.

Edward rentra aussitôt dans la douche, à peine, en fus-je sortie.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse sauf Alice qui sortit sa tête de MON frigo, elle sortit du lait qu'elle but à la bouteille. MA bouteille.

-En fait, toi, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward et moi avons rendez-vous chez Mr Aristoche, alors on va y aller ensemble. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais l'ambiance, Angela et Ben se jetaient des regards à la dérobé mais ne s'adresser pas la parole. Emmett et Rosalie, eux se fixaient, avec la lueur de défis qui leur étaient propre. Jasper lisait, indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

J'allais donc prendre mon téléphone, et un nouveau coup de massue me tomba dessus, je n'avais reçu aucun message de mon Internaute.

Je décidais de prendre les devants, encore.

LFM-IMS (f) : « Bouh ! »

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires, mon sac sur le dos, je vis le téléphone d'Edward s'allumer et quelque chose apparaitre.

Non Bella, ça ne te regardes pas. Laisse ce téléphone en paix. Allez, un petit regard ? Juste un tout petit ? Minuscule regard.

-Ca va Bella, on dirait que t'as vu un vampire…

Edward. Je sursautais.

-Euh, je te laisse te préparer. Je fis volte face, et m'écrasai sur son torse.

Ouille, j'aurais du m'en douter. Il avait du s'avancer.

-Hum, je suis… Hum. Pourquoi étais-je aussi gênée ? C'était comme un retour en arrière. Je sentais les mêmes effets que lorsque je l'ignorais. On était allés bien plus loin que ça. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

-Hé Bella, calme, ok ? Il y a pas grand-chose de bizarre, je dois enfiler mes chaussures, on se retrouve dans la salle.

-Ok. Il soupira.

-Bella….

-Je vais rejoindre les autres. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et le contournai. Je pénétrai dans le salon, toujours la même ambiance. Edward sortit et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Angela et Ben nous quittèrent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le grand bureau. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, le proviseur était déjà dehors à nous attendre. Et que le léchage de cul commence.

-Bonjour les jeunes.

_Ouais, ok._

_-_Vous savez que vous êtes les plus grands financements de cette université. Vos parents sont particulièrement importants pour nous.

_Ça aussi on sait, merci._

_-_C'est pourquoi, afin de permettre a des élèves qui n'ont pas les moyens de se déplacer, de venir passer trois semaines dans notre université.

_Cool, histoire de bien nous dire « Eux sont pauvres, et nous riches, nous sommes mieux qu'eux parce que privilégiés » Enflure._

-Ce sera un échange avec Seattle. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

_On a le choix ?_

-Vous permuterez avec six élèves, le séjour débutera fin mai, d'ici deux semaines donc, et vous resterez jusqu'à la troisième semaine de juin.

-Moi ça va. Répondirent en même temps Jasper et Rosalie.

-J'irais aussi. Répliqua Emmett.

-De même. Alice avait l'air si enjoué.

-Je ne pourrais pas. Répondis-je.

-Ah oui ?

_Non, je dis ça pour « de rire », Couillon._

-Oui, je n'aime pas particulièrement Seattle et j'ai d'importants devoirs à rendre. Angela Weber sera ravie de partir à ma place. Et vu qu'elle n'a pas non plus les moyens, ça lui fera du bien de voir du pays. Le proviseur me regarda bizarrement avant d'hocher la tête vaguement, je n'attendis pas mon reste, et m'expulsai de la pièce avant de me diriger vers mon premier cours.

J'avais été très mal poli, mais je voulais accepter, et de ce fait ne pas faire plaisir à Angela mais bien sur entre ce que je voulais et ce que je faisais.

Je venais de m'engager à rester trois semaines, seule ici, alors que tout le monde serait à Seattle. De plus, si j'avais été a Seattle, j'aurais pu voir mes parents, eux que je ne verrais qu'à la fin de l'année désormais mais apparemment Angela n'avait vu que son intérêt. Ou c'était moi qui ne voyais que le mien ?

Peu importe. Il fallait toujours penser aux autres et c'était ce qui me fatiguait le plus. De plus j'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant à cet échange. Il ne présageait rien de bon.

_Encore une fois, je ne savais pas encore a quel point, j'avais raison._

C'est mon arrivée au self qui me surprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait, j'étais particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. La jalousie mangeait mon ventre de manière atroce et je crois que je fus achevée lorsque je vis Edward et Angela s'assoir ensemble.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de prendre un repas complet et me contentai d'un yaourt au chocolat. Mais là n'est pas le plus étrange. Le plus étrange fut le fait que mes jambes me guidèrent vers la table à l'opposé de mes amis. Ils me regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

Je m'assis dans un grand bruit. La première à se déplacer fut Angela, je n'avais clairement pas envie de lui parler. Ce Mardi était un de ces jours, ou tout envoyer en l'air était encore plus tentant que rester au lit toute une journée ou vivre une vie heureuse jusqu'à la mort avec Edward.

Oui, à ce point.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne répondis pas alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi.

Elle me regarda et commença à manger.

-Je te conseille de t'en aller. Dis-je.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement.

-Ce n'était pas une question, V.A T'.E.N . Répliquai-je. Ses yeux se chargèrent de tristesse même s'ils fixaient sa nourriture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Angela … Je la fixais mes yeux menaçant. Je soupirais, retourne manger avec Ben, tu as des choses à régler avec lui.

Elle me regarda, se leva et retourna s'assoir avec les autres. Le second à venir fut Emmett. Lui, je lui en voulais. Voila longtemps qu'il ne me parlait plus, c'est limite si je ne regrettais pas le temps ou il me serrait dans ses bras devant toute l'université.

-Bell's…

-Ca sert à rien de t'assoir Emmett, tu n'en tiras rien de moi. Déclarai-je tranchante.

Il haussa les sourcils, surprit par mon ton.

-Je crois que t'as craqué ton slip petite sœur.

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur pour toutes réponses.

-Tu te comportes puérilement.

-Quoi tu connais un mot qui fait plus de cinq lettres.

-Va te faire foutre. Je relevais la tête et le fusillai du regard.

-Tu VOIS, là j'aimerais bien, aller me faire FOUTRE, MAIS apparemment t'as l'air destiné à ne PAS me laisser aller me faire foutre. Dis-je en me désignant et en le désignant avec de grands gestes.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Je le coupais.

-.. Et moi quelqu'un en a, à battre quelque chose de ce que je ne comprends pas moi ? Par exemple, c'est quoi tes réactions de merde ? Pourquoi hier j'ai du consoler ta copine ? Je sifflais entre mes dents et j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

-Tu joues vraiment la conne.

Il fit volte face, et retourna s'assoir.

Je repris mon yaourt et le mangeai de manière théâtral, et relevant mon visage je vis le regard compréhensif de Jasper. Il comprenait tout. Il souffla quelque chose à Alice, et cette dernière arriva, tête baissée. Elle se posa à côté de ma table, et glissa un petit dossier.

-Jasper t'aime et il dit que tu peux compter sur lui. Souffla-t-elle dans mon oreille avant de se relever et partir. Elle revint sur ses pas, posa ses lèvres sur ma joue et gloussa. J'ai failli oublier le bisou magique. Rit-elle. Je souris. J'ouvris le dossier et vis un dessin. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-C'est ton costume. Je la regardais et elle me sourit comme si de rien n'était. Et pour la première fois, depuis que je sentais la jalousie en moi, je ris.

-Je pète un câble et toi tu viens me donner le croquis de mon costume ? Elle rit, se rendant compte du moment qu'elle avait choisi. Elle me serra dans ses bras et retourna s'assoir.

Rosalie me lança un regard approbateur quand à me mauvaise humeur. Rosalie aimait mon caractère. Elle l'acceptait comme j'acceptais le sien.

Edward ne m'accorda même pas un regard et la journée passa. Il ne me regarda pas, ne me parla pas, il fit... comme si je n'existais pas.

_Te passes pas de moi, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle te retienne, juste peur ne m'en veux pas... Te passes pas de moi, il y a dans de choses qui me reviennent que le temps n'efface pas_.

Le soir je décidais de ne pas rentrer, encore trop jalouse et blessée au maximum, du fait qu'Edward ne m'avait même pas adressée la parole de toute la journée.

Je rentrai dans un bar, commandai une bière et me tournai vers la piste. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on me demanda de sortir du bar. En rentrant dans l'appartement je m'allongeai sur le canapé et la lumière m'aveugla.

Qui venait troubler mon breuvage ?

**Je le jure, je réponds à toutes celles qui laissent une review, avec un teaser! **

**Je vous embrasse, Merci de votre amour pour cette fiction.**

**F'.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Buenos Dias a todos ! **

**Est-ce que vous allez bien? **

**J'avoue que personnelement entre les révisions et les problèmes familiaux et les fameux autres... J'avais besoin de décompresser.. Et j'ai eu l'envie de poster. **

**Que dire d'autres ? J'espère que vous avez bien réviser... Que s'nan vos exams se sont bien passés :D. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! J'ai répondu à tout le monde...**

**Je sais que certaines ont trouvé que le chapitre précédent était peut-être un petit méli-mélo, je pense que c'était obligatoire pour faire sentir le chaos qui s'installe dans l'esprit de **Bella**.**

**Tout appartient à la talentueuse Stéphenie Meyer. **

**Laura : Désolée pour le sadisme, c'est juste ma marque de fabrique :D.**

**Ilonka: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord avec toi :p. Prends-soin de toi aussi. **

**Bella-Lili-RoseCullenSister: Seattle c'est pour bientot ! Voici la suite ! **

**Lilly-Rose: Je pense quand il fait trop chaud, il se met à pleuvoir... :D **

**Sarah: Merci je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu. Oui les hommes sont bêtes :D. **

**Lilly: Oui effectivement ça avance :D L'internaute doit être effacé quelques peu pour que Bella se rende compte de son importance. C'est clair, les filles sont incompréhensibles *dit-elle en passant*. **

**Amélie: Moi gentille ? Hum... Merci pour le lemon, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. **

**Rebecca: Merci de ton enthousiasme ! **

**Celine: La voila :D J'espère avoir ton avis. **

**Anonyme: Elle est là :D . **

**Lou: Bien sur que je continue :D . Ouah! Franchement j'en rougis :$ ! **

**L: Comme d'habitude, j'hésite... Je trouve que ça devient nul, fin' bon ! La voici, merci encore ! **

**NewFairytale: Non, j'abandonne pas :D Tu sais que Bella est inspirée de moi :D. Oui il me semble :D. Tes examens alors ? **

**Lisa: Je suis contente que tu sois fidèle :P ! La voici :D **

**Lela: Lesquelles ? Ptdr je suis ravie qu'on te fasse rire :D **

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour! Bonne Lecture, F'.**

Chapitre 13 :

J'ai toujours été réfléchis.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais choisi médecine. Ouvrir. Opérer. Suturer. Trois actions, simples, précises, efficaces.

C'était droit, précis, irréfutable. Et s' il y avait parfois quelques complications, ces dernières me permettaient de montrer mon calme, l'appliquer, le prouver. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si compliqué ce soir ?

Bella n'était pas rentrée.

_Tiens, première pensée pour Bella ? Bien sur que non, on ne fait que ça. _

C'était vrai, elle était là constamment. Dans ma tête, mon esprit ne parlait que d'elle. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée très éprouvante, la soirée avait été étrange enfin jusqu'à c e que Bella entre dans mon champ de vision…

_Oui, à partir de là, on est chez les Bisounours… qui s'envoient l'air… sur l'arc-en-ciel, of course ! _

Ok, on s'était envoyés en l'air mais il ne s'agissait pas « de baise » enfin c'est ce que je redoutais. Ce n'était pas du « purement sexuel »…

_C'était du purement Bisounours… Merde, où sont nos couilles ?_

Je fis abstraction de … cette voix, qui mettait un point d'honneur à faire ressortir le macho-vulgaire qui sommeillait en moi.

J'essayais de chasser de mon esprit les caresses et la tendresse qui s'étaient installés dans notre étreinte et qui ne cessaient d'hanter mes pensées depuis. En vain, évidemment.

La soirée qui avait précédé avait été sympa… Jusqu'à un certain point. Oui, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bella, et les garçons, Emmett et Ben étaient de sacrée humeur… Ils étaient arrivés rouge de colère, complètement tremblant, à la limite du pétage de plomb, à la limite de me casser toutes mes dents quand j'avais exprimée l'éventuel désir de savoir « Ce qu'il y avait ».

C'est lorsque j'appris ce qu'il s'était passé que j'avais "compris" la réaction des garçons. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, le coach était sur leur dos. Hors les garçons étaient un peu dissipés ces derniers temps essayant de relier leurs vies amoureuses et leurs activités sportives. Le soir où ils durent venir m'aider pour les costumes, le coach avait été particulièrement dur en leur disant qu'ils devenaient "inutiles" et qu'ils "n'apportaient plus rien" à l'équipe, que tout cela était "à cause des petites midinettes qui séjournaient plus dans leurs lits qu'autre part" et qu'elles n'étaient pas de bonnes "petites amies" car non seulement elles ne les "soutenaient" pas mais en plus "elles les empêchaient de profiter du sport et de leurs amis. » et les empêcher « d'exploiter le maximum de leurs compétences ».

Bien sur la fierté des garçons en avaient pris un coup, ils ne savaient plus où se mettre et n'avaient pas osé répliquer. Plus tard, ils s'en étaient voulus et regrettèrent de ne pas avoir mis un coup de point dans le visage de ce coach qui "se croyait tout permis". Mais les choses avaient encore changé quand les filles s'étaient permises de soupirer à leurs plans de la soirée, et les deux s'étaient emportés à bout de nerfs. Aurais-je du en parler à Bella? Je pensais que c'étaient aux garçons de le faire... Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je savais que si j'avais fait ça, Emmett ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. J'étais donc entre les deux. Je détestais ça.

Mais le lendemain, Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient expliqués avant le déjeuner. Il avait rampé à ses pieds, avant de tout lui dire. Finalement, ma meilleure amie avait cédé.

Ben et Angela avaient fait dans le plus classique, avec une boite de chocolat et un bouquet de fleurs, sans oublier les plates excuses.

Une dispute commune dans un couple.

_Excuse-nous si tu t'y connais. _

Ta gueule pour voir ?

Et il y avait eu le déjeuner, et Bella qui avait complètement déraillé, criant sur quiconque l'approchait, rejetant toutes marques d'amitié, s'isolant…

Et l'idiot que j'étais n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'éviter. J'avais besoin de distance, besoin de me dire qu'elle n'était pas le centre de mon petit monde, et que je pouvais survivre voir vivre sans lui parler. En vain, évidemment.

La serrure émit un son. Enfin. L'air de mes poumons se débloqua. Elle était là… _enfin_. Je souris avant de me créait un masque impassible.

Point De Vue Bella.

Edward avait les yeux pétillant de colère. Il était vêtu seulement de son caleçon.

Dieu me regardant méchamment n'aurait pas été plus… orgasmique.

-Tu étais où ?

-Han, Monsieur Cullen a retrouvé sa langue ? Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Pardonne là, elle s'est perdue dans l'océan de ta connerie.

-Charmante métaphore.

-Charmante réponse, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Tu étais ou ?

-Aux Etats-Unis.

Il haussa un sourcil en signe de défis.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Commence pas.

-Non Bella, aujourd'hui tu nous as fait n'importe quoi, ça allait très bien et d'un coup, tu changes, tu deviens mauvaise, surtout avec Angela, la pauvre qui n'a rien com… Le prénom d'Angela réveilla la jalousie en moi. Pourquoi toujours elle ?

-Tu sais quoi EDWARD ? M'énervais-je sans raison apparente. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ma mauvaise humeur ? Tu m'expliques, en quoi TOI ça te concerne, Merde ! Ah ce que je sache, je ne me suis pas énervée contre TOI !

Angela par ci, Angela par là : Nom de dieu il m'énervait.

-Bella tu divagues. Moi ce que je retiens de cette journée, c'est que tu as été assez individualiste pour oublier ta meilleure amie, et que tu ne l'as même épaulé pour ses histoires avec Ben.

-PUTAIN, mais quelles histoires ? Elle a une vie heureuse avec Ben, il avait besoin de distance, c'est TOUT ! Tu dis que c'est moi qui suis individualiste, mais Angela sait pour nous, Edward, et est-ce que tu penses qu'elle s'est dit que peut-être j'avais besoin de réconfort moi aussi ? Non QUEDALLE. Alors il y en a marre de donner pour rien recevoir !

-Tu mélanges tout…

-Je ne mélange rien du tout, mais de toutes les manières, dans les yeux de tout le monde, c'est toujours moi qui ais tord, alors à quoi bon tergiverser ?

-Ah parce que maintenant c'est toi la victime ?

-Parce que tu crois que ça me plait d'envoyer chier mes amis ? Les larmes de colère montèrent.

-Ah parce que maintenant c'est tes AMIS, tout à l'heure c'était juste des merdes qui ne méritaient pas ton attention ! Siffla-Edward.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, la colère se transformant en tristesse, il eut un geste vers moi, en se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin, mais je le stoppais d'une main, je me retournais, laissant les larmes coulaient, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Edward tapa frénétiquement à la porte.

-Bella ! Ouvre.

-Va te faire foutre !

-Pas sans toi.

Je souris malgré les larmes, quel salopard.

-Bella, s'il te plait, je … il hésita et soupira. Je suis désolé… Je… laisse moi entrer, je veux te serrer dans mes bras. Sa voix se brisa. Mes yeux baignés de larmes se relevèrent vers la porte, et mon corps alla lui ouvrir la porte.

Il me prit automatiquement dans ses bras. Il planta sa tête dans mes cheveux, alors que j'avais la tête dans son cou.

-Ma Bella, il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves pour si peu.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, juste une de plus. Edward abaissa son visage et posa ses lèvres dessus.

-Pleure pas.

-Je pleure pas….. c'est le vent.

Le torse d'Edward se souleva.

-Le vent ? Se moqua-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un frisson me parcourut, j'avais tellement besoin de lui, et le fait qu'il ne tourne pas autour de moi me bouffait. Il me sortit de la salle de bains et m'emmena dans la chambre. Ses lèvres ne lâchant toujours pas les miennes. Sa langue passa lentement la barrière de mes dents et me collant contre lui, je pouvais de nouveau le sentir partout sur moi, autour de moi. Son odeur aussi envoutante que pécheresse, il me déshabilla sans aucune hâte, mais sans non plus trop de lenteur. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Parfaitement. A son image.

-Bella… souffla-t-il alors que ses doigts serraient mes tétons durcis.

Je gémis un « Edward ». Edward renforça sa pression sur mes seins, et mon corps se cambra. Il embrassa mon cou, et suçota doucement ma peau. Ma tête en arrière je sentais ses dents sur mon cou. C'est seulement quand il se retira que j'ouvris les yeux.

-On peut pas faire ça… chuchota-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu rigoles ? Non, fais pas ça !

-Tu es complètement bouleversée, je peux pas te prendre alors que tu es si triste.

- Attends Edward on n'est pas en AA pour rien.

-Non, c'est non. Il me relâcha, me prit dans ses bras et chuchota.

-Avant d'être en AA on est amis. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front, et je sombrais dans les profondeurs.

Le lendemain fut un pur régal.

Enfin dans un certain sens. Je n'avais pas oublié mes réactions et c'est un nœud au ventre que je me rendais à mon rendez-vous quotidien au Starbucks pour voir Angela.

Elle n'y était pas. Je commandais comme a mon habitude ma boisson avant de simplement m'assoir. Ma vie avait bien changé. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être heureuse, ou au contraire en souffrir. C'était trop étrange et trop d'un coup. Trop rapide, Edward avait été si gentil hier soir… ca ne lui ressemblait pas… Enfin, j'avais tellement aimé cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité c'était si mignon et attachant.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était mon égoïsme, j'étais en guerre avec tout le monde et voilà que seul Edward occupait mes pensées. C'était simplement injuste et immorale. J'avais l'impression de devenir les filles que je critiquais avant.

En relevant les yeux sur le monde qui m'entourait, je vis Angela en face de moi. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Rien. Et la je vis qu'elle avait compris là ou était sa faute, qu'elle avait enfin réalisé pourquoi je m'étais tant emporté. Et je pus lire dans son regard, la multitude d'excuses qu'elle voulut formuler, sans arriver pourtant à les faire, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir m'excuser aussi.

Elle était si désolée que je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes… J'eus un geste vers elle, mais je me ravisai. Nous avions soufferts toutes les deux. Je devais attendre d'être aussi prête qu'elle. J'avais été aussi égoïste qu'elle. Je me levai donc et elle se leva aussi, je la serrais fort dans mes bras pensant que je ne voulais plus jamais la perdre.

Non, je ne voulais jamais perdre aucun d'eux.

-Je veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, comme je suis désolée, j'aurais du comprendre que ce que je faisais pourrait te gêner mais j'étais tellement heureuse que quelqu'un m'accorde une telle importance. Bella… je n'aurais jamais du, ou j'aurais du t'en parler, oh comme je suis navrée.

-Tu n'avais pas à m'en parler vu que je n'aurais pas du être aussi jalouse, je sais que tu as Ben, et je sais aussi que tu... qu'Edward ne t'intéresse pas. Je … oh j'aurais du prendre sur moi, et ne pas te rajouter des soucis, déjà qu'entre toi et Ben ça n'était pas le luxe…

-Je … Elle me reprit dans ses bras. Et c'est s'enserrant la taille mutuellement que nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos cours, café en mains.

Je revis Edward. Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. A midi, il me prit sur ses genoux et me caressa les cheveux. Personne ne demanda quoique ce soit quand à mon comportement de la veille, comme si tout le monde comprenait…. Sauf Emmett. Bien sur.

-Tu te rends pas compte, tu m'as parlée comme un chien, je TROUVE que tu as pris des airs qui ne me conviennent pas, on va pas revenir sur le futur, ce qui est passé est passé.

-Le futur, ce qui est passé et passé , Emmett ? Demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi c'est pas comme ca qu'on dit ?

-Euh, étant donné que le futur n'est pas encore passé… NON. Rigola Jasper. Rosalie prit sa paume de mains et se tapa le front.

-Non mais quel con ! Gémit-elle.

-Vous allez tous arrêter sinon je vais vous montrer ma façon de penser et ça de A à 26 et j'oublierais pas de passer par E et X…. et si vous pensez que le futur c'est pas le passé… mais que le présent baaah c'est le passé…

-Mais… mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Alice, un réel pli entre les yeux.

Je l'interrompis.

-Emmett, TA GUEULE, Tu la boucles…

-Bella, je t'ai déjà dit de me parler meilleur…

-Chuuuuuut, tais-toi chuuuut. Je m'étais mon index sur ma bouche ou mes mains sur mes oreilles. Il me regarda ébahi avant qu'une teinte de colère se diffuse sur son visage. Il avait une bouteille dans la main, il but une gorgée comme pour se donner du courage avant de me parler.

-Tu crois sérieusement que moi. Dit-il en se désignant avec la bouteille ouverte. Je vais vous laissez, VOUS dire ! Et d'un grand geste il nous désigna avec la bouteille ce qui eut pour effet de renverser un peu d'eau sur nos repas. Devant tout ce monde Et il envoya valdinguer la bouteille renversant le contenu derrière lui en désignant le self… CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE OU DIRE. Il recula sa chaise et elle glissa sous l'eau, il baissa le regard et explosa. MAIS C'EST QUI QUI A RENVERSE CETTE PUTAIN D'EAU !

La table entière explosa de rire. Emmett nous faisait un sketch excellent et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. (N/A : Bon d'accord je met du Gad Elmaleh mais c'est pour faire chier Maitresse (a) )

-Je ti—tiens à di-dire Emmett que … que tu … Edward ne put finir sa phrase tellement il riait.

Emmett avait finit par se calmer lorsque Rosalie avait commencé à faire la tête. Ce mec était juste accroc.

Les cours furent ennuyeux, j'avais parlé avec Angela et m'avait raconté pour les garçons et leurs réactions.

Epuisée, je fus ravie de rentrer dans la chambre après les cours. Edward y était déjà et il bossait.

-Hey toi.

-Salut. Souris-je, tu bosses quoi ?

-Simple ou compliqué ?

-Simple j'ai un esprit qui va en droit moi.

-C'est de la médecine alors. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Ah ouai carrément ?

Il rit.

-Bah oui, si je te dis autre chose ça va être trop compliqué.

-Je suis conne ?

-Non…

-Bon bah voilà, j'estime que je peux très bien comprendre ce que tu me racontes.

-Très bien, je suis sur le programme de synthèse des espèces de microbes qui s'infiltrent par les voies nasales dans le corps humain.

J'ouvris la bouche.

-J'ai faim tu veux quelque chose. Il releva un sourcil et un sourire moqueur apparu sur son visage.

-Avec joie. J'allais nous préparer un encas avant de prendre place a coté de lui sur le canapé. Je lui tendis son gouter et je sortis mes affaires, j'avais du droit pénal à faire.

Je haïssais le droit pénal. Pourtant je savais que la plupart des gens aimaient le droit pénal, c'était passionnant, moi je trouvais ça juste horrible. Mon travail consistait à élever un dossier, c'était un cas virtuel. Nous travaillâmes ainsi jusqu'à dix-huit heures environs.

Ensuite, Edward plongea dans ses songes et je sus que si j'ouvrais la bouche, je risquais de le déranger. Pourtant se fut son téléphone qui sonna et qui le fit sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui et sembla se souvenir d'où il se trouvait.

-Allo ? Il hocha la tête. Oui, je vais lui en parler, ok à plus tard. Il raccrocha et me regarda, un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage. Ca te dit une soirée avec le groupe ?

J'hochai la tête et lui rendis son sourire. Nous étions tellement proches à cet instant, ses yeux verts pétillaient et vivaient, il me donnait envie d'arrêter le temps et de rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Personne ne rompit ce délicieux moment et Edward s'avança doucement, posa sa main sur mon visage et cherchant l'approbation dans mon regard il m'embrassa lentement du bout des lèvres comme si… c'était un baiser qu'échangerait un couple et non lui et moi. Pourtant c'était tellement délicieux, que mes yeux se fermèrent laissant la délicieuse sensation de ses lèvres, chaudes, douces et remplies sur les miennes.

-Va te préparer... dit-il contre mes lèvres.

-Hein, hein… gémis-je.

Il sourit et embrassa de nouveau mes lèvres. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et enserrai sa nuque, je l'embrassais encore plus et nos langues se mélangèrent.

-Bella… souffla-t-il.

-Oserais-tu … et j'embrassai ses lèvres. Me refuser … repris-je en embrassant ses lèvres…encore une fois ?

Il me regarda et comme incertain il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me reculer de lui.

-Va te préparer.

-Edward…me plaignis-je.

-S'il se repasse quelque chose entre nous, ça ne sera pas comme ça. Il se leva. Je vais faire un tour, je suis prêt on se retrouve dans une demi-heure. Il claqua la porte, non sans m'envoyer un baiser.

Nom de dieu qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Ses phrases a sens inconnu me troublaient trop et c'est frustrée que j'allais prendre une douche.

Je sortis et me préparer, le soleil envahissait New-York alors je m'habillai seulement d'une robe courte légèrement évasée avec de simple ballerines.

En sortant, je reçus un mail. J'ouvris et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma déception malgré moi, que ça soit seulement Alice. Non, je ne voulais pas que ce soit mon internaute, non je ne me mentais pas a moi-même.

**_« Bella chérie, j'espère que tu vas mieux :) _**

**_Mais a la limite aujourd'hui je m'en fous, roh regarde pas ce mail comme ça… Je viens de me rendre compte que le thème c'est la France pour le bal, ils viennent de changer ces cons avant c'était « Comme on veut » maintenant c'est la France. Non, mais allez vous faire foutre, quoi. Mais en vrai là je me rends compte que d'ici une heure on se voit, alors ça sert à rien que je t'envoie ce mail, non ? Bref, on s'en fout. C'est la France alors trouve un truc. Bisous. Al'. »_**

Je riais a la fin de son mail. Cette fille était folle.

Je sortais de la chambre et Edward était là entrain de boire un verre de jus d'orange.

Jus d'orange revenait à Vodka et ça me faisait penser à notre soirée plutôt étrange, dont je ne me souvenais pas.

-Edward ?

Il buvait alors il hocha simplement la tête, me disant que j'avais son attention.

-Tu te souviens de la soirée vodka ?

Il sourit dans la bouteille et hocha la tête. Je le regardais, indécise.

-Vraiment ? J'arquai un sourcil.

Il sourit en posant la bouteille sur le plan de travail.

-Oui, Bella, je me souviens qu'un soir, je me suis fait éjecté de ma chambre, et qu'on s'est retrouvés ici, a boire.

-Oui, je me souviens mais tu sais par rapport a ce que enfin ce qu'il… tu sais le …

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils, avant qu'un sourire carnassier s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

-Tu te souviens pas ?

-La dernière fois, toi non plus. Répliquai-je sanglante.

-Ah si j'avais juste pas envie d'en parler avec Emmett. Je me souviens de tout. Il haussa les sourcils m'aguichant presque, MOI ! Insista-t-il.

-Donc tu sais pourquoi ?

-Oui… il ria. Je m'approchai et pris un regard que je voulais convainquant.

-Tu veux bien me dire ?

Il ria.

-Non, hors de question ! Il était si sadique que je réfléchis je voulais juste savoir. Pourquoi j'avais eu ce suçon sur ma cuisse.

Je m'avançais donc vers lui et me retrouvai a une distance très proche, nos nez se touchant presque.

-Edward… Soufflai-je en balayant son visage de mon souffle, et je remerciais ma brosse à dents.

Il déglutit.

-Oui ? Sa voix était calme et mesurée. Je me collais a lui, mes seins se collant contre son torse.

-Un tout petit indice… Chuchotais-je.

-Je…

Ma main se posa sur son haut et il posa sa main dessus.

-Je t'ai fait le suçon, quand tu m'as griffée.

-Hein ?

Il me sourit et ses yeux se voilèrent comme s'il remontait à son souvenir.

-On dansait et on a failli s'embrasser, mais tu es tombée par terre, et tu m'as griffée en même temps enfin sans marque mais l'alcool faisant effet… tu as dis « roooh c'est juste une Marqueuuuh Ed' fais pas ton couillon… » et du coup je t'ai répondu et finalement, je t'ai fait le suçon soit disant « on était quittes » ensuite.

Je le regardais avant de lui coller mon poing sur l'épaule.

-Aie, mais quoi ?

-Je parleuuuuh pas commeuuuh ça ! M'offusquai-je. Il rit avant de laisser sa tête aller de droite à gauche, avant de dire.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours… viens on va être au retard.

-Ah oui la soirée, je pris un gilet, et nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Il glissa sa main sur mes épaules avant de me rapprocher et d'avoir sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-J'adore ce shampoing à la fraise.

Je rougis et essayai de formuler un remerciement mais ça ne me correspondait pas… alors je changeais de sujet.

-Edward, Alice tu sais elle est si et pourtant tant…

-Tu veux dire elle est tellement accrochée a la mode et pourtant elle est si peu attachée a son physique ?

-Exactement… soufflai-je.

-Tu sais Bella, parfois notre passé nous touche et détruit une majeur partie de nous, et même si ensuite on se reconstruit et que le trou a l'intérieur de nous est bouché il reste toujours cette cicatrice… et je ne peux pas en dire plus… je suis désolé.

-Non, je comprends.

Il releva ma tête et me regarda … amoureusement ? Non, tendrement, avant de me sourire. De millions de petits papillons s'envolèrent dans mon bas-ventre.

-T'es un amour, femme ! Je ris.

-Sale con. Nous montions dans la voiture, le trajet se fit a parler de nos gouts communs, et de nos différences, Edward et mon Internaute étaient pratiquement les mêmes, les mêmes opinions, le même sens de la vie… Se pourrait-il que… ? Un bruit me fit sursauter, Edward venait d'allumer la radio.

-Tu sais que j'adore la France ? Dit Edward.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, je trouve que c'est la langue de l'amour, c'est une langue ou… tu peux dire ce que tu veux exactement dire, il y a tellement de nuances… Il semblait rêver.

-Tu parles français ?

-Non, j'aimerais bien. Par contre, je comprends un peu.

-Le bal est sur la France.

-Je sais. Un silence calme s'installa et une chanson que j'analysai comme du rap français envahit l'habitacle. ( N/A : *tire la langue* Rap POWEEEER Mdr Je vois toutes les grimaces *ris aux larmes*)

-Est-ce du Rap ? Grimaçais-je. Je détestais ça, et j'avouais que la musique était particulièrement agressive.

Edward sourit baissa le son et me regarda rapidement.

-Les français ne sont pas comme nous, Bella. Les musiques que tu entends là, sont comme des messages de détresse. Celui qui chante en ce moment est un homme avec une histoire si horrible, qu'il est devenu un rappeur hors pair, c'est un poète.

J'hochai la tête guère convaincu…

-Tu n'y crois pas trop unh ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Si tu le dis, moi à la limite je te contredis pas.

-Dans cette musique il parle de… comment dire… il n'y a pas de femmes nues tout le temps et de billets par centaines… dans cette musique il parle depuis la tête d'un mort… et il s'adresse a son fils, il… critique toute la société, ce qu'on constate du monde aujourd'hui, il parle et il y aura toujours cette phrase qui dit « Fais toujours avec le cœur, jamais avec les yeux… » qui a toujours été mon premier principe, alors le retrouver dans une chanson, c'est juste magnifique.

Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Son regard était perçant, profond, et révélateur. Sans m'en rendre compte ma main se posa sur la sienne au dessus du levier de vitesse. Mes yeux se fermèrent au contact de sa main alors qu'il soupira doucement.

Le reste du voyage se déroula ainsi dans un calme relaxant. Je faisais de légers cercles sur le dessus de sa main, alors qu'i m'envoyait de petits sourires dés qu'il le pouvait.

La voiture s'arrêta et il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu sais Bella, je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, enfin voilà, je… Tu vois... Je pense qu'entre toi et moi...

-AH BAH VOUS ETES LA ! Dit Alice en ouvrant la porte avant qu'il ait eu finit sa phrase.

C'est possible de la détester plus ?

-On est dans la merde… chuchota-t-elle.

Apparemment..


	15. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir agent lecteur, votre mission si vous l'acceptez et de lire ce chapitre, ce sera un très grand challenge pour vous car effectivement c'est un inédit dans le monde JTJT. Ce message s'auto-détruira dans 5 secondes, adieu Monsieur Impossible. **

**Ok je sors. J'espère au moins que ça vous a fait sourire, cette introduction vient du fait que j'entends la musique de Tom Cruise depuis ma chambre dans le salon. **

**BREF racontage de life terminé, à vous, vous me recevez? ... Ok, faudrait que je pense à écrire un truc sur les agents secrets. XD **

**Oui je délire profondément et croyez-moi c'es pas de la bonne humeur. Ma vie est un DÉSASTRE, j'ai vu que Paill'Paill' racontait aussi sa vie alors j'la suis. :D **

**Ma question c'est: Qui préfère rire de sa vie merdique plutôt qu'en pleurer mis à part moi? Personne, bande de mauviettes xD. Ah ok, il n'y a vraiment personne...**

**Bon je sais que je vais pas avoir longtemps votre attention alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos résultats d'épreuves :D. **

**Demain le Grand REX est à moiii , qui y sera ? :D **

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie parce que c'est la Meyer. (Ok, là je vais me pendre, qui m'offre la corde? Précipitez-vous pas autant, traitres :O.)**

**Autre chose ? A oui, c'est un NOUUUUVEEEAU! Vraiment nouveau :O Genre, personne ne l'a lu, on est revenu(e?)s au moment où tout s'est arrêté :D**

**Ilonka: Oui, je l'avoue, bonne lecture, prends soin de toi aussi.**

**Charboune: Eventuellement, on pourrait mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, ça m'embête un peu de la tuer quand même xD.**

**Lilly-rose: Ah je sais pas xD c'est surement l'effet "c'est trop sadique" qui nous branche xD. Un empressement? Oui je confirme, à un moment j'estime qu'il faut accélérer.**

**Leila Et pas Lela: Bah quoi? (a) chère LeILa :D tu me détestes? Attends t'as même pas lu le chapitre 16 :O Moi je t'envoie pleins de bisous *air d'ange*. Il s'est fait la malle, avoue tu l'as fait fuir... *siffle* **

**Céline: Merci Céline, merci de laisser ton avis. Vous avez toutes détesté Alice :D.**

**Lisa: Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera satisfaisante. Bonne chance à toi aussi pour ce chapitre :P.**

**NewFairytale:**

**_"-Han, Monsieur Cullen a retrouvé sa langue ? Dis-je en haussant les_**  
**_sourcils._**

**_-Pardonne là, elle s'est perdue dans l'océan de ta connerie." _**

**_"-Vous allez tous arrêter sinon je vais vous montrer ma façon de penser et_**  
**_ça de A à 26 et j'oublierais pas de passer par E et X…. et si vous pensez_**  
**_que le futur c'est pas le passé… mais que le présent baaah c'est le_**  
**_passé…"_ MOI AUSSI c'est juste les moments qui me font le plus rire. **

**Trop doué cet homme :O *étoiles dans les yeux*. Ouai, chieuse, chiante, lunatique, impulsive aussi :P.**

**J'espère que tout s'est bien passé ! :O Je te merde t'façon. **

**Merci mais non :D**

** CASSI: Là voici :D**

**Ines: Merci pour tes passages et tes relectures, là voici et n'hésites pas à me donner ton avis :D**

**Au fait, S.A.V.O.U.R.E.R et bonne lecture . **

**Chapitre 14 :**

Ok.. Ne me dites pas que ce que je vois, et vraiment ce que je suis entrain de voir. Je fusillai Edward du regard alors qu'il me regardait, désolé et réellement embêté, avant de fermer la porte sur lui.

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de me retourner et d'aller me jeter sur le canapé d'Alice -heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là. Je fermais les yeux, et Emmett rigola.

J'ouvrais un œil, le fusillant depuis ce dernier. Pas convaincant vous trouvez ? Il soutint mon regard.

-Quoi ? Agressai-je.

-Rien. Pouffa-t-il.

-Crache le morceau, idiot invertébré du pénis!

-Toi en ce moment, avec ta manière de me parler, tu es là.. dit-il en désignant son sourcil. Bouches pas le bouchon, Bella je te préviens ! Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Je crois que tu veux dire pousser et pas boucher mais c'est pas grave… Marmonnai-je.

On entendit un bruit étouffé, suivit d'un petit rire, je grognais. Emmett rigola.

-Putain mais quoi ?

-T'es jalouse, haha ! Ca fait quoi de savoir que son ami-colocataire-avec-qui-on-est-vraiment-proches est entrain de "jardiner" (il ajouta un haussement de sourcils suggestive avec le "jardiner") avec son ennemie, bref, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être jalouse ? Il retenait difficilement le fou rire, je le voyais.

-Et ma main dans ta gueule, elle est jalouse ?

Il haussa les épaules, pas impressionné. Ô je vais me le faire. Je faillis lui bondir dessus mais les autres entrèrent, Jasper se mit a coté de moi, en me poussant.

-Comment tu vas ? Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

-CAVA PAS ! Bella est jalouse! Rigola Emmett.

-Ouuuh toi ! Tu me pètes les … Je me levais mais Jasper me rattrapa et me rassis.

L'amoureux d'Alice me maintint assise trente secondes, rigola devant les gestes théâtrale de mon balourd de frère, se leva, tapa sur la nuque d'Emmett, lui prenant le paquet de chips, avant de venir s'assoir a ma gauche, me tendant le paquet et une canette de coca. Je lui souris légèrement avant de lui prendre ce qu'il me tendait et plongeai ma tête dans les chips.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, j'entendais toujours les échos derrière la porte.

Soiré: Joignez Bella à tout moment pour assister à des situations tanôt chiante, tantôt merdique. Cool. J'avais déjà mon slogan.

Alice entra bougonnant, on entendait d'ici les « c'te grognasse », « maintenant » « pouf », « pas parler devant elle ».

Elle s'assit et pinça Emmett, qui hurla, la bouche pleine de gâteaux.

-Mais t'es folle, toi ! Lutin de mes deux ! Ca va pas de faire ça aux gens ! Tu crois que tu peux... non mais!

-J'avais envie ! Souffla-t-elle, "pour savoir si ce n'était pas un cauchemar".

-Et tu me pinces moi ? Pour savoir si toi tu ne fais pas un cauchemar, mais t'es pas bien, t'es pas bien ma parole !

-Emmett ? Dit Jasper calmement.

-Quoi ?

-Chut, Merde , tu veux pas la fermer un peu ! Dit Rosalie.

A ce moment là, un nouveau pouffement. Mes yeux se voilèrent et Rosalie agressa de nouveau Emmett.

-Putain, et là tu te la fermes, tu te fous de ma gueule, tu te fous de ma gueule… pesta-t-elle.

-Non, mais j'ai des amis chtarbés, celui a qui je parle il me dit « ma gueule », et quand je parle plus, là on me reproche de l'avoir fermée! Mais vous êtes sérieusement pas normaux !

-« Dis-moi avec qui tu traines, je te dirais qui tu es. » Cita Jasper.

-Qui a dit ça ? Demanda Alice.

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Un mec bien sur ! Dit Emmett.

Elle le pinça de nouveau. Emmett pinça le nez d'Alice en retour qui cria et qui le frappa, il la frappa en retour, elle le refrappa et Jasper sépara les deux chiffonniers qui commençaient à se battre comme deux blondes siliconés ayant peur d'abimer leur maquillage. La comparaison était valable, je le jure.

Les bruits recommencèrent, volume au-dessus.

-Proverbe arabe il me semble. Informais-je essayant d'oublier mes envies de me transformer en une version de Hulk féminine. Ca résonna de nouveau. Ok je voulais bien être un prototype orange avec des point jaune, s'il le fallait.

-Pourquoi tu me pinces ? Demanda Emmett qui hurlait presque.

-Juste j'avais envi ! S'offusqua Alice dans les bras de Jasper comme si c'était logique et qu'Emmett était complètement idiot. Je souris presque devant l'air profondément perplexe d'Emmett. "Comment peut-elle faire ca c'te grognasse. J'aurais jamais du prévenir Rosalie devant elle, cette pu…" reprit Alice imperturbable.

-Alice… tempéra Jasper.

-Chut Jasper, chut !

-Bah prends un fouet pendant que t'y es. Rigola-t-il, il essayait en vain de détendre l'atmosphère. Ce gars était un ange.

-On avait dit qu'on ne le dirait à personne… Souffla-t-elle l'air de rien. Rosalie s'étouffa avec son soda et les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrèrent. J'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? Haaaan c'est la soirée la plus nulle de ma vie.

Je rigolais, et Alice me sourit. Elle était heureuse que je sourisse.

Hélas mon sourire se fana, quand j'entendis la voix d'Edward s'élever.

-Jessica, j'ai dit qu'on ne recommencerait jamais !

-Steuplaiiit Eddy, beugla-t-elle.

-Non ! Eloigne-toi.

Je me levai, courus et ouvrai la porte sans aucune gène. J'allais regretter ce geste , c'était sur.

Edward repoussait Jessica qui approchait de lui un T-shirt. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement. Je soufflai.

-Je suis venue chercher euh… la gomme. Edward souffla de soulagement.

-Swan. Salua Jessica.

-Je ne te répondrais pas, je n'ai pas envie de prononcer ton nom et de devoir désinfecter ma langue en rentrant. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Oui, comprends ma langue ne me serre qu'à parler en général...

Edward étouffa un rire.

Je ressortis alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Oui, il lui avait fallu trois minutes pour comprendre. Bon ok, je n'avais pas pris la gomme, mais peu importe. Je dus affronter le regard de mes amis mais aucun ne fit de commentaires, c'était loin d'être le moment de me prendre la tête.

Je haïssais mon comportement mais sérieusement je lui ferais bien un nouveau portrait a cette sa…

-Bella ? Ouh Ouh t'es avec nous ?

-Non, pas vraiment...vous disiez ?

-On disait que cette… put… -Rosalie lança un regard de reproches à Emmett- péripatéticienne… Il toussa et j'aurais juré avoir entendu un « grognasse » juste après "péripatéticienne", "a attendu que nous soyons tous là, pour « réclamer » Edward."

Il eut un silence qu'il dut prendre pour une invitation à continuer, hélas.

-Non mais elle se prend pour qui, vous savez j'ai un truc à vous dire, je sais ça va peut-être vous choquer, je vais peut-être paraître bizarre et surement être le seul mais je vais vous le dire, bah cette fille en vrai, je l'aime pas. Déclara Emmett. Je le regardais bizarrement, fatiguée par sa personne.

-Non parce que tu vois nous on est « grave in love d'elle, trop fraiche cette fille » , franchement on est tous d'accord, on ne pourrait PAS vivre sans elle. Rosalie avait utilisé une voix de pouffiasse très aiguë. J'aimais ma future-belle-soeur. Du moins, j'espérais qu'elle le serait, personne d'autres ne pourrait supporter Emmett.

- Non mais sérieux vous attendez un môme chacune ? Vous allez avoir vos règles ou un truc dans le genre, parce que vous êtes vraiment chiantes là ! S'exclama Emmett.

-TA GUUUEUULE ! Hurlâmes Rosalie, Alice et moi en même temps.

Jasper rigola. Ben et Angela profitèrent de ce moment là pour arriver, et Angela prit la parole.

-Edward est où ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

Je crus que les filles allaient la tuer.

-Avec la pu… -Rosalie fit le même regard qu'elle avait fait à Emmett dix secondes plus tôt- Avec Jessica, soit disant qu'elle a besoin de lui pour son fan club de merde, elle nous prend pour des cons et ce qu'il m'énerve c'est que personne réagit, on est là et on subit. Pesta Alice.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? On lui met de l'eau dans ses pompes, et on filme ça ? Dit Emmett qui se gavait toujours de cochonneries. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la situation ne l'empêchait pas de manger.

Mes yeux s'allumèrent, je relevais mes yeux et tombai sur le regard d'Alice, quelle super idée !

La vengeance des brunes ! Je pouvais voir la future danse de la victoire que nous interpréterons quand Stanley aura les pieds mouillés.

Elle se leva et alla regarder quel style de chaussures Jessica avait enfilé.Elle était venue en chaussures fermés. Apparemment mon discours à la plage sur son style et ses talons dans le sable avait porté ses fruits.

MERCI MOI!

Alice sortit de ses appartements avant de revenir avec un pichet.

-T'as mis quoi à l'intérieur ?

-De l'eau brûlante avec de la sauce tomate. Sourit-elle.

-T'es trop forte. Verse tout ça proprement bien sur, abîme pas ton sol. Je rigolais en écho avec elle.

-Je sais, t'inquiète.

Je retournais m'asseoir et réfléchissais. D'un coup une envie me prit, j'attrapai mon téléphone, je voulais parler a mon internaute. La relation entre Edward et moi avait évolué mais je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de mon internaute. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

LFM-IMS (f) dit : « Salut toi ! Comment vas- tu ? Ca fait un petit moment déjà que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.»

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

EAC&Co (h) dit : « Te manquerais-je ? »

LFM-IMS (f) dit : « Je rêve ou viendrais-tu de me faire l'honneur de me répondre ? »

EAC&Co (h) dit : « Oui c'est un rêve et bientôt tu te réveilleras =) »

LFM-IMS (f) dit : « Autant en profiter alors… Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? »

EAC&Co (h) dit : « Je vais bien et toi ? Je suppose que ton monde s'est arrêtée de tourner depuis que tu n'as plus de mes nouvelles. »

LFM-IMS (f) dit : « *Dramatique* Comment sais-tu ? Ô si tu savais :'(…. »

J'entendis au loin le rire d'Edward et serrai les dents, heureusement mon téléphone vibra de nouveau.

EAC&Co (h) dit : « Je peux dire que je rigole comme un idiot devant ce scénario complètement pathétique bien trop joué pour qu'il soit réel ? »

J'allais lui répondre mais je reçus un nouveau message avant.

EAC&Co (h) dit : « Tu permets, il y a des yeux qui se perdent je te recontacte plus tard. Fais attention à toi (l) »

Ca c'est de la conversation. Bizarrement, je souriais bêtement malgré tout.

C'était étrange comme le monde avait disparu, pendant que je parlais avec lui. Apparemment il était entouré. Jalouse ? Vraiment pas. Menteuse ? Vraiment oui.

Avant de divaguer, je retournais mon attention vers la pièce, je retins un rire, Rosalie et Alice venait de mettre de la peinture bleue électrique à l'intérieur du manteau de Jessica. Finalement c'était la vengeance des filles. La pauvre fille. Les filles étaient de vraies gamines, elles rigolaient comme des dindes. Le temps qu'elles se rasseyent et la pauvre Jessica, sortit tout sourire, Edward la suivant, mais lui, il grimaçait.

J'aurais pu dire que je le plaignais, mais non, il en était hors de question. La faute à qui s'il était adulé par cette... Pu.. Fille.

-Bon Edward, on fait comme ça, puis on se voit au bal ! Piailla Jessica.

Sale cruche. D'un coup je n'étais même plus désolée pour elle. Attends de voir ce qui t'attends dans tes chaussures. Je mimais discrètement la caméra à Emmett, il sortit son téléphone.

-Bella ! Se retourna-t-elle vers moi.

Je la dévisageais.

-Je pense qu'on devrait faire la paix… dit-elle en s'asseyant près de ses chaussures. Fallait que j'arrive à la distraire afin qu'elle ne voit pas les chaussures pleines d'eau. Je fis un signe à Emmett pour qu'il commence à filmer.

Elle faillit baisser la tête alors je pris la parole.

-Tu sais … Dis-je. Elle me regarda, elle pensait qu'elle avait gagné. Je pense que tu as… Je la regardais compatissante, elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent… « les pieds mouillés. » repris-je.

Je me mis à ricaner, et elle poussa un cri… avant de s'en allait en courant attrapant son manteau au vol. Tout le monde voulu rire, alors qu'on l'entendait dévaler les escaliers.

-C'est pas fini, prévint Rosalie en direction d'Emmett.

-Trois … commençais-je.

-Deux…. Rigola Angela.

-Un… clotura Alice, qui fit écho à l'hurlement que Jessica poussa.

-C'est parti… Chuchota Jasper. On l'entendit arriver, elle avait les pans de son manteau ouvert et du bleu par tout sur son haut en soie.

-C'EST QUOI CA ? Hurla-t-elle. On la regardait tous innocemment alors qu'Edward essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se tenir les cotes. AH VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER BANDE DE GAMINS PUCEAUX FRUSTRES! Elle claqua la porte, ses chaussures couinant à cause de l'eau, et le bout de ses cheveux bleus.

-C'est dans la boite. Dit Emmett quand elle claqua la porte, un silence de mort résonna avant que nous fûmes pris d'un fou rire mémorable. Nous rîmes pendant au moins dix minutes. C'était tellement bon.

Edward s'assit, et pleurnicha presque pour voir l'enregistrement d'Emmett. Nous pouvions entendre et tout le monde se remit à rire. Nous reprîmes notre respiration, et Edward posa sa tête contre le fond du canapé.

-Enfin, elle est partie. J'ai cru que j'allais la tuer.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, Bella aussi… Rigola Ben.

Je grognais, en m'asseyant alors qu'Edward m'attirait vers lui. Il chuchota à mon oreille un "Tu m'as manquée"et je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras.

La soirée se déroula normalement, nous rions, Rosalie et Emmett n'arrêtèrent pas de se disputer, offrant un spectacle mémorable au groupe.

Les discussions déviaient rapidement, ils préparaient tous le voyage alors que je voyais déjà les trois semaines de purs régals que j'aurais avec Edward. Lui et moi, et pleins d'orgasmes, ouais pleins d'orgasmes, c'était sure ! J'en bavais presque.

-Ah quoi tu penses Bell' ? M'interrogea Emmett.

-A comment ça va être jouissif quand tu vas virer ton cul à l'autre bout du pays.

Edward rit. Il comprenait tous les sens de la phrase.

-Au fait tu te souviens de notre dissertation Emmett , interrompit-Edward alors qu'Emmett allait répliquer, il voulait limiter les dégâts. On a eu les compliments du prof' du coup il veut pas nous noter, mais il le prendra en compte en rédigeant une note dans notre dossier.

-Haaan trop frais ! Voilà, il suffit de travailler avec moi pour… Il parlait, le torse bombé comme un coq.

-Euh… Emmett ? Il hocha la tête. Ta gueule. Cassa Angela. J'étais heureuse qu'elle se lâche un peu, ça prouvait qu'on était tous ses amis maintenant. Ca choqua tout le monde, et se fut Emmett lui-même qui explosa de rire.

Là s'en suivit une grande série de fou rire. La soirée se termina rapidement et je me sentis crevée. Je voulais rentrer.

-Je vais y aller moi... Annonçais-je.

-Mais on avait dit que tu dormais ici…Pleurnicha Alice.

-Je sais mais je suis fatiguée…

-Edward va te conduire à sa chambre.

-Ouais Bella, on va dormir ici. Edward me regardait à travers ses magnifiques cils.

Dormir ? Waw, trop cool, tôpe-la mon pote ! J'arrivais même à me faire ma propre ironie. Pathétique.

-Bonne nuit les gars. Je me levais et Edward me suivit. Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre et j'eus froid, il avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres.

-Pourquoi t'as … ?

-L'odeur de Jessica, son parfum me donne la nausée.

-Surtout que tu te l'es tapée, c'est bien hypocrite.

-Jalouse ?

-Moi ? Dis-je théâtrale, Jamais.

-Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu' ?

-Edward ? Permets-moi de m'arrêter sur cette expression pourrie ! POURQUOI la marmotte elle pourrait pas mettre le chocolat dans l'allu' ?

Il me regarda bizarrement.

-Parce que c'est une marmotte ? Constata-t-il, prudemment.

-Et ALORS ? Parce que c'est une marmotte elle n'a pas le droit ? Pourquoi on ne lui laisserait pas sa chance, si on lui apprend la marmotte elle en est peut-être capable, comment on sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais y arriver le pire c'est qu'on fait une expression sur elle, comme ça, sans raison !

-Euh… Edward était amusé. Je crois que tu prends cette expression trop à cœur…

-Non, pas du tout ! M'énervai-je. Si on laisse les chiens parler pourquoi on laisserait pas la marmotte mettre le chocolat dans l'allu' puis même ! M'emportais-je, la vache en violet et blanc, on ne lui dit rien à elle!

Edward rit franchement, avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Serais-tu entrain de parler de la vache de Milka ?

J'hochai la tête.

-D'accord Bella, d'accord… me dit-il comme s'il parlait à une demeurée. Je le regardais près a protester, ma bouche s'ouvrit mais il prit en otage ma lèvre supérieur. Je refermais ma bouche de manière à emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent automatiquement, alors qu'une longue plainte fit écho dans la pièce. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins, et mes tétons durcirent immédiatement. Je gémis de nouveau, il m'enleva mon T-shirt, alors que je déboutonnais son haut.

-Faut qu'on s'arrête… souffla-t-il plaintif.

Je m'éloignais de lui, très sérieuse.

-J'exige qu'on s'envoie en l'air, Edward Anthony Cullen, et _maintenant_. Tout refus sera pris comme une réelle déclaration de guerre. Je me tournai, tournai le verrou de la porte et le regardais, en dégrafant mon soutien gorge.

Dire qu'il me sauta dessus était un euphémisme. Mon bas disparut si vite que lorsque je me retrouvais nue je ne compris pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Edward fut nu rapidement, et ses mains se plaquèrent violemment sur mes fesses, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je me frottais effrontément contre lui alors qu'il rugissait presque. Nous tombâmes sur le lit, lui au dessus de moi, il embrassa mes seins, passa sa langue et ses dents sur mes tétons, me faisant presque mourir de plaisir, il allait si vite, comme s'il était pris de frénésie, mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux ou se plaquant sur ses fesses, désirant qu'il nous unisse enfin, j'avais besoin. De lui. De tout son être. De son unité. Pas de mensonges, pas de cachoteries, pas d'obligations, lui et moi. Tout passait dans cette étreinte qui à la base était purement physique. Mon amour, mon désir, ma détresse.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, alors que je me plaignais de ne pas l'avoir en moi, rapidement il descendit le long de mon corps, posant sa tête sur mon ventre et caressant doucement mon genou, pendant quelque minutes, accordant nos respirations et nos battements de cœur, je fondais pour cet homme il était si… Parfait.

Il finit par remonter et pris ma tête entre ses mains avant de m'embrasser. La frénésie reprit alors que sa langue s'infiltra dans ma bouche, elles se battaient. Finalement il attrapa mes jambes, il les fit passer autour les soulevant plus que nécessaire avant de s'enfoncer en moi. Je mordis sa lèvre sous l'effet du plaisir. Heureusement que nos bouches étaient réunies, je crois que sinon je n'aurais pas pu contrôler mes cris. Il s'enfonça, en moi, et je sentis mes jambes frissonnées de plaisir. Avec Edward tout était multiplié par cinquante. Mais là nous étions à beaucoup plus de nombre. Edward continuât de s'enfoncer en moi avant de nous relever et de me coller contre le mur, nous tenant debout sur le lit. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière de la pleine lune. Ainsi je pouvais admirer les reflets du clair de lune, dans ses cheveux, il était si beau, il était _en_ moi, et moi j'étais _à_ lui.

Cet ébat était… waw.

Amour, passion, frénésie, obsession, douceur, brutalité. Il rassemblait tout ce que les filles en mal d'amour espèrent : de la virilité entourée de ce quelque chose d'attachant qu'on appelle tendresse.

L'orgasme me frappa quand il leva encore plus mes fesses. Les vagues du bonheur suprême fouettèrent mon pauvre petit corps en même temps que le sien. Nous tombâmes tous les deux sur le lit à bout de souffle.

Il m'attira à lui, je recouvrais nos corps du drap. Ma tête sur son torse, sa main dans mes cheveux, caressant mon cuivre chevelu, j'étais bien, vraiment bien. Mes yeux voulurent se fermer mais il chuchota.

-Pour céder à tes caprices, j'ai brisé ma promesse. Je m'appuyais sur un coude, posait ma main sur sa joue et chuchotai.

-Merci Edward, merci … je le regardais dans les yeux. Merci de m'avoir _fait l'amour_. Je posais mes lèvres sure les siennes.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse, je sentis son corps se détendre, alors que le sommeil m'entraîna avec lui. Plus tard dans la nuit, je me réveillais, j'avais soif. J'étais bien dans les bras d'Edward mais je voulais vraiment boire de l'eau. Je me levais donc.

Rosalie se tenait dans la petite cuisine qu'avait aménagé Alice.

-Hey, tu dors pas? Me héla-t-elle.

-Si je suis somnambule. Dis-je en me servant un verre d'eau.

-On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller les somnanbules.

-Faut arrêter de croire les "on m'a dit".

-Pourtant on m'a dit ce soir, que Bella et Edward étaient très proches...

-Ouai c'est ce que je dis... "Arrêter".

-Pourtant... Ecoute Bella, tu tiens à lui ça se voit. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est bête parfois mais il est génial... Tu vas sans doute, découvrir des choses qui ne te plairont pas forcément mais vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Et tout ce discours ne vient pas de moi. Sourit Rosalie.

-De qui? De mon frère alors? Ris-je acerbe.

-Comment le sais-tu? Je faillis rire pensant qu'elle rigolait, mais elle reprit. Tu devrais arrêter d'en vouloir à ton frère de t'avoir fait rencontrer Edward, Bella. C'était une bonne chose et quoiqu'il y ait vous vous seriez rencontrés... puis aimés.. sourit-elle malicieuse. Laisse-le te montrer qui il est vraiment et cesse de le rabaisser publiquement. Il en souffre énormément, même s'il ne le montre pas.

J'hochai la tête, je déconnais peut-être un peu avec Emmett. J'allais prendre Rosalie dans mes bras et retournai me coucher.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une ligne droite avant le bal, et elle se déroula à toute allure. J'étais à la limite de dire à Edward ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je le voulais tellement. Mais j'avais peur de ses réactions, surtout quand je lui dirais, que malgré à quel point je pouvais l'aimer, je parlais depuis la soirée du groupe toute la journée avec mon internaute, et que je voulais absolument savoir qu'il était.

_Dans quel engrenage t'es-tu foutue, Bella_ ?

Le groupe avait fini ses valises, car ils partaient tous le lendemain du bal, soit demain, c'était l'euphorie générale. Pour le voyage, pour le bal…

Les garçons avaient pris le rôle des jeux des déguisements très à cœur, ils avaient donc loué une chambre d'hôtel. Avant qu'il ne parte pour celle-ci, Edward et moi avions regardé un film, un moment de tranquillité pure. A la fin, nous nous embrassions tranquillement, quand il se décala.

-Je dois y aller … Il avait l'air dégouté.

-On se voit au bal. Souris-je en le menant jusqu'à la porte.

-Ouais, dit-il en lassant ses bras autour de moi, je te reconnaitrais, dit-il en embrassant mon nez, "et je devrais te parler et te dire quelque chose d'important." Je fronçais les sourcils." Tu ne sauras rien." Je peignis une mine de chien battu. Il rit, "ça marchera pas, ma puce, tu attendras." Il m'embrassa tendrement et s'en alla. Je refermais la porte, posai ma tête contre cette dernière, et souris de manière niaise une dizaine de secondes, avant d'aller, en soupirant, vers la douche.

Le sourire disparu ? Faut pas rêver !

Il avait dit ma puce, j'en dansais presque lorsque l'eau brûlante glissa sur moi.

* * *

Je me retrouvais donc devant la porte du gymnase qui hurlait, déguisée en Amandine Aurore Lucile Dupin, connue sous le nom de George Sand. Pour l'occasion et pour jouer le jeu, j'étais affublée d'un tailleur dirait-on ambigu. Le veston et la chemise, bien cintrée laissait voir les formes de ma poitrine alors que mon bas lui était typique de l'homme, très évasé… les chaussures poussaient la continuité de l'idée que j'étais un homme, vu qu'elles étaient signées pour un modèle masculin. Il avait d'ailleurs été très dur de trouver une petite taille. Afin de contraster, j'avais un foulard en soie nouée autour du cou, alors que mes cheveux étaient tressés sur le coté. J'étais légèrement maquillée mais je mettais dessinée une fine moustache. Comme accessoires, j'avais décidé de glisser un cigare dans ma bouche et de contraster avec un éventail dans une main alors que dans l'autre, je jouais distraitement avec ma montre gousset, cherchant à m'occuper l'esprit et vérifiant en même temps l'heure.

Dire que j'étais effrayée était un euphémisme, je flippais carrément.

Si Edward ne me reconnaissait pas ? Je mourrais de chagrin. Assurément, je brulerais comme un vampire devant de l'ail.

Si Edward prenait mal le fait que je lui ai caché que je connaissais un gars sur le net ? Si cet homme me plaisait ? Si je ne lui plaisais pas ? S'il me plaisait plus qu'Edward ? Etais-ce bien de le rencontrer ? Si Edward me disait qu'il veut arrêter la relation que nous avions instauré ? S'il me détestait après ce soir ?

Je chassais toutes mes mauvaises pensées. J'étais là désormais, je ne pouvais plus reculer, alors à quoi bon ?

Mon IPhone à la main, je soufflais et fis mes premiers pas vers le gymnase.

Ce soir c'était le grand soir. Je saurais, enfin. Pour Edward, pour mon internaute, je saurais pour l'un ce qu'il avait de si important à dire et pour l'autre son identité. Je le savais, je le sentais, ce bal allait changer ma vie.

_Bella, fragile, naïve Bella, pauvre et innocente Bella, tu ne sais pas a quel point tu as raison, oh oui, elle va changer ta vie… Par contre, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend… _

**_&é La je dis ! Et je dis: Si c'est nul: Plus JAMAIS je reviens sur ce site! Comme c'est un inédit, j'attends une impression de chacune de vous, s'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment pas confiance pour ce coup là. _**

**_Prochain chapitre, LE BAL ! _**

**_Jurasik-in-Twilight. _**

**_Ps: N'oubliez pas qui est demain au grand Rex sur Paris ? :D_**


	16. A lire avant le 14

**J'ai trop honte :$ J'ai oublié de poster celui-ci avant le chapitre 14, je suppose que c'était le fait d'être trop contente de vous poster le nouveau bébé. Bon, ça me fait un peu chier parce que ça a très peu de sens, mais c'est nécessaire pour le reste de la fiction. Donc, ça me soûle parce que là ça veut plus rien dire. Donc, je sais pas quoi dire sauf que vu que vous avez pas compris le dernier chapitre je vais essayé de l'introduire.**

**Avant tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer. **

**Merci pour tout, j'ai pas pu vous répondre, parce que j'ai pas eu le temps, avec les exams... J'en suis désolée. Merci pour vos alertes et vos mises en favoris, vos auteurs alertes etc. Ca fait chaud au coeur. Vous savez que je me rattaperais pour celui-là, et vu que c'est les vacances on dit Review = Teaser. **

* * *

_**Liaison entre le chapitre 13 et le chapitre 14 : (Explications pour vos précédentes reviews.)**_

_Entre le chapitre 13 à 14 ça reprend au moment où ils arrivent, donc Edward rentre dans sa chambre, le problème c'est Jessica Stanley. Alice est son habitude à tout dramatiser c'est un peu emporter, c'est tout. C'est plus clair? _

* * *

_A lire attentivement! : Ce chapitre est à la base un bonus, je l'avais écrit pour vous éclaircir, il se situe donc dans deux lieux différents, la première partie est du point de vue de Sam, personnage que vous allez découvrir et qui va nous causer du soucis. La deuxième partie est expliquée plus bas. Cet écrit est court, car il est considéré comme un outtake entre le révélateur et le transitif. _

**_Dans la tête de Sam. _**

Le temps avait passé et nous avions appris comme Edward avait changé. Nous avions grandi ensemble, et aujourd'hui nous savions qu'à l'autre bout de l'Amérique il s'était assagi, il était devenu « gentil »et d'après Jacob il avait rencontré des amis qui l'avaient rendu plus fréquentable. Et autant dire que ça ne me plaisait pas, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Sam, tu veux ou pas ?

-Bah bien sur Bouffon, envoie. J'attrapais le joint dont j'ignorais la consistance et tirais une taff . Vous avez fini vos valises ?

-Ouai, tous le monde est prêt, on débarque.

-On va bien s'amuser Seth fait moi confiance. Souriais-je pervers.

-J'en doute pas. Dit-il en me retendant le joint.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si attaché a ce qu'Edward Cullen reste l'ordure qu'il était quand il était avec nous, mais peu importe en quoi j'étais attaché à ce que je ressentais. Je le voulais con et salopard, il serait con et salopard. C'est avec ces idées que je retirais sur le joint.

Des souvenirs de nos belles années au lycée me revinrent. Ce que nous faisions et ce que les autres subissaient. Je sentais que si je revoyais Edward il redeviendrait exactement comme il nous avait quittés. Si nous agissions sur lui, comme nous l'avions fait il y a quelques années, il était sure que ce changement serait pour toujours, et qu'Edward resterait a jamais un Salaud fini.

Cette idée me plaisait, beaucoup même. Enormément. Elle me plaisait au point que je l'exécuterais.

Nous allions bientôt rejoindre la capitale économique et j'avais hâte, nous arrivions pour le jour du bal. Et oui, nous étions les fameux élèves venant de Forks qui faisaient partis du projet d'échange. Seth, Laurent, Paul, Emily, Jared et Sam. Les anciens meilleurs amis du Fameux Edward Cullen. Ceux de son periode « noire ». Je souris sournoisement avant d'aller rejoindre Emily, de toute évidence, j'avais besoin d'une pipe.

~0~

_Cette scène se déroule juste pendant qu'Edwrad va se promener et laisse Bella se préparer dans le chapitre treize. Vous savez, il la laisse, frustrée alors qu'un coup de fil de leurs amis les avaient invités à une soirée dans la demeure d'Alice et Edward. Vous y êtes? Donc il s'agit d'une confrontation entre Rosalie et Edward, à lire attentivement aussi._

-Edward ! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, quelle idée de pas répondre a ton phone ! Merde, il te sert à quoi !

-Ah faire chier ma meilleure amie… Souriais-je.

-C'est pas marrant ! Sourit-elle. Elle se glissa dans mes bras alors que j'embrassais ses cheveux. Ma Rose.

-Tu te prépares pas ?

-Non, fallait que je te parle, je me doutais que si tu répondais pas c'est que tu faisais une promenade.

-Ouai, j'ai laissé Bella se préparer.

-Il se passe un truc hein ?

-Rosalie…

-Ok, tu veux pas en parler, mais il se passe un truc ? Sourit-elle. J'hochai timidement la tête.

Bella… Elle était si … Waouh cette fille était juste une fascination. Je n'avais pas d'autres mots, elle était juste une fille exceptionnelle, charmante, tous ce qu'il y a de plus mignon et d'adorable. Ne parlons pas d'elle… Je partais dans des délires qui ne me correspondaient pas.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux vers ma meilleure amie, elle avait le visage grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit hier matin, les gars de Forks ont appelé.

Je me tendis. Sam. Mon ancien meilleur ami. La mauvaise fréquentation. J'avais tellement fait avec eux. J'étais devenu ce que je déteste aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'eux. Voila pourquoi j'avais été ravi de céder ma place à Angela et à Ben. Je ne voulais pas les revoir…

De peur de redevenir, cette personnalité que j'avais fuit il y a longtemps.

-Que voulaient-ils ?

-Dire qu'ils arrivaient.

-QUOI ? Criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Edward… c'est.. eux les mecs de l'échange.. Et ce n'est pas tout… Emily vient aussi.

-C'est un cauchemar que je fais je vais me réveiller… Grimaçai-je.

-Non, et t'es clairement dans la merde, ils te lâcheront pas… Bella va morfler.

-Il y a aucune raison.

-Oh que si tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ne fais pas l'innocent !

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer Rosalie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils reviennent.

-Mais voyons Edward, ils ont du apprendre par Jacob que tu étais redevenu un « gentil » garçon, ça leur a pas plu !

-Moi qui pensais qu'on était débarrassé de Jacob et James.

-Je soupçonne qu'ils soient derrière l'idée de cet échange.

-Mais voyons quel serait l'intérêt de tous ça, j'étais censé partir ! Nous étions désormais devant la porte de Bella et moi, elle sortit de mon étreinte, hissa ses bras autour de mon cou, et m'embrassa la joue tendrement. J'embrassais aussi sa joue et caressai gentiment son dos.

Elle se recula et avant de partir elle se retourna.

-Ah moins qu'ils aient envisagé le fait que tu refuserais, ainsi ils te coinceraient seul. On se voit t'a l'heure. Elle m'envoya un baiser et s'en alla.

En ouvrant la porte, j'allais vers le frigo, j'avais cru les avoir, mais c'était qui m'avait eu. J'étais coincé. Il fallait que j'en parle à Bella, et le plus rapidement possible.

Un frisson me parcouru. Je ne pouvais décidément pas envisager de lui faire du mal. Pourtant je savais que peu importe ce que j'essayais ou tentais de mettre en œuvre … J'allais la faire souffrir.

Mon passé et mes fréquentations a Forks étaient loin d'être les meilleurs, et leur influence me toucherait toujours une fois qu'ils seront devant moi. Je le savais et ça me faisait carrément flipper. Je bus une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Surtout pour Bella, je n'étais pas du genre à respecter la gente féminine… Je n'étais plus cette personne, abominable mais… je ne savais pas si je ne l'étais plus, ou si elle avait été seulement camouflée par l'influence d'Emmett. Mon meilleur ami, le frère de la fille qui faisait de mon univers, un truc rose et guimauve. En parlant d'elle, elle passa la porte, toute fraiche, resplendissante.

-Edward ?

Parce que je savais que Bella avait une emprise sur moi, et ça me déstabilisait. Alors je savais qu'à la fin ce serait un « _Je t'aime alors Je t'ignore_ » et j'avoue que j'en souffrais d'avance.

**J'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus... Personnelement j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faciliter la compréhension. Au pire, lisez le treize, celui-ci puis le quatorze. Je vous avais dit que c'était très court, mais nécessaire. En vrai je voulais poster le chapitre suivant et je me suis rendue compte que sans celui-ci on ne comprenait plus. Bref, bientôt la suite. Je réponds à tout et n'oubliez Review = Teaser pour ce chapitre. Prochain chapitre je le jure,Le Bal : Première Partie. En attendant j'ai publié un Os: Mrs Swan and Mr Cullen qui est un Os que je vous conseille si vous voulez rire. **

**Bisous, F'.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Hellow! Comme promis Virginie-de-TN ! Bon je suis dans le time :D Au retard, mais bon je reste dans les temps.**

**Petite Chewbacca je t'avais dit AVANT que tu partes. **

**Je ne sais pas mais je fliiippe à mort pour ce chapitre :/. **

**C'est un peu la révélation, alors imaginez vous détestez, je supprimerais mon compte et je mourrais.**

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer comme d'hab'. **

**Ce chapitre se situe à l'entrée de Bella dans la salle de Bal. **

**La deuxième partie sera un point de vue Edward, et se situera juste avant qu'il n'arrive au bal. **

Chapitre 15 : Partie 1

Il y avait des spots partout, on entendait le bruit sourd de la musique. Un podium faisait augure de pistes de danse. De nombreuses personnes se mouvaient au centre de la piste, laissant leurs corps dirigeaient leurs esprits.

Certains se frottaient, plus qu'ils ne dansaient, d'autres au contraire, danser trop sans sentir la chaleur de leur partenaire.

Un grand buffet trônait sur le coté. Je ne comptais pas le nombre de boissons entreposaient, ni le nombre de choses qui demandaient seulement à être dégustés, mangés.

Certains se retrouvaient assis juste à coté du buffet, dévorant tout en même temps, essayant de ne rien laisser aux autres… d'autres au contraire, n'accordaient même pas un regard à la nourriture, et il en serait de même pour toute la soirée.

De magnifiques décorations, luxueuses, variées, françaises, rendaient le gymnase plus vaste. Par exemple, une magnifique photographie que j'identifiais comme l'avenue des champs Elysées de la capitale soit Paris, trônait sur le mur juste en face de la porte d'entrée, la gigantesque photographie, recouvrant la surface du mur, tant en hauteur qu'en largeur, multipliée par dix la surface de la pièce. Toutes les cages, paniers de baskets et autres avaient été enlevés pour l'occasion. Les riches n'avaient peur de rien.

Les lumières jouaient sur les robes des danseuses. J'avançais enfin de quelques pas. J'étais restée stoïque, devant tant d'agitation… J'avançais encore de quelques pas, la peur au ventre, je devais attendre qu'Edward me trouve ou que mon internaute me contacte. Autant dire qu'avant ça, j'allais m'ennuyer. Et pas qu'un peu, la musique n'était pas franchement mon style, je soupirais.

Je ne pouvais pas rejoindre les filles car elles aussi devaient être retrouvées par leurs cavaliers.

Barbant. C'était barbant, et ça allait le rester. Mon IPhone vibra dans ma main et je sursautai. Je fermais les yeux serrant mon portable contre mon cœur, je voulais que ce soit lui… J'ouvris un œil puis un autre, la fenêtre si familière du chat universitaire était ouverte. J'aurais pu faire une petite danse, tellement j'étais euphorique, mais je préférais de loin savoir ce qu'il disait, ou je devais le trouver, quand je le verrais…

EAC&Co (h) dit : « Je dois te dire que je suis totalement prêt à rencontrer celle qui m'a sauvé des griffes des folles furieuses qui se cachent dans ce chat… Je pensais qu'on pourrait se rencontrer en dessous des gradins, de mon coté je garde un œil sur eux (ceux du coté gauche en entrant dans le gymnase) Bonne soirée ptit' bout. »

Ptit' bout ? Mon dieu, je fonds. Quoi, qu'est-ce que je disais là ?

J'hésitais, lui répondre de suite, ferait légèrement désespérée… Mais j'étais désespérée. C'était ainsi, je voulais savoir de qu'il s'agissait, je ne pouvais plus le nier, j'avais parlé des heures avec cet homme nous avions tissé des liens, qui malgré la distance du chat, restaient fort, vigoureux et indispensables pour moi désormais. Son amitié m'était chère, et je ne me voyais pas me passer de ces liens à partir de ce soir. J'étais anxieuse de savoir que si nous ne nous entendions pas, ou que l'alchimie ne se manifestait pas, nous nous retrouvions comme deux idiots et que plus jamais je n'aurais de ses nouvelles. Si les sujets nous venaient naturellement via nos téléphones mais que tout ceci disparaissait lorsque nous serions face à face ? S'il s'attendait à une grande blonde sculpturale ? Il serait bien déçue, à n'en pas douter, et c'était quoi l'idée de ce costume, n'aurais-je pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus féminin ? Je commençais à m'insulter mentalement, ne trouvant pas l'intérêt de ce costume qui m'avait paru le plus judicieux il y a de ça quelques heures.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Je sursautais au son de la voix qui retentit dans mon dos. Je me retournais et souris à la personne.

Le jeune face à moi était affublé d'une barbe blanche bien poussée déjà, des cheveux assortis, un costume bien enrobé… costume du dix-neuvième siècle, j'étudiais attentivement avant de remonté vers le visage, étudiant minutieusement…

-Emmett, tu sais qu'il faut que tu trouves Rosalie ? L'interrogeai-je après un moment.

-Chère demoiselle, je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'effectivement je doive trouver parmi tous ces gens, la seule qui fait battre mon cœur… Néanmoins, demain je quitte le territoire, exilé par le gouvernement, vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer… De ce fait je tiens à partager une danse avec vous, je l'espère, à mon bras. Feriez-vous l'honneur, petite sœur adorée ? Il fit une courbette, avant de se relever vers moi, me tendant sa main.

Je ris à son discours.

-Pourquoi vas-tu être exilé ? Demandais-je alors que je répondais à son invitation. Il nous entrainait au centre de la pièce et nous dansâmes sur une valse, très approximative. Nous n'étions pas frère et sœur pour rien. Autrement dit, la danse et nous… c'était… toute une histoire.

Il posa son index gauche sur son crane, et je reconnus qu'il interprétait !

-Victor Hugo, sérieusement Emmett ?

- _« La vérité est comme le soleil. Elle fait tout voir et ne se laisse pas regarder. »_

Emmett avait prononcé cette phrase en français, ce qui me choqua. Nous fîmes quelques pas de danses avant qu'il décide de me dire comment il pouvait connaitre une telle phrase mais avant tout un tel personnage.

-Edward Cullen est mon meilleur ami, le culte qui voue à la France est… Waw. Je connais Victor Hugo, grace à un bouquin qu'il avait laissé trainer et en l'ouvrant je suis tombé sur cette phrase, j'ai trouvé l'original et je me suis entrainé à la dire… Alors tu es… dit-il en m'observant.

-George Sand, Emmett.

-Qui ?

-Une auteure française qui écrit sous le pseudonyme d'un homme.

-D'où la … diversité du costume. J'hochai la tête. Je suis heureux qu'on puisse parler ça fait déjà un moment que ça ne nous ait pas arrivés. On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer et tout, et je suis heureux qu'enfin on se parle sans se hurler dessus. Je m'en vais demain, et tu vas me manqué Mini-Bells. Il resserra sa prise sur mes épaules. Je soufflai un « moi aussi » car c'était vrai, il allait énormément me manquer. La musique s'acheva, laissant les dernières notes de la valse se dissipaient pour reprendre avec un rythme violent de Rock. Je dus crier pour surplomber la musique.

-Va chercher ta valentine ! A plus tard. Je collais un bisou sonore sur sa joue avant de faire demi-tour. J'avais chaud, je savais que je devrais bientôt rejoindre les gradins, voir qui était EAC&Co et je le voulais tellement. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans cette salle, de ce fait, j'utilisais avec application l'éventail. Quelle bonne idée, j'avais eu. Je m'évertuais à me faire un minimum d'air quand d'un coup, un désir me submergea.

Je voulais voir Edward, je voulais qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que tout irait bien, que les semaines qui s'approchaient de nous, seraient les meilleures de toute ma vie. Je voulais qu'il me rassure, qu'il assure qu'il ne me laisserait pas…

Alors j'essayais de le trouver. Je me déplaçais doucement entre les gens essayant de ne pas me blesser… Alors que je marchais, un violent frisson me parcourut. Les poils de ma nuque se dressèrent. Je me tournais, aucun visage ne m'interpella. C'était pour le moins étrange. Cette soirée était une soirée importante, je décidais de ne pas « psychoter », comme j'en avais l'habitude et de continuer ma quête.

Je cherchais Edward mais ne le trouvai pas. Le stress à l'intérieur de moi s'intensifia mais je décidais d'y aller, et je verrais Edward ensuite. Je pris une grosse inspiration, mon souffle s'accélérant. Je décidais qu'il était temps, enfin. De savoir, pour de bon.

Je devais me rendre là-bas et connaitre enfin de qu'il s'agissait.

Je décidais de lui répondre avant de rejoindre les gradins.

LFM-IMS (f) dit : « Dans ce cas-là à tout de suite. » J'avais hésité à écrire mon prénom mais je ne préférais pas. Tout ça, ce jeu, faisait parti du mystère autant le préserver jusqu'à la fin.

Je me dirigeais doucement vers sous les gradins quand je sentis un corps se plaquait contre le mien et un souffle dans mon cou.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Un violent frisson me parcourut.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… je t'avais dit que je te trouverais.

Il déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou. Je souris. J'étais au paradis.

-Edward… dis-je en essayant de me retourner.

-Tutu ! Intima-t-il. J'aime bien quand je suis en position de force. Sa main se glissa sous ma chemise. L'atmosphère venait automatiquement de se réchauffer. De plus... dit-il en décalant les pans de mon veston, d'ici j'ai une excellente vue… J'adore ton costume. Il plongea dans mon cou, suçotant légèrement ma peau et la mordillant. Je fermais les yeux sous le plaisir que cette simple caresse accompagnait de sa main sur mon ventre produisait en moi.

-Tu… tu ne devais pas me parler… Il se figea et me retourna vers lui.

-Tu dois savoir des choses, Bella… Viens allons sous les gradins.

Je me figeai, ça sentait mauvais, si mon internaute nous voyait entrer ? Penserait-il que je n'ai pas confiance en lui ? Ou serait-il embarrassé, car il ne saurait pas que c'est moi qui suis rentrée… La paume d'Edward empoigna la mienne et il nous guida, je n'objectais pas. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Arrivé sous les gradins, je pris la parole, je le regardais il était en débat intérieur…

-Edward… Il sursauta, je m'approchais de lui, posant lentement une main sur son torse, puis une sur sa nuque, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais non ? J'essayais de faire passer toute la confiance et l'amour que j'avais pour lui, ces sentiments que j'aurais tant aimé le voir partager.

-Bella, je dois te dire deux choses de … la plus haute importance, la première c'est que je … je suis…Bella je …

-Edward… J'avais senti son cœur s'accélérer. Commence par le deuxième point. Je lui souris gentiment.

-Les … tu sais, ce qui viennent de Forks, ceux qui échangent avec le groupe… J'hochai la tête. Ce sont mes anciens amis. Je souris.

-Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir en profiter voyons…

-Ils sont au bal Bella, et… ce ne sont pas de bonnes fréquentations… Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Comment ça, je veux dire ce sont tes amis, ils ne peuvent être que... gentils.

-Il faut que tu saches, mes années lycée… Je... J'ai beaucoup… fréquenté des endroits… enfin, je n'ai pas toujours été… une très bonne fréquentation non plus.

-Edward, tu parles en charabia, je pense que nous verrons ça, pas besoin de stresser, des années se sont écoulés ils ont surement changé, tu as évolué, pourquoi pas eux ? Ne stresse pas pour rien, ok ? J'essayais de le rassurer avec des mots qui j'espérais pourraient le toucher, et lui faire comprendre que quoiqu'il y est il pouvait compter sur moi… et ça quoiqu'il arrive. Je décidais de détendre l'atmosphère.

Comment pourrais-je faire ? J'étudiais le costume avec beaucoup d'intérêt, je l'avais déjà vu, réfléchis Bella, réfléchis !

Costume noir… ses cheveux divisés en trois, les deux parties sur les cotés, relevés et le centre plaqué, beaucoup de gel, la veste qui descend jusqu'au dessus du genou, nom de Dieu c'était quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ?

-Si tu cherches, en qui je suis déguisée, il s'agit juste de M, c'est un chanteur…

-Français, je le savais ! M'enthousiasmai-je. Je commençais à chantonner une de ses musiques.

-Je croyais que la France c'était moyennement ton truc. Dit-il en souriant.

-Exact, mais j'adore cette chanson…

Il rit.

-Je suppose que tu chantonnais une de ses musiques.

-Oui, ça s'entend non ?

-Euh… non ! Il sourit, alors que je tapais sur son épaule.

-Con… Il me fixa avec une telle intensité que l'insulte que je voulais formuler ne sortit pas, et resta bloquer dans ma gorge.

Il me sourit, il avait bien compris qu'il avait cette emprise sur moi. Sans bruit, il me colla contre lui.

-Tu… Commençais-je. Je sentis tous les poils de mes bras se dressaient et quelque chose a l'intérieur de moi se nouer. Tu devais me dire autre chose.

Il dévia automatiquement le regard, je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction, il n'avait pas tué un homme, alors pourquoi paraissait-il si … torturé ? Sans savoir pourquoi, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et cherchais son regard. Lorsque nos yeux purent enfin se connecter, je voyais qu'il hésitait vraiment. Il finit par soupirer et parla sans s'arrêter fixant un point au dessus de moi.

-Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas _satisfait_ de notre relation, mais je pense que … pour que nous puissions… évoluer… je dois te dire que tu vois, tu sais… le chat universitaire…

Il s'arrêta, respira profondément. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais tendue, mon cœur battait avec violence dans ma cage thoracique. Il n'était pas satisfait ? Avait-il découvert que j'étais inscrite sur le chat ? Quel était le lien entre le chat et nous ?

-Oui, Edward ?

-Le chat universitaire, bien je … je dois te dire…que…

-Voilà les deux amoureux ! Piailla une voix dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour tomber sur une Jessica Stanley bourrée, une robe débraillée, des cheveux mal coiffés, elle ne représentait personne de particulier, mais sa robe rose pale provoquait une migraine quasi-instantanée. Je l'étudiais et remarquais qu'elle avait le téléphone d'Edward dans la main. Je le reconnaissais par la pochette par laquelle il était couvert.

Pourquoi avait-elle le téléphone d'Edward dans sa main ? Je ne le sentais pas du tout. Tous ces signes ne pouvaient appeler que des mauvais présages.

-Alors Bella, Edward t'a-t-il dit qu'il était… d'après son téléphone, ton internaute chéri ? Sa voix était voilée par des accents suraigus, elle avait du mal à rester stable, riant niaisement… mais ces détails, je m'en fichais. Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais retournée vers Edward qui lui se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

-Attends t'étais au courant ? Lui demandais-je, ne savant plus si je devais, pleurer, hurler, me jeter à terre, ou danser, rire, et le serrer dans mes bras.

J'étais déboussolée, comment, quoi, qui ?

-Bella… c'est ce que j'étais entrain d'essayer de te dire… Je…

Mes dents se serrèrent. Comment avait-il pu ne rien me dire ? Comment pouvait-il avec toutes les fois au il aurait pu ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit ? Ses yeux étaient peinés. Il hésitait, je le voyais, entre la vérité et le mensonge… encore une fois.

-Depuis quand ? Soufflai-je lentement.

-Depuis le début… Je…

Avant qu'il ait le temps de continuer, je m'en allais. Je fuyais. Le fait est que je savais que je devais m'en aller sous peine de réduire à néant le si beau portrait d'Edward. J'aurais aimé planté mes ongles en lui pour lui montrer l'effet que produisait cette nouvelle sur moi. Je voulais qu'il sente la pression de cette trahison, de cette cachoterie. Je m'en étais toujours voulu, culpabilisant de lui cacher des choses, mais si seulement il me l'avait dit, tout aurait été tellement façile… Alors que je sortais du gymnase, je percutais quelqu'un.

Je relevai les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, pour tomber sur des yeux glacials qui me firent froid dans le dos.

-Excuse-toi, la prochaine fois, pauvre fille ! Elle me dégagea de son chemin avant de passer, sans plus un regard.

Je sortis et c'est en larmes, le nez coulant, les lèvres tremblantes que je rejoignis la chambre d'Angela.

C'était le seul endroit auquel personne ne penserait.

Les clés étaient dans mon sac, elle me les avait données pour que je nourrisse ses plantes durant son absence. Elle avait normalement une colocataire mais cette dernière était partie de toute urgence chez sa tante. Leur chambre était très propre, complètement vide. Angela avait déjà emmené ses bagages, elle ne repasserait pas par là. Je m'allongeais sur son lit, j'entourais mes genoux avec mes bras et me mit à sangloter doucement.

J'étais déçue, je devais me relever mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne le voulais pas. Je sentais chaque cellule de mon cœur qui réclamait Edward mais chaque hémisphère de mon cerveau qui imposait le contraire. J'avais besoin d'avaler la pilule. De sentir la peine et la douleur glissaient lentement dans mon gosier, sentir le mal que cette trahison infligeait à mon corps, sentir comme je l'aimais plus fort.

Mais plus que tout, plus que tout, ce soir j'étais seule. Je ne pourrais rien expliquer de toute cette histoire, à personne. Chacune des filles m'en voudraient de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant. Je voulais que personne n'ait d'ennui à cause de tout ça. Et surement pas Edward. Oui, j'étais seule. Totalement seule. Vraiment seule.

Moi, Bella Swan, j'avais un frère, Emmett Swan. J'avais une meilleure amie, Angela Weber. J'avais deux amies très proches, Rosalie Hale et Alice Cullen. J'avais un ami qui me comprenait rien qu'en me regardant, Jasper Hale. J'avais même un ami très proche, qui participait à mon activité sexuelle, Edward Cullen, il était aussi dans mon cœur j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'avais une résidence à Chicago, j'avais de l'argent à ne plus pouvoir.

Effectivement, j'avais une famille, j'avais des amis, j'avais de l'argent, j'avais même du sexe… J'avais tout.

Pourtant ce soir, j'étais pauvre, j'étais vide, j'étais seule. Toute ma chance et mon bonheur avaient déserté. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me m'étais dans cet état là, je savais que c'était la fin de ce temps qui me plaisait tant. La solitude était entrain de remplir chaque os de mon corps.

Enfin non, finalement la solitude laissait de la place… à ma gauche la déception, à ma droite l'incompréhension, en moi : le désespoir.

J'étais … **L**a **F**ille **M**alchanceuse : **I**sabella **M**arie **S**wan.

**Alors ? *Se cache* **

**SI vous trouvez ça trop rapide, dites vous que la partie d'Edward est mieux hein ! **

**Je voulais montrer juste Bella, j'estime que c'est important , dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez tout le monde...**

**Déçu(e)s ? :/ *se tord les doigts tellement je stresse. **


	18. Chapter 19

**J'ai eu un doute quand Paill' Paill' a dit "Toi et ta fiction avait disparu xD ? " Merci à elle pour ce chapitre qui ne serait pas là sinon.. **

**Certains disent que les vacances sont faites pour se reposer, prendre du bon temps... Bronzer. Allons bon, vous connaissez pas ma mère. Les vacances sont bonnes ... à rénover, nettoyer. Vous voyez le genre? J'ai le dos en compotes, je me couche tard, je me lève tôt. Bref.. j'ai écrit cette deuxième partie et je sais ce que vous allez dire: "C'est répétitif, et on apprend rien." et je suis d'accord avec vous mais je trouve que c'est nécessaire, et qu'il montre d'avantage les relations entre les personnages, ainsi que ce qu'il se passe pour la bande d'amis. **

**Bref, le prochain est prévu pour bientôt, je fais pas de promesse, je veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs. Et m'en faire à moi aussi par la même occasion.**

**Merci à vous toutes pour tous vos commentaires! Vraiment ! Ca me touche. **

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer. **

**Bonne Lecture. **

**Chapitre 15 : Partie 2 **

C'était le grand soir. Ok, fallait que je me calme, je réfléchissais comme une fille. Ca allait bien se passer, Bella n'avait aucune raison de m'en vouloir, de me détester, de vouloir me frapper. Aucune.

_Sauf le fait que tu lui caches une chose énorme. _

Sauf ça, certes, mais bon, ça n'allait pas être si catastrophique, si ?

Dire que j'avais peur était plus qu'un euphémisme, j'aurais pu mourir pour cause de trop gros stress. Bon dieu, ce soir j'avouais à la fille que _j'aimais_ que j'étais l'internaute avec qui elle dialoguait depuis maintenant quelques mois. Ça allait bien se passer.

_C'est quoi ça : Une affirmation ou un essai foireux de s'auto-convaincre ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'allais de plus en plus mal. Cette conscience qui avant se faisait discrète, c'était développé le jour ou je m'étais rendu compte que je n'étais pas l'ami de Bella, mais définitivement… _beaucoup plus_.

Je ne pensais qu'à elle, ne voyait qu'elle, ne respirait que pour elle. Une vraie fille. L'affirmation qui dit que les hommes deviennent des canards lorsqu'une belle brune les fait chanter est totalement VRAI. On ne pouvait pas y résister, c'était plus fort que la pierre, plus brulant que le feu, plus fin que l'eau, plus vitale que l'air. On était transportés par un sentiment qui nous fait nous sentir heureux, bien, comme si on était quotidiennement shootés à elle. Pathétique, je devais l'avouer.

Une dernière fois, je me regardais dans le miroir disposé devant moi. J'avais l'air d'un idiot, pourquoi ce bal était costumé nom de Dieu ?

_La vérité est qu'à cause de tout ce gel, tu ne peux pas mettre ta main dans tes cheveux… _

Aussi. Je soufflai un bon coup.

-Ed' grouille, j'dois vérifier que mon maquillage est bon.

-Encore ? M'écriai-je excédé. C'était seulement la troisième fois en … cinq minutes qu'Alice me demandait d'ouvrir la porte afin de vérifier « Que rien avait bougé. ». Les filles je vous jure.

-Dit-il en passant, alors qu'il se fixe dans le miroir depuis dix minutes… Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Un point pour elle là. _

Je grognai alors qu'elle me poussait et que j'évitai de justesse de me prendre la baignoire dans la face.

Ok, nous avions triché. Nous n'étions pas censés nous préparer ensemble, mais comment le monde voulait-il que je mette autant de gel dans mes cheveux sans Alice ? Quant à elle, elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure toute les trente secondes « Oui, c'est joli. », « Non, loin d'être ridicule », « Oui, vraiment, j'aime. » … donc bon nous avions triché, mais je ne m'étonnerais pas si j'apprenais que Rose et Jasper avaient fait la même chose. Seuls Bella et Emmett avaient dû respecter cette règle, c'était les meilleurs joueurs.

-Alice, j'ai failli perdre mon nez.

-Tu serais resté mignon petit frère.

-C'est quoi ton délire, j'ai deux minutes zéro deux de plus que toi !

-Je sais. Elle avait l'air ennuyé. Dans les films il y a toujours cette fameuse réplique entre les jumeaux, et ça me fatigue parce que je ne peux pas l'utiliser.

Je ris, tout à fait ma sœur ce genre de réactions. Je la dévisageais alors qu'elle rangeait son fard à paupières gris-noir. Elle avait décidé de se décaler de la mode malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à ce passe temps. Je la comprenais, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout c'était la seule fois, ou ma mère avait regardé ma sœur, le soir ou elle avait osé se présenter avec une robe qu'elle avait déjà mise plusieurs fois.

Nous avions des parents étranges. Ils se préoccupaient de nous, que lorsque nous allions mal, voilà pourquoi Alice avait décidé de _toujours_ aller mal. Les autres avaient le bonheur, nous avions l'argent. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à mes parents, généralement, une semaine par an, la famille s'isolait, et renouait les liens. Là tout le monde était soi-même et c'était juste merveilleux. Hélas Alice n'était pas comme moi, elle voulait avoir une mère à temps plein et non que lorsqu'eux ça les arrangeaient. Je comprenais tout à fait. Je savais que ma mère faisait son possible, elle ne voulait pas que nous soyons si livrés à nous même mais mon père se déplaçait énormément et nous n'avions pas voulu qu'elle reste seule. Elle n'en restait pas moins égoïste, mais je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. Alice au contraire nourrissait une rancœur qui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Ma petite Alice, dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules, mais je la retirais immédiatement, un cri perçant ayant fait mourir mon tympan.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? S'indigna ma jumelle.

-Mais quoi ? Je massais mon oreille.

-Tu vas froisser ma belle robe.

Ma sœur était déguisée en membre du groupe qui perçait en France : Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Elle avait fait dans le simple, mais ça rendait bien. Une énorme robe bouffante, des yeux charbons, une peau blanche, un chignon magistral… (je me demandais rapidement comment avait-elle fait avec si peu de cheveux ?) Elle était parfaite. Je décidais de l'embêter.

-Alice tu comptes vraiment sortir comme ça ?

Elle ne fit pas attention à ma réplique et sourit vaguement en se concentrant sur son reflet.

-Avec toi, tu veux dire ? T'inquiète, tu restes mon frère et je t'assume.

Je grimaçais, faignant le fait que je sois désolé.

-Je ne parlais pas de moi mais de toi… T'as vu l'horriblité de ta tenue.

Elle fit volte face.

-T'es sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle alarmée. T'aimes pas c'est ça ? Je savais que j'aurais dû me déguiser en autre chose, tout le monde va être super sauf moi, je vais ressembler à une dinde… et voilà, c'est de ta faute, je t'avais dit et toi tu me disais « oui , Alice, t'es belle » mais rien du tout ! TU m'as M.E.N.T.I et tout ça pour que je te coiffe ! Espèce d'égoïste ! C'est ça la fraternité, c'est ça ? S'égosilla-t-elle. Quoi pourquoi tu me regardes ! Me regarde pas je te dis, tu dis quoi pour ta défense là ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire pour te défendre de ton ingratitude et de ma future humiliation en public, faux frère ?

Je la regardais, observai la porte, et j'annonçai tranquillement.

-J'ai à dire que je rigolais. Je collai une bise sur sa joue avant de me mettre à courir et à rire alors qu'elle me poursuivait.

Nous rîmes à ne plus pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle me colle une bourrasque sur l'épaule (endroit d'un futur bleu) et qu'elle dise.

-Allons-y, ta Juliette t'attend. J'avais dit à Alice que je ressentais des choses dépassant l'amitié pour Bella.

-Ton Jules aussi. Souris-je.

-Jasper… souffla-t-elle émerveillée. Son visage se ferma. S'il ne me trouve pas, je l'étripe. Son visage s'alarma. Imagine qu'il me trouve horrible ? Son visage parut ennuyé. Et si nos costumes n'allaient pas ensemble, comment allons-nous faire sur les photos ?

Je levai les yeux aux ciels, ma sœur avait la capacité de formuler ses peurs à hautes voix… Histoire d'emmerder le monde.

-Il te trouvera, tu es jolie, et peu importe sur les photos c'est les visages qui comptent et vous allez bien ensemble. Dis-je alors que nous montions dans la voiture.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-J'aime pas quand tu fais ça..

-Quoi ?

-Bah tu trouves les trucs pour que je stresse pas, ça m'empêche de criser et ça m'embête.

-La vie c'est dure. Je lui fis un sourire d'Ange alors que je démarrais.

-Edward ?

-Oui ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à une gamine de cinq ans qui m'apostrophait pour n'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi toi et Bella vous cachez-vous ?

-On ne veut pas trop ébruité notre histoire. Haussai-je les épaules, vaguement.

-Mais vous simulez un faux couple alors…

-Oui, ce n'est pas très logique… J'hésitai à lui dire la vérité.

-C'était que physique c'est ça. Devina Alice seule.

-C'était… soufflai-je.

-T'es carrément fou d'elle.

-Reste plus que ce soit réciproque.. Dis-je en me garant devant le gymnase. Nous avions pris ma voiture, par pur caprice d'Alice.

- Crois-moi, ça l'est. Je souris à Alice, je l'espérais vraiment, je me voyais des années avec Bella dans mes bras c'était bizarre comme sensation…

Nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte alors que je quittais Alice, pour me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Rosalie et moi avions trichés bien sur, c'était ma meilleure amie nous étions obligés de nous voir avant de rejoindre nos « amoureux ». Quand je vis Rosalie, je fus ébloui, elle était ravissante.

Une robe blanche bouffante, ré-haussant parfaitement sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux relevés en un chignon digne des reines sous Louis XVI. Elle avait noué un ruban de soie blanche autour de ses yeux et ces derniers scandés avec intérêt chaque mètre du gymnase, elle me cherchait.

-Marie Antoinette sérieusement ?

-Ca semblait le plus logique ! Sourit-elle en posant une légère bise sur ma joue. Tu es prêt ?

Mon ventre se noua, je ne sais pas si elle et moi pensions au même « Tu es prêt ? » mais le mien avec quelque chose de tragique et déprimant. J'allais devoir lui dire.

-Et toi ?

-Je le sens mal, je ne veux pas te laisser et partir à Forks.

-Je crois pas que tu ais le choix, tu sais… Soupirais-je. Et si tu restes qu'est-ce que tu changeras ?

-Quelques claques entre autres… Rigola-t-elle. Je la regardais alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Tu vas me manquer, vieux mec ! Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'appelles et tout, décalage ou pas.

-T'inquiète pas ma Rose. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Nous nous séparâmes et Alice arriva.

-Han Edward !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié de te dire que t'allais me manquer et que je t'aime ! Alice m'enlaça et elle aussi, faillit pleurer. Je sortis mon téléphone et décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains. La porte du chat ouverte , je parlais enfin à Bella.

EAC&Co (h) dit : « Je dois te dire que je suis totalement prêt à rencontrer celle qui m'a sauvé des griffes des folles furieuses qui se cachent dans ce chat… Je pensais qu'on pourrait se rencontrer en dessous des gradins, de mon coté je garde un œil sur eux (ceux du coté gauche en entrant dans le gymnase) Bonne soirée. »

Je me rendis au bar et cette fois-y, je croisai Jasper. Nous commençâmes à parler, il était déguisé en l'ennemi public numéro un, soit Mesrine.

Il me sourit.

-J'ai appris pour les gars de Forks ça va aller ?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas.

-T'es sur ? J'hochai vivement la tête. Ok, je te fais confiance, mais tu connais mon numéro, au moindre problème, dring-dring t'hésites pas, maintenant je dois te laisser, ma fiancé m'attend.

Mon sourire se fana.

-Quoi ? Jasper sembla avoir peur vu qu'il se recula. Tu l'as demandé ?

-Non… pas... pas encore… balbutie-t-il. Je le regardais impassible, autant le faire flipper un peu.

-Et tu m'en parles pas ? M'exclamais-je laissant mes yeux briller sous l'excitation de la nouvelle et un gigantesque sourire fendre mes lèvres.

Il soupira, soulagé, avant de s'en aller, comprenant que je me foutais de lui. Et il n'aurait jamais du s'en aller, car Sam débarqua. Je me tendis.

-Edward ! Vieux frère ! Je souris, contrit.

-Sam !

Nous parlâmes très peu, j'essayais d'être le plus sec possible, autant que la discussion avec son ancien meilleur ami le permettait du moins. Nous parlâmes longuement quand j'entraperçus Bella au fond, dansant avec Emmett. Je souris, ils étaient irrécupérables, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

J'étais simplement émerveillé, par cette famille. Car oui, ils étaient à eux deux une famille.

Je me retournais vers Sam. Ca n'avait jamais été ma famille. Ils avaient juste ruinés de bons moments que j'avais loupé, c'était tout.

Mon ventre se noua de nouveau, je voulais qu'ils disparaissent, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à moi… à Bella. Je m'avançais vers elle.

-Et Edward ? M'apostropha Sam.

-Oui ?

-A lundi ! Le sourire pervers qui accompagna sa phrase me fit froid dans le dos. Il ne fallait pas que je dramatise, du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Je soupirais de nouveau quand je rencontrais un regard qui me mit mal à l'aise.

Non, non, non pas elle.

-Edward… Minauda-t-elle.

-Emily. Grinçais-je.

-Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ? Ca sonnait comme une menace, c'était comme un poison infiltrait dans mes veines. Rien que sa voix.

Emily avait été la dernière fille avait qui j'avais couché durant mes dernières vacances. Il fallait que je batte Emmett, alors j'avais fait un saut à Forks.

-Si, bien sur. Grimaçai-je.

- Invite-moi donc à danser alors. Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dire « non », Emily était très proche de Sam, lui refusait quoique ce soit serait dire non à Sam.

_Et ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi et en quoi c'est un problème ?_

Non, je recommençais, je rapportais tout à Sam, et je me laissais diriger par un espèce de respect ridicule.

Je savais que je recommençais mais j'hochai la tête alors qu'elle m'entraina vers la piste. Je ne faisais pas attention à mes pas, j'étais tendu, j'avais envie d'aller rejoindre Bella, de lui dire qui j'étais, de lui dire ce que je ressentais, de lui montrer qu'elle était importante et magnifique en George Sand. Emily me sortit de mes fantasmes en piaillant.

-Alors tu en penses quoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, elle comprit que je ne l'avais pas écoutée mais ne s'en formalisa pas et répéta.

-Manger ensemble Lundi ? Sourit-elle. Les dernières notes de la musique retentirent et je me dégageai en murmurant un « Oui, enfin on verra. »

Je vis Bella et je m'approchais d'elle doucement.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… je t'avais dit que je te trouverais. Chuchotai-je dans son cou avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Je la sentis se détendre contre moi et j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle souriait.

-Edward… Souffla-t-elle comme satisfaite.

-Tutu ! L'arrêtai-je, elle essayait de se retourner mais je voulais la garder ainsi un maximum de temps. J'étais égoiste je devais l'avouer, mais je ne savais pas quelle serait la fin de cette discussion. A cette pensée mon ventre se noua mais je décidais de l'allumer quelque peu. J'aime bien quand je suis en position de force. Ma main se glissa sous sa chemise. De plus... dis-je en décalant les pans de mon veston, d'ici j'ai une excellente vue… J'adore ton costume… J'étais totalement entrain de perdre le contrôle, c'était l'effet que Bella avait sur moi, je perdais tout ce qui me définissait soit la maitrise de moi-même. J'embrassai son cou, le suçotant et le mordillant, sa peau elle-même était délicieusement laiteuse et pécheresse.

-Tu… tu ne devais pas me parler… Souffla-t-elle. Automatiquement , je repris contenance et devint grave. Je la retournai vers moi et hésitai.

_Non, faut que tu le fasses._

Je soupirais, je devais le faire.

-Tu dois savoir des choses, Bella… Viens allons sous les gradins.

C'était bel et bien l'endroit où je lui avais donné rendez-vous et j'espérai qu'elle fasse le lien sans moi, c'était sans compter sur la naïveté de miss Swan. J'empoignai sa main, et pris la direction des gradins, elle n'objecta pas comme transportée par mille-et-une question. Elle était naïve mais malgré tout très curieuse.

Serais-ce un point pour moi ou non ? Etais-ce seulement un jeu, pour que je compte les points ? Je devenais ridicule. Ca allait bien se passer je lui dirais, elle sourirait, me serrait dans ses bras, nous nous refugierons dans sa chambre faisant l'amour encore et encore.. comme un couple.

-Edward… Je sursautai, cette fille avait cette capacité de toujours me surprendre, au sens littéral ou pas. Elle déposa délicatement sa main sur mon torse, et l'autre sur ma nuque, elle parla doucement comme pour rassurer un enfant, cette fille était merveilleuse. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais non ? Son regard se chargea d'un message surprenant, à cet instant j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle hurlait dans mes oreilles qu'elle m'aimait et que je comptais pour elle. J'aurais pu… C'était le moment idéal, pour déposer mes mains autour de son visage et de lui dire « Je t'aime, mon amour », mais la compression de mes poumons et le poids sur mes épaules, empêcha mes lèvres de bouger. A la place, une vague de translucidité me traversa et je débitai maladroitement.

-Bella, je dois te dire deux choses de … la plus haute importance, la première c'est que je … je suis…Bella je …

-Edward… . Commence par le deuxième point. Mon cœur battait durement dans ma poitrine elle était là prête à m'aimer et m'écouter et je n'avais pas la force de me confier. J'étais un lâche. Je l'écoutais tout de même et lui parlais de l'une de mes peurs.

-Les … tu sais, ce qui viennent de Forks, ceux qui échangent avec le groupe…Elle hocha la tête. Ce sont mes anciens amis. _« Et j'ai peur de te perdre à cause d'eux.. »_ La dernière partie ne sortit pas, bloquée par le magnifique sourire qu'elle me fit.

-Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir en profiter voyons…

-Ils sont au bal Bella, et… ce ne sont pas de bonnes fréquentations… Je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'à cause d'eux j'avais volé, séché, but avec excès… que j'avais oublié ma sœur, dénigré mes parents. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas, c'était logique.

-Comment ça, je veux dire ce sont tes amis, ils ne peuvent être que... gentils. Je souriais intérieurement, c'était tellement … Bella, ce genre de réactions.

-Il faut que tu saches, mes années lycée… Je... J'ai beaucoup… fréquenté des endroits… enfin, je n'ai pas toujours été… une très bonne fréquentation non plus. Répondis-je mal-à-l'aise… J'avais peur de la choquer et de la voir disparaitre en lui disant la vérité.

-Edward, tu parles en charabia, je pense que nous verrons ça, pas besoin de stresser, des années se sont écoulés ils ont surement changé, tu as évolué, pourquoi pas eux ? Ne stresse pas pour rien, ok ? Elle me regardait, rassurante. J'aurais tellement aimé la croire.

_C'est en qui que ta pas confiance, elle ou toi ? _

C'était vrai, je manquais de confiance en moi, j'avais eu la preuve avec Emily que Sam gardait son monopole sur moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Si je redevenais comme avant ?

Je redirigeais mon attention sur Bella et sa beauté me rassura, jamais, je ne redeviendrais comme eux. Je fus plus attentif, et constatai qu'elle avait les sourcils fronçaient, elle m'examinait avec application quand je décidais d'y mettre fin. C'était le moment ou jamais.

-Si tu cherches, en qui je suis déguisée, il s'agit juste de M, c'est un chanteur…

-Français, je le savais ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Elle se mit à chantonner « Est-ce que c'est ça ». Je souris, amusé. Cette fille était surprenante.

-Je croyais que la France c'était moyennement ton truc. Dis-je en me souvenant de la conversation dans la voiture.

-Exact, mais j'adore cette chanson…

Je ris, bien décidé à l'embêter.

-Je suppose que tu chantonnais une de ses musiques.

-Oui, ça s'entend non ? Elle fronça les sourcils sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Euh… non ! Je lui fis un petit sourire, alors qu'elle me tapa sur l'épaule. Elle sourit et sa beauté me frappa.

-Con… L'insulte fini dans sa gorge tellement mes yeux la scandaient avec intensité.

Je souriais fière de mon effet. Je l'attirais dans mes bras, je voulais sentir son contact.

-Tu… Commença-t-elle et je la sentis se tendre comme si elle avait.. peur ?Tu devais me dire autre chose.

D'un coup la torture m'assaillit de nouveau? Pouvais-je lui en vouloir de vouloir savoir ? Non, c'était à moi que j'en voulais, de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, de ne pas avoir osé plus tôt. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, nos yeux se connectèrent et automatiquement je regardais autre part. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir, or c'était ce que j'allais faire... Sans plus de torture personnelle, je pris la parole, voulant tout d'un coup en finir, comme si mes derniers instants étaient comptés.

-Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas _satisfait_ de notre relation, mais je pense que … pour que nous puissions… évoluer… je dois te dire que tu vois, tu sais… le chat universitaire…

Je pris une grande inspiration, désormais il fallait que je continue. Bella ne m'aida pas, elle s'était tendue et semblait réfléchir. Elle devait se demander le rapport.

-Oui, Edward ? M'intima-t-elle. Je la regardais et pris la parole.

-Le chat universitaire, bien je … je dois te dire…que… Mes paroles sortaient en hachure, décomposé comme si elles n'avaient rien en commun.

-Voilà les deux amoureux ! Piailla une voix. Je relevais les yeux pour voir apparaitre Jessica. Elle avait l'air totalement bourrée et ça me fit peur. Je me tendis lorsque je vis qu'elle avait mon téléphone entre les mains. D'un geste automatique, je posai ma main sur ma poche de pantalon, et constatai avec frayeur qu'il n'y était plus.

Comment l'avait-elle obtenu ? Quand l'avais-je perdu ? Le regard qu'elle eut me dit qu'elle savait tout. Désormais j'étais carrément dans la merde.

-Alors Bella, Edward t'a-t-il dit qu'il était… d'après son téléphone, ton internaute chéri ? Ma bouche s'ouvrit, et mon cœur se déchira, je sentis automatiquement que je venais de perdre Bella. Juste à ce moment là, en une seule phrase. Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez, espérant secrètement me réveiller de ce cauchemar cauchemardesque. Bella m'étudia et sembla comprendre que je ne venais pas juste de l'apprendre et sa voix sonna presque monotone tellement elle fut assaillie par différents sentiments.

-Attends t'étais au courant ?

Que répondre ? Quoi faire ?

-Bella… c'est ce que j'étais entrain d'essayer de te dire… Je…

Je ne savais pu les mots qui étaient bons ou non, je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais et je voyais en arrière plan, Jessica-la-plus-grosse-saloperie-de-la-terre-Stanley jubilait.

-Depuis quand ? Dit Bella lentement, comme si elle amorçait sa chute.

-Depuis le début… Je… Je voulais lui dire les raisons de mes peurs, mes attentes… Mais elle s'enfuit. J'eus tellement mal, quand passant pour la rattraper, je crachais un « Je te hais » à Jessica arrachant mon téléphone de ses horribles mains au passage. Je suivis Bella du regard et je la vis percuter Emily. Cette soirée était un enfer.

Bella disparut et alors que je voulus la suivre, une main m'en empêcha. Jacob Black dans toute sa splendeur. Désormais la soirée ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Et ça ce n'est que le commencement. Sourit-il. Je compris alors lorsqu'il sourit à Sam, qu'encore une fois c'était de leur faute, Sam avait du prendre mon téléphone, Jacob avait bourré Jessica et l'avait envoyé gâcher ma vie.

Je me dégageais violemment de son emprise, me retenant de ne pas lui en mettre une et je courus vers la sortie.

Je passais le reste de la soirée à chercher Bella mais elle n'était nulle part. C'est complètement désespéré que je m'allongeais dans le lit où trônait avec sublimation son odeur.

A cette odeur s'ajoutait, ce déguisement ridicule, cette soirée merdique, et les trois semaines épouvantables qui m'attendaient.

J'étais Edward Anthony Cullen et toute sa compagnie.

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu(es) ? :/**


	19. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde ! :D **

**Bon ok, je suis sure que vous vous souvenez plus de moi... **

**Bon je poste quand même au cas où, certaines fidèles se cachent...**

**Bon déjà, je vous remercie toutes parce que vous êtes géniales, de m'envoyer des messages, de chercher après moi malgré toute l'attente... =$ **

**Que vous dire à part un énorme merci. J'ai vraiment pas les comptes des reviews anonymes alors je vous embrasse et vous remercie collectivement, je préfère le poster avant de me dégonfler.**

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer. :D**

**Ps: J'ai vu Breaking Dawn, hier en Avant première, au grand Rex sur Paris et j'ai Adoooooooré. Je dirais rien de plus sauf attendez la fin du générique avant de partir :D ! **

**Bonne Lecture. Bisous, F'.**

**J'ai Failli oublié. Merci à Dazzling, qui m'a empêché de poster un navet pourri. Au moins celui-là est mangeable :p.**

**Chapitre 17 :**

**_On a quitté Bella, venant d'apprendre qu'Edward est son internaute, seule et détruite. Edward a retrouvé ses amis d'enfance, les mauvaises fréquentations et le "pauvre" est anéanti par le choix de Bella... _  
**

Pov Bella.

_Il n'y a pas de désespoir plus absolu que celui qu'on rencontre lors des premiers instants de nos premières grandes peines, quand on a pas encore connu ce que c'est de souffrir et guérir, d'être désespérée et de s'en remettre. – Lucas Scott. _

Les marches de la faculté étaient énormes. Vastes et physiques, elles avaient eu raison plusieurs fois de mon essoufflement. Aujourd'hui, elles avaient été la dernière de mes préoccupations. J'étais venue à bout de ce week-end. A bout de souffle, épuisée, carrément dégoutée mais j'y étais venue à bout. Je passais les portes en me souvenant de la brûlure qui m'avait consumé tout au long de ce séjour en enfer.

Les deux jours passaient dans la chambre d'Angela avait été les pires de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais été aussi déprimée, et aussi seule. J'avais énormément souffert, rejouant encore et encore ce qui c'était passé vendredi soir.

J'avais tout d'abord eu du mal a voir la vérité en face. Edward avait été mon internaute depuis le début. De nombreuses choses s'expliquaient et je me rendis compte que j'avais été aussi idiote qu'une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans pouvait l'être. N'importe qui aurait du se rendre compte des liens frappant qui se tissaient entre Edward et EAC&Co. Il avait fallu que je sois la seule sotte de cette planète. Je m'en voulais pour ça. Et ça ne faisait qu'accroitre ma douleur.

Ensuite il y avait ce sentiment, n'avait-il pas confiance en moi ? En tant qu'_Edward_ , étais-je aussi insignifiante dans sa vie pour qu'il n'éprouve pas le besoin de me dire la vérité ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il me mente, alors que moi –inconsciemment certes- je lui avais donné une confiance totale ? Devais-je lui en vouloir pour ça ?

Enfin, je m'en voulais à moi-même. Je m'en voulais de l'aimer malgré tout ça. J'étais idiote, j'étais abusée et je m'en voulais.

Je ressentis une pression sur mon épaule avant de me détourner un instant.

-Ca va **Bella, t'as l'air bizarre? **La personne qui prononça ses paroles ne me revint pas en mémoire mais elle avait réellement l'air concerné.

Cette question me désamorça. Allais-je bien ? J'avais espéré tout en redoutant ce moment tout le week-end. J'avais attendu. Désespérément. Que quelqu'un cherche après moi… qu'on cherche les raisons de mes réactions. Qu'_il_ me demande. Qu'on me comprenne. Mais rien ne vint. Seul le silence.

Pesant.

Etouffant.

C'était d'un égoïsme accablant mais tellement bon. De se sentir un peu importante. De mériter un regard, une parole.

C'était réconfortant, rassurant et égoïste.

-Non, non ça va ! Répondis-je en souriant avant de continuer mon ascension sur les marches.

J'avais besoin de me dire que ça allait, ce même besoin qui m'avait touché et foudroyé la veille.

Dimanche avait effectivement été le plus dure. J'avais tourné encore et encore dans ma tête une excuse qui aurait retardé le moment où je devrais affronter Edward. Pour me divertir, j'avais juste essayé de sortir, afin de m'aérer la tête.

Mais j'étais rapidement rentrée. Car cette isolation dans Central Park avait appelé en moi une chose qui me détruisait. La réflexion. J'avais réfléchi, m'étais souvenu d'Edward et la bile m'était montée.

Je fermais les yeux respirant l'air étouffé de New-York retenant difficilement mes larmes. J'arrivais enfin à la fin des marches, je me dirigeais sans grande conviction à travers les couloirs.

Je passais rapidement dans les petits chemins pour atteindre le hall principal. Avant de pousser les grandes portes, j'aurais pu retourner d'où je venais… Alors que j'aurais voulu me terrer dans un coin jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, pleurer en m'apitoyant sur mon sort, une nouvelle source d'énergie me gifla. Un élan de motivation me foudroya.

Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je savais que ce serait un jour fini, je le savais, alors il fallait me reconstruire. Qui était-il lui, pour ruiner ma vie ? Méritait-il mes larmes, ma douleur, méritait-il seulement que je pense à lui ?

Mes pensées étaient égarées naviguant entre elles, sans réelle lien, elles s'entrechoquaient, à mon insu.

Je décidais donc de passer ses portes. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne le fasse pas. Puisant dans ce nouveau regain d'énergie, je prenais une grande inspiration, et pénétrai dans le hall.

Rien n'avait bougé si on comparait ce lundi aux autres. Les mêmes élèves étaient là. L'agitation, le bruit… étaient semblables à une vie universitaire routinière.

J'eus peur de sonder la foule, j'ignorais si Edward si trouvait et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Je ne lui parlerais pas, ferais comme s'il n'existait pas, c'était la première étape afin de venir à bout de ce calvaire. Je l'espérais, je le voulais plus que tout atteindre mon but. J'étais désormais motivée. J'avais assez détruit ma vie, j'avais assez pensé à lui, pleuré pour lui. Je l'oublierais, je me le jurais intérieurement.

Plus tard dans la journée, je rentrais dans le self, guère décidée à mangé mais voulant donner le change. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi. Il n'avait plus le pouvoir de me couper la faim.

J'avais rallumé mon téléphone un peu plus tôt, bien décidé à tourner la page. Les appels manqués d'Edward, ses textos, et ses messages vocaux réduisirent un instant toutes mes nouvelles résolutions. J'avais soupiré, soulagé de voir qu'il avait eu assez de tact pour ne pas me parler à travers le chat universitaire. J'avais tout effacé, marmonnant des insultes. J'avais comme l'impression que toute ma peine se transformait en colère. C'était mieux ainsi.

J'avais appelé Angela, voyant qu'elle avait essayé de me joindre le soir du bal.

Ils étaient tous bien arrivés. Elle me demanda rapidement pourquoi nous ne nous étions pas croisées et je lui expliquai que je m'étais senti mal et avait préféré rentrer. Elle me résuma ce que j'avais manqué, sans que je m'en formalise plus que ça. Elle avait tellement parlé du « paysage vert » de Forks, et de cette « population bizarre et arriérée » ou les filles « ne connaissaient même pas les réseaux sociaux » que je n'avais pas eu à mentir. J'avais soufflé de soulagement, et avais même participé à la conversation afin de ne pas changer de sujet. J'avais écourté la conversation quand je compris qu'elle prenait un cours qui ne me plaisait pas. Effectivement, elle me demanda si j'avais parlé avec Edward, et ce qu'il y en était de notre « relation ». La reprise de mon cours de droit avait été la meilleure façon d'éconduire toutes explications.

J'étais décidé à passer outre ce qu'il s'était passé. Avant le bal, entre lui et moi. Et ce qu'il ne se passerait plus. Après le bal, entre lui et moi.

Lorsqu'ils reviendraient, je reprendrais mon mode de vie. Je m'installerais surement dans la chambre d'Angela, cette dernière passant son temps chez Ben. C'était décidé, j'allais tourner la page.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.(_Peu importe, je vais trouver quelqu'un comme toi.)

La chose qui percuta de plein fouet mon épaule m'en dissuada presque…

**POV Edward.**

_A dire vrai, raison et amour ne vont guère ensemble, par les temps qui courent. - Le songe d'une nuit d'été._

Bella me faisait souffrir. Je la voyais, déambuler dans la faculté depuis ce matin, sans même m'accorder un regard, faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Comme si je n'avais rien n'était pour elle. Jamais. Comme si désormais ces sentiments n'existaient plus, comme si je l'avais blessée à jamais. Comme si plus jamais elle ne m'adresserait la parole.

_Tu l'as bien mérité_.

Je le savais. Et c'était ça le pire. Je méritais l'ignorance, la mauvaise foi, le sentiment de culpabilité. Je méritais tout ça. Mais est-ce que je méritais la souffrance, le vide, la peine?

_La mort de l'amour ? Ou la naissance. _

Ta gueule pour voir ? Je détestais cette voix, d'où elle venait ? Pourquoi elle me prenait autant la tête. Je voulais Bella. Je ne voulais pas du reste. Je voulais qu'elle soit dans mes bras. Je voulais retrouver nos moments, nos rires. Elle me manquait. Je voulais pouvoir lui dire enfin que je l'aimais, que lui cacher que j'étais son internaute n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai faite, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas me priver de sa présence, je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'elle m'ignore ainsi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé et c'était la sensation la plus horrible que je connaisse.

_La plus horrible devrait être la sensation d'avoir perdu la chose qui te caractérisait de serial-baiseur soit tes couilles, pense à regarder derrière toi, histoire de voir où tu les as pommées, petit con._

Cette chose à l'intérieur de moi avait raison. A quoi ça servait de déprimer, de se laisser emporter dans un trou noir de décéptions? Alors sans réelle raison, j'enfilais ma veste en cuire, ainsi que mes lunettes, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux voulant les rendre encore plus sauvages et je fermai la porte de mon appartement. Le coup d'envoi était donné, j'étais redevenu Edward-je-suis-un-con-mais-j'adore-donner-du-plaisir-Cullen.

Il m'avait fallu deux jours pour redevenir le connard que j'avais été il y a trois ans. Deux jours pour ruiner trois ans de bonne manière, de sens des responsabilités. Deux jours. Samedi et dimanche en compagnie de Sam, c'était du beau. Vraiment, j'étais très fière de moi.

_L'ironie, j'adore !_

Alors que je m'accoudais sur un mur du self, après le début de ma matinée, je vis Bella rentrer dans le self.

A ce moment là, le serial-baiseur avait rendu les armes, je devenais Edward l'enfant qui s'en voulait à mort, et qui voulait juste se trainer à ses pieds, implorer le pardon en pleurant comme une gamine de dix ans.

_Nom de dieu, le pénis, les testicules ? Where are these? N'oublient pas ils ont eu une part entière de toi… Il y a longtemps. Trop longtemps apparemment._

Puis une scène horrible se produisit, Emily passa et envoya un violent coup d'épaule dans celui de Bella. Alors que pour tout le monde, cet incident serait seulement un empressement d'un nouveau membre encore perdu dans la faculté, pour moi c'était clair, elle l'avait fait exprès et son sourire me le confirma. Salope. Alors que j'allais me précipiter vers Bella qui était tombée suite à la violence du coup, Sam et son toutou de Jacob étaient devant moi. C'était prévu. Bande de salopards.

_Et tu vas rien faire, tu le sais… Réfléchis bien, c'est quoi le pire ? Sam qui se fout de toi, ou toi qui fait rien contre. C'est qui le salopard maintenant ?_

-Comment va Cullen ? Me demanda-Jacob.

-J'avoue que ça allait mieux quand ta gueule était autre part que devant moi.

Sam me regardait méchamment. Quoi ? Il m'énervait avec son nez de cochon, j'allais lui faire rencontrer mon poing, ça lui donnerait enfin une raison valable de se le faire refaire. Couilles molles.

_Au moins il en a lui…_

-Je ne supporte pas que vous vous parliez ainsi les gars. Il sous-entendait : « La ré-ouvre pas Cullen, tu me tapes sur les nerfs. »

-T'as compris Black, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je le poussai et cherchai par automatisme Bella et son épaule, mais elle avait disparu. Je tapais dans la première porte qui passa sous ma main en jurant. Sam et Jacob s'étaient volatilisés.

_Bah ça alors ! Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné._

Un rire retentit. Je me retournai et tombai nez-à-nez devant quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas revoir avant longtemps.

James Ontario.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? C'était le retour des salopards ou quoi ?

-Tu l'as loupée.

-De qui tu parles ? Mentis-je.

-Bella, voyons !

-T'avises même pas de … Je m'approchais dangereusement de lui.

-Oh du calme ! Dit-il en levant les mains. Je connaissais Ontario, il avait beau être impressionnant et faire peur de part son côté obsessionnel, néanmoins il était intelligent et il me le prouva. Bella ne m'intéresse plus… Je préfère Stanley. Je grimaçais. Mais fais attention Edward, tes anciens potes te préparent un truc qui va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… Il partit après ça.

James avait beau être un connard de première ce n'était pas non plus un menteur. Mais je savais que s'il pouvait « obtenir » Bella, il ne se gênerait pas.

C'est d'un pas rageur que je me dirigeais vers mon bâtiment, n'ayant plus du tout faim.

_Bienvenue en enfer..._

**Pov Bella :**

J'avais réussi à rejoindre l'infirmerie, sans me faire plus mal.

-Vous avez un joli bleu sur le front, c'est à surveillé, pour votre épaule, c'est juste une mauvaise chute, si vous avez du mal à la bouger demain, veillez à consulter. Voici des antidouleurs, vous pouvez rester jusqu'à l'heure suivante, histoire de vous reposer.

-Merci beaucoup. Répondis-je simplement. Les portes de l'infirmerie bâtèrent et une mine qui m'était familière entra. Je me tendis, je n'étais définitivement pas prête à ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dis-je tranchante.

-Je t'ai vu tombé.

-Depuis exactement deux jours, mon cerveau te considère comme inconnu, tu peux t'en aller.

-Tu as l'air de bien allé...

Je souris, froide.

-Va promener tes couilles autre part Edward, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Tu peux au moins me laisser m'expliquer.

-Je pourrais mais je m'en fous donc je peux plus.

-Tu peux pas me détester, et m'aimer et…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, t'as jamais rien été pour moi. Lui dis-je cassante, la lueur dans ses yeux me prouva qu'il ne me cru pas un seul instant. Soit plus méchante, Bella ! Tu m'as toujours indifféré au plus au point, je l'ai clamé devant Emmett à la rentrée, je te le dis aujourd'hui à toi aussi. Je m'en fous de toi, tu m'indiffère. Maintenant mes antidouleurs ont pas encore fait effet, je veux me reposer, donc circule.

Il me fusilla du regard, il savait que je mentais, je le savais aussi. Peu importe j'avais tourné la page. Une lueur de défi passa dans ses yeux, il enfila sa veste en cuir, mit sa main au niveau de sa tête comme un militaire avant de lever les yeux au ciel, d'enfiler ses lunettes, et de se détourner.

_Bienvenu en enfer..._

**Si je pouvais avoir vos avis, j'avoue que j'ai plus d'ongles suite au stress. Cette fiction est un énorme challenge. Soyez clémentes et généreuses en reviews... Please. F'.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Rentre tellement doucement, que personne l'entend* **

**S'il y a des rescapés, à vous bonjour, s'il y a des nouvelles âmes, à vous bonjour. **

**Si vous m'aimez encore un tout petit peu, à vous merci. **

**Je ne vais pas vous retenir, mais vous dire seulement I'M SORRY. **

**Je le jure, j'essaie de faire des efforts, mais je déteste écrire ce genre de moments ! Vivement qu'ils se remettent ensemble ! **

**Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos relances, ça me met les larmes aux yeux. **

**Merci à ma bande d'échangiste, mes tyrans, ma team Ice Team, et à toutes les miss de fb pour les sourires qu'elles m'offrent.**

**Merci encore à**** vous**** et à S.M de me prêter ses personnages et me laisser jouer avec.**

**Bonne Lecture. F'. **

**Chapitre 18:**

_« J'ai survécu à pas mal de colères. Je les ai remplacées par de l'amour. La vie n'est qu'une longue guérison. »_ Sean Penn.

Pov Edward.

Etais-je vraiment devant une remake- à la limite de la parodie- d'un film de Tony Montana ?

Une musique rock, un joint circulant entre une dizaine de personnes, plusieurs filles au crochet d'un même homme, tous ces gens d'une vulgarité à faire pleurer.

C'était exactement la fin de la première semaine depuis le bal, une semaine jour pour jour. Je grimaçais en refusant le joint tendu par un des toutous à Sam. Je soupirais en essayant de retirer la sangsue collée à mon cou. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

Cette semaine avait été un bond dans le passé, virulent et agressif. Voila une semaine que je couchai à droite à gauche, buvant et fumant tous les soirs (plutôt logique pour un futur médecin), mangeant à la table de Sam et ses acolytes, voyant de loin Bella recevoir de plus en plus d'attaques de la part d'Emily. Quand je parle d'attaques, rien d'assez méchant pour que quelqu'un s'en rende compte, je doutais même que Bella ait des doutes. Mais assez pour que moi, je le vois, le remarque et arrive à la conclusion que tout était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot avec elle, jamais elle n'aurait eu à se retrouver seule, face à cette garce d'Emily, et que pouvais-je faire si ce n'est accepter en baissant la tête ? Je grimaçai de dégout envers moi, je disais l'aimer et pourtant je ne pouvais pas la protéger ? Je n'étais qu'un lâche.

Je savais que c'était Sam qui envoyait Emily, il ne s'attaquerait jamais directement à une fille, mais il n'avait aucun mal à utiliser sa petite saloperie de copine pour le faire.

Plus les jours avaient passés et plus je m'en voulais de rester stoïque face à tous ça. Bella n'était pas juste la fille que j'avais sauté quelques fois, c'était aussi la sœur de mon meilleur ami, et dieu m'en préserve mais s'il savait de quelle manière je défendais sa sœur, il m'arracherait les deux yeux, avant de les faire frire avec mes bijoux de familles, pour ensuite aller les vendre aux enchères. Quel genre d'ami étais-je vraiment ?

Je restais là, la regarder se faire maltraiter, pestant de loin, envoyant aux oubliettes mes principes. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour une tranquillité, par peur et par lâcheté. Je me dégoutais.

Ces affirmations trainaient dans ma tête depuis un long moment déjà mais rien à faire, la part rationnel de moi ne voulait pas se montrer, la partie encore apeurée par l'influence de Sam dominant totalement. Dominant tellement, que depuis une semaine, j'avais investi la salle de sport de l'université, surement inconsciemment. Je me défoulai à travers le sport, je trouvai un moyen d'évacuer ma frustration et la peine que je ressentais.

-Tu vas où Cullen ? Dit Sam en m'attrapant le bras, alors que j'essayais de passer le seuil de l'entrée.

-Je m'en vais. Affirmais-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Sans dire en revoir.

-Totalement.

-C'est mal poli. Ses yeux embués de drogue, son haleine empreinte d'alcool me dégoutèrent.

Je n'étais plus comme eux. Je n'étais plus _ça_. Je pensais dépendre d'eux, de lui. Mais je valais mieux, je n'étais plus de ce style-là. Ca ne m'intéressait plus, ne me tentait plus, ne me divertissait plus.

Je le fusillai du regard.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite. Je ne retins pas la note de dégout de ma phrase.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement sous l'étonnement mais il se reprit bien vite. Je lui répétais une nouvelle fois de me lâcher, avant de me dégager violemment. Il fut tellement étonné qu'il n'essaya même pas de me rattraper.

Il était tard, et j'étais épuisé.

Je revoyais devant moi les prunelles de Bella lorsqu'elle riait, lorsqu'elle m'avait simplement regardé, la première fois qu'elle m'avait parlé. Et je me souvenais de ses mots, lorsqu'elle avait été à l'infirmerie pour son épaule. Son regard, sa colère à mon égard. Je n'étais plus rien pour elle… c'était ce qu'elle voulait me faire croire, mais je le savais, je savais quelque part au fond de moi que tout, non tout n'était pas perdu.

Je finis par me jeter dans le lit, bien décidé à … comment disait-on déjà ? Ah oui, _agir_.

Pov Bella.

Edward était un con.

Idiot. Débile. Peureux.

Oui il était tout ça. Depuis une semaine, il tournait autour des nouveaux arrivants. C'était ses anciens amis, si j'avais bien compris. Ceux dont il m'avait parlé mais ils semblaient bizarres… et flippant. _Surtout flippant_.

Ils marchaient toujours en groupe, dégageant une aura de vulgarité, essayant d'apeurer les étudiants, et empestant toutes sortes de stupéfiants. Ils m'écœuraient. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup la région dont ils venaient. Peut-être était-ce la raison de leur comportement ? Cependant tout cela me semblait bizarre. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Edward n'étaient pas du tout comme ça. Ils étaient, en tout cas pour les trois premiers, gentils, attentionnés, sincères.

Ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à cette bande de faux-gangster empestant et pathétique.

Même Edward était plus civilisé qu'eux. S'ils avaient été ses amis dans le passé, ce passé était très loin de lui. Pourtant à certains moments, il allait jusqu'à leur ressembler. Mon ventre se noua à cette constatation.

Je déglutis, j'étais censée ne plus accorder d'importance à ses actions, ses choix ou ce qu'il devenait.

Pourtant il avait beaucoup changé. Il mangeait à leur table et se comporter comme un goujat. Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça. Il n'était pas comme ça.

Puis après un long questionnement intérieur, une idée me percuta. Peut-être était-il seulement redevenu lui-même ? Peut-être qu'il avait toujours été ça ? Et que désormais il laissait parler sa vraie nature ?

_Peu importe._ Secouai-je la tête.

Il avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes. Et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne saurais pas dire exactement pourquoi. Même si au plus profond de moi, quelque chose me hurlait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui lui tendrait la main, quelqu'un qui lui dirait qu'il n'était pas ça… Pas cette image qu'il voulait tant laisser.

Il avait besoin… d'être sauvé. _Par moi ? _Souffla en moi, une voix au plus profond de mon être. Non, pas par moi ! Il était celui qui m'avait mentie, celui en qui je n'avais pas confiance, celui qui m'avait blessée… qui m'avait cachée la vérité.

Je compris que je me mentais à moi-même. Les fautes qu'avaient commises Edward n'étaient pas si impardonnables. Je pouvais le réconforter. Oui, mais voilà, nous n'avions plus rien à voir ou à faire ensemble.

Un peu plus tard mon téléphone sonna, je m'installai confortablement dans la chambre vide, pot de glace en main, mettant une comédie romantique en route.

« -Oui, je vais bien Angela et vous ?

-Arrête j'ai appelé Amélie et elle m'a dit…

-Qui Amélie ?

-Une fille de mon cours de Droit français, bref, on s'en fiche de ça, elle a dit que tu étais de plus en plus maladroite. »

Je me rendis compte que c'était vrai.

Ces derniers temps, j'avais deux pieds gauches, je ne passais pas les portes de l'université sans un nouveau bobo chaque matin. J'étais devenue désespérante. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tout ce stresse que je m'imposais.

J'eus un rire nerveux en regardant la dernière égratignure sur mon poignet.

« -Ca va je ne vais pas en mourir. Dis-je pour la rassurer.

-Fais attention, ok ? Tout le monde t'embrasse ici, nous allons tous bien. Cette ville reste sympa. Plus que deux semaines, tu nous manques énormément. Surtout à moi, vivement que je rentre. Je te laisse, je te fais des bisous.

-Bisous. A plus tard. »

Depuis une semaine, Angela m'appelait environ chaque soir. Elle me demandait comment se passait les cours, comment j'allais, me racontait ce qu'il se passait de son côté…

Elle avait demandé comment avançait ma relation avec Edward mais elle avait fini par arrêter de chercher après lui. Je compris qu'elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais je la connaissais et je savais qu'elle attendait de rentrer pour se transformer en un soldat de la gestapo.

Les journées bien qu'elles soient lentes, pénibles et douloureuses, défilaient comme un film sans fin. J'étais exténuée et me concentrais essentiellement sur les examens qui arrivaient.

J'avais donné un peu de vie à l'appartement d'Angela depuis une semaine depuis que je me barricadais à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de sa colocataire et je m'en réjouissais. Je n'avais pas la tête à m'occuper de ce genre de soucis.

Effectivement, depuis le bal, il y avait cet air de danger dehors qui m'obligeait à vérifier que tout était verrouillé avant de m'endormir. Comme si, plus aucun endroit était sur par ici. C'était un sentiment gênant mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. J'essayais de passé outre, j'avais tout de même dix-neuf ans.

Les nuits étaient toujours chaudes à New-York alors je décidais de me glisser dans un short, et un débardeur, allumait l'ordinateur et commençais la rédaction d'un devoir. J'avais une étude de cas à rendre à mon professeur de droit civil et il fallait absolument que je boucle ça rapidement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'éteignis l'ordinateur vers 22 heures, et allai directement me coucher.

Voilà ma vie. Rythmée par la solitude. J'étais comme une enveloppe vide, posé dans un lit froid. J'étais abandonnée dans le néant qui se refermait sur moi.

Pourtant lorsque je fermais les yeux, je ne pouvais me dire que c'était autre chose. Que c'était de ma faute si j'en étais là, de ma faute si ma vie était si triste…

Samedi défila à toute allure, je travaillais exclusivement sur mon étude de cas.

Dimanche, je me réveillai et me rendre à l'évidence lorsque je voulus m'habiller. Je devais aller chercher mes affaires dans mon ancienne chambre. Je devais retourner là-bas, je n'avais pas le choix.

Je restais stoïque, une demi-heure devant la porte d'Angela voyant une multitude de raisons et de prétextes pour retarder l'échéance. Je me demandais même s'il ne serait pas mieux de simplement en acheter de nouveau. Mais malgré l'argent de mes parents, je n'étais pas une grande dépensière.

Je pris mon courage à demain et rejoignis le bâtiment huppé qui avait été un jour le mien.

Le chemin jusque là passa trop vite. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, de hurler, de me cacher, de faire demi tour, mais une volonté d'acier me prenait aux tripes. Il fallait que je tienne bon.

Je m'étais promis d'arrêter de vivre en fonction d'Edward, c'était le moment de le prouver ! Il fallait que je fasse comme si Edward n'était plus. Il fallait que j'arrive à braver les obstacles et reprendre mon ancien rôle, celui où je l'ignorais.

Cette fois-y serait plus facile, je ne l'aimais plus. J'aurais pu rire de ma propre sottise. Je pouvais me convaincre de cette affirmation autant que je le voulais, je ne réussirais qu'à me berner moi-même.

J'avançais doucement dans les couloirs, déambulant et pensant à cette série télévisée qui servait des phrases moralistes toutes prêtes.

_"Certains disent que lorsqu'on perd un être cher, on passe par cinq stades : le déni, la colère, les négociations, la dépression, l'acceptation."_

Techniquement je n'avais perdu personne… Mais l'Edward qui m'avait fait l'amour sur un lave-linge, qui m'avait serrée dans ses bras, qui m'avait fait rire n'était plus. Il n'en restait rien.

J'avais commencé par refuser de m'avouer que c'était lui qui était mon internaute. En m'enfermant chez Angela, c'est ce que j'avais essayé de faire. En vain, bien sur.

Désormais j'étais en colère. Très, très en colère. Contre lui, contre moi, contre nous. Contre notre relation, contre nos mensonges, contre nos faux-semblants. Contre l'amour que je lui portais.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, que je chassais rapidement avant de passer la clé dans la porte.

Le bruit du cliquetis me désamorça, comme si je n'avais rien à faire ici. Comme si j'avais peur d'être ici. Etais-je à ma place ? Je me sentais comme une voleuse, une personne dont on ne désire pas la présence.

Je posais un pied dans la chambre que l'odeur d'Edward m'envahit. Il sentait tellement bon, sa fragrance était là même. Cette même douceur mêlée à une virilité sans faille.

Une autre larme solitaire roula sur ma joue.

J'avançais prudemment dans la pièce et allai directement dans la chambre, j'ouvrais la porte de l'armoire, et attrapai quelques vêtements que j'avais oublié et qui m'était nécessaire.

Alors que je décidais de partir, un mouvement venu de la salle de bains me stoppa net.

Il sortit, une serviette enroulait autour de sa taille, j'avais vaguement l'impression que ses épaules avaient prises en largeur. Ça lui allait bien. Magnifiquement bien même. Il était beau, tellement beau !

_Connard._

Il était au téléphone, et quand il me vit, le téléphone s'échoua par terre. Et c'est là que je nous revis, moi en sous-vêtement, lui me dardant d'un regard enflammé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était au téléphone mais c'était moi qui m'étais retrouvée dénudée devant lui.

_« -Bah dis donc, c'est soit tu fais comme si je n'existais pas, soit je te vois 3 fois en sous-vêtements différents en quelques heures._

_-Sors de là, avant que j'appelle Emmett et que je lui dise que tu mattes sa sœur._

_-Si égoïste…_

_-Edward... ?_

_-Oui ? _

_-Bleu ou rouge ? _

_-Le bleu te va mieux au teint. »_

_Mon dieu, je l'aimais encore. Tellement._

A cette époque, nous étions tellement loin de tout ça, loin de se mentir, de se faire autant de mal, que les larmes montèrent de nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas passer à autre chose. Cet homme serait désormais mes plus gros souvenirs.

_Et surtout comment se débarrasser de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un quand la volonté manque ? _

C'était vrai, je le voulais dans ma vie, à mes côtés malgré tous les mensonges que je me formulais.

-Bella… Souffla-t-il.

-Non, je ne suis qu'une illusion, en vrai, je suis blonde et je m'appelle Ursulla. Lui souris-je froide.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être acide.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il les yeux remplis de tendresse, ne relevant pas la manière dont je venais de lui parler.

Ses yeux brillaient toujours en me détaillant. Son regard profond, vert m'embrasait.

Je secouai la tête, il n'avait pas le droit, de me faire espérer ainsi, pas le droit d'être aussi beau, pas le droit de croire que son sourire pouvait autant me chambouler. Juste pas le droit d'être lui.

D'être de nouveau lui. Comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu, comme si l'image qu'il se donnait avec ses amis était justement qu'une image. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser croire ça.

J'aurais préféré qu'il soit méchant, comme je voulais m'en convaincre.

- Plutôt entière et toi ? Ses yeux glissèrent sur moi, alors que je m'avançais pour rejoindre la sortie.

Il fallait que je parte. Que je fuis. _Encore_. Je sentais mes barrières se baissaient, comme si je lui avais déjà pardonné, comme si je ne lui en avais jamais voulu.

-Attends ! Sa voix était empreinte de panique. Note qui me pétrifia sur place. Avait-il peur que je m'en aille. Mon cœur se gonfla alors que je grimaçais, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Tu ne veux pas… rester un peu ? Sa voix trembla légèrement, comme si c'était un enfant fragile.

Un rire aigu résonna. Le mien. Etait-il sérieux ? Ou plutôt étais-je sérieuse de vouloir autant accepter cette invitation ? De pouvoir lui dire « oui » et voir dans ses yeux apparaître autre chose que cette tristesse, que cette résignation ?

-Non, j'ai des choses à faire. Une lueur de tristesse luit au fond de ses yeux verts clairs.

Comment pouvais-je lui faire subir ça ? Il avait l'air tellement fragile que ça me brisa le cœur. Non, je n'étais pas du tout, mais pas du tout entrain de culpabiliser.

-Ah d'accord. Hocha-t-il la tête, résigné. Puis il reprit d'une voix douce qui aurait pu me bercer. Bella, on doit se parler, je veux dire… je veux t'expliquer, tu crois que t'aurais un moment ? Sa voix résonnait triste et abattue, venez-moi en aide ou j'allais céder. (N/A : J'entends les rescapés hurlées « cède ! ».)

Sa tête se pencha, et ses yeux luisirent à travers ses longs cils. Sa serviette toujours nouée autour de sa taille, laissant mes yeux dévoraient son torse plus musclé que dans mon souvenir.

Je pris une inspiration_. Refuse. Refuse. Refuse._ Oui, j'allais refuser, il le fallait.

-Ok, je vais voir si on a l'occasion de se croiser.

_Hein_ ? Oh vive la motivation. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Puis je vis son sourire soulagé et ses yeux s'emplirent de joie. Je fus troublée par une telle réaction. Que se passait-il ? C'était comme si je me rendais compte du tournant que prenait notre relation.

Pourtant j'avais toujours été claire avec moi-même. J'accordais ma confiance, mais à la moindre erreur, je la reprenais et ne l'accordais plus jamais à cette personne.

Edward et moi avions vécu une double histoire, il m'avait cachée des choses et il m'avait mentie. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas.

J'aurais du m'en vouloir mais même la fierté qui m'habitait depuis toujours et qui était la cause de mon caractère lunatique ne s'interposa pas à mon désir de m'expliquer avec lui.

Je crois que c'était ça l'amour… Avoir une relation unique avec quelqu'un qui dérègle et congèle chacun de vos principes. Ainsi la relation devient unique et finit forte, incassable. Car vous-même ne pouvait rien pour la détruire. Vous ne pouvez pas mais avant tout vous ne le voulez pas.

Je quittai la chambre le feu aux fesses en me rendant compte de tout cela.

_On entamait les négociations. _

**Bon alors ? Que dire, je vous remercie encore pour celles qui sont arrivées jusque là, je le jure que j'essaie de poster la suite rapidement… J'ai vraiment essayé de répondre à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, s'il vous plait DITES-LE moi. J'aimerais vraiment vous répondre.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais encore écrire sur cette fiction, je la finirais, je le jure.  
Ou peut-être que c'est ça, je veux pas qu'elle se finisse… Enfin bon, passez par la case review, avant de partir, si vous saviez comme ça me réchauffe le cœur.**

**Et merci encore. **

**Ps : Si vous voulez me retrouver j'ai pleins de nouveaux os, et une nouvelle ff, je vous invite à me rejoindre ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

**Ps² : Sachez que j'ai un fb FJurasik Pattinson, ajoutez-moi vraiment je serais ravie de vous rencontrer. **

**Bisous, F'. **


	21. Chapitre 19

**Hey! Non ce n'est pas une illusion. Après mûre réflexion me revoilà parmi vous avec un nouveau chapitre. Disons que je m'excuse pour cette annonce longue durée. Et pardonnez-moi d'avance pour cette fin. **

**Déjà je vous remercie toutes pour celles qui ont pu reviewer, et celles qui n'ont pas pu et qui m'ont quand même contacter par mp ! Apparemment il y a eut des problèmes. Enfin Bref si ça se reproduit, n'hésitez pas à laisser en anonymes au lieu de vous casser la tête à m'envoyer un mp, je répondrais sur le chapitre... **

**Merci donc à toutes,j'ai préféré poster que laisser ce chapitre dans mon tiroir du coup je n'ai pas répondu. Néanmoins c'est vos reviews qui m'ont convaincue. En particulier toi NewFairytale! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps? **

**Je remercie comme il se doit mes fidèles amooours ! **

**Tout appartient à vous savez qui! **

**Bisous, F'.**

**Chapitre 19:**

"_Un mensonge ne peut jamais être effacé. Même la vérité n'y suffit pas_". –Paul Auster.

Lundi. Mardi. Mercredi. Jeudi. Vendredi. Cinq jours. 120 heures. 7200 minutes. 432 000 secondes.

Voilà, cela représentait la deuxième semaine de cours depuis le bal. Ce n'était pas énorme au vu de la vie de dix-neuf longues années que j'avais à mon actif.

Pourtant c'était comme un supplice. Lundi et mardi avaient été un supplice.

Mon équilibre devenait de plus en plus précaire, et je commençai à me demander s'il ne fallait pas que je consulte. De plus ma première blessure, cette épaule s'était aggravée avec une chute de plus et on avait préféré me la bander. La catastrophe.

En deux jours, un certain nombre de choses avaient changé.

En tout premier lieu, j'avais comme un poids en moins depuis que j'avais accordé sa chance à Edward, comme si je m'offrais un répit personnel. C'était agréable et pourtant éphémère. Le gout amer ne se dissipait pas.

Edward était devenu invisible, apparemment il ne trainait plus avec cette bande étrange. J'étais heureuse et rassurée, il n'était plus eux. Il avait été idiot mais seul il s'était rendu compte qu'il valait mieux que tout cela. La chaleur qui se propagea en moi me confirma une chose à laquelle je m'étais faite. J'étais fière de lui.

Pour autant, je n'étais pas encore totalement prête à l'affronter. J'avais tellement honte. Et ma fierté refusait de se tarir, de se taire. Elle me criait que je devais encore lui en vouloir. Il ne méritait pas mon pardon, pas encore. Je lui avais parlé de tout. Et je n'avais rien vu de ses mensonges, de ses cachoteries. Et ces fustigations ne me menaient qu'à une même phrase. J'étais une idiote.

Je soupirai et me rendis à l'évidence … j'étais dans un combat intérieur puissant. Mon cœur ou ma raison.

C'était un peu cliché, mais tellement vrai. Mon esprit était partagé, qui devait-il écouté ? Pourquoi refuser le pardon à Edward ? Pourquoi le lui accorder ?

Je fus coupée dans mes retranchements par un sms de Jasper. C'était étrange de sa part. J'ignorais même qu'il avait mon numéro.

_« Bella, quand je rentrerais, nous aurons une petite discussion. »_

Jasper et pour le peu que je le connaissais aimait faire dans le suspicieux, le flou, l'attente, le sadisme. Cette phrase me tortura longtemps, puis comme leurs derniers avertissements elle se volatilisa au profit d'Edward.

Effectivement lundi soir Alice, Rosalie et Angela avaient insisté sur le fait que je devais « faire gaffe à mes fesses ». Au début, je n'avais pas compris, puis elles m'avaient expliquée que les anciens amis d'Edward étaient presque dangereux et que je devais m'en méfier.

Bien évidemment une multitude de questions me vint mais elles durent raccrocher. Ensuite je me rendis compte que leurs mises-en-garde n'avaient fait que confirmer mes doutes et que je n'avais aucun projet d'amitié avec aucun d'entre eux.

Je naviguai dans l'université.

En effet, je cherchai activement une salle libre et vide où je pourrais m'arrêter pour travailler un peu lorsque j'entendis un bruit bizarre. Ca m'interpella, d'habitude je n'avais pas à faire à énormément de bruit de ce coté de la faculté.

Je m'avançai doucement et je vis une fille de l'échange… Emily ? S'approchait félinement d'Edward. J'entendais juste le timbre suave et horripilent de sa voix sans en comprendre le sens. Effectivement, la jalousie bâtait dans mes tempes. Je serrais les poings alors qu'elle se plaçait à califourchon sur lui.

_Fuck ! _ Rageai-je intérieurement. Pourquoi étais-je si touchée ? Edward n'avait jamais caché son intérêt plus que développé pour les femmes.

Je me détournai et repris mes recherches. Je serrai les dents et serrai dans un geste machinale ma queue de cheval.

Double merde !

Je n'avais rien vu, non rien du tout, il ne s'était rien passé. Finalement j'abandonnais, sentant tout effort vain à l'image d'Edward à l'intérieur d'une autre femme que moi. Cette idée me tordit le ventre. Je rentrai et sans un bruit me jetais sur le lit.

Déprime, déprime, déprime.

Mercredi arriva enfin, je devais rendre mon étude de cas et comme à mon habitude je courrais dans l'université, un peu dépassée par tout ce que j'avais à faire. Le moment Edward était enfin passé. J'avais toujours ce gout amer mais il me semblait que c'était naturel. Je l'espérais en tout cas.

J'arrivais essoufflée dans mon cours et ma journée se passa rapidement.

Lorsque ma dernière heure sonna, je sortis et alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Angela quand je fus plaquée contre un mur. Et je me souvins de notre semaine d'abstinence et la manière dont il m'avait plaqué sur le mur « angle mort »

_J'allais rejoindre mon cours de droit, celui où j'avais déjà effectué la moitié du programme quand je sentis deux mains fermes me prendre par les épaules et me coller contre le mur qu'on appelait « angle mort » car mis-à-part si on se mettait devant, on ne pouvait pas le voir._

_-Alors tu m'évites ? Dit-il, sa tête dans mon cou, humant mon odeur._

_-Non._

_-Oh si, tu es rentrée à la chambre très tard, je dormais déjà et tu es partie avant que je me lève._

_J'avais du mal à réfléchir car il m'embrassait dans le cou, de ses petits baisers mouillés qui m'enflammaient. D'ailleurs il le savait et en profitait._

_Courage Bella, ne faiblis pas ! Je le repoussais._

_-Non, non, tu sais et te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier._

_Il soupira, son souffle enflammant ma peau._

_-Je m'en fiche. Je te veux toi, là maintenant. _

_-Non ? Pourquoi ça sonnait comme une question alors que je voulais que ça sonne comme une obligation. Parce que je ne voulais ... non je le voulais moi aussi. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres, sa langue, son corps..._

_-Pourquoi ça sonne comme une question ?_

_-Aucune idée mais c'est tout, je vais en cours. Je me dégageai brusquement._

_Il m'attrapa le bras. Il avait un air si frustré, qu'il était encore plus sexy. Mon dieu, donnez moi la force de tenir. Il avait l'air si dépité. Le pauvre. Désormais, je culpabilisais._

_-Pourquoi ?_

« Parce que je t'aime. »

_-Parce que tu t'es moqué de moi ! Je lui envoyai un baiser et me retournai._

Nous étions insouciants presque heureux. Cette fois-y, je le repoussai aussi. Mais beaucoup plus durement, mon cœur me hurlait d'accepter son étreinte, était avide de sentir son souffle dans mon cou, de le sentir m'embrasser. Mais il y avait la souffrance de savoir qu'il m'avait mentie sur son identité fictive. Oh, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il se soit tapé Emily, mais je ne l'avouerais pas ici.

-Bella… Souffla-t-il. Je posai mes mains sur son torse, voulant plus de distance entre nous. Il attrapa mes mains et avant que je ne réagisse, elles étaient bloquées dans l'étau des siennes, au dessus de ma tête. Je déglutissais alors que son visage était prêt du mien, ses yeux verts égarés partout sur mon visage.

Je finis par relever le menton.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'avais promis un rendez-vous. J'hésitai. Vérité ? Mensonge ? Vérité ? Mensonge ?

_Toute vérité est bonne à dire. _

-Edward. Son prénom roulant sur ma langue m'électrisa. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il souffla.

-J'aime tellement quand…

-Edward… Comme un souffle apaisant sortit de sa gorge. Edward, stop. Il rouvrit les yeux et la plénitude laissa place à du regret. Il secoua la tête et me relâcha.

-Je veux…

-Peu m'importe, je ne suis pas prête je le croyais mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il hocha la tête, la blessure du cœur qu'on piétine et qui se retrouve dans l'estomac me provoqua une grimace.

Je détestais qu'il souffre. Mais j'avais souffert de lui, à lui de souffrir de moi, non ?

Je me dégageai et fis un pas vers lui, il ne bougea pas. Je m'approchai juste au dessus de son torse et pris une profonde inspiration, remplissant mes yeux de larmes et de son odeur si envoutante.

Je m'en voulais tellement, mais je ne pouvais pas, je finis par me déplacer et pris la direction du couloir. En me dégageant, j'heurtai son épaule et je reconnus le léger frisson électrisant. Je continuai mon chemin, son regard sur ma nuque, luttant pour ne pas y retourner…

_L'amour était bel et bien là. _

Je traversai les longs jardins voulant profiter de la chaleur encore présente aujourd'hui, je devais m'aérer l'esprit. Je traversais le terrain quand je sentis une douleur dans mon mollet qui fit céder mes jambes. Alors que je tombais sur les genoux, j'entendis cette voix suave et horripilante.

Un reniflement mauvais alors qu'elle me dévisageait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur la trajectoire ?

Emily.

-Il n'y a pas encore de zone qui vous est réservée, dis-je en me relevant. Elle fit un bruit qui ressembla vaguement à un claquement de langue alors que je continuais mon chemin. Je décidais de rentrer, j'avais beaucoup d'égratignures sur les genoux, ayant opté pour une jupe.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement si on excluait ma maladresse qui m'avait fait prendre une porte, chuter, tomber, renverser.

Vendredi pointa le bout de son nez, et ma semaine était finit ! Plus longtemps avant le retour de la troupe.

J'étais heureuse, ils me manquaient tous cruellement. J'avais hâte de retrouver Alice et ses idées farfelues, Angela et notre rencontre matinale au Starbucks, Rosalie et Jasper. Mais surtout mon frère, je voulais sentir ses bras autour de moi, son étreinte d'ours. Le voir rire et me dire que la vie n'était pas si triste.

Je décidai, dans ma solitude perpétuelle, de m'assoir dans un café du campus.

Je passai la porte de cet endroit chaleureux dans un petit « ding ». Je pris place au fond de la pièce et la serveuse me demanda ce que je voulais. Je commandais juste un soda, la chaleur m'empêchant de boire quelque chose de chaud.

Je décidais d'avancer mes cours et me mis à travailler. Le café se remplissait et se vidait et finalement, comme si mon corps le savait, je me sentis bizarre. Je relevai les yeux et tombai sur deux émeraudes. Il me regardait, désolé. Il s'avança et je vis ses cheveux bougés au rythme de sa démarche, ses yeux tristes et ses cernes, ses poings serraient comme s'il avait pris son courage à deux mains.

J'ouvrai légèrement la bouche, cherchant désespérément l'air. Il arriva et s'assit.

Je cherchai dans ses yeux une raison à sa venue. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mercredi, mais je n'avais pas oublié le fait que je ne pouvais pas encore « aller de l'avant ».

J'optai pour la froideur.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

-Je veux qu'on parle !

-Je pensais avoir dit que je ne voulais pas…

-Et pour une fois on pourrait faire ce que moi je veux ! Nous nous affrontions du regard.

-J'ai compris Edward, tu t'es foutu de moi, je m'en suis remise… Il s'approcha. Juste maintenant reste loin de moi. Il s'avança de nouveau, et je le stoppai d'un geste de la main. _S'il te plait_. Je commençai à ramasser mes affaires et me lever.

-Y'a pas de s'il te plait qui tienne, on doit parler, alors tu vas poser ton cul sur cette putain de chaise de café et tu vas m'écouter, est-ce clair ? Il avait l'air particulièrement en pétard. Il s'était levé, soulevé par la rage… à mon égard ?

Pourquoi résister ? Au plus profond de moi, je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je voulais le comprendre. Je voulais lui accorder cette chance.

-Tu as dix minutes. Lui lançais-je mauvaise. Il souffla et se rassit en même temps que moi.

-OK. Ecoute Bella, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parte du début. Mais je ne pense pas que tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu m'as détestée dés l'instant où tu m'as vue… Je le regardais, il était beau, mais j'haussai juste les épaules.

-Quand je me suis inscrit, Stanley m'a tout de suite reconnu, en même temps c'était tellement simple, il n'y a que toi… qui. La fureur hurlait dans mon corps.

-T'insinues que je suis conne, ou pas assez intelligente pour m'en rendre compte, quoi EAC ça parait logique pour toutes tes groupies ! Excuse-moi de pas te lécher le cul hein ! Surtout Edward, P.A.R.D.O.N.N.E-MOI.

-Doucement, calme, ce que je voulais dire…

-Je me calme si je veux, si j'ai envie de faire un scandale je fais un scandale, après tout toi t'avais envie de me prendre pour une conne, et personne ne t'as demandé de te la fermer.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, surtout que je ne t'ai pas prise pour une conne, tu le saurais, si tu me laissais en placer une.

-Mais c'est toujours toi qui parle, tes raisons Edward, je m'en fous comme du premier président de l'Ile Morpion Island !

-Elle dépend de l'État de Saint-Vincent-et-les Grenadines.

-Quoi ?

-La plus petite ile du monde n'est pas indépendante…

-Mais je m'en fouuus ! Hurlais-je presque. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne a cette heure-ci. Les larmes montèrent. Je voudrais que tu comprennes, la façon dont ça m'a fait mal, comment je me suis sentie trahie. Toute excessivité dans cette histoire est justifiée, la première fois Edward ! La toute première en dix-neuf ans que j'ouvre mon cœur, que je laisse un homme autre que mon frère y entrer. J'ai attendu Edward, ça fait deux ans que je t'aime désespérément, je t'ai tout donné, ma confiance, mon amour, mes pensées, mes actes, comme si tu dirigeais mon univers, t'étais mon centre, c'est peut-être pathétique, et je me rends compte que ça sonne fleur-bleue mais c'est la vérité. La stricte et triste vérité. Et tout ça pour que tu brises tout ça, en me mentant, en essayant de me manipuler, je me suis sentie trahie, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'ais plu à me faire souffrir, pourquoi tu me l'as caché. Comment si tu tiens juste un peu à moi, comment t'as pu me faire vivre ça ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre à ce moment-là Bella. Je… Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je levais la main droite et je me fis mal, foutue épaule, foutu plâtre, foutu Edward !

-Tu crois que tu peux juste débarquer, m'intimer de m'assoir et attendre que je t'écoute sans rien dire, je fronçais les sourcils, tu le ferais toi ? T'écouterais la femme qui t'a brisé le cœur ? Il s'est écoulé deux semaines Edward ! Deux semaines ! Comment ? Maintenant que t'as bien profité de toutes les filles faciles du lycée, tu penses que tu peux revenir me parler et t'expliquer. Ou bien les remords font enfin surface ?

-Tu ne m'as pas permis de m'expliquer avant.

-C'est la meilleure, j'aurais du, MOI, t'attendre, et te demander en larmes, de t'expliquer, vas-y Edward, maintenant que je suis en larmes, Explique-toi ! Criais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et essuya à l'aide de son pouce les larmes de ma joue droite. Je frissonnais et il fermait les yeux un dixième de secondes.

-Je m'appelais EAC&Co Bella, je m'appelais pas LeMecMystè Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Comment tu as pu louper ça ? EAC Bella, nom de dieu ! Edward Anthony Cullen, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'ais pas pu t'en rendre compte !

La fierté, l'orgueil, la tristesse, appelez-ça comme vous le désirez, il n'empêche, je dégageai ma joue, en colère.

-Parce que c'est ma faute ! Tu essaies de me rendre coupable d'être seulement naïve ! De penser que c'est IMPOSSIBLE, que le meilleur ami de mon frère qui peut avoir TOUTES les filles de la fac, qui a des amis à gogo, éprouve le besoin de s'inscrire sur le chat universitaire ! Tu me reproches ça !

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me levais d'un bon.

-C'est ça le problème avec toi Edward, tu sais jamais ce que tu veux dire et quand tu parles c'est jamais ce que tu voulais dire !

-Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être d'ouvrir son cœur comme ça ? On n'est pas tous aussi courageux que la grande et courageuse Bella.

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'être courageux, il faut juste être loyal. Je le coupais avant qu'il réponde. D'abord avec soi-même et ensuite avec les autres…

-Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de me faire la morale, tu crois que je ne souffre pas assez peut-être, tu crois que cette situation me plaît ? Tu crois que c'était facile, d'enfin voir que tu ne me détestais plus et de savoir en même temps que tu te confiais à moi à travers ce chat sans concession. Bien, j'ai été trouillard mais je voulais garder cette complicité, c'était peut-être égoïste, mais c'était comme ça, je ne voulais pas que tu cesses de t'adresser à moi, ni que tu ne sois plus cette fille du chat. Tu m'as fait craquée de par ta personnalité, la vraie. Mais je l'ai découvert seulement à travers ce chat. Bien sur que j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre, j'utilisais les mêmes mots, je t'envoyais des signaux, et pire que tout, j'essayais de créer la même complicité qu'il y avait entre nous dans la vie réelle, mais Jamais Bella, jamais, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur comme tu te le permettais avec l'internaute que j'étais. Et j'avais mes peurs qui grandissaient plus le temps passait et plus je savais que tu aurais du mal à me pardonner. Puis il y a eu le retour de mes amis du lycée. J'ai jamais été quelqu'un de respectable, à une période je sautais sur tout ce qui bougeait, je mentais. Mais au lycée, j'étais pire, j'ai fumé, volé, bu, j'ai menti, j'ai fréquenté les mauvaises personnes, et je n'avais pas envie que tu sois au courant de tout ça ! Pas parce que je ne te mériterais pas, non j'accepte mon passé, il n'empêche que j'en ai honte et que je préfèrerais l'oublier. Mais ils sont encore là pour une semaine, et ils me gâchent la vie, je me sens replongée comme avant, et c'est juste le fait de me dire que je ne veux pas décevoir mes amis actuels, qui fait que je ne deviens pas l'ordure que j'ai été. Et ton frère fait parti de mes amis actuels.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? J'étais stoïque, debout devant lui. J'étais juste la brune que t'avais pas encore sauté.

-T'étais ma fascination Bella, j'ai été fasciné par toi toute entière, c'était avant cette histoire de chat. Je voulais tenter, t'étais une tentation à toi toute seule. Mais j'étais plein d'hésitation : la sœur de mon meilleur ami, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, entre lui et moi. Puis y'a eu ce chat, puis ton esprit, ton sens de l'humour, ta façon d'être, tout ça m'a révélé à quel point t'étais fantastique. Et quand t'as enfin daigné dire mon prénom la première journée à la fac, ce lundi, bah c'était un peu …

-Tais-toi ! Juste tais-toi.

-Quoi ? Je… Je le coupais de nouveau.

-Ecoute Edward…

-Pour une putain de fois Bella, arrête. Laisse-moi finir.

Je le regardais, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Je… Tu ne comprends pas tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu me fais de longs discours de moralistes. Mais j'adorais que ce soit toi qui ait tout découvert en premier ! Juste pour voir si aussi courageuse que tu es, t'aurais eu le courage de venir me voir, téléphone à la main, sourire aux lèvres et me déballer tout ça. La vérité c'est que je voulais te garder prés de moi, et tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de moi qu'à travers nos téléphones. C'est con, tu vois ! Aujourd'hui j'ai honte. Il y avait aucun mensonge dans tout ça, je ne voulais pas te cacher quoique ce soit, je voulais… je voulais juste te garder.

Je le regardais alors qu'il était à bout de souffle. Nos yeux étaient ancrés et j'étais tétanisée, les larmes ravageant mes joues, le souffle erratique.

Il me suppliait de répondre, et toutes ses phrases passaient devant mes yeux, résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

_Tu ne comprends pas tout ce que je ressens pour toi_

Non effectivement, je ne savais pas, mais je savais ce que moi je ressentais pour lui.

_T'aurais eu le courage de venir me voir, téléphone à la main, sourire aux lèvres et me déballer tout ça._

Non, effectivement, je ne l'aurais pas eu.

_La vérité c'est que je voulais te garder prés de moi, et tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de moi qu'à travers nos téléphones._

Non effectivement, mais est-ce que la vérité valait un mensonge ?

_Je voulais juste te garder._

_Je voulais juste te garder._

_Je voulais juste te garder._

« Et moi je ne demandais qu'à t'aimer. »

-Tu m'entends Bella, je voulais juste te garder telle que tu étais. Je rencontrais de nouveau ses yeux, je me rendais compte que j'avais baissé le visage. Je le regardais longuement avant de me lever, ramassant mes affaires.

-Oui peut-être, mais à trop vouloir garder, on finit par perdre.

-Je… Bella, je voulais juste que tu restes près de moi, je voulais juste te garder à…

-Oui, j'ai compris mais … Tu m'as perdue.

Je me retournai, et me dirigeai vers la porte du café, tournant la page.

**Et là je vous attends. Je pourrais juste rajouter le mot "Fin" et clôturer cette histoire... A moins que ... Vous m'en empêchiez ? **

**Personnellement, des derniers c'est celui que je préfère.  
Enfin bon, j'espère que celles qui ont détesté Bella de lui laisser une chance si facilement sont rassurées! **

**A vos claviers, je me languis de vos impressions ! **

**F'.  
**


	22. Note de remise au clair

Hey les filles, non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais bien une note.

Je tiens à remettre quelques petites choses au clair et j'interromps mes révisions pour ça d'ailleurs.

Je me suis efforcée de répondre à tout le monde mais là j'avoue qu'il y a des choses qui me chagrinent.

J'ai eu des remarques qui sont peut-être constructives pour vous mais qui me semblent un peu… à débattre. De plus je tiens à remettre les choses au clair.

Déjà je voudrais revenir sur un but premier qui est, cette fiction est la mienne. Je la partage avec vous et c'est une aventure splendide, mais faut pas déconner non-plus, j'en fais ce que je veux.

Donc pour ceux qui trouvent qu'Edward est une ordure parce qu'il couche à droite à gauche, que Bella se laisse faire, que ma fiction bascule dans le manque d'originalité… Autant remettre les choses au clair.

J'essaie de faire ça le plus réaliste possible… Je m'inspire de faits et de sentiments bien réels.

Depuis **le début** mon Edward est coureur de jupon.

De plus je n'ai pas insisté sur la débauche qui l'avait de nouveau touchée, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Ca prend quoi, une ligne à peine ? Ne vous souvenez-vous pas qu'ils comptent lui et Emmett les filles qu'ils ont mis dans leurs lits pendant les vacances ? Qu'il y a un pari sur celui qui arrivera à coucher avec Jessica ? Qu'il y a une scène où Bella l'entend parler à Lauren puis à Jessica en jouant son Dom Juan ? C'est l'un des traits de caractère d'Edward, je ne vais pas le balayer par prétexte qu'il est amoureux de Bella. Faut ouvrir les yeux, aucun mec n'oublie ses bonnes vieilles manières quand il tombe amoureux, le coup du « Je l'aime tellement que j'arrive plus à rien avec les autres filles. » c'est du pipo. Mon Edward est donc égal à lui-même. Depuis le début, il a juste repris ses mauvaises habitudes.

Parlons maintenant de ma Bella. Je vais tout de suite être claire, ma Bella est inspirée de moi-même. Je me suis tuée à la dessiner comme ça depuis le début : Gentille, moqueuse, lunatique, impulsive parfois méchante, fière… Elle est comme ça. C'est un personnage qui a du mal à céder à Edward… Elle se torture l'esprit à chaque fois, et a réussi à le bannir bien qu'elle l'aime depuis deux ans. De plus, elle ne lui pardonne pas pour l'instant. Elle l'aime depuis deux ans, alors vous comprenez le bal c'est la goutte d'eau.

Mais encore une fois cherchons le coté réaliste, la faiblesse est humaine, les humains entre eux se pardonnent par amour. C'est dans leurs natures ! Arrêtez de croire que si vous étiez dans une telle situation vous ne finiriez pas par céder. Il faut être un peu honnête avec soi-même. Donc bien sur Bella n'est pas soumise à Edward, je ne suis pas du tout de ce style là alors je tiens et je campe sur ma position, ma Bella est forte ! C'est une femme accomplie, de 2012, elle n'est ni pute ni soumise. Mais elle reste une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans. Alors oui, elle est romantique et naïve.

Et puis le thème qui m'a le plus plu est effectivement «basculer dans le commun ». OK. Je le concède si vous le voulez. Personnellement, je me tue à faire ce que je n'ai jamais lu. Je n'ai jamais vu Bella dire qu'elle donnerait une chance puis finir par tout lui dire en face et rompre tous liens. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward avec des amis aussi bizarres. Je n'ai jamais lu un Edward étudiant qui soit aussi touché par son passé. J'essaie de continuer dans des points que je n'ai jamais vus. SI j'échoue bah l'erreur est humaine.

Mais encore une dernière fois, jouons la carte de l'honnêteté ! Il est impossible de créer quelque chose de totalement nouveau du moment qu'ils s'appellent « Edward et Bella ». Il est très dur de se détacher des personnages car ils ont déjà marqué leurs limites.

Maintenant que tout est remis au clair, j'en remets une couche en disant que bien que j'adore les avis, cette fiction reste la mienne, donc si j'ai envie de basculer dans quelque chose de complètement bateau, c'est mon choix. Arrêtez de m'agresser.

Et je vais finir par remercier chacune d'entre vous. Parce que malgré tout, je vous adore. Quand je disais que j'étais lunatique.

Bah oui parce que moi je vous aime toutes. Je tiens juste à ce que tout soit clair entre nous. « Les bons compte font les bons amis. »

Merci pour celles qui même si elles n'ont pas forcément adoré la réaction des personnages acceptent mes choix. Après tout, je vais mener ce Bateau à bon port.

C'est mon bébé et je le clôturais. J'adorais finir cette fiction avec vous cependant… mais si je vois qu'elle n'est plus acceptée par aucune ici bien tant pis :D .

Maintenant je m'en retourne à mes révisions, à bon entendeur, salut.

F'.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui moi je suis encore en mode scolaire, les vacances je fous rien ! **

**Bon pour l'excuse, j'étais dans un pays sans aucune marque de civilisation, ça m'a permit de prendre deux chapitres d'avance sur JTJT, c'est le bon côté. **

**Ensuite, je peux enfin me dire BACHELLIERE, et oui les ami(e)s ! A MOI LA FAC DE DROIT! :D **

**Bon j'en souris encore parce que ... Ca n'a pas commencé ! J'espère avoir le temps d'avancer et peut-être de finir ... ENFIN? **

**Ca traine en longueur donc tout appartient à SM, Bonne Lecture.**

**AVANT, Merci honnetement à toutes, vos messages me font chaud au coeur, j'espère avoir vos avis, tant qu'on ne dénigre pas mon travail... **

**Je vous embrasse et je vous remercie fort fort fort... Encore et toujours. F'. **

Chapitre 20 :

_" Pardonner : Accorder le pardon d'une faute commise, ne garder aucun ressentiment."_

_Pov Edward._

_Tu m'as perdue. _

Sa voix, douce, résignée résonna comme un écho dans ma tête.

_Tu m'as perdue. _

Mesdents grincèrent. J'entendais encore et encore cette voix, la sienne, murmurant sadiquement cette phrase. Ou peut-être était-elle juste triste ? Je n'arrivais plus à déterminer le ton qu'elle avait employé.

Je ne sus pas ce qui me prit mais je bouchais violemment mes oreilles. Rien n'y fit.

_Tu m'as perdue. _

Sa voix était là, me narguant, me brulant.

Je la revoyais m'ignorer, puis me sourire pour la première fois, j'entendais mon prénom sur sa langue la toute première fois. Puis notre soirée avec de la vodka, ses mains partout sur moi. Je me souvenais du lendemain alors que j'essayais d'appuyer encore plus sur mes oreilles, refluant le flot de souvenirs… La voir là se dandiner puis tomber à cause du tapis, je la voyais se réfugier rouge de honte dans la douche, en ressortir en sous-vêtements avec moi devant elle. Notre première nuit chez moi. Cette douce rougeur envahissant ses joues. Notre première étreinte charnelle. Je revoyais notre semaine d'abstinence, puis la manière si mignonne qu'elle avait eu de m'offrir pas à pas une place bien définit dans sa vie.

Et je me souvenais du chat, de nos conversations, de la manière dont nous avions tout de suite accroché. De cette manière qu'elle avait de me faire sourire, de ses discussions. Tout, absolument tout la concernant me revenait en mémoire.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Sa voix encore et toujours. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux lorsque je sentis un regard sur moi. Le café était vide. Qui était-ce donc ? Je me retournai et vis ce qui devait être le barman.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Vous aviez l'air en plein règlement de compte … J'ai préféré fermer le café. Expliqua-t-il. J'hochai la tête tranquillement.

-C'est… sympa. Je te dois combien pour l'argent que t'as perdu ? Il balaya ma remarque du geste de la main.

-Pas de quoi, t'inquiète.

-Est-ce que tu as de l'alcool ? Demandai-je subitement. Il fronça les sourcils. Beaucoup, énormément d'alcool de préférences..

Il m'étudia longuement avant de sortir deux bouteilles de sous le bar, déjà ouverte.

-Je te dois combien ?

-Rien, vraiment… Je lui tendis un billet de cinquante dollars, avant d'attraper les deux bouteilles. Je m'assis au fond du café.

Première gorgée.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Je revoyais son sourire innocent alors que nous parlions de tout et de rien.

Deuxième gorgées.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Je revoyais son air préoccupé alors qu'elle me voyait me rapprocher d'Angela. Comme elle lui en avait voulu, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Je bus une plus longue gorgée, l'alcool dévastant ma gorge.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Je revoyais son air colérique alors qu'elle s'asseyait à une table éloignée, pendant sa période « je suis énervée contre tout le monde ». La manière dont elle avait cherché l'attention, la manière si familière qu'elle avait de râler.

L'alcool, encore l'alcool.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

La manière dont ce « _Fuck, et bien profond_ » roulait de façon si sexy sur sa langue. La façon qu'elle avait de me regarder, de me sourire, de me tenter.

La façon dont son corps se cambrait, dont il criait à la jouissance. Je me souvenais de son corps se réveillant, prenant possession de lui-même, et la laissant à la merci des sensations. Je la revoyais se dandinant.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Ma gorge brulait, mais je buvais toujours.

Elle était là si proche, mais j'avais tellement de mal à la comprendre, à la cerner. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, de ses crises, de ses craintes, de son amour pour son frère, de son humour plus que douteux, de son corps mais aussi simplement d'elle. De son essence-même. De ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir, de comment elle me changeait.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

De son rire qui avait tinté pour moi des dizaines de fois.. lorsqu'elle se moquait aussi, et je revis ses altercations avec Jessica, puis sa première rencontre avec Alice.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Mais sa voix résonnait encore, alors que le goulot ne quittait même plus mes lèvres. Son visage disparut petit à petit, laissant ses lèvres murmurant toujours la même et unique phrase.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Le crescendo montait alors que je buvais les dernières goutes de la première bouteille.

Mon esprit était embrumé, hermétique à quoique ce soit qui ne soit pas cette phrase. Les souvenirs heureux se dissipaient, laissant seulement elle et ses derniers mots. Je mis la seconde bouteille à ma bouche.

-Hé mon gars ralentis, ça fait des heures que tu es là, il est bientôt vingt-heures.

La voix était flou et elle n'appartenait pas à Bella, elle fut donc expulsée. Je ne voulais rien d'autres qu'elle. Juste elle. Seulement elle.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Oui, je l'avais perdue, et j'essayais de noyer cela dans la l'alcool. Et c'était pathétique, la solution de facilité... mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix, vivre la chose, de front aurait été trop dur, et m'aurait forcé à voir les choses en face. Bella était partie, elle s'était rendue compte que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, je l'avais perdue mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même et que j'ouvrais les yeux, la vérité été plus compliqué encore. _J'avais aussi perdu une partie de moi_.

L'alcool ne me brulait même plus, ou si c'était le cas, je ne la sentais même plus. Mon chant de vision se rétrécissait et je distinguai les choses qui tanguaient dangereusement. Je grimaçai alors que sa voix résonnait doucement.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Voilà, la fin de l'histoire. Je l'avais laissée partir, et je noyai mon chagrin dans une deuxième bouteille.

Je n'arrêtais pas de la revoir là… toujours avec ses yeux marrons colériques me fusillait du regard comme si je n'étais rien pour elle. Elle m'avait repoussé pour la seconde fois. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. Je n'étais plus rien pour elle

_Tu m'as perdue_.

J'avais cru qu'elle m'aimait encore, et que cette épreuve, nous aurions la force de la vivre ensemble, j'avais cru naïvement que nous pourrions la surmonter. Mais non, elle et sa fierté avaient été trop violemment ébranlé, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Je finis par me rendre compte de mon pathétisme et je pris la décision de me lever, lorsque j'eus fini la deuxième bouteille. Mes membres refusèrent de m'obéir et je forçai, une fois debout, je vacillai et je sentis mon corps heurtait le sol.

Douloureux, puissant, un grand fracas résonna… Pourtant elle était toujours là.

_Tu m'as perdue_.

Je gémis de douleur, alors que j'entendais des pas précipités vers moi, je me sentis comme vomir, avant d'entendre résonner une dernière fois sa voix.

_Ca fait deux ans que je t'aime désespérément._

-Je t'aime aussi Bella… Murmurai-je et je sombrais dans l'oubli. Pour de bon cette fois-y.

_Pov Bella._

Je quittai le café, les épaules lourdes. Encore une fois, je repensais à mes paroles, à mes mots. Avais-je eu raison ? Avaient-ils dépassé ma pensée ? Voulais-je que mon histoire avec Edward soit détruite pour si peu ? Pouvais-je supporter autant de douleur dans ses yeux ? Lui en voulais-je seulement encore ? Pourrait-il me pardonner de l'avoir blessé ? Aurais-je la force d'aller m'excuser ? Pourra-t-il comprendre que ma fierté avait parlé pour moi ? Etais-je capable d'avouer que je l'aimais malgré tout désespérément ? Etais-je prête à le perdre pour toujours ?

La réponse était non.

Non, jamais, ou du moins, pas encore. Je ne pouvais pas voir ma vie sans lui. Il était si important, si indispensable pour moi. Comment avais-je pu partir et le laisser là, seul, avec ses regrets.

Je l'avais accablé plus qu'il l'était.

J'avais réussi, je lui avais fait du mal autant qu'il m'en avait fait. J'avais coupé les ponts, rompus nos liens. J'avais fait des miettes des restes de notre relation. Je l'avais repoussé, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois. Je l'avais poussé loin de moi, refusant de pardonner, refusant d'accepter que l'autre aussi pouvait faire des erreurs.

Et j'avais toujours été comme ça, refusant que mon ami fasse une quelconque erreur. Je ne supportais jamais, c'était toujours une haute trahison que je ne pouvais guérir. Un mal invincible qui me rongeait, qui se rappelait à moi à chaque fois.

Et c'était horrible de vivre ainsi, dominée par ses pulsions. J'avais failli dans le passé, réduire mes amitiés quand j'avais été jalouse d'Angela. J'avais failli tout ruiner, jusqu'à m'en prendre à Emmett. Mon caractère impulsif m'avait asservie, j'étais à sa merci, je ne pouvais rien faire, et c'était désolent et pathétique. De se cacher derrière de faux prétextes, de chercher en vain à expliquer mes actions alors qu'en fin de compte, malgré mon caractère, malgré mes blessures, malgré mes principes, j'étais et je restais maître de moi-même.

La douleur s'était atténuée. La rage que je ressentais aussi. Cette conversation avait été virulente, mauvaise, méchante. Mais elle m'avait calmée. Désormais une autre douleur, plus sourde m'envahissait.

Celle de l'avoir fait souffrir. Comment pouvais-je clamer l'aimer alors que je n'hésitais pas à le faire souffrir ? Etais-je aussi égoïste ? Emmett avait prétendu cela plusieurs fois, peut-être avait-il raison ?

Désormais je ne lui en voulais plus, je me fichais d'où il venait, de pourquoi il avait fait ça, je me fichais de savoir s'il m'aimait ou s'il se moquait de moi.

Je savais seulement que je l'avais blessé, heurté, que j'avais volontairement fait du mal à Edward. Mon Edward.

Les larmes montèrent et je les laissais couler.

Il avait été en tord. Mais je ne pouvais nier tout. Son discours avait été poignant, il s'était ouvert à moi. Il s'était excusé.

Il voulait me garder et moi j'avais lâché sa main. Simplement. J'avais tenu bon, j'avais cru en nous, j'avais fini par croire en une fin heureuse possible, et j'avais tout gâché, j'avais lâché sa main.

Je pleurais en silence, étendue et inerte sur le lit. Les minutes, les heures passèrent et je n'esquissais aucun mouvement, les larmes asséchant les yeux. J'étais là et je ne bougeais pas.

Je me répétais inlassablement que j'étais désormais la seule à blâmer.

Puis mon téléphone sonna. Doucement je m'avançai vers lui et vis la photo d'Edward.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, battant dans mes tempes. Je m'avançai doucement pour l'attraper, et avec un sentiment de peur et d'angoisse, je le déverrouillai pour le poser sur mon oreille. Je pris une profonde inspiration et murmurai un faible « allo ». Avant que l'interlocuteur ne réponde, j'entendis la fin de sa phrase…

« … Le dernier prénom qu'il a prononcé. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital en sueur, essoufflée d'avoir couru pour un taxi et d'avoir simplement le cœur en miettes.

Voilà où m'avait menée ma fierté, et si je l'avais perdue ? Dans les romans c'était toujours les filles qui étaient secourues par un beau jeune homme. Il était celui qui la sauvait du précipice. C'était comme ça. Et aujourd'hui qui sauverait qui ?

-Edward Cullen, s'il vous plait ?

-Membre de la famille ? Je la regardais perplexe.

-Effectivement. Je tendis la main. Alice Cullen, sœur d'Edward. Je n'avais pas le temps de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. J'étais pressée, et j'avais peur pour lui.

Elle ne goba rien de mon mensonge, mais elle dut voir mon désespoir car elle continua.

-Votre frère a fait un coma éthylique. Il a ingurgité une quantité phénoménale d'alcool. Nous l'avons stabilisé. Sa chambre est la 338.

Elle me sourit et je me précipitais à l'étage numéro trois. Lorsque j'arrivais, le médecin ferma la porte.

-Comment va-t-il ? Soufflai-je.

-Il a décidé de se barricader quelque part dans son esprit. Il reviendra quand il sera prêt. Je ne peux déterminer les impacts sur son cerveau pour le moment. Savez-vous s'il a subi un choc ? Bien sur que je savais. Je ne répondis pas, mes yeux se posèrent sur l'hublot de la porte de la chambre 338. Vous pouvez le rejoindre.

Le médecin n'insista pas plus, et je rejoignis Edward. En arrivant devant lui, je vis qu'on l'avait changé, il avait du vomir. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés comme si on l'avait rincé.

Je m'approchai, pleurant. C'était ma faute, tout était ma faute.

Je suis restée là, de nouveau, incapable de bouger. Finalement, l'esprit embrumé je me suis assise à côté de lui.

Ensuite j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne et je l'ai serrée. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Alors j'ai remarqué qu'il l'avait placé assez bien pour que je puisse me glisser à ses côtés. J'ai regardé l'espace vide, encore et encore, toujours aussi muette, les larmes toujours brulantes. Je me suis levée et j'ai pris place dans ses bras. Je me suis glissée à ses cotés, j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse animé par un faible pou. Le bruit des engins me percuta, il était là à cause de moi. Je l'avais poussé au désespoir.

Je pris une petite inspiration, l'odeur de l'hôpital fut recouverte par son odeur à lui.

Je faillis m'endormir… et avant que mes yeux ne cèdent je m'autorisais la première phrase depuis que j'étais arrivée dans cette chambre.

-Edward, reviens…. Je te pardonne.

Les mots me brulaient les lèvres pourtant seules des excuses enfin acceptées sortaient de mes lèvres.

Puis une question s'imposa à moi... _Mais Lui... Me pardonnes-t-il?_ Une larme coula sur sa chemise d'hôpital et les songes m'emportèrent.

**Voilà ! A bientot? Merci à celles qui me diront ce qu'elles en pensent, ça fait tellement plaisir...** F'.


	24. Chapter 24

******Hello le monde! **

**Alors comme vous devez vous demander qui je suis, et bien je suis cette lacheuse qui ... est entrée à la fac et qui n'a même plus le temps d'écrire! Alors me voici, et je suis juste désolée. **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour cette merveilleuse aventure et je vous présente quatre jours après la sortie du dernier opus, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il n'y a pas eu de prologue donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un épilogue. **

**Je tiens à remercier les nombreuses jeunes filles merveilleuses que j'ai rencontré par le biais de cette fiction, qui ont mis la main à la patte : corrigé, commenté et critiqué les chapitres précédents. Celui-là n'a pas été transpercer de leurs noeils de lynx mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour tout le monde. Je vous aime. **

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer. **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour tout, on se retrouve en bas, F'.**

**Chapitre 21 :**

Ce qu'on dit du réveil d'un patient après un coma éthylique est faux.

Ce que j'ai pu en vivre m'apprend que le réveil est beaucoup plus violent que les douleurs qu'on a l'habitude de décrire. Généralement, on oublie de dire que le premier sentiment qui accompagne le patient est d'une force phénoménale. Quelque chose qui peut aller jusqu'à le détruire. Ce sentiment ronge jusqu'à la moelle. La culpabilité.

J'étais tellement atteint et déçu par mes propres actions que j'aurais pu simplement me jeter par la fenêtre que je n'aurais pas plus souffert. Je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux, le noir avait quelque chose d'ignorant, de calme.

Le reste de mon « sommeil » improvisé était flou. Je ne me souvenais de rien, sauf d'avoir trop bu. Je bougeais et sentis un poids sur moi.

-Edward ? Une voix faible, ensommeillée mais ô combien reconnaissable.

-Be..Bella…

-Edward je suis là, infirmière ramenez lui de l'eau ! Il est réveillé. Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur mon visage avant de comprendre qu'on m'embrassait.

Bella ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, un liquide froid et revigorant coula dans ma bouche. L'eau. De l'eau. Merci.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, les lumières me firent l'effet du feu sur ma peau et je les fermais automatiquement. Je réessayais et finis par la voir.

Bella.

-Edward, tu vas bien ? Sa main, petite et innocente, glissait sur ma joue, tendrement. Tu m'as fait si peur. A travers le brouillard de mes pupilles, je pus voir que les siennes étaient très humides.

-Calme-toi. Dis-je faiblement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée.

-Edward… arrête, je suis celle qui doit m'excuser pour mon comportement disproportionné. Comme d'habitude. J'ai été très dure avec toi… même si tu as été une ordure.

-Je suis … désolé. Mais est-ce que je peux avoir encore de l'eau. Un sourire amusé envahit son visage et elle accéda à ma demande.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot et si je n'étais pas si heureuse que tu ne sois pas mort à cause de moi, je t'en mettrais une bonne pour que l'idée ne te retraverse plus jamais.

-Il y a pleins d'autres manières de s'amuser. Dis-je faiblement. Elle leva les yeux exagérément au ciel.

-Les hommes restent des animaux en ruts même sur un lit d'hôpital.

-Mon dieu ! Surtout dans un lit d'hôpital. Dis-je dans une quinte de toux qui aurait du être un rire. Son rire à elle fut un peu rauque comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit.

-Combien de temps suis-je resté… endormi ?

Sa langue claqua comme si elle n'aimait pas mon terme.

-On dort la nuit ou de quatorze heures à quinze heures. Le_ coma_ en revanche, c'est quand tu restes deux jours inconscients. Je grimaçai.

-Je suis ...

-Désolé, je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit. Et moi heureuse de savoir…

-Que je ne suis pas mort à cause de toi, je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit. Cette fois-y un véritable sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Elle me sourit en retour et l'atmosphère changea. Elle devint plus chargée, les mains de Bella se posèrent sur mon visage et ses pouces glissèrent jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je poussai un petit soupir.

-Bella, je…

-Chut… on est quittes d'accord ? Ses yeux me transmettaient qu'elle avait très peur de ma réponse alors j'hochai la tête doucement. Bella était là devant moi épuisée, décoiffée et cernée mais enfin près de moi, j'avais la chance de pouvoir lui expliquer et une chance de me faire pardonner…. Elle se pencha et nos lèvres entrèrent en contact doucement. Elles glissèrent un moment et le sentiment grisant était de retour. Je me décalai en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres.

-J'aimerais mieux qu'on se brosse les dents avant d'approfondir. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et elle rougit.

-Renoncer à mon baiser de réconciliation à cause de mon haleine de dinosaure ? Je suis vexée. Elle se releva et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Elle fit en sorte de ne toucher aucune partie de mon corps. Elle savait que le moindre contact me ferait du mal. J'étais tellement courbaturé. Plus jamais d'alcool, plus jamais d'alcool.

-Tu ne précises jamais que cette même-haleine est à l'origine de l'extinction des dinosaures. Lui répondis-je. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction avant que son menton se lève par défit.

-Insolent ! Tu me vois forcée de te dire que cette information top secret révélée dans un endroit publique me force à te tuer…

Je souris.

-En m'embrassant encore ?

-En t'embrassant encore…. Elle se pencha sur moi, ses longs cheveux bruns répandus autour d'elle et me frôlant.

-Quand je l'aurais ausculté. Nous nous tournâmes vers l'inconnu. Bonjour, jeunes gens, Docteur Shallem, je suis celui qui s'est occupé de vous, Monsieur Cullen. Mademoiselle… Il jeta un regard éloquent vers elle et je remarquai sa position. Elle, à quatre pattes sur moi. Elle rougit, bégaya et descendit du lit. Le docteur dut se racler la gorge pour que je remarque que mon regard était posé sur elle en plus d'être mielleux comme l'enfer.

Je me raclai la gorge et grimaçai.

-Vous pourrez sortir d'ici ce soir. Votre corps a bien expulsé l'alcool, vous y êtes passé de justesse alors faites attention. Sa voix avait prit des accents paternels. De plus, interdiction de conduire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine! Nous aurions préféré vous garder en observation cette nuit, mais l'hôpital est très demandé.

-Oui, j'ai entendu les gens en parlaient, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Bella.

-Certains étudiants de la fac se sont plu à séquestrer une dizaine de personnes. Bella et moi nous regardâmes, choqués. Oui, il me semble qu'il s'agit de la votre. Donc faites aussi attention, les coupables n'ont pas encore été dénoncés. Je vous signe votre permission de sortie. Comme vous avez vingt-et-un ans nous n'avons pas prévenu vos parents… Puis la jeune demoiselle c'est bien occupé de vous. Bella fit le salut militaire.

Encore tout retourné par ce qu'il s'était passé à la fac, je ne fis qu'hocher la tête quand la porte se ferma, je prononçai un seul mot.

-Sam.

Bella frissonna imperceptiblement.

-Ca n'arrive que dans les films.

-Il se croit dans un film. Bella garda un long moment le silence et je la vis contempler ses petites égratignures.

-Dans ce cas, à nous d'appuyer sur stop.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le campus, Bella me regarda doucement.

-On parlera mieux dans un endroit neutre non ? Demandai-je. Je ressentais les prémisses de la fatigue, comme si deux jours de coma n'était pas assez reposant.

-Allons chez Angela.

-C'est là que tu étais ? Mon dieu, quel idiot. Me traitai-je mentalement. Bella sourit et nous guida vers cette partie du campus qui n'était pas du tout le reflet du salaire de nos parents. Nous entrâmes dans la petite chambre étudiant. Et quand nous prîmes place sur le lit, un silence gêné s'installa. Et je me rendis compte que depuis qu'on s'était retrouvé, nous avions faits comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si je ne lui avais pas menti, comme si je n'avais pas été un idiot la semaine dernière. Ca avait été une erreur.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à te mentir et de mettre comporter comme un idiot ces dernières semaines.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle une rechute. Dit-elle dans un sourire. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme si tu avais commis un meurtre ou comme si tu ne comptais pas pour moi. Je suis consciente que nous ne pouvons pas tout effacer mais je suis sur qu'on peut réussir à aller de l'avant. Elle parla résolument, comme si deux jours lui avaient ouvert les yeux.

-Je suis d'accord. La gêne disparut et Bella se glissa dans mes bras. Après un silence, elle dit une chose qui me déstabilisa complètement.

-J'ai lavé mes dents. Je ris doucement, alors que je levais son menton à l'aide de deux de mes doigts, je plissai le nez et répondis.

-Tant mieux, moi aussi. Sa langue rejoint tendrement la mienne et la chaleur de ce baiser nous enflamma. Je me retrouvai à la surplomber ma langue glissant partout sur elle.

Le paradis…

L'étreinte de Bella fut douce, tendre et enflammée.

Je caressai distraitement son corps nu. Son dos, la courbure de ses fesses, ses épaules.

-Que va-t-on faire pour Sam ?

-« On » ? Toi, assurément rien. Moi, par contre…

-Edward, pendant que tu étais… dans le… à l'hôpital, sache que j'ai fait des recherches sur tes… anciens amis. Je fronçai les sourcils. Avant d'être riche, mon père était flic… dit-elle en haussant les épaules, j'ai peut-être un moyen de régler tout ça en passant juste par le président de l'université.

Je souris doucement sachant exactement où elle voulait en venir. J'embrassai son épaule avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es… intelligente. Elle fut secouée par un petit rire en me tendant mon téléphone.

-C'est ce qu'on dit.

Je pris le téléphone et m'allongeai sur le dos alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon torse, sa main caressant doucement mon buste.

J'avais deux ou trois coups de fils à passer.

Bella se leva plus tard, décidant qu'il était temps de ravitailler les placards. Le lendemain nous nous retrouvâmes donc devant le bureau du président de l'Université. C'est main dans la main que nous avançâmes vers son bureau.

-Mr Cullen ! Quel plaisir ! Et vous êtes au côté de Mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis juste honoré de vous recevoir.

Nous nous assîmes face à lui. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et nous pouvions lire les dollars dans ses yeux. Et oui, nous étions des donateurs important dans cette université.

Il était donc totalement normal que lorsque nos parents passaient un coup de fil, ce dernier soit entendu.

Nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à choisir un moyen de faire comprendre à l'ancienne bande d'Edward qu'ils étaient tombés sur les mauvaises personnes. En effet, nous ne pouvions pas les laisser gagner.

Après tout, c'était à cause d'eux si j'avais appris de cette manière qu'Edward était mon internaute. C'était de leur faute s'il était retombé dans la déchéance, toujours de leur faute si j'avais plusieurs bleus partout sur le corps, encore et toujours eux à l'origine du coma éthylique d'Edward.

Certains diront que certains points n'avaient pas été commis par eux, mais c'était leur venue qui nous avait séparés. Et je ne pouvais simplement pas pardonner cela.

C'est donc avec le désir de leur faire payer que nous avions décidé de nous comporter comme des adultes.

Il n'était plus question de mettre de la peinture dans des chaussures ou de leur retourner la monnaie de leur pièce comme des adolescents, nous avions décidé de riposter comme des adultes : par le biais de la loi.

Une chose était claire, raser les cheveux d'Emily aurait été beaucoup plus jouissif.

-Je suis déçu que vous ne soyez pas venus me voir directement jeunes gens, mon bureau reste totalement ouvert aux étudiants ! « Qui ont beaucoup d'argent » aurait-il pu rajouter sans problèmes.

Edward lui répondit par un faux sourire.

-Nos parents sont tout aussi attentifs que vous, vous savez, nous étions obligés de les prévenir.

Nous avions en effet décidé d'arrêter de vivre dans un film, comme si je n'étais pas encore mineure, comme si nous pouvions résoudre des problèmes qui nous dépassaient totalement.

J'avais donc appelé mes parents après qu'Edward ait contacté les siens. Nous n'avions pas tergiversé, nous voulions juste qu'ils appellent le président et lui dise qu'il devait acquiescer à nos moindres désirs.

Et nos moindres désirs étaient qu'il rédige un rapport sur la Team Sam. Nous lui expliquâmes l'histoire de drogue et le fait que je sois devenue très maladroite ces derniers temps, nos suspicions par rapport aux jeunes séquestrés.

Tout ceci n'était que des suppositions, et j'avouais que pour une fois, ça faisait du bien d'être riche. Vous disiez, on vous croyez. Pas besoin de preuves, pas besoin de s'expliquer en long en large et en travers. Vous menaciez de ne plus financer et tel un actionnaire on vous cédait tout !

Après notre long discours les conditions étaient posées : nous voulions que tout ceci se termine. Le président passa un coup de fil et il fut prévu qu'ils soient renvoyés le lendemain chez eux. Ensuite le président entamerait des charges contre eux qui les forceraient à ne plus approcher l'université pendant un certain temps.

Edward quant à lui m'avait informé qu'il s'occupait de leur sort une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés. En effet, leurs appartements situés à Forks avaient déjà été saccagé par le Shérif. Les charges contre eux étaient donc nombreuses. Je pense que nous en étions définitivement débarrassés.

Il sera peut-être étrange pour certain de lire comment tout cela se clôtura.

Ce ne fut pas une effusion de sang, ni un règlement de compte comme on en voit dans les films. Les méchants ne payèrent pas de la pire des façons et non ils ne moururent pas dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ils repartirent juste chez eux : dépités et humiliés de ne pas avoir atteint leurs objectifs. Ils rentrèrent et jamais nous ne les revîmes.

Quand à mon histoire avec Edward et bien elle ne fut pas de tout repos. Elle fut remplie de haut et de bas, d'étreintes charnelles et de disputes violentes.

Nous mîmes du temps à trouver un équilibre qui aurait pu concilier son caractère volage et mon caractère de cochon.

De nombreuses années à limiter les extravagances de mon frère, du manque de goût pour la mode de sa sœur, du caractère superficiel et hautain de sa meilleure amie et des effusions d'amour d'Angela.

Nous mîmes un certain temps à comprendre que nos disputes n'étaient pas une raison suffisante à notre séparation. Quelques temps à se pardonner le mal que nous nous étions faits. De nombreuses heures avant d'avoir dit tout ce que nous avions sur le coeur. Mais maintenant, nous avions juste réaliser que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je l'avais aimé de tout mon être, je l'avais ignoré et aujourd'hui encore il m'arrive de le regretter. De regretter ma stupidité et mes idioties passées. Les remords ont une puissance qui a tendance à vous bouffer. Je regrettais mes crises de colère (J'en faisais toujours malgré tout), mes mensonges et mon manque de courage. Quant à Edward, je sais qu'il regrettait ses choix : ses conquêtes et l'alcool.

Mais nous vivions avec. La vie avait sa capacité à juste continuer : avec ou sans vous. Et aujourd'hui, nous étions ensemble, diplômés et heureux, vivant chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

Mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire.

**The end. **

**& c'est donc mon bébé que j'achève. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis fière mais je l'ai tellement aimé celui-là. **

**J'attends vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du film aussi. **

**Je vous quitte avec un pincement au coeur, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir dire que je l'ai fini. **

**Je vous embrasse toutes et tous avec tout l'amour du monde, à bientôt F'. **

**Ps: En effet, je concocte un petit Os sur le fait que Robert Pattinson m'insupporte ces derniers temps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! A bientot, pour de nouvelles aventures! **

**Bisous, bisous, bisous,**

**Des milliards de Merci. **

**F'. **


End file.
